L'orage des loups
by Halen-misma
Summary: Dans la guerre impitoyable qui oppose Phénix et Mangemorts, Hermione pensait avoir un rôle simple. Mais lorsqu'une rencontre inattendue vient bouleverser ses idéaux, la jeune femme ne peut que s'engager dans une lutte qui n'est pas la sienne...
1. Erreurs

Salut tout le monde ! Oui, l'Orage des Loups fait peau neuve : après un grand ménage d'hiver, me voici de retour, avec une version modifiée de l'histoire – j'ai repris tous les chapitres, ajouté/supprimé/modifié des choses, donc c'est entièrement à redécouvrir. (Ceux qui me disent qu'ils préféraient la version 1, Fenrir va avoir une petite discussion avec eux.)

Et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs !

_III_

Hermione enrageait.

Rien n'était censé arriver. Pas comme ça. Pas à elle.

Comment, comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une telle situation ?

Une pensée amère traversa fugitivement son esprit, avant qu'elle ne s'astreigne à la concentration.

Une pensée pour ceux de l'Ordre.

Ce n'était que sa seconde mission en groupe depuis l'incident de Glasgow; et elle savait, malgré les dénégations de ses amis, qu'on lui tiendrait encore longtemps rigueur de son retentissant échec.

Aussi n'avait-elle plus droit à l'erreur.

Dans cette guerre de positions qui s'éternisait, l'Ordre ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du terrain face aux Mangemorts; et bien qu'elle ait parfaitement compris que l'on faisait d'elle un bouc émissaire, elle en était venue à considérer cela comme un défi personnel.

Certes, après tout, ils ne pouvaient jamais être sûrs; leurs adversaires étaient imprévisibles, nul ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se tramait dans leurs esprits tordus, il était normal de se planter un jour ou l'autre, c'était d'ailleurs exceptionnel que ça ne ne lui soit arrivé que maintenant, allons.

Hermione connaissait bien ces arguments. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, elle se les était entendus rabâcher, par des Phénix plus ou moins condescendants. Elle ne savait pas qui cherchait à la réconforter, qui à l'aiguilloner, mais elle savait une chose.

Une chose qu'eux ne savaient pas.

Minerva, Shacklebot, Dumbledore, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils oubliaient un point capital; et sous les sermons nauséabonds d'indulgence, elle s'était faite une promesse.

Parce qu'elle _pouvait_.

Etre sûrs ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas- pas plus que personne. Mais imaginer chaque situation, chaque scénario, planifier les moindres détails d'une opération et pallier mentalement toutes les anicroches qui pouvaient se produire, ça... elle pouvait. Ses facultés d'imagination, couplées au sens tactique dont Ron l'avait indirectement munie, lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs, s'étaient soudain retrouvées au plein emploi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avait trouvé un défi à la hauteur de sa prodigieuse intelligence.

A chaque rapport, elle enregistrait mentalement les données fournies par les autres membres de l'Ordre, les comparait à ce qu'elle connaissait déjà, et s'en servait pour en déduire des pronostics sur leurs adversaires-qui tout compte fait, étaient loin d'être si imprévisibles que ça. Elle n'exposait plus ses théories- elle avait vite compris que beaucoup considéraient cela comme de la frime pure et simple. Harry, Ron, et les rares qui avaient foi en ses capacités s'en chargeaient pour elle.

Mais sur ce coup-là, c'était différent : elle faisait partie de l'équipe. Elle pouvait -elle devait- prendre part à l'élaboration du plan. Elle en avait modifié des tronçons entiers, au grand agacement de Dedalus, qui y avait malgré tout adhéré de mauvaise grâce.

Et elle s'était obstinée à le répéter avec acharnement, malgré les gentilles moqueries de Ron et Harry et celles, plus acerbes, des Phénix. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts- la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé autant de temps à apprendre quelque chose, ça avait été ces foutus Cent treize Théorèmes de Potionnisme Avancé.

Mais c'était la conscience en paix qu'elle s'était couchée, la veille de l'opération. Tout était parfait. Tout serait parfait.

Alors comment ?

Rien n'avait laissé prévoir que cette journée serait celle où elle commettrait ce que pendant un moment, elle en viendrait à considérer comme les deux plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Parfois, il n'y a aucun présage.

Pas de nuit agitée qui semble annoncer la tempête. Pas d'inquiétant pressentiment lorsqu'ils avaient transplané hors du square Grimmaurd- deux par deux, pour rendre le trajet plus sûr. Pas de silence lourd de danger lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés aux portes de Dumfries – Kingsley avait même lancé une plaisanterie anodine. Le ciel lui-même, d'un bleu pur de matin d'été, semblait annoncer une journée prometteuse. Parfois, il n'y a aucun présage.

A mesure que le temps passait, Hermione s'était détendue; les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas encore s'être installés dans la zone, ce qui rendait la mission éminemment facile. Cependant, une angoisse diffuse l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait regagné le point de rendez-vous. Elle sentait une présence- et toute la rationalité du monde ne lui avait permis de se rassurer, cela pouvait être Harry comme cela pouvait être une de ces horreurs arachnoïdes qu'affectionnaient les Mangemorts. Son raisonnement l'avait menée à une conclusion très simple : allié, elle ne risquait rien; ennemi, elle se devait d'intervenir- ou tout au moins, de localiser l'adversaire, quel qu'il soit.

C'est donc d'un pas vif et déterminé qu'elle avait franchi l'orée de la forêt, renonçant à signaler sa position-si l'ennemi n'en était pas un, les autres apprécieraient sans doute assez peu une fausse alerte.

Première erreur.

Elle était pourtant restée sur ses gardes tout au long de son investigation, scrutant de tous côtés avec la paranoïa contagieuse de leur chef de mission tandis qu'elle plaçait ses sortilèges défensifs. Quand avait-elle bien pu baisser sa garde ?

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sentir qu'il était proche.

Il avait suffi d'un rien. Du soudain silence des oiseaux, d'un souffle derrière elle, d'une ombre la frôlant. Et tout avait basculé. Tout devait être parfait- alors comment ?

Tout était allé très vite – beaucoup trop vite. Un coup violent dans son dos; le choc du sol contre ses côtes déjà fragiles. La douleur, lancinante. Puis un coup au coeur lorsque, voulant agripper sa baguette, elle avait serré les doigts sur du vide. Un second choc quand, enfin, elle l'avait vu. Négligemment appuyé contre le tronc d'un orme. Faisant tournoyer d'un air absent deux baguettes entre ses doigts, en un étrange ballet quasi-hypnotique.

L'homme que jamais elle n'aurait cru rencontrer un jour. L'homme que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu rencontrer. En un éclair, l'image de Remus lui traversa l'esprit, puis s'éloigna, fugitive, la laissant seule avec le prédateur.

Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione enrageait.

_III_

-Hermione Granger.

C'était un simple constat. La voix du loup-garou était neutre, presque distante, ne laissant percer aucune animosité; mais la jeune femme ne s'y trompait guère.

Elle se releva lentement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de se tirer de ce bourbier. Une douleur aigüe lui vrilla la poitrine lorsqu'elle fut debout. Hermione serra les dents, s'efforçant de conserver un masque impassible. Elle savait que tout allait se jouer dans l'instant, dans sa posture, dans son regard, dans le son de sa voix. Elle devait lui faire face, sans paraître défiante. Ne pas courber l'échine, ni lui montrer la peur qu'elle sentait enfler dans son ventre.

-Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione espérait de toutes ses forces que son ton avait été aussi neutre que celui de l'homme. Elle était blessée, désarmée, seule - même si l'heure de rendez-vous approchant, les autres ne tarderaient pas à venir la chercher. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre et espérer. Elle se maudit d'être aussi impuissante, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre option.

Elle savait qu'un tueur aguerri pouvait briser la nuque d'un homme en quatre secondes; elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que Greyback en fût capable en la moitié de ce laps de temps.

-Combien êtes-vous ? la questionna soudain le loup-garou, brisant le silence de ce ton posé qui glaçait les sangs d'Hermione.

Celle-ci analysa la situation en un éclair. Ils avaient sécurisé la quasi-intégralité du périmètre sans rencontrer de problèmes, l'homme devait donc être seul – ou avec un groupe d'éclaireurs en nombre limité. Et jamais, jamais un Mangemort, fût-il aussi cinglé que Greyback, ne risquerait un affrontement contre un ennemi en surnombre.

-Assez, répondit la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire, souhaitant ardemment que le loup-garou prenne la menace au sérieux.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Hermione retint son souffle.

-Oh, fit Greyback. Alors je vais devoir me dépêcher, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme sentit son coeur rater un battement. Abrutie par la panique, elle resta paralysée un instant, fixant bêtement son adversaire, avant que ses neurones ne reprennent un semblant de contrôle. D'un ton désespérément ironique, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Tout de suite, la violence. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour discuter autour d'un café, plutôt ?

Le loup-garou eut un sourire sardonique.

-J'avais d'autres projets, pour toi, Granger.

D'une démarche assurée, il s'avança vers elle. La folie sauvage qu'Hermione voyait croître dans ses yeux la paralysa, avant qu'une colère froide ne le dispute à la peur. La rage du condamné qui, sentant sa faux sur son cou, relève la tête pour cracher au visage de la Mort.

"Non", songea t-elle. "Non."

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas dans cette forêt lugubre, à cause d'une stupide erreur d'attention. Pas loin de tous ceux à qui elle tenait tant, sans avoir pu leur dire à quel point. Pas tant qu'elle aurait un combat à mener.

Elle aurait voulu hurler, attirer l'attention des autres, n'importe quoi, pour qu'il s'arrête. Mais le trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle ressentait semblait embourber sa gorge; elle ne pouvait que reculer, malgré sa fureur. Une racine traîtresse la fit trébucher, et Hermione se sentit sombrer. En un éclair, elle eut une pensée pour ces stupides héroïnes de films d'horreur moldus que ses parents affectionnaient. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça sous cet angle.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, il s'immobilisa.

-Combien êtes-vous ? répéta t-il, et à la soif de sang qu'elle lisait sur son visage, Hermione comprit.

Elle ne dut qu'à un exceptionnel effort de volonté de maintenir le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Le calcul était rapide : s'il décidait de la tuer immédiatement, rien ne pourrait la sauver, et les autres ne seraient même pas avertis de sa présence. S'il la torturait et qu'elle tenait le coup suffisamment longtemps, ses chances de secours augmenteraient rapidement. De plus, son assurance pourrait le perdre; il était visiblement convaincu de pouvoir la vaincre et de s'enfuir ensuite- elle le voyait mal affronter les Phénix seul contre tous. Et là, les sortilèges anti-transplanages dont ils avaient quadrillé la zone auraient une chance d'agir.

-On est six, avoua t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le rictus qui se forma sur les lèvres de Greyback n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Une idée idiote germa soudainement dans la tête de la jeune femme, à laquelle elle se raccrocha désespérément.

-Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de vos plans machiavéliques, et pourquoi c'est les méchants Mangemorts qui vont gagner et mettre le monde à leurs pieds, non ? Tous les méchants font ça ! Non ?

Le loup-garou éclata de rire.

-Pas de quoi faire une conférence, répondit-il en agitant la main. Il y a des motivations plus ou moins compliquées, mais pour la plupart, c'est l'appât du pouvoir, de la richesse, de la magie noire qui viendrait te manger dans la main... Ces types sont tous les mêmes, tu sais. Une bande d'aristos en manque de sensations fortes.

-Et pas vous ? osa demander Hermione, le souffle court. Le ton amical de l'homme contrastait violemment avec la noirceur qui émanait de son regard. Déstabilisant.

-Oh, non, moi c'est vachement plus simple. Je vous hais, c'est tout.

-Et... pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes humains.

Un silence lourd suivit l'assénation de cette vérité. Hermione aurait aimé y voir une simple marque de fanatisme, un complexe de supériorité, mais elle sentait aux tréfonds d'elle-même que cette simple phrase était beaucoup plus lourde de sens que cela.

-Vous devez haïr pas mal de monde, alors.

-Je ne suis pas sectaire. Je hais tout le monde de manière uniforme.

Si sa gorge n'avait pas été aussi serrée, Hermione aurait souri.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit plus simple que pour les Mangemorts. Eux, ils sont sadiques, boursouflés d'orgueil, persuadés qu'ils sont merveilleux et stupéfaits que le monde ne s'en rende pas compte. Vous, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Beaucoup plus viscéral.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, sa raison et son sens de l'analyse venaient de reprendre les rênes. Pendant un instant, elle en avait presque oublié la tragédie de sa situation.

-Vous cherchez, continua t-elle après s'être humecté les lèvres, vous cherchez à renverser la situation. Vous voulez sauvegarder les vôtres et vous pensez qu'en contaminant le plus de monde possible et en terrorisant les autres, vous obligerez les gens à avoir un rapport différent avec vous... et vous aurez enfin une place au soleil. Vrai ?

-Vrai, acquiesca le loup-garou. Et toi, tu cherches à gagner du temps. Vrai ?

-Vrai, admit Hermione sans baisser les yeux. Mais il n'empêche que ça m'intéresse.

-Je te crois.

La jeune femme le vit détourner le regard, puis revenir à elle. Il lui sembla que son air s'était radouci.

-C'est un peu compliqué que ça, en fait, reconnut l'homme. Mais je pense pas que tu comprennes.

Malgré l'étrangeté de la sitation, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexée.

-Essayez toujours.

-Ce n'est pas une maladie, tu sais. Ni une malédiction. On est différents. Ca ne nous rend pas inférieurs à vous.

-Je sais, releva Hermione, pensant fugacement à Remus. Mais enfin, vous êtes...

-Hybrides. Ouais. Est-ce que tu sais seulement, gamine, la différence entre les facultés d'un loup et celles d'un homme ? Notre part animale n'est pas juste un... un déclencheur mensuel de métamorphose. Nous sommes plus forts, plus résistants, plus vifs que les humains. Nos sens sont quelque chose comme, en gros, cinq fois plus développés que les vôtres. Et pour vous, on est pires que le plus contagieux des lépreux.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas...

Le mot "heureux" mourut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, repensant fugacement au regard triste de Remus. Celui de Greyback était plein d'une volonté farouche, et, malgré l'aura de danger qui en exsudait, brillait de l'éclat de la ferveur.

-Il y en a qui ne voient pas les choses comme ça, parvint-elle à dire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, et elle en était mortifiée, de comparer l'abattement de Remus à la force et à la volonté brutes qui entouraient Greyback. Hermione se répugnait.

-Ah, ceux-là, cracha le loup-garou avec dégoût. Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pleurnichent sur leur sort ? Ils vous envient ! Parce qu'ils essayent de cacher leur différence en se... fondant dans la masse, parce qu'ils s'imaginent qu'en renonçant à tous les avantages de notre race, vous finirez par les aimer, mais parce qu'au fond d'eux, oui, au fond d'eux ils savent... Ils savent que quoi qu'il arrive, c'est là, en nous. Ils savent que s'ils sont menacés, ils peuvent briser le crâne d'un homme contre un mur en un seul geste, et lui arracher la jugulaire, juste parce que quelque chose en eux veut sa part de sang, et veut vivre, et veut être... écouté. Alors ils se cachent, et ils se haïssent. Ouais, ils sont lâches. Mais à cause de vous. Vous avez fait de nous des parias, alors que le plus fort de vos humains vaut moins que le plus faible des lycanthropes. Et ça ne peut plus durer.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas non plus à la loi du plus fort qu'on doit organiser le monde ! s'exclama Hermione, interdite. C'est complètement...

-Bestial ? suggéra Greyback. C'est l'idée. Mais de nos jours, les gens sont délicats, raffinés, bien éduqués. Civilisés, comme vous dites. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, parce qu'il n'y a rien de primaire en toi, rien de sauvage. Rien de naturel.

-Ce serait encore bien plus injuste que les lois actuelles ! Il n'y aurait aucune place ni à la culture, ni à l'intelligence, ni à la personnalité !

-Bien sûr que si, mais c'est une autre affaire. Et injuste... ça dépend pour qui. En l'occurrence, en fait, ce serait plutôt la loi du bafoué reprenant ses droits, remarqua le loup-garou.

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de le faire de façon plus subtile ? ironisa Hermione. Genre, gagner l'opinion publique, ou...

-Sûrement pas. Nous sommes traités en animaux, nous agissons comme tels. Un jour, je l'espère pour toi, tu comprendras la jouissance que procure la vengeance.

-Un jour ? répliqua la jeune femme, sarcastique. J'aimerais bien. Elle songea soudain que rappeler au loup-garou ses intentions sanguinaires n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée, résolue. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il se décide.

Un air de confusion passa sur les traits de Greyback, mais il sembla rapidement comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

-J'ai changé d'avis, répondit-il.

Le coeur d'Hermione, à nouveau, perdit un moment la cadence. Muette, elle l'observait, n'osant croire à un tel revirement de situation.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi, devina l'homme.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu m'amuses.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sentant la tension se relâcher brusquement.

-Vous êtes plutôt vexant.

-C'est un peu le but. Je serais curieux de voir où tu iras.

Pour la première fois, Greyback sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Très vite, Hermione le perdit de vue.

Elle fixait encore les ténèbres du bois, se demandant si elle venait de rêver ou non, lorsque Ron et Harry débarquèrent en furie, haletant.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Ca va ?

-Greyback, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-On sait, fit Harry. Brièvement, il lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient poursuivi à la sortie de la ville, peu avant qu'il ne transplane.

-Tu l'as affronté ? s'enquit Shacklebot, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle venait de remarquer sa baguette, à quelques pas d'elle. Il l'avait laissée. Elle se sentit presque plus troublée par ce fait que par la scène qui venait de se dérouler – en avait-elle vraiment été actrice ?

Elle ne détrompa pas Kingsley lorsque celui-ci supposa un combat violent au vu de l'état de ses côtes. Elle avait tant de mal à croire elle-même en cette expérience qu'elle n'en fit part à personne, pas même à ses amis. "Plus tard", se promit-elle. "Un jour. Peut-être."

Ce fut là sa seconde erreur. Et de loin, ô combien, celle qui serait la plus lourde de conséquences.


	2. Au Quartier Général

(Bon, je suis terriblement sentimentale, mais je garde le coin des RAR en début de chapitre quand même. Le ménage a ses limites. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de commenter la version 2, ceci dit !)

Bonne lecture !

_III_

JLB (ton pseudo me fait penser à une fée x) ) : ravie que ça te plaise :D moi aussi j'ai un énorme faible pour ce couple ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Hell-Ska : effectivement, pas commun du tout xD C'est justement ce qui est intéressant avec ces deux-là, les caser ensemble m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre ! Merci pour ta review !

Hamtaroo : merci ! C'est vrai que Fenrir est assez sous-exploité dans le canon, alors qu'il a pas mal de potentiel, je trouve. Contente que l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un derrière le mangeur de steacks infantiles ne te choque pas, en tout cas.

Hermy : la suite arrive, pas de souci ;) maintenant que j'ai réussi à transitionner, ça va se faire plus vite.

Elizabeth : merci beaucoup, j'espère que les chapitres prochains seront à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Nalion : tiens, un revenant ! x) ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise autant, je suis contente que tu trouve ça réaliste ! Pour ce qui est de Remus... Ce chapitre devrait éclairer ta lanterne. Et la fin, je ne sais pas encore, moi je l'aimais bien x) j'ai le temps d'y penser, vu la longueur de la fic. Merci pour ta review !

Lauri54 : Merci ! De fait, je vais en avoir besoin, de courage, vu comme ces deux-là ont tendance à se taper dessus... (j'ai un faible pour les bad boys aussi, je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! xD)

Basmoka : Des reviews comme ça, on en mangerait ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est des oublis, la gourde que je suis avait posté la version non corrigée, en fait... :/ Par contre n'hésite pas à me signaler les lourdeurs, ça, je n'en ai pas forcément conscience et c'ets vrai que c'est très désagréable. Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente que tu comprennes Greyback comme je le fais, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule à avoir un faible pour les anti-héros et les couples insolites...tellement plus intéressants ! J'irai lire ta fic avec plaisir quand elle sera postée, en tout cas !

Melissa Elizabeth Granger : Gracias ! Comentar en mi lengua es de verdad muy, muy bueno de ti, pero no entiendo tu primera frase... Has tu traducido con un tradutor automàtico ? No hablo muy bien espanol, pero lo comprendo, e ingles también, asi que puedes comentar en tu idioma o en ingles. Pero, comprendes tu el frances ? Lo has tu aprendido ? De todo, estoy contenta que à ti te gusta mi fic !

Dameblanche : c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, des fics autour de ce couple ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_III_

Hermione fixait le plafond en crépi depuis un moment. Les reliefs pointus semblaient se mouvoir sous ses yeux, projections floues des images d'un rêve qui reculait peu à peu vers les méandres de son inconscient. Ces instants-là étaient toujours étranges, et pas forcément agréables. Elle avait chaque fois l'impression de se déconnecter irrémédiablement d'un univers dont elle ne gardait que des souvenirs imprécis et des impressions- elle ne se souvenait pratiquement jamais de ses rêves.

Et le sentiment tenace d'avoir encore rêvé de sa rencontre avec Greyback la troublait d'autant plus. Lassée, elle cessa peu à peu d'essayer de rassembler les morceaux de son rêve, et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la journée qui l'attendait.

Il fallait qu'elle voie Remus.

Secouant soudain la tête, elle s'étira avec la souplesse d'un chat, et se décida à se lever. La jeune femme s'assit lentement dans son lit, froissant entre ses doigts le drap de lin rêche.

Des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée lui firent tendre l'oreille; curieuse, elle se glissa hors de sa couche, puis enfila le pull-over que Mme Weasley lui avait offert l'an précédent.

Caressant les mailles de laine grossières, elle sourit. Ça avait été la première fois que Molly l'intégrait vraiment à "la famille"- peu après qu'elle ait sauvé la vie de Georges, ceci expliquant cela...

Entrouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle glissa la tête dans l'embrasure. Les voix s'étaient tues, mais puisqu'elle était debout, autant descendre. Dans l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine, elle croisa Ginny, descendant de sa propre chambre l'œil hagard, vaguement enroulée dans son peignoir rose, sa crinière rousse ébouriffée. La cadette Weasley manqua de la percuter, puis la salua d'un geste incertain quand elle la reconnut.

-Salut, répondit Hermione au grommellement inarticulé que la rousse lui adressa.

Elle réprima un sourire. Les réveils difficiles de Ginny avaient fini par faire partie du folklore du square Grimmaurd, au point que même Rogue et Mondingus se tenaient éloignés d'elle tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu son café. La jeune femme éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit son amie renifler profondément et se diriger les yeux mi-clos vers la cuisine, visiblement guidée par l'odeur des œufs. Un juron inidentifiable résonna dans le salon quand elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis.

Hermione secoua la tête, et rejoignit les autres pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_III_

-Salut ! firent Harry et Ron en chœur, avant de déposer chacun une bise sur une des joues d'Hermione. Le premier en profita pour lui chiper son verre de jus d'orange, et le second, son reste de toast.

-Hé ! protesta vainement la jeune fille, tandis que ses amis s'affalaient sur le banc à ses côtés.

-Je suis en pleine croissance, se justifia Ron avec un clin d'œil.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de vitamines, renchérit Harry. Bien dormi ?

-Ça va, grommela Hermione en se resservant. Qui c'est qui criait, ce matin ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Ding et Diggle, comme d'habitude, éluda Harry. Au fait, ça va mieux tes côtes ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Fragile, comme d'habitude. A quel sujet ?

-Oh, rien d'important. Tiens, euh, Ron, passe-moi le journal, tu veux ?

Hermione intercepta la Gazette, saisissant fermement le poignet de Ron.

-Ho, fit-elle d'un ton dangereusement posé. Il se passe quoi, encore ?

Ron soupira, l'air gêné, et posa son autre main sur les doigts d'Hermione.

-Her-mignonne, chérie, on est de ton côté, tu te souviens ? Va leur parler toi si tu veux, mais j'aimerais bien profiter un petit peu de ces rares instants de calme, d'accord ?

Tapotant la main de la jeune fille, il lança le quotidien à Harry.

Hermione se leva aussitôt, le visage fermé, et se dirigea vers le salon avec une pointe d'appréhension. Dedalus ne lui laissait aucun instant de répit, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre malgré sa désapprobation. « Qui aurait cru », pensa t-elle, « que derrière cette asperge tremblotante se cachait un type aussi teigneux ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, il se trouvait avachi dans le sofa, une cigarette entre les doigts, son haut-de-forme posé à côté de lui. Assise sur un pouf hors d'âge, Minerva épluchait la Gazette, la mine pincée (ils en commandaient toujours deux exemplaires depuis l'incident de « Celui-Qui-Lira-En-Premier »), et dans un coin, Mondigus... cuvait ? Ou bien boudait ? Les deux étaient possibles.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança gaiement la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, Hermione, lui répondit Minerva en souriant.

-Tu tombes bien, fit Dedalus, faudrait qu'on parle. Il se leva péniblement, puis conduisit Hermione dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vérifiant rapidement que personne ne se trouvait alentours, il lui répondit à voix basse :

-Écoute, je sais que tu t'en sens capable, que tu es peut-être très courageuse, et oh, je sais que Pomfresh a dit que c'était pas spécialement handicapant, et tout et tout, mais... On est … plusieurs à penser que ce serait mieux que tu te reposes jusqu'à que tu sois complètement apte. Que tu reste à l'écart des missions un peu... dures, d'accord ? C'est pour toi, tu comprends ? Pour ta santé. Ça vaut mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Sans compter que Greyback t'a pas arrangée. Et même si tu t'en es sacrément bien tirée, t'auras pas toujours cette chance.

Comme chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du loup-garou, Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter. Elle n'avait toujours avoué la vérité à personne, et trois semaines après les faits, elle aurait du mal à rattraper le coup maintenant. Le pire, c'était qu'elle-même ignorait pourquoi elle avait menti.

Toutefois, la compassion feinte de Dedalus l'agaçait prodigieusement, et elle détestait d'autant plus le voir prendre pour prétexte son état physique qu'elle savait que l'Ordre serait sensible à ce type d'argument pour la laisser sur la touche. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la prit de vitesse.

-C'est pas contre toi, Hermione, on sait bien qu'une erreur ça arrive à tout le monde, et tout... Et je comprends parfaitement que tu cherches à te rattraper et que tu fasses du zèle...Tu piges ? Mais tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. Et ce serait de la folie de compter sur quelqu'un qui peut nous claquer entre les pattes à tout moment parce que le moindre choc dans les côtes le fait hurler.

Pour appuyer son propos, le Phénix lança sans crier gare une pichenette dans les côtes de la jeune femme. Attrapant ses doigts au vol, Hermione lui envoya par réflexe son pied dans le tibia, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

Nauséeuse, elle inspira profondément.

-Attends une minute. Tu... tu cherches quoi ? A m'évincer ? L'Ordre a besoin de tout le monde en ce moment, moi y compris !

Dedalus gronda.

-Besoin de toi ? _Besoin,_ Granger ? Tu nous mettais déjà en danger, avec ton incompétence de gamine crâneuse et tout juste diplômée, mais maintenant, t'es même plus bonne comme chair à baguette sur un champ de combat. Je vais être clair, gamine, tu ne feras plus foirer aucune opération comme tu as fait foiré celle de Glasgow. Et ta fierté, tu peux te la coller où je pense.

Il se détourna d'un geste sec et avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il s'éloigna.

Haletante, Hermione passa une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Dedalus l'avait souvent traitée avec mépris, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. Elle se sentait mal, entre le choc et l'amertume, avec une pointe de colère sourde – contre Dedalus, et contre elle-même. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais lui donner la moindre matière pour la harceler. Elle aurait voulu avoir gagné son estime, au cours des deux ans qu'elle avait passé au Square Grimmaurd. Elle aurait voulu se sentir, au fond d'elle-même, suffisamment membre de leur communauté pour considérer ces attaques comme ridicules.

Elle doutait que Dedalus se permette la moindre remarque sur les capacités de Kingsley, Tonks ou Cooper si l'un d'eux venait à se blesser. Un élancement dans ses côtes la fit se haïr un peu plus. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se dire que les critiques de Dedalus n'étaient pas fondées.

Elles l'étaient.

Elle hésita à aller parler à Minerva de leur altercation, puis se ravisa. Il n'attendait probablement que ça, et son ancienne professeur avait été suffisamment réticente à l'entrée de jeunes sorciers dans l'Ordre pour être sensible aux arguments de Dedalus sur sa santé. Avec un sourire amer, elle songea soudain qu'elle agissait exactement de la même manière qu'Harry avec Ombrage, lors de leur cinquième année.

« Je comprends, Harry » pensa t-elle. « C'est au-delà de toute raison, mais je crois bien que je comprends. »

Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit, enfila un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt, se peigna à la va-vite, puis tressa son imposante crinière en une natte pratique. S'estimant à peu près sortable, elle redescendit, espérant que Remus serait levé.

Elle eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Rogue dans le salon, assis à la place qu'occupait Dedalus peu avant - sans doute avait-il, lui, regagné sa chambre.

-Miss Granger, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, puisque vous nous faites l'immense honneur de votre présence, profitez-en donc pour nous faire partager votre point de vue. Nous sommes en train de planifier la meilleure façon de reprendre Glasgow.

Ses yeux d'onyx se plongèrent, insondables et glacés, dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Or, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir quelles erreurs éviter, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?

Hermione crut voir Minerva esquisser un geste en leur direction, mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de son ancien professeur.

« Pas _encore_ », songea t-elle. A bout de nerfs, elle expira lentement, puis baissa les yeux.

-Allez vous faire voir, Rogue.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la voix qui venait de parler était la sienne.

L'homme cilla.

-Je vous demande pardon, miss Granger ? Je crains de ne pas vous avoir très bien entendu. Venez-vous de me suggérer...

-D'aller vous faire voir, répéta Hermione en fermant les yeux. Une partie d'elle-même était mortifiée, mais elle sentait qu'elle était arrivée au bout de ses ultimes réserves de patience. Elle n'en pouvait plus de baisser la tête et de serrer les dents. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir inutile et méprisée lorsqu'elle aurait voulu être part d'un groupe uni et soudé face à l'ennemi. Et même si son ancien professeur était, étonnamment, loin d'être celui qui la rabaissait le plus, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir le mépris qu'elle recevait des Mangemorts trouver une résonance dans son propre camp.

-Voyez-vous cela, murmura Rogue. Et... où donc, je vous prie ?

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Le maître des potions s'était levé, et depuis son fauteuil, Minerva les regardait alternativement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Où vous voulez ? hasarda la jeune femme.

Un lourd silence se posa sur le salon comme une chape de plomb.

Hermione serrait les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, essayer de refouler les larmes de la colère glaciale qui grimpait dans son ventre.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix sourde. Me mettre en retenue, me retirer des points ?

Elle retint de justesse un fou rire nerveux tandis qu'un accès de bravade dont elle n'était pas coutumière la faisait continuer :

- Je ne suis plus une môme qu'on impressionne en faisant tourbillonner une cape. Dommage, hein ? C'est pas contre vous, en plus, c'est même pas contre vous... Mais là, j'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus, vous comprenez ? Je n'en peux plus de vous voir continuer à me traiter comme une stupide gamine, après tout ce que j'ai vécu au sein de l'Ordre, je n'en peux plus de vous voir me parler uniquement pour cracher votre venin au point qu'on se demande si on est dans le même camp ! Je me suis plantée, et alors ? Vous aussi ! Et est-ce que je passe mon temps à vous dire que c'est pas grave si vous avez livré les Potter au Sombre Abruti, que vous êtes bien courageux, mais que quand même, vous vous êtes sacrément planté comme espion ? Si vous avez des reproches à me faire, professeur Rogue, je vous le demande, faites-les moi une bonne fois pour toutes et arrêtez de me regarder de haut !

Hermione se tut, la respiration saccadée tant sa diatribe l'avait essoufflée. Ses côtes l'élancaient, mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à la honte qu'elle commençait à sentir monter en elle. Elle aurait du se taire, s'excuser, trouver un prétexte pour regagner sa chambre et s'y morfondre quelques heures. A présent qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur; elle ne doutait pas que la contre-attaque serait tout aussi violente.

Severus s'approcha d'elle lentement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. La jeune femme ne bougea pas; comme pétrifiée, elle continuait à se repasser mentalement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle s'attendait presque à une attaque physique, mais au bout d'une éternité d'un silence songeur, il sourit. Ce n'était pas une grimace ou un rictus; c'était une ombre de sourire, une aile d'oiseau sur ses lèvres minces, mais un sourire quand même.

-Si vous saviez, murmura t-il. J'attendais ça depuis un moment, mais je vous avoue que je ne pensais être le premier à en faire les frais. Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, je suppose. Miss Granger, la seule chose que j'ai à vous reprocher, c'est de laisser tout le monde chuchoter dans votre dos que vous n'êtes qu'une gamine incompétente et pistonnée, au lieu de les envoyer paître comme vous venez de le faire. Vous en êtes capable. Alors osez.

Il lui tapota amicalement la joue, avant de s'éloigner. Hermione en resta bouche bée.

Elle vérifia machinalement que les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ne venaient pas de faire irruption dans le salon pour prendre le thé, et croisa le regard stupéfait de Mondigus, et celui, amusé, de Minerva. Un sourire serein flottait sur les lèvres de cette dernière, qui semblait particulièrement fière de son collègue.

Un grand fracas annonça la chute du tout nouveau porte-parapluie, dans l'entrée (Molly avait fini par se débarrasser du pied de troll lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de redécorer la maison), aussitôt suivi par des hurlements injurieux.

-Traîtres à leur sang, vermines, envahisseurs, dans la maison de mes aïeux...

-Laisseeeez, hurla Ron en traversant le salon à toute vitesse, je prends !

Hermione le vit se planter devant le tableau crieur, les poings sur les hanches, puis elle secoua la tête, retrouvant le sourire.

-Harpie dégénérée !

-Traître à ton sang !

-Déchet cataractique ! Réactionnaire fétide ! Zombie purulent !

-Sale roux !

-C'est ta calvitie qui me parle, l'aïeule décrépie ?

Le duel se poursuivit pendant dix bonnes minutes, à la fin desquelles Mrs Black, cramoisie, hurla d'indignation et referma d'elle-même le rideau magique.

-Victoiiire ! cria Ron.

Hermione sourit largement. Les Phénix avaient trouvé un exutoire très efficace à l'excès de pression et de stress qu'ils subissaient au Quartier Général. Et le vocabulaire des recrues s'était rapidement étendu, donnant peu de chances à la pauvre aïeule Black.

-Hermione, fit soudain une voix douce, derrière la jeune fille.

Savourant l'instant, elle se retourna, les yeux brillants.

-Bonjour, Remus. Vous avez déjeuné ?

-Oui, je te remercie. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta tirade, je dois te l'avouer. Assez étonnante, venant de toi, mais remarquablement... éloquente.

Mortifiée, Hermione grimaça bravement.

-Et bien...

-Je te taquine, la rassura le lycanthrope. Je suis avec Severus, sur ce coup-là, même si le dire m'écorche la langue. Il est vrai qu'il y a eu des réflexions un peu déplacées sur ton compte de la part de certains.

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? » songea très brièvement une partie d'Hermione avec acidité, avant d'être étouffée par le clin d'œil malicieux que lui adressa l'homme

-Remus, osa Hermione le souffle court, vous auriez un moment pour discuter aujourd'hui ?

-Pas ce matin, fit-il avec une moue désolée. Sur le coup de cinq heures, ça t'irait ? A moins que ce ne soit... urgent ?

-Non, ça ira. Sans être... urgent, c'est assez important, et... je ne voyais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser, en fait.

Remus l'observa pendant un moment, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-curieux.

-Lupin ! l'appela soudain la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey. Amène-toi, faut qu'on y aille !

-Je file, dit inutilement le loup-garou en continuant de fixer Hermione. Euh... Bonne journée, alors. A tout à l'heure.

- Ça marche, fit la jeune femme.

« Osez », fit la voix de Severus dans sa tête. Tentant d'avoir l'air naturelle, elle posa une bise sur la joue râpeuse de Remus.

- Et bonne chance, ajouta t-elle, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de la nature de sa mission.

Hermione tourna en rond pendant une bonne partie de la journée, enchaînant les parties d'échec avec Ron, les lectures de grimoires, et les discussions économiques avec Mondigus, qui se plaisait à lui décrire toutes les failles du système en vigueur.

Elle détestait ces journées-là, où presque tout le monde était en mission, sauf deux ou trois qui se retrouvaient de garde, sans pouvoir sortir, jusqu'au retour des autres. C'était un mal nécessaire, peut-être, un mal qui faisait du bien à ses côtes meurtries (Dedalus aurait approuvé, songea t-elle tristement), mais un mal quand même, pour elle qui haïssait l'inactivité. Elle ne parvenait même pas à se concentrer sur ses lectures, déchirée par l'anxiété de savoir ses compagnons en danger.

Lorsque cinq heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge, avec les dix minutes de retard habituelles, et que Remus, Alastor, Hestia et Tonks poussèrent la porte d'entrée, elle les accueillit donc avec un soupir de soulagement. Laissant choir son « Manuel de Duel, par Moije Meba », elle leur posa machinalement les questions rituelles, puis se dirigea vers Remus.

-Une perte de temps, brailla Maugrey en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, mécontent. C'était une sacrée perte de temps !

-En effet. Mais bon, nous voilà rentrés. Alors, à propos de quoi voulais-tu qu'on discute ? murmura la lycanthrope à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Greyback, souffla Hermione, s'interdisant de faire machine arrière.

Remus s'immobilisa, et la dévisagea, interdit, pendant quelques secondes.

-Pas ici, alors. Les murs ont des oreilles. Je te paye un café ?

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il la saisit par le bras et transplana vers une des alcôves prévues à cet effet sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Maugrey ne va pas péter un plomb en nous sachant dehors ? fit remarquer Hermione, en feignant l'horreur au mot « dehors ».

Remus sourit.

-Et bien, on est allés vérifier le périmètre sécuritaire autour d'un point stratégique. Pas sortis boire un coup dans une taverne, répliqua t-il, amusé. C'est un peu plus loin sur le chemin.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une auberge miteuse à l'apparence assez glauque. Une enseigne de fer rouillé se balançait en grinçant au-dessus du linteau de la porte. Un chat pelé à l'air grognon y avait été peint. Hermione retint un fou rire : il lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à Pattenrond.

-Le Chat Qui Grince, annonça Remus, avant de pousser la porte.

L'intérieur de la taverne contrastait fortement avec la sordidité que suggérait sa devanture. Des lambris de bois sombres recouvraient les murs, et les tapis au sol, bien que ternes et fatigués, étaient d'une propreté impeccable. L'absence de fenêtres était compensée par des nuées de chandeliers répandant une lumière douce et tamisée, et bien que les habitués portassent pour la plupart des capuchons, des cagoules, et autres habits caractéristiques de gens cherchant l'incognito, tous semblaient trop absorbés par le contenu de leur verre pour être vraiment dangereux.

Les deux Phénix se dirigèrent vers une petite table dans un coin reculé, sous un des chandeliers.

La patronne de l'établissement, une matrone imposante à la voix étonnamment douce et flûtée, prit leur commande, puis s'effaça.

-J'aime bien cette taverne, confia Remus. C'est un endroit très discret.

Hermione hocha la tête. Si elle avait du choisir un unique mot pour décrire l'endroit, ç'aurait été celui-là : discret. Et visiblement dépourvu d'oreilles à l'affût, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle prenne note d'y retourner si elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un en secret.

Le loup-garou s'étira brièvement, remercia la patronne qui venait de déposer deux cafés brûlants sur leur table, puis croisa les doigts.

-Alors, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce vieux Greyback ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, touillant posément son café mousseux. Elle se souvenait que c'était lui qui avait mordu Remus, et choisit donc soigneusement ses mots.

-Il ne se passe rien, mais... En fait, depuis notre rencontre, il m'intrigue, avoua t-elle. Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais juste... comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux.

-Qui il est. Ce qu'il pense. Pourquoi il agit comme il agit. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Le loup-garou se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne semblait savoir par où commencer.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre cet homme, commença t-il, si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'être un loup-garou implique à ses yeux. Pour lui, c'est la race suprême, et se mélanger aux humains est...

-Sacrilège ? proposa Hermione.

-En quelque sorte, oui, acquiesça Remus. C'est quelqu'un qui pense comme un loup plus que comme un homme. Quelqu'un d'extrêmement sauvage. Il ne reculera devant rien, et il n'hésitera pas à verser le sang - il y a pris goût, c'est en partie ce qui le rend aussi dangereux. Le droit du sang, c'est comme ça qu'il appelle ça. Pour lui, nous avons droit de vie et de mort sur le reste du monde. Vois-le comme... un genre de fasciste. En plus sanglant, en plus impitoyable et en beaucoup plus redoutable.

Hermione était partagée. Le tableau que lui dressait Remus confirmait certains points que Greyback lui-même lui avait exposés, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir certaines réserves. Sanglant, oui. Mais impitoyable... N'était-ce vraiment que pour jouer avec elle qu'il l'avait épargnée ?

-Maintenant, pourquoi il a rejoint les Mangemorts... D'un côté, et bien, pouvoir tuer à sa guise fait partie du marché. Et puis, on lui a promis que les loup-garous dans leur ensemble en tireraient profit. Faut dire que quand tu vois dans quelles conditions la plupart d'entre nous vivons...

Le lycanthrope s'assombrit, les épaules soudain voûtées.

-La misère, le mépris, l'exclusion, fit Hermione, amère. Ça se comprend. Enfin quoi, vous n'êtes pas plus dangereux qu'un type à la Malefoy qui se croit tout permis parce qu'il a une baguette ! Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, bon sang ! Ni des...lépreux, à ce que je sache ! C'est juste immonde de traiter comme ça un peuple entier parce qu'ils ont quelque chose de différent...

Emportée par sa colère sourde, Hermione n'avait pas vu que Remus avait relevé la tête, et la fixait avec un regard très étrange. Un long silence suivit. Un peu mal à l'aise, la jeune femme but pour se donner une contenance. Le loup-garou éclata de rire lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse vide.

-Tu as de la mousse partout, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il se pencha vers elle et, du bout du doigt, lui ôta avec délicatesse. Il en profita pour lui caresser la pommette.

-Il en faudrait plus, des gens comme toi, Hermione, murmura t-il avec une infinie douceur. Le monde irait mieux. Bien mieux.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Se pourrait-il ?

-Au fait, fit soudain Remus, rompant le charme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste, ce jour-là ?

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui répondre. Elle lui devait une part de la vérité.

-Il aurait pu me tuer, et... il ne l'a pas fait.

Le lycanthrope eut l'air aussi surpris qu'elle l'avait été.

-A cause des renforts ?

-Non.

Songeur, il remua son café qui tiédissait pour en disperser la mousse.

-Je comprends que ça t'intrigue, reconnut-il. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Méfie-toi, c'est tout. Tu en sauras peut-être plus avant peu, bien que j'espère franchement pour toi que tu n'aies plus jamais à affronter ce prédateur.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini sa boisson, puis ils se levèrent.

-Laisse, fit Remus lorsqu'elle sortit sa bourse pour régler les consommations. C'est pour moi.

Le vent d'automne leur cingla au visage lorsqu'ils sortirent.

-Marchons un peu, avant de rentrer, lui proposa le loup-garou.

-Bonne idée, approuva t-elle.

Ils cheminèrent ensemble un moment, flânant entre les boutiques dans la rue déserte. A un moment, une quinte de toux secoua la jeune fille, lui déclenchant une intense douleur au niveau des côtes.

-Hmm, fit Remus. J'aimerais autant que tu ne t'enrhumes pas. On devrait rentrer.

Il fit glisser son écharpe de son cou, et la noua autour de celui d'Hermione avec un sourire.

-Allons-y, fit cette dernière. Avant que Maugrey ne lance la moitié de l'Ordre à notre poursuite.

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire. L'évènement s'était déjà produit, un jour où Ginny et Dean s'étaient éclipsés ensemble pour avoir un moment de tranquillité.

Dans un pop ! sonore, ils disparurent tous deux.

Le soir venu, c'est avec le cœur plus en paix qu'Hermione se coucha. Ramenant sous son menton l'épaisse couverture, elle sourit, les yeux clos. Comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines, le regard minéral de Greyback s'imposa derrière ses paupières, mais une autre image lui disputait la place. La jeune femme visualisa affectueusement les yeux marrons pailletés d'ambre de Remus, enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe qu'elle avait gardée.

Hermione sourit.

Greyback pouvait aller se faire voir.

Remus n'était pas un lâche.

Posément, elle sombra dans le sommeil. Elle savait qu'il l'y attendait.


	3. Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse

Salut à tous !

(Bon, avis aux lecteurs : le budget effet spéciaux est toujours aussi énorme dans ce chapitre, avec quelques changements, mais toujours de l'action (vous l'avez compris), du drame, de l'humour, du doute, Fenrir, tout un paquet de Mangemorts, tout un paquet de Phénix, le Trio-Magique, et moult créatures-sortilèges-et techniques de combat sans lesquels ce chapitre ne ressemblerait à rien.)

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, et munissez-vous d'un paquet de pop-corn. (La version 3D de ce blockbuster est disponible sur Megaupload (blague !).) (Sinon, j'aime toujours les parenthèses.)

_III_

Lauri54 : je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours autant (tiens, toi aussi, tu adores Rémus ? xD), je prends note du « tout mon temps » *sifflote* Non, pas trop, quand même, d'accord. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Justabook : Merci ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon style agréable, je m'efforce de le travailler, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident de savoir si ça va plaire... Et pour le pairing, oui, c'est une honte qu'il n'y en aie pas plus-enfin, comme ça, au moins, j'ai l'étiquette « original » en plus :) c'est un sacré exercice de jonglage que de les caler ensemble, tous les deux... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

JLB : N'est-ce-pas que c'est mimi ? Si j'étais moins déviante, je les aurais casés ensemble, mais ce serait définitivement trop normal :^) Je suis contente que l'engueulade Rogue/Hermione te plaise, j'avais peur d'en faire un peu trop ou de risquer le OOC pour Rogue (m'enfin, c'est comme ça que j'imaginerais sa réaction, franchement). Je croise les doigts pour que le reste de l'histoire te plaise, Miss Fée x)

Hamataroo : ya pas de mal, SEVERUS POWAA ! Contente que la façon dont je l'ai traité te plaise en tout cas :) Et oui, finalement, Fenrir is back ! (Je t'avoue que c'est ta review qui m'a décidée à l'inviter à la fête, et de là tout le micmac qui a suivi... donc si cette scène mange un quart du BudgetMagie, c'est ta faute ! XD) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Nalion : Merci ! Oui, j'aime bien les descriptions en contraste, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent. Personnellement, j'ai malgré tout une préférence pour l'action (ah bon, ça s'est vu ?), même si la description est un exercice de style intéressant. Diggle, et oui, pas aussi clean qu'il aimerait le faire croire (et c'est loin d'être le plus salopard du QG, comme on va le voir)... Allez, cesse de baver, la suite est là ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

_III_

-Quatre heures ! Non mais franchement, tu te rends compte ? J'hallucine !

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis adressèrent une grimace compatissante à leur ami.

-Quatre heures ! répéta Ron, indigné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules las, il faut bien qu'ils travaillent...

-C'est pas une raison pour saloper toute la maison avec leurs cochoncetés ! répliqua le cadet Weasley.

Hermione sourit. Molly avait profité du fait que Ron soit de garde pour lui confier le nettoyage de la cuisine du QG, totalement impraticable après le passage des jumeaux. Croyant que quelques sorts de Récurage suffiraient, il avait ingénument accepté. Et après quatre heures de lutte acharnée contre un genre de gelée bleue explosive et visiblement... vivante, simplement armé d'une éponge et d'une serpillière, il était visiblement en passe de devenir maniaque.

-Ils ont intérêt à rentrer bientôt, continua Ron, et à avoir une bonne explication au sujet de ces saloperies bleues, une très bonne explication sur pourquoi _ça _résiste à la magie...

-Et une excellente explication sur les tentacules langoureux, on sait, compléta Harry, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Son ami lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu pourrais faire semblant de compatir, faux frère !

-Hé, c'était pas facile pour nous non plus !

-Tu plaisantes ? La tournée des barrières de sécurité, c'est ce que tout le monde préfère !

-Mais c'est pas nous qui avons choisi ! Et techniquement, on a risqué nos vies ! s'insurgea Harry.

-Moi aussi, tu peux me croire !

-Tu parles, t'as juste risqué ta virginité !

-Répète ça ? s'étouffa Ron.

Hermione ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte (ils n'avaient pas besoin d'encouragements), mais elle adorait ces disputes futiles, où chacun des garçons cherchait à tout prix à avoir le dernier mot. De toutes les techniques qu'elle avait pu mettre en œuvre pour relâcher la pression, c'était définitivement ces simples discussions avec ses amis qui la détendaient le plus.

Et Merlin savait qu'elle avait besoin de se décontracter, en ce moment.

En proie aux affres du doute, elle était allée parler à Remus, la veille au soir; loin de la rassurer, leur discussion l'avait glacée.

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, lui avait-elle avoué, mais je me sens un peu... découragée. J'ai l'impression que... je ne sais pas, que tout ça ne mène à rien, qu'en face aussi ils sont persuadés de gagner, et... Enfin, peut-être que c'est l'Ordre qui va être dissous, et leurs idées qui vont triompher.

Elle avait plus ou moins espéré un discours fervent sur le Bien, la Liberté, l'immuabilité de la Justice, et toutes ces idées tellement rassurantes dans la bouche des autres... ces idées qui sonnaient faux à l'intérieur de sa tête lorsqu'elle tentait de s'en imprégner.

Mais la réponse de Remus, au lieu de colmater les fissures dans le mur de sa certitude, les avaient violemment élargies.

-Pour être honnête, Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'on finisse par vaincre. Y a t-il seulement des vainqueurs dans une guerre...

La jeune femme avait senti le doigt glacial de l'angoisse lui caresser l'échine.

-Tu ne crois pas non plus à la victoire de la justice, alors ?

Le loup-garou avait eu un sourire amer, terriblement maussade.

-Si. Oh, si, ça, c'est certain. La justice vaincra. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Pressentant qu'il ne songeait pas à l'habituelle explication optimiste, Hermione avait secoué la tête.

-Parce que celui qui vaincra _sera_ la justice.

Hermione était ressortie glacée de sa chambre. Elle n'était plus qu'incertitude. Et toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé que Voldemort, ayant finalement vaincu, faisait son procès sous les huées d'une foule sans visage.

Ô combien elle était heureuse de pouvoir se vider l'esprit en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

-Enfin, au moins maintenant on est tranquilles, finit-elle par faire remarquer.

-Ouais, soupira Ron, l'air soudain très las. Programme de l'aprèm', sieste, sieste, et entraînement. Vous en dites quoi ?

-Parfait, assurèrent ses amis à l'unisson.

En fin de compte, les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer tous ensemble étaient plutôt rares, puisqu'ils avaient été répartis dans des brigades différentes de l'Ordre, et que de ce fait, leurs périodes de missions et de garde coïncidaient rarement. Hermione savourait d'avance l'après-midi à venir.

Un craquement sonore lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

-Ha ! s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bond du vieux canapé. Fred ! George ! On a deux mots à se dire !

-Fred, c'est moi, ou une voix délicieusement mélodieuse vient de nous souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison, et de se réjouir que nous soyons de retour intacts ?

-Brillamment résumé, George. Nous aussi, mon cher cadet, nous sommes enchantés que tu ailles bien !

-Je ne vais _pas _bien. Je viens de me taper quatre heures de récurage pour débarrasser la cuisine de vos cochonneries. D'où ça sortait, cette horreur bleue ?

-Quatre heures ? s'étonnèrent en chœur les jumeaux. Maman t'a interdit la magie ou quoi ?

-Ça résistait à la magie ! Et c'était quoi, ces espèces de tentacules ?

-Résistant... fit Fred.

-...à la magie ? fit George.

-Tu es sûr ? firent-ils ensemble.

-Non, ironisa leur frère, c'est peut-être juste moi qui aie été soudain frappé de Cracmollitude, sait-on jamais, ça arrive !

Les jumeaux semblèrent un moment frappés par la foudre, puis ils poussèrent un cri de victoire.

-Oh, génial !

-Extra !

-Non, les arrêta un Ron à l'air dangereusement calme, le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est franchement ni « extra », ni « génial ». Pour la _dernière_ fois, c'était quoi ?

-L'arme du futur, mon petit, s'exclama Fred.

-La Vivglue ! fit son jumeau d'un air théâtral. Et si elle résistait à la magie, c'est qu'on a fini par trouver les dosages idéaux ! Fred, je suggère de porter un toast à notre génie – à ta moitié de génie, il va de soi.

-Et à ta moitié, George, sans laquelle franchement, la mienne serait bien faible.

-Non, j'insiste...

-Mais moi aussi.

-Et évidemment, s'indigna Ron, le génie, ça consiste à saloper les plans de travail et le grand four ? Si c'est une arme, qu'est-ce que ça foutait dans la _cuisine_ ?

Pas plus impressionnés que ça par l'éclat de voix de leur cadet, Fred et George haussèrent les épaules.

-Il nous fallait un four... commença George.

-... et Rogue ne veut pas qu'on utilise celui de son laboratoire, conclut Fred.

-Ça, jamais, à moins que je n'aie un jour envie de jeter mon travail de potionniste par la fenêtre et de déclencher la désintégration du monde par un Accident de la Nature, fit une voix soyeuse comme le velours d'une lame.

-Vous êtes médisant, professeur, fit Fred en souriant au maître des potions.

Celui-ci émit un grognement non identifiable, et se replongea dans sa lecture, secouant la tête.

-Et donc, s'entêta Ron, c'était supposé se nettoyer comment ?

-En un tour de main, avec la fiole verte qui était dans notre chambre, répliqua George avec un air faussement navré. Mais après tout, frangin, tu devrais nous remercier. Une petite séance de remise en forme, ça ne peut pas te faire du mal.

-Et puis il faut toujours des dommages collatéraux, quand on fait des recherches, appuya son jumeau. Sinon, ce ne sont pas vraiment des recherches. Bien, tu nous excuses, Ronald, mais il y en a qui ont un toast à porter. Et puis du travail à faire, évidemment.

Sentant venir l'explosion, Hermione entreprit de masser affectueusement le bras de son ami.

-Respire, fit-elle, retenant un fou rire. Détend-toi.

-Oh, mais elle est impeccable, cette cuisine, fit une voix éloignée. Un brin trop, non ?

-Un lieu trop immaculé nuit forcément à l'esprit créatif. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Avant que Ron n'ait pu hurler aux jumeaux les imprécations qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Mrs Black, une série de craquements retentit dans le salon.

-Aux armes ! beugla une voix que les trois amis reconnurent être celle de Maugrey. Le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué !

Ce fut soudain une agitation impressionnante. Hermione fit venir à elle quelques objets d'un Accio, puis se précipita dans le salon, cherchant de l'œil Hatter Jones, le cousin d'Hestia qui les avait rejoint l'an précédent, et qui était son chef de brigade.

Celui-ci était déjà en train de rassembler ses ouailles.

-Pas le temps pour un plan, expliquait-il, il va falloir foncer dans le tas. La priorité c'est de dégager l'avenue pour laisser le temps aux civils de se barricader. On fait le ménage, et quand ce sera éclairci on se regroupe pour décider de la stratégie. Équipez-vous, tous, fissa !

Hermione imita ses condisciples et enfila par dessus sa chemise un genre de corset de cuir, puis un épais plastron, des jambières, et des gantelets semblables aux protections des joueurs de Quidditch. Elle lança un rapide charme de Rembourrage au plastron pour protéger ses côtes.

L'équipement de la Brigade du Crépuscule était doublement renforcé. D'une part, il était enchanté pour dissiper une partie des attaques magiques et des retours de sorts, conférant à celui qui le portait un avantage appréciable lors d'une bataille.

Mais surtout, il constituait une protection efficace pour les combats au corps à corps.

Ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins que la spécialité de leur brigade.

- Hestia ! John ! Cooper ! Dirk ! Morag ! Hermione ! A mon signal... On y va !

Les uns après les autres, les Phénix transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, se dispersant rapidement dès leur arrivée pour permettre aux suivants de les rejoindre sans encombre. Avec un cri de guerre sauvage, les Jones s'étaient lancés dans la mêlée, surprenant les Mangemorts par la vivacité de leur contre-attaque.

Pendant que ses camarades se jetaient comme un seul homme dans le combat, Hermione analysa rapidement la situation. Leurs adversaires avaient concentré l'attaque sur le Chemin principal, et détruisaient sans aucune organisation les boutiques qui avaient pignon sur rue.

« Ils essayent de faire paniquer les gens pour nous gêner », songea t-elle. Ce qu'ils réussissaient plutôt bien, à en juger par les hurlements et la débandade générale. Avec une pensée pour Molly Weasley et son coffre digne d'une diva d'opéra, la jeune femme se racla la gorge, puis bondit sur une pile de caisses voisine. Il n'était peut-être pas très prudent de s'exposer ainsi, mais combattre dans une telle panique causerait des pertes civiles, ce qui n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

-Sonorus, marmonna t-elle. ASSEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

Sa voix couvrit largement les cris de panique, et elle en écouta fièrement l'écho pendant un moment, avant de se reprendre.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, vous gênez plus qu'autre chose à courir dans tous les sens comme vous le faites, rentrez immédiatement à l'intérieur, barricadez-vous, et libérez la place !

Il y avait plus rassurant, comme discours, mais au diable la tendresse. Elle n'était pas là pour les pouponner.

Évitant de justesse un éclair vert, elle sauta de son estrade improvisée et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Son coup de gueule avait eu l'effet désiré, les civils refluaient en masse vers les boutiques encore intactes, dégarnissant rapidement le champ de bataille. Elle vit Hatter, accroupi derrière un muret, lever brièvement le pouce en sa direction. Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

Les caisses derrière lesquelles elle était abritée -et qui portaient la mention semi-effacée de « larves fraîches, utiliser avec précaution »- étaient agitées de soubresauts. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait quelque chose contre les œufs de Billywig.

Hermione eut un sourire machiavélique. Le surnom des Billywigs, n'était-ce pas « torche volante » ? Et après tout, l'équipement des Crépusculaires était ignifuge...

Dégainant sa baguette, elle bondit soudain à découvert, conjura un écran de protection d'un jaune frémissant, et ouvrit les caisses d'un sort, avant de projeter leur contenu vers son assaillant. Les boîtes se brisèrent sous le choc, libérant des centaines de billes gluantes et phosphorescentes. Pendant que le Mangemort essayait en jurant de se libérer des larves visqueuses, elle lança un Incendio sur les œufs à terre. Ceux-ci s'enflammèrent aussitôt en crépitant et en sifflant comme un morceau de sodium dans de l'eau, et se dispersèrent de toutes parts en rebondissant... et en enflammant la robe du Mangemort au passage. Celui-ci glapit de douleur, éteignit la flamme d'un revers de baguette, puis, furieux, lança un éclair vert en direction d'un œuf. Ce dernier cessa immédiatement de brûler, et retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mou. Le Mangemort l'écrasa du talon, et défia du regard les autres larves. Mal lui en prit.

« Et un de moins », songea Hermione en constatant que les Billywigs avaient pris en chasse le meurtrier. Il en aurait pour un moment avant de se débarrasser de cette nuée ardente- et pour un plus long moment encore avant de se désincruster de l'odeur de poisson défraîchi des larves.

Les Mangemorts avaient reculé, et formaient à présent un front plus uni, lançant ensemble leurs sortilèges, avec une visible prédilection pour le Doloris. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était sans compter l'agilité des membres de la Brigade, dont une part entière de l'entraînement consistait justement au jeu du « Seul contre quatre et sans baguette », que personne ne trouvait drôle mais qui était d'une efficacité prouvée. Presque aucun des sortilèges adversaires ne touchaient leur cible.

-Bande d'incompétents, marmonna Hermione, avant de se saisir d'un objet oblong qu'elle portait accroché sur le dos. Il était temps que leurs adversaires comprennent à qui ils avaient affaire.

-A leur tour de paniquer, lança la jeune femme à Hatter avec un sourire déterminé.

Son chef de brigade secoua la tête.

-Pas encore. Tiens-toi prête, je te dégarnis un peu le champ de bataille. Dirk ?

Dirk Cresswell repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front.

-Morag, fit-il, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Le jeune garçon efflanqué qui se tenait à sa droite acquiesça. Il arborait deux cicatrices en travers du visage.

Hermione soupesa son arme, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. Dirk et Morag vinrent se placer à ses côtés.

- Fulgur Obruo ! rugit Hatter en faisant un ample geste du bras.

- Nebula Pulso ! renchérit sa cousine.

Un éclair lumineux vint frapper leurs adversaires avec un claquement de fouet, aussitôt suivi d'une colonne de fumée d'un violet toxique.

D'un même mouvement, Hermione, Dirk et Morag dégainèrent leurs armes. Le bruit du métal contre le fourreau fut le déclic pour certains des Mangemorts, qui reculèrent de plusieurs pas.

La jeune femme sourit. Les Mangemorts étaient impressionnables. Ils avaient appris à se méfier des brigades spécialisées de l'Ordre. Et la réputation de celle du Crépuscule n'était plus à faire.

Ou tout au moins, la réputation de leurs sabres.

Hermione tendit la lame devant elle dans une posture d'attente.

Au moment même où la Nébuleuse d'Hestia se dissipa, révélant des ennemis aux yeux rougis et toussant comme si leurs poumons étaient en feu, les trois Phénix attaquèrent.

Tous trois avaient des techniques bien différentes. Dirk et Hermione, peu enclins à tuer, évitaient les coups mortels, cisaillant la peau et les tendons, et frappant plutôt avec leurs pieds, leur poing libre et le plat de la lame qu'avec son tranchant. Dirk était un véritable feu follet, évitant les attaques avec une agilité hors norme; Hermione préférait empêcher ses adversaires de lancer des sorts, en combattant au corps à corps et en se servant de ses victimes comme bouclier, pour dissuader les autres d'attaquer. Morag, en revanche, n'était que haine. Le garçon était en proie à une véritable soif de sang, tailladant de tous côtés, cherchant à tuer, à blesser mortellement, à assouvir sa rage. Il en négligeait sa défense, de sorte qu'Hermione et Dirk devaient assurer ses arrières tout en tâchant de limiter les dégâts qu'il causait.

Comme la jeune femme l'avait prédit, ce fut la panique. Les Mangemorts finirent rapidement par se replier, ramenant avec eux les blessés en transplanant vers leurs arrières, ou en courant lorsqu'un sort Anti-Transplanage les avait touchés. Ils lançaient des barricades magiques à mesure qu'ils se regroupaient.

-Pause, ordonna le chef de brigade, levant le poing. Tout le monde est là ?

Dirk et Hermione se manifestèrent, retenant chacun Morag par un bras.

-Laissez-moi, maugréait le garçon, une rage terrible dans les yeux.

-Ça va, petit, ils ont eu leur compte. Garde ton sang-froid, rappelle toi. Te laisse pas aller.

Hermione secoua la tête. Jamais Morag ne serait en paix tant que les objets de sa haine seraient en vie, ils le savaient tous. Mais l'aveuglement meurtrier du garçon était dangereux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hestia, haletante, suivie de près par son fiancé, John Goldstein, un blond à la carrure imposante.

-Ouais, fit Hatter. Cooper ?

-Cooper ?

-Oh, bon sang ! Cooper ? s'exclama Hermione, affolée.

-Je suis là, fit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Se retournant tous comme un seul homme, les Phénix plissèrent les yeux pour discerner la silhouette de leur camarade derrière les nuages de poussière que le combat avait soulevé.

-Vous devinerez jamais quoi, fit Cooper d'une voix mauvaise.

La poussière se dispersa, laissa apparaître une scène pour le moins insolite. Le Phénix se tenait au milieu de la route, derrière une femme agenouillée dont il tenait les cheveux. La femme était en larmes. Et la lame de Cooper était plaquée sur sa gorge.

-C'est cette salope qui a invités nos copains Mangemorts, apparemment, continua le Phénix d'une voix sans timbre.

Hermione eut un coup au cœur quand elle reconnut la femme. Andy Adelton était la propriétaire du magasin de balais le plus prisé du Chemin de Traverse. Vivace et passionnée, elle avait été joueuse de Quidditch dans sa jeunesse mais avait du mettre fin à sa carrière suite à une blessure à la cuisse. Les deux femmes n'avaient rien en commun, mais elles s'étaient rencontrées chez Fleury et Botts, où Andy avait demandé conseil à Hermione au sujet d'un manuel de Sortilèges Pratiques. Hermione avait beaucoup apprécié le franc parler et l'humour décalé de la sorcière.

-Je ne voulais pas, je vous assure, mais ils m'ont menacé, je devais leur dire ou c'était fini pour moi, hoquetait-elle.

Posément, Cooper lui tira les cheveux d'un coup sec. Andy cria, pleurant toujours plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit soudain une voix rocailleuse.

Hermione se sentit soulagée. Maugrey venait d'arriver, et avec lui Diggle et Mondingus.

-Où sont les autres de ta brigade ? l'interrogea Hatter.

-Marre d'attendre, je leur ai laissé un mot et une Alerte, grogna le vieil Auror.

-Tu leur a dit quoi sur notre compte, encore, ma petite garce ?

-Rien d'important, sanglota Andy, je ne sais rien, je leur ai juste donné les horaires de vos patrouilles...

L'œil magique de Maugrey se tourna vers Cooper.

-Adelton, gronda t-il. Donc tu les soutiens vraiment.

-Non ! récria celle-ci. Non, ils m'ont menacée, et... j'ai un frère, des neveux, ils ne savent pas se défendre... Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je leur avait vendu des informations importantes, par Viviane, je ne sais rien de vous ! Rien !

-Un « rien » qui leur a permis de nous prendre par surprise et qui pourrait bien causer notre perte, traîtresse ! Ça fait des mois qu'on te surveille, qu'on vous surveille tous ! Ils t'ont payée pour ces infos ? Le magasin marche mal, c'est ça ? Tu vends tes alliés pour pas perdre ta luxueuse maison ?

-Cooper, intervint Hermione, arrête. Traîtresse de quoi ? C'est une civile.

Andy jeta un regard éperdu à la jeune femme.

-Les civils qui soutiennent ces salopards de Mangemorts, siffla Morag d'une voix si basse que seuls Hermione et Dirk l'entendirent, ne valent pas mieux qu'eux.

Un cri de soulagement les interrompit, et Kingsley se dirigea vers eux à grandes enjambées.

-Jones ! Maugrey ! Bon sang, on a un énorme problème dans la Ruelle aux Chouettes, les Mangemorts ont ramené des Spectrums, c'est la panique !

Tous se figèrent momentanément. Hermione jura. Les Spectrums étaient des Inferis améliorés, plus complexes à créer, mais plus forts, plus résistants: ils ne craignaient ni la chaleur ni la lumière vive, et le feu ne défaisait pas les sortilèges qui les animaient. Comme les Inferis, leur simple contact vidait le corps de son énergie. L'unique façon de s'en débarrasser était ce que Maugrey et Hatter appelaient la « bonne vieille méthode ». A l'arme blanche.

-Du boulot pour nous, autrement dit, résuma Goldstein.

Le chef de brigade fit un geste impérieux en direction de Cooper.

-On s'occupera des civils plus tard. En route !

-Y a des Acromentules, aussi, haleta Kingsley. Les gars sont en difficulté !

Hermione blêmit. La Brigade de l'Aube, que dirigeaient Shacklebot et Elphias Doge de concert, comptait Ron et Harry parmi ses membres.

Ron.

Hatter se rua en direction de la ruelle voisine, d'où commençaient à provenir les hurlements perçants des Spectrums.

Suivant ses condisciples, escortés de Maugrey, Diggle et Mondigus, Hermione entendit soudain un bruit écœurant, suivi d'un gargouillement rauque. Elle se retourna vivement, et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

Cooper essuya sa lame sur la robe trempée de larmes, de sueur glacée, et de sang.

Andy Adelton bascula en avant.

Hermione était déchirée. Comment avait-il pu ? Que devait-elle faire ? Avant qu'elle ne retourne sur le chemin principal pour hurler sur son condisciple, la devise de l'Ordre lui revint de plein fouet.

« Protéger, repousser, attaquer. »

Dans cet ordre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se diviser, pas le moment d'attaquer Cooper. La jeune femme sentit une colère froide monter en elle. Enragée de son impuissance, elle était en proie à un besoin violent de frapper, de repousser, de se battre. D'agir. Puisqu'elle en avait été incapable.

Déboulant dans la Ruelle aux Chouettes comme une bande de chiens dans un jeu de quilles, les Phénix du Crépuscules et les trois Nocturnes que formaient Maugrey, Mondigus et Dedalus se dispersèrent rapidement pour venir en aide à leurs alliés.

Hermione ne descendit pas dans la rue, mais grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du premier immeuble qu'elle trouva pour accéder aux toits. De là, elle avait une vue d'ensemble de la bataille : des petits groupes de Phénix combattaient des petits groupes de Mangemorts, sur le premier front. Derrière eux, les Spectrums avançaient, encerclant progressivement certains groupes de Phénix comme une moisissure s'étendant sur une planche. Les Acromentules faisaient d'étranges tâches rouges sur le champ de combat. La jeune femme grimaça. Les Mangemorts appelaient affectueusement cette variété d'arachnoïdes « Nastesia », en honneur à la femme-araignée qui avait régné sur la majeure partie de l'Amérique pendant le 15e siècle. Moins indépendantes et moins intelligentes que leurs congénères noires - celles qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite - elles se distinguaient en revanche par une agressivité hors normes, à tel point qu'elles en blessaient parfois leurs propres maîtres.

Tendant le cou, la jeune femme s'efforça de reconnaître les combattants. La tornade brune qui tailladait du Spectrum à tour de bras au mépris de toute prudence devait être Morag. Les trois Nocturnes assistaient Susan Bones contre quatre silhouettes encagoulées. Elle eut un coup au cœur en apercevant une tache rousse parmi les Phénix qui s'étaient faits prendre au piège par les Spectrums. Ron et Harry combattaient dos à dos, tâchant de maintenir à distance les cadavres, mais les créatures se rapprochaient inexorablement. Hermione se mit à courir sur le toit en leur direction.

Voyant soudain Ron s'immobiliser, elle craignit le pire, avant de comprendre. Une des Acromentules avait mis son énorme corps boursouflé en marche, et allait droit sur lui.

-Rooon ! hurla la jeune femme, perdant tout sang-froid. Rooon !

Ni lui ni Harry ne semblaient l'avoir entendue; Harry continuait à tenir les Spectrums en respect, inconscient du drame qui se jouait dans son dos. Et Ron était paralysé.

Hermione accéléra. Sa tresse battait dans son dos à mesure que ses pieds battaient sur les tuiles. Elle constituait un étrange spectacle, et attirait quelques regards appréciateurs, parmi les civils qui observaient comme parmi les Mangemorts qui orchestraient les Spectrums, eux aussi perchés sur les toits. Elle ressemblait à une guerrière évadée des temps anciens, en armure traditionnelle, sa lame nue brillant sous le soleil pâle d'octobre, le visage tendu dans l'angoisse et la détermination. Inconsciente de l'admiration qu'elle suscitait, Hermione opérait un calcul rapide. L'araignée avançait vite, et si elle conservait sa vitesse, elle devrait sauter très loin pour l'atteindre. La jeune femme se força à accélérer encore la cadence de ses foulées. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne courait plus, mais qu'elle volait.

Quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le rebord du toit, Hermione eut une pensée rapide pour les innombrables entraînements qu'elle s'était astreinte à suivre, les footings le matin, les étirements, les enchaînements sur la presse dont disposait le Quartier Général, et l'amélioration, peu à peu, de ses résultats. Dans une Brigade exclusivement masculine, exception faite d'Hestia la forgeronne, elle s'était imposée par son travail et par une de ses capacités. Elle n'avait ni la force pure de John ou de Cooper, ni la vitesse hallucinante de Hatter. Mais sa détente était exceptionnelle. Et sa précision, mortelle.

Le pied d'Hermione se posa quelques centimètres avant la fin du toit. La jeune femme sentit sa cuisse amortir le poids, banda ses muscles, et dans l'élan que lui conférait sa vitesse, elle détendit sa jambe, et bondit. Très loin. Elle vit comme au ralenti sa chute sur le dos de la Nastesia. Le corps cambré, Hermione leva sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, les deux mains agrippées au pommeau, pointe de l'épée vers le bas. Elle l'abattit avec force, juste avant d'atterrir sur l'abdomen velu de l'araignée. L'épée s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la chair élastique, arrachant un hurlement strident à la bête. Sous le choc de la chute d'Hermione, ses pattes s'affaissèrent et l'Acromentule s'effondra.

Dans une roulade parfaite, la jeune femme arracha sa lame du corps à présent sans vie de l'animal et rejoignit ses amis.

-Ron ! s'exclama t-elle, l'arrachant enfin à sa torpeur horrifiée.

-Hermione, fit celui-ci d'une drôle de voix. Je t'aime.

-Je sais, répondit son amie. Moi aussi. Mais là, il faudrait voir à se bouger, les garçons.

-Oui M'dame, répliqua Harry, entre deux sortilèges. Merci d'être venue, Hermione. On fait quoi ?

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour considérer leur situation. Ils étaient encerclés par un nombre croissant de Spectrums, devaient éviter les attaques de Mangemorts qui profitaient de leur désavantage, et le cadavre de la Nastesia les gênait plus qu'autre chose. En d'autres termes, Hermione s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup, dans un geste noble et héroïque, mais qui ne changeait en rien la tragédie de leur position.

Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines et demi, la jeune femme sentait la peur grimper dans son ventre.

« Réfléchis », songea t-elle. « Réfléchis ». Elle avait l'impression que des lignes d'équation défilaient dans sa tête. Ils ne pouvaient vaincre les Spectrums, ni deviner qui les dirigeaient d'où ils étaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Il leur fallait un soutien extérieur. Les Phénix étaient occupés. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur le cadavre de l'araignée, et une solution lui vint, si effroyablement osée qu'elle ne pouvait que réussir.

-Couvrez-moi, ordonna t-elle à ses amis. Elle trancha la tête d'un Spectrum qui s'approchait un peu trop, et s'accroupit près des mandibules de la Nastesia. Ses cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques de deuxième année lui revenaient avec une clarté limpide. Elle glissa une main dans la cavité qui faisait office de bouche à la bête, s'interdisant de trembler. Les Acromentules rouges étaient aussi venimeuses que leurs cousines noires. Sentant sous ses doigts l'excroissance qu'elle recherchait, elle enfonça le bras encore plus avant, et arracha subitement un os cylindrique de la gueule de la bête.

-Tenez-vous prêts, dit-elle à ses amis, ignorant leurs mimiques dégoûtée pour l'un et intriguée pour l'autre.

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur devant son odeur nauséabonde, elle porta l'os à ses lèvres, et souffla de toutes ses forces dans le trou. Un sifflement aigu retentit, auquel répondit aussitôt un sifflement plus lointain. Aux jurons qui retentissaient parmi les Mangemorts, Hermione comprit que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue s'était plus ou moins produit.

Plus ou moins.

Une énorme Nastesia se dirigeait dans leur direction. C'était le plus.

Elle était visiblement furieuse.

C'était le moins.

-Ron, fit Harry, se tournant vers lui.

Son ami comprit immédiatement le message qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il blêmit.

-Faudra être rapide, murmura Hermione. D'abord vous deux.

-Ça va pas le faire, grommelait Ron. Non, ça ne va pas le faire.

-T'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée ? balbutia Harry, que la vue de l'Acromentule commençait à faire paniquer. La bête avançait vers eux à fond de train, écrasant les Spectrums sous ses pattes tranchantes. Les cadavres qu'elle laissait derrière elle ne se relevaient pas.

Hermione déglutit.

-Franchement ?

-Oui, franchement, fit Ron, de nouveau paralysé. Tu en es sûre ?

-Nooon ! piailla la jeune femme lorsqu'en un bond, l'araignée fut sur eux, dispersant les Spectrums à toute volée.

Evitant les coups de pattes meurtriers et les mandibules claquantes, Hermione essaya de rester sous le ventre de l'animal, courant et virevoltant à mesure que l'Acromentule tournait sur elle-même, tentant de déloger sa proie de son abri de fortune.

Harry profita d'un moment d'immobilité de la bête pour placer ses mains croisées devant lui, offrant à Ron un appui. Celui-ci expira profondément, puis plaça son pied sur la marche improvisée pour atteindre le corps massif de la Nastesia. Agrippant les longs poils rouges, il tira sur ses bras et se hissa péniblement sur la protubérance gonflée qui servait d'abdomen à la bête. Celle-ci cliqueta de fureur, et se mit à ruer, indignée. Ron s'accrochait à sa monture de fortune aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient. Il était devenu franchement verdâtre.

Profitant de la distraction du prédateur, Hermione fit signe à Harry, et lui fit la courte échelle à son tour. Ron parvint à saisir la main de son ami, et au grand dam de l'Acromentule, ses ruades ne firent que projeter le brun sur son dos. La jeune femme se glissa derrière le prédateur, tendit ses bras vers le haut, et appela ses amis.

-Un petit coup de main ? lui proposa Harry, dont les cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Lui et Ron saisirent chacun un bras de leur amie, s'accrochant aux longues touffes de poils de l'araignée de leur main libre. Hermione sauta pour alléger la tâche des garçons, et ceux-ci la tirèrent vers eux. Ils finirent empêtrés les uns sur les autres, agrippés à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas être désarçonnés par les secousses de la bête. Changeant de technique, celle-ci poussa un sifflement menaçant, puis chargea à toute vitesse, droit devant elle.

Droit vers les Mangemorts.

Hermione songea à se pendre.

Harry regretta d'avoir dit du mal du confort qu'offrait le dos de Buck.

Ron pensa que s'il vomissait maintenant, la bestiole serait sûrement encore plus furax, ce qui serait certainement dommageable.

-Au-au moi-ins – la vache, saloperie, ça secoue – ça fait - BORDEL ! ça fait des Spectrums en moins, parvint à dire Harry entre deux secousses.

De fait, leur monture écrasait tout sur son passage, sans distinction aucune, et réduisait à elle seule une part aussi importante de l'effectif adverse que le faisait Morag. Néanmoins, certains des Spectrums avaient adopté une stratégie différente : suivant l'animal à distance, ils évitaient ses attaques tout en formant un demi-cercle derrière lui. Peu-à-peu, ils se coordonnaient, et limitaient les dégâts.

Le cadet Weasley se pencha sur le côté, balloté dans tous les sens, puis vomit tout le contenu de son estomac.

« Oups. »

-Beuauuga.

Harry tapota le dos de son ami dans un geste de réconfort.

Hermione émit un bruit entre le sanglot et le rire nerveux.

-J'y crois pas. C'est pas vrai. MAIS QUELLE CONNE !

-Ça va, Hermione, tâcha de la consoler Harry. On a plus de chances face aux Mangemorts qu'aux Spectrums.

-Meuais, approuva Ron, le teint crayeux.

-Hé, ajouta Harry, c'est à eux de s'envoyer des claques ! Une sabreuse tueuse d'araignées et deux spécialistes de l'Expelliarmus et des situations désespérées; je te parie qu'ils se pissent déjà dessus !

-Pas de trouille, alors, marmonna la jeune femme, désignant d'un geste du menton leurs adversaires.

Groupés sur des estrades de fortune dressées devant les boutiques saccagées, ceux-ci les regardaient fixement. Beaucoup étaient bouche bée, quelques uns arboraient une mimique consternée.

Mais la plupart étaient pliés de rire.

Perdant son air bonhomme, Harry hurla un juron à leur attention, avant de lâcher brièvement les touffes de poils pour y ajouter un vigoureux bras d'honneur, manquant de basculer. Les rires redoublèrent. Le Mangemort le plus proche, remarqua Hermione, en pleurait carrément. A sa plus grande horreur, elle sentit le rouge de la honte lui monter aux joues.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Ça suffit comme ça, marmonna t-elle. Furieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle. Ils avaient atteint la première ligne des arrières des Mangemorts; s'ils avançaient plus, ils seraient complètement encerclés. Une ruelle sur le côté attira son attention : elle donnait sur l'arrière-boutique d'une brasserie complètement pulvérisée... mais sa cour arrière avait été épargnée, et avec elle les tonneaux de réserve de la boutique.

Adressant une brève prière au saint patron des pyromanes, quel qu'il fût, Hermione prit une décision.

-A nous de rigoler, lança t-elle à ses amis. Terminus en vue !

Suivant son regard, les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

-Je pensais qu'on allait jusqu'au bout de la rue, remarqua Harry.

-Ils ne nous laisseront jamais nous enfuir, répondit son amie. Aie confiance en moi.

-C'est le cas, l'assura le garçon. Mais je ne comprends pas ta stratégie.

-Pas le temps pour un colloque, répliqua Hermione.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fit apparaître un long câble d'acier. D'un mouvement souple, elle en fit une boucle, puis tenta de la coincer dans les mandibules de l'Acromentule. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, mais parvint finalement à faire passer le lien dans la gueule de leur monture.

-T'as déjà fait du cheval ? plaisanta t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Celui-ci était devenu presque aussi blême que Ron.

Abandonnant tout espoir de réponse, elle se concentra sur ses adversaires. La Nastesia était peut-être un prédateur mortel, mais elle réagirait à des rênes comme le faisait n'importe quel animal.

-Olé, la salua un des Mangemorts, la gratifiant au passage d'un éclair vert. Se baissant lestement, Hermione l'évita, puis envoya à son ennemi un geste de salutation ironique. Elle tira soudain sur une des extrémités du câble, arrachant un cliquetis enragé à l'araignée. Qui tourna néanmoins sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme cesse de meurtrir ses mandibules.

Et s'arrêta sur place, désorientée.

Les Mangemorts s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Piquez-lui le cul ! cria Hermione. Faut qu'elle reparte ! Allez, Bouboule, repars ! Ya !

Pris d'un fou rire inextinguible, Harry planta sa baguette dans l'abdomen effectivement grassouillet de l'Acromentule. Ron hoquetait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Ya ! cria t-il. Ya !

La bête sursauta, puis se remit à courir droit devant elle de sa démarche saccadée

Hermione se fit la réflexion soudain que les deux camps étaient pris du même fou rire. Etrange situation. Ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais vivre des combats _normaux_ – au moins une fois ?

Avisant la ruelle, elle tira de nouveau sur les rênes, et y engagea sa monture.

Ou du moins, l'avant de sa monture.

-Ça ne passe paaaas ! hurla Harry. Son derrière est coincé !

La jeune femme se retourna pour constater qu'effectivement, le volumineux abdomen de la bête était trop large pour passer entre les murs.

De sa position en hauteur, elle pouvait voir les Mangemorts les encourager, levant le pouce, hilares.

Une explosion violente fit taire les rires. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva, et l'Acromentule avança. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, tous virent que les murs avaient été purement et simplement pulvérisés.

Ron rangea sa baguette.

-Allez, fit-il simplement.

Hermione lâcha le câble, reprit en main sa baguette, et sauta à terre sans se faire prier, suivie de ses deux amis.

-Incendio !

Les barils de Whisky Pur Feu explosèrent. « Bouboule » rua, ses longs poils prenant instantanément feu. Une odeur répugnante de bacon brûlé se répandit dans l'air. L'Acromentule, folle de rage et de douleur, fit demi-tour et fonça aveuglément sur le chemin où Mangemorts et Spectrums se regroupaient.

-On attaque ! s'exclama Harry.

Les trois Phénix, baguette en main, se ruèrent à la suite de l'araignée.

Ce fut un incroyable désordre.

Le trio avait abandonné toute stratégie, se contentant d'envoyer des sortilèges, d'esquiver les attaques, d'éviter les mains tendues et glaciales des cadavres.

-Ici ! cria soudain Harry.

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard rapide, puis comprirent. Comme Hermione l'avait fait plus tôt, le Phénix s'était abrité sous le corps énorme de l'Acromentule, qui, malgré les flammes qui lui dévoraient le corps, continuait à ruer et à attaquer aveuglément. Ron fit faire un vol plané à un de ses adversaires d'un Expelliarmus, puis louvoya entre Mangemorts et Spectrums pour atteindre son ami. Hermione les rejoignit peu après, secouant son épée pour en détacher le sang sombre et coagulé des Spectrums qui étaient tombés autour d'elle.

-_E wahi raua mauna_, fit Ron en secouant la tête, conjurant un écran de protection pour les mettre à l'abri.

-_Me tino,_ répliqua Harry.

Hermione resta coite un instant, haletant à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle. L'adrénaline avait jusqu'à présent masqué la souffrance que lui infligeaient ses côtes, mais avec la fatigue, elle commençait à la sentir, décuplée par les multiples coups qu'elle avait reçus. S'interdisant d'y toucher, elle sourit brièvement en constatant la confusion sur les visages des Mangemorts devant l'échange animé de ses deux compagnons.

L'Ordre avait déclaré nécessaire de trouver un moyen de communiquer sûr et incompréhensible par l'ennemi. La télépathie, malgré ses avantages, était trop fatigante; ils s'étaient donc accordés sur une langue étrangère, tout simplement. Ils avaient tout d'abord envisagé le russe ou le serbe, mais les origines slaves de Dolohov les avaient contraints à trouver autre chose. Cétait Minerva qui avait eu l'idée: un idiome relativement simple, à la grammaire limpide, et que devaient parler-hormis eux- trois ou quatre personnes sur la planète. Exclusivement des linguistes moldus.

Et Hermione devait reconnaître que le maori antique des sorciers polynésiens avait une certaine classe.

-_Ka ope tānga ki te kauhanga riri, _intervint la jeune femme alors que ses amis continuaient de discuter de la stratégie à adopter pour se tirer de ce bourbier.

Ron acquiesça, décompta quelques secondes tandis qu'Hermione bandait ses muscles, puis il planta sa baguette dans le thorax fumant de la bête qui crissait de douleur au-dessus d'eux. Dans une dernière charge, celle-ci bondit en avant. Les trois Phénix suivirent le mouvement, tentant de conserver une formation triangulaire pour se protéger les uns les autres. Ils entendaient les Mangemorts jurer : la Nastesia les gênait pour lancer leurs sortilèges. C'était donc uniquement à des Spectrums qu'ils avaient affaire pour le moment.

-Il faut trouver qui les dirige, grogna Ron à voix basse. On ne pourra jamais les neutraliser tous.

-Hermione, à ton avis ? questionna Harry, évitant un lambeau de chair calcinée qui tombait vers lui.

-On n'y voit rien. Essayons déjà de trouver qui ne les dirige pas, peut-être. Vous avez eu le temps de faire du repérage ?

Les deux garçons se concertèrent d'un regard.

-Il doit rester... Pfff, je ne sais pas. Les Lestrange, Macnair...

-Dolohov, Rookwood... quoique lui ça m'étonnerait que le Sombre Abruti lui mette ses précieux cadavres dans les pattes.

-Et _Lui_, évidemment...

-Ils sont combien, à ton avis ?

-Trois, peut-être quatre, pas plus, vu comme ils sont coordonnés. Et il a dû choisir les meilleurs, supposa Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? l'interrogea Ron.

-Enfiiin, siffla Harry dans une imitation remarquable de Voldemort, les enfants, je peux pas vous laisssser abîmer mes jouets comme ççça ! Vousss avez une idée du prix que ççça coûte, ccces choses-là ? Même les Inferis les plus sssoldés sseront bientôt au-dessssus de notre budget, à ccce compte-là !

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Faites un peu attenttttion à vos affaires, continua Harry avec une grimace faussement réprobatrice, je vous l'ai dit mille fois, cccc'est la crise !

-Pouce, hoqueta Ron, je n'en peux plus !

-Bon, fit son amie en essuyant une larme de rire d'une main, tenant les cadavres en respect de l'autre, je parierais sur Dolohov et les Lestrange, personnellement.

-Couvrez-moi, fit Ron, avant de s'écarter momentanément de la trajectoire de l'araignée. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, haletant.

-Y a Dolohov en mode méditation sécurisée sur le toit !

-Ensemble ! s'exclama Harry. Un, deux...

-Trois ! s'écrièrent ses amis, s'arrêtant net en laissant l'araignée continuer seule sa route.

-STUPEFIX !

Malgré la bulle protectrice qui l'entourait, le Mangemort fut projeté en arrière. Presque la moitié des Spectrums restants s'immobilisèrent pendant quelques instants, comme pétrifiés. C'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour Hermione, qui en profita pour décapiter proprement les cadavres.

-Ça, c'est fait !

-Tu as vu Bellatrix, ou son mari ? s'enquit la jeune femme, essoufflée.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder...

-Il faudrait les déconcentrer...

-Ça, assura Ron, je crois que je sais faire.

Se campant fermement sur ses jambes et plaçant ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche, le cadet Weasley cria aux Spectrums restants:

-LEESTRAAAAAANGE ! T'ES COCUUUUUUUUUUU !

Deux cadavres se figèrent momentanément, marquant la déconcentration de leur maître.

-TU AURAIS DU TE MEFIER DE MALEFOOOY !

Harry et Hermione ricanèrent, puis parcoururent les toits du regard pour repérer le couple.

-Là !

-Mais il est tout seul !

-Ça m'étonne qu'il se soit éloigné de sa femme...

-TU NE DEVRAIS PAS T'ELOIGNER DE TA FEMME ! HAHA !

-C'est bon, Ron, fit son ami, on va s'en... Ah !

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, avant de vaciller. Hermione manqua défaillir en se retournant, lorsqu'elle évita de justesse les bras tendus d'un Spectrum. Les cadavres avaient profité de leur instant de distraction pour s'approcher d'eux, et l'un d'eux avait saisi Harry à bras le corps dans une mortelle embrassade. Ce groupe-ci, nota Hermione en arrachant son ami à la créature, semblait mieux organisé, avec une réelle stratégie et des déplacements plus vicieux que leurs congénères.

-Revigor ! lança Ron à son ami, avant de se placer aux côtés d'Hermione. Bon sang de Merlin !

-Il faut qu'on se disperse, lui glissa la jeune fille, la mort dans l'âme. On n'a pas le choix.

Son ami pâlit, mais acquiesça.

-Si ça traîne trop, on y passe. Je prends les Mangemorts. A toi les erreurs de la nature.

Les deux Phénix se séparèrent, Ron protégeant Harry tandis que celui-ci se remettait de l'agression du Spectrum.

Hermione virevoltait en tous sens, sa lame tranchant les têtes à une cadence effrénée.

« Pas toutes les têtes », songea t-elle. Certains cadavres esquivaient lestement ses coups, et l'encerclaient dans une ronde de plus en plus rapprochée. Un éclair de lucidité lui frappa soudain l'esprit, tandis que l'image d'un homme la projetant à terre en l'espace d'un battement de cœur lui revenait.

-Greyback ! s'exclama t-elle, fixant les cadavres. Un d'eux hocha la tête, comme un sinistre avatar, avant d'arborer un genre de rictus asymétrique. Les Spectrums s'immobilisèrent.

Hermione ne pouvait y croire. La défiance et le mépris de Voldemort pour le loup-garou étaient connus; et maintenant, il lui confiait cette arme ultime ? Un vague espoir s'infiltra en elle.

Peut-être l'épargnerait-il comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois ?

Les créatures se jetèrent sur elle.

« Manifestement pas », pensa Hermione.

Courant pour se dégager de la masse hurlante, elle tourna la tête en tous sens, tentant de repérer le loup-garou. Un hurlement de douleur lui fit détourner le regard, et elle blêmit brusquement.

A quelques pas du cadavre de la Nastesia, qui avait enfin rendu l'âme, Ron se tenait, vacillant, devant une silhouette trapue encagoulée. Sans baguette.

L'homme ôta son capuchon, dévoilant un visage poupin mangé par des yeux d'un vert vaseux. Hermione reconnut Wilkes, un des hommes dont Morag voulait le scalp- et de préférence « fait main ».

Eclatant d'un rire détestable, le Mangemort mima une attitude de héros de western.

-Alors, cow-boy, hurla t-il, le rodéo t'a plu ? J'espère que oui, parce que mainte...

Un éclair lumineux le coupa, fusant avec une telle puissance qu'Hermione en sentit sa chemise roussir lorsqu'il la frôla. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans un claquement sec, et quand il fut dissipé, la jeune femme constata qu'en lieu et place du Mangemort, se tenait un tabouret.

Un tabouret de saloon.

-Cette ruelle est trop petite pour nous deux, _gringo, _fit une voix familière au-dessus de sa tête.

Levant les yeux, Hermione sentit son cœur bondir en apercevant Minerva. Puis éclata d'un fou rire lorsque son ancien professeur fit mine de souffler sur le bout de sa baguette.

La brigade Diurne avait fini par arriver en renfort.

Derrière Minerva apparaissaient dans des pop ! réguliers les autres Phénix qu'elle menaient. D'abord Sturgis Podmore et Tonks, qui repérèrent leurs camarades en l'espace d'une seconde, et demandèrent rapidement quelque chose à Minerva en maori, avant de sauter lestement dans la rue. Vinrent ensuite Ginny et Molly Weasley, incroyablement semblables dans leur position de duel. La mère poussa un cri féroce en apercevant son fils désarmé faire face aux Mangemorts.

-S'en prendre à des enfants ! Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ?

Ron grogna.

-Maman...

Il ne put rien ajouter; Molly avait bondi, et lorsqu'elle se réceptionna sur les pavés de la ruelle, une énorme tigresse au pelage d'un roux aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux d'humaine se tenait à sa place. Les Mangemorts pâlirent. Molly poussa un rugissement terrifiant, et sauta sur l'ennemi le plus proche, lui envoyant de son énorme patte une gifle magistrale. Le Mangemort émit un son inarticulé lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur les pavés après son vol plané.

-Mamaaan, râla Ginny, qui venait de récupérer la baguette de son frère. T'es vraiment obligée de crâner comme ça ?

-Sturgis, entendit Hermione, pour l'amour du ciel, va aider Molly ! Tonks, couvre Ginny et les garçons !

Relevant les yeux, la Phénix vit une ombre massive bondir du toit. Le courage des Mangemorts, déjà bien entamé à la vue du tigre qui leur fonçait dessus, fut mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'une hyène au pelage jaune paille et à la mâchoire carrée leur tomba littéralement dessus.

Hermione sourit. La forme Animagus de Sturgis les avait tous surpris, au début, mais sa puissance était un atout considérable pour la brigade Diurne.

-C'est dans ces moments-là, grommelait Ginny entre deux Chauve-Furie, que je me sens vraiment inutile.

-Ne dis pas ça, la réprimanda Tonks, avant de transformer un de leurs adversaires en paire de pantoufles. Tu es douée !

-Mais je suis pas Animagus ! râla la cadette Weasley.

-Ça viendra, l'assura la Métamorphomage. C'est parce que tu es encore trop jeune pour contrôler ça.

Ginny marmonna quelque chose au sujet de Morag, d'un tigre et de « j'suis pas si jeune que ça ».

Tonks l'ignora. Non par lassitude, mais parce qu'elle venait par mégarde de métamorphoser un des Mangemorts en rhinocéros blanc. Et qu'il chargeait droit vers les deux Phénix.

-Oups !

Hermione se sentait littéralement regonflée par l'arrivée de ses amis. La bataille tournait pour de bon en leur faveur- les Acromentules fuyaient devant la hyène enragée qui leur brisait les jointures de ses mâchoires puissantes, les Mangemorts avaient fort à faire pour repousser les métamorphoses des Diurnes ainsi que les sortilèges explosifs d'Harry et de Ron, qui avait récupéré sa baguette - sans parler du tigre qui les forçait à fuir en faisant claquer ses dents à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Restaient les Spectrums.

Et Greyback.

Hermione jura en constatant qu'elle s'était laissée encercler par les cadavres. Cherchant une issue, elle croisa par hasard un regard fixé sur elle avec insistance.

Agenouillé sur le toit, le loup-garou le plus tristement célèbre du monde sorcier lui adressa un signe amical de la main.

La jeune femme lui envoya de toute sa puissance un sortilège de son cru. Croisant les poings devant lui, Greyback le dissipa sur un écran d'énergie, sans cesser de sourire- de ce sourire sanguinaire qui donnait envie à Hermione de hurler.

Les cadavres bondirent.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri faible lorsque les bras de l'un d'eux se refermèrent sur elle. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'elle se dégagea de l'étreinte glaciale.

-Minerva ! cria t-elle, au désespoir.

Son ancien professeur détourna son regard du Mangemort qu'elle affrontait, évita un éclair d'un rouge malsain, changea d'un claquement de doigt son adversaire en une souris à l'air furieux, puis courut vers sa pupille. Celle-ci désigna le toit derrière elle d'un vague mouvement de doigt, avant de s'effondrer par terre, rampant entre les jambes des créatures désorientées.

Levant sa baguette d'un mouvement ample, Minerva McGonagall arrondit ses lèvres sur des syllabes menaçantes, fixant le loup-garou. Un rictus passa sur le visage de Greyback, qui s'écarta vivement de la trajectoire du sortilège; rictus qui se transforma en grimace admirative lorsqu'il constata que la cheminée qui était derrière lui n'avait laissé place qu'à des ruines végétales fumantes.

L'immobilité momentanée des Spectrums permit à Hermione de se glisser hors de leur cercle. Rassemblant une dernière fois sa puissance magique, la jeune femme conjura un fouet violet hors de sa baguette. Claquant l'air, elle le lança sur le loup-garou, qui glapit de douleur lorsque le filament s'enroula autour de son bras puissant. Hermione s'attendait à le voir s'effondrer sur le sol, comme elle l'avait fait lorsque Dolohov le lui avait lancé au Ministère, mais elle eut la surprise de voir Greyback rester debout, bien que souffrant visiblement de l'anneau violacé qui lui entourait le biceps. Jetant un œil à la scène en dessous de lui, le lycanthrope secoua la tête, puis sembla se résigner. D'un geste du bras, il fit s'effondrer les Spectrums restants, puis inclina brièvement la tête en direction des deux Phénix qui le défiaient.

D'un bond, il s'éloigna d'elles, et se dirigea vers ses camarades Mangemorts. Ceux-ci, malgré leur triste situation, reprenaient confiance : ils avaient fini par maîtriser Molly, et ceux qui combattaient les autres Crépusculaires et les Nocturnes s'étaient repliés vers eux, leur apportant un renfort opportun.

-Maman ! rugit Ginny en constatant que sa mère était prise au piège dans une nasse visqueuse. Se séparant de Tonks, la jeune femme courut vers sa mère, talonnée par Ron.

-Bande d'ordures !

-Diffindo ! J'ai dit... gronda le cadet Weasley, DIFFINDO !

Le piège céda; mais Molly, épuisée, ne put que faire quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Calvea Furia !

Une nuée de Chauve-Furies se ruèrent sur les Mangemorts, tandis que Ginny, enragée, les pourchassait au mépris de toute prudence.

-Molly ! s'exclama soudain une voix familière. Hermione tourna la tête, constata avec soulagement que le reste de la Brigade Nocturne avait fini par les rejoindre, et s'écarta pour laisser passer Arthur, complètement paniqué. Severus couvrait ses arrières, adressant des grimaces ironiques aux anciens collègues qu'il avait dû quitter lorsque sa couverture avait été évincée. Les autres membres de la brigade de l'Aube les talonnaient : Susan, Elphias, Kingsley, et...

-Lupin ! appela Minerva. Par ici !

Hermione sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. _Il_ était toujours là. Et s'il le voyait...

Le Phénix s'était dirigé vers son ancienne collègue, mais il s'arrêta net, et tourna lentement la tête.

Remarquant un des Mangemorts qui leur faisaient face, son regard se glaça.

-Greyback ! gronda t-il d'une voix de gorge.

Le Mangemort s'immobilisa lui aussi, croisa le regard de Remus, et lui fit un signe de la main, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ces deux-là se battent.

Parce qu'elle n'avait guère de doute sur le vainqueur.

Fort heureusement, les Mangemorts en difficulté semblaient s'être concertés. Se dégageant de leurs adversaires, ils transplanèrent les uns après les autres, emmenant avec eux leurs camarades blessés ou ensorcelés, ainsi que plusieurs paires de pantoufles, un assortiment hétéroclite d'objets, une tortue marine et une peluche de rhinocéros. Le dernier à quitter les lieux fut Greyback, qui ne semblait pas en avoir très envie, mais que la perspective d'affronter seul tout l'Ordre ne réjouissait pas non plus outre mesure. Avant de disparaître, il jeta un bref regard à Hermione. Celle-ci le soutint, puis, lorsque l'homme se fut évanoui dans la nature, s'effondra.

La jeune femme n'entendait même plus les cris d'allégresse de ses compagnons, submergée par la douleur qui explosait en vagues nauséeuses de ses côtes. Deux paires de pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision, avant de la relever avec douceur.

-Ça va aller, fit la première paire de pieds d'une voix lointaine.

-Ah hoche ouah, renchérit la seconde dans un drôle d'écho.

Hermione eut envie de dire aux paires de pieds qu'elle ne comprenait rien à leur charabia, mais elle sentait qu'ouvrir la bouche ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

Elle vit à travers un drôle de voile de pointillés lumineux que les paires de pieds la traînaient jusqu'au chemin principal, où les cadavres de Spectrums et de Nastesias pullulaient entre les décombres des boutiques.

« Il faut que vous me lâchiez maintenant, tout ce qu'il me faut c'est m'effondrer tranquillement sur ces pavés pour reprendre mon souffle », voulut-elle dire.

-Eaaark, dit-elle.

Hmm. Pas bien explicite.

Heureusement, les paires de pieds comprirent, et la déposèrent sur le sol avec précaution.

« Faut que je respire »

Prenant une longue inspiration, Hermione fut submergée par la puanteur des cadavres. Ce fut trop.

Elle vomit tout le contenu de ses tripes sur les pavés tachés de sang.

-Vais mourir, parvint-elle à gémir.

-Mais non, la rassura une des paires de pieds.

Nettoyant le sol d'un geste de baguette, l'autre paire de pieds se pencha à son niveau jusqu'à devenir un visage, flou mais surmonté d'une tache orange reconnaissable.

-Oh, merde, grogna t-elle. J'en ai marre.

Ron lui caressa les cheveux d'un air compréhensif, puis lui passa un bras autour de la taille. La première paire de pieds - Harry, se souvint la Phénix- fit de même. La soutenant fermement, les deux garçons rejoignirent le reste de l'Ordre.

-Personne de mort ? s'enquit Ginny avec angoisse.

-Nan, grommela Maugrey. On a eu un sacré pot. Mais eux aussi. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait chopé personne !

-Diggle y a laissé trois doigts et un bout de jambe, commenta Mondingus.

-Et John un œil, ajouta Hestia, examinant la blessure de son fiancé. C'est soignable, chéri, ne t'en fais pas.

-Susan s'est mangé un Doloris, et Hatter s'est pris une Acromentule en pleine poire.

-Et Morag a dansé avec un Spectrum.

-Il va bien ?

-'Survivra, maugréa Morag, soutenu par un Dirk au visage ensanglanté.

-Tous au débriefing, commença Maugrey d'un ton autoritaire. Il faut...

-Oh, la ferme, le coupa Tonks, qui aidait Sturgis à maintenir une compresse de fortune sur son épaule profondément entaillée. Tu te le mets où on pense, ton débriefing, Fol Œil. C'est de repos dont on a besoin.

Tous acquiescèrent, et même Maugrey ne se formalisa pas de l'insolence de l'Auror.

Hermione serra les épaules de ses deux amis, leur murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Comprenant, ceux-ci restèrent en arrière lorsque les Phénix transplanèrent en direction de leur Quartier Général.

La jeune femme soupira profondément, en dépit de la douleur que cela lui causait.

-Je ne veux pas les voir, souffla t-elle. Pas maintenant. J'ai pas besoin de ça.

Les images de la bataille lui revenaient avec force, avec une précision terrifiante. Le bruit. Les cris. Les éclairs de lumière. Les corps qui tombaient. Le sang. Encore du sang. Les yeux vides des Spectrums. Les reflets du feu sur les facettes des globes oculaires de « Bouboule ». Les regards fous des Mangemorts et des Phénix. Ceux, haineux, de Ginny, Morag et Wilkes.

Et celui, insondable et sublime dans son éclat froid de granit, de Greyback.

Les trois amis restèrent un moment sur place, enlacés dans une embrassade désespérée.

-Rentrons, finit par murmurer Ron.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent. Un même air las était peint sur leurs visages.

-Rentrons.

Sans se lâcher, ils transplanèrent ensemble dans une parfaite coordination.

Encore une bataille.

Encore une après-midi de furie et de sang.

Encore un jour de guerre au sein de l'Ordre.


	4. Vois le monde en couleurs

Coucou tout le monde !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4, et la rencontre que vous attendiez tous – tadaam !

_III_

Hamataroo : je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! :D pour Lestrange, j'imagine bien une scène de ce genre, moi aussi... Je crois que je vais reprendre ton idée dans le prochain chapitre. ^-^ Je crains que ce chapitre n'ait pas exactement la même saveur, la prochaine scène d'action ne viendra pas avant... deux chapitres, je pense. Pourvu que tu aimes quand même ! (Halen anxieuse)

Jeff : Hiii ! Merci ! je suis ravie que tu aies aimé, j'ai eu peur d'en faire un peu trop. :/ la suite est là !

Lauri54: wouuh, merci ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas ! :D Pour les brigades, je ferai un point dessus au chapitre suivant en fait, je suis contente que le système ne t'ennuie pas !:)

padme84 : merci ! :D je m'efforce toujours de mettre assez de matière dans mes chapitres, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la mise à jour, elle sera plus régulière à partir de maintenant, c'est promis !

Nalion : (Halen toute rouge) wouuyuuh, des reviews comme ça, on en mangerait ! Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition xD. Je suis contente que ça t'aies fait rire, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, c'est chouette que ça plaise autant. Le coup de Minerva cow-girl et de la "C'est la crise", je sais pas, un petit délire qui est passé comme ça x) Contente que Tonks te plaise, j'ai essayé d ela rendre le plu fidèlement possible par rapport à l'originale. Bien vu pour Fenrir, oeil de lynx (...en fait j'avais oublié ce détail quand j'ai écrit qu'il dirigeait des Spectrums, mais ça colle xD) Pour les brigades, oui, leur spé seront détaillées plus loin. ;) je suis...hyper heureuse que tu trouves le parallèle entre les deux camps pertinent. C'est une vision qui ne plaît pas toujours, mais je trouve ça assez réaliste. Pour la petite note, c'est réparé ! ;) Comparable aux Portes, outch, je suis...touchée. C'est OK pour l'OC, donc ! :) Et tu remportes le cookie de la loufoquerie (j'imagine trop Fred disant ça à Ron qui est à deux doigts d'exploser...)! Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Selminia : Wouh, merci ! :D je suis contente qu'Hermione te plaise, c'est un personnage très intéressant et qui a énormément plus de potentiel qu'on n'en trouve généralement dans les fics (si elle te plaît dans ce chapitre, je serai soulagée parce que c'est là que je commence à introduire sa relation au monde, à l'Ordre, à la justice... tiens-moi au courant ! :D) Et non, pas abandonnée, maintenant les mises à jour seront plus régulières, promis. :)

Hermione se sentait lasse. Brisée, physiquement comme mentalement. Mais au-delà de la douleur et de l'abattement habituels, c'était la honte qui la submergeait.

Les instants qui suivaient les batailles étaient toujours étranges; il y avait ceux qui exultaient, et qui, l'euphorie retombée, se couchaient satisfaits de leur travail et confiants en l'avenir. C'étaient Kingsley, Ginny, Emmeline, Cooper. C'étaient les Mangemorts, aussi - de ce qu'elle avait appris de Severus un soir où, ivre, il lui avait tout déballé, leurs orgies avaient quelque chose de bacchanal.

Il y avait les froids; ceux qui ne voyait dans la victoire que la possibilité d'une victoire plus grande. C'étaient Maugrey et Dumbledore. C'était Morag. Et c'était Voldemort.

Il y avait les pragmatiques, qui rassuraient les civils, les aidaient à reconstruire, et qui soignaient les blessés. C'étaient MacGonnagall, et Hestia et John, les amoureux idéalistes -elle, douce et attentive, lui, pacifiste convaincu malgré sa carrure de tueur.

Et il y avait les désabusés. Ron, Harry. Et elle. D'ordinaire, une longue nuit de repos suffisait à regonfler son moral.

Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Hermione ne voulait pas se lever. Les yeux hagards, fixant sans le voir le plafond de crépi dont elle connaissait les aspérités par cœur, la jeune femme laissait les larmes dégouliner le long de ses tempes, détrempant la taie de son oreiller. Des larmes de quoi ? Elle-même n'aurait su le dire. De douleur, sans doute. D'impuissance. De dégoût. Pas de colère – elle n'avait plus la force de haïr.

Encore et encore, elle se projetait les scènes de la veille.

Les cliquetis perçants poussés par l'Acromentule torturée par le feu dans une agonie atroce.

Sa lame qui s'enfonçait dans des chairs, mortes comme vivantes.

Et Andy Adelton.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle la mort de la sorcière. Son visage baigné de larmes, contracté par la terreur. Sa robe jaune, détrempée de sueurs froides.

_Elle lui avait parlé de cette robe le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées chez Fleury&Botts._

Le regard vide et sans émotions de Cooper.

_Elles parlaient Quidditch, sortilèges d'entretien et aérodynamisme._

Il y avait eu un reflet de soleil aveuglant sur la lame, à un moment.

_-Vous êtes joueuse professionnelle ?_

_-On peut peut-être se tutoyer, tu sais, je déteste le vous, c'est tellement formel. Refais-moi ça ?_

_Hermione avait éclaté de rire._

L'épée avait éraflé sa clavicule, et une goutte de sang avait dégouliné dans son décolleté.

_-D'accord. Tu es joueuse professionnelle ?_

_-Un peu, ouais ! Quoi, t'as jamais entendu parler de Miss Casse-gradins Adelton ? Enfin, j'étais, en fait. J'ai foncé une fois de trop dans une tribune._

_Andy parlait d'une voix forte, en battant l'air des mains avec une exubérance rafraîchissante. Elle était définitivement attachante, pour une joueuse de Quidditch._

Son regard éperdu quand elle l'avait défendue.

_-T'étais dans quelle équipe ?_

_-Les Guêpes de Manchester. Une sacrée équipe, on nous voyait arriver de loin ! Peut-être parce qu'on était habillés en jaune fluo, tu me diras..._

« Sauve-moi ». Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour qu'elle comprenne.

_-En jaune ?_

_-Ouais, c'est ma couleur préférée !_

_Hermione avait regardé la robe bleu pervenche de la sorcière, ses bottes violettes et son collier écarlate._

_-Ah ouais, ça se voit._

Ses cheveux défaits d'un brun chaleureux, luisants de transpirations.

_Andy lui avait tapé sur le haut du crâne avec un livre dans un geste familier._

_-Buse ! Évidemment, du coup j'en porte pas souvent ! A chaque fois que je suis en jaune, je me revois le Brossdur sur l'épaule, sortir du vestiaires et balancer des vannes à ces crâneurs de Frelons. Si je mettais tout le temps du jaune, tu crois que ça aurait le même effet ? J'ai une robe jaune à la maison, une seule. Et on m'enterrera avec ! Sinon je reviendrais me marier avec Peeves et leur pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils réparent leur sacrilège !_

_Hermione n'aimait pas les plaisanteries sur la mort, mais celle-ci l'avait fait rire. Et elle aimait bien sa façon de penser. Elles s'étaient fait la bise en se quittant, se promettant de partager un café un de ces quatre._

Elle lui tournait le dos quand la lame avait glissé, mortelle.

Le sang coulant à flot de sa gorge béante.

Ses yeux ouverts sur une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas demandée.

Hermione se saisit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre et les voir, tous. Affronter leurs regards, supporter leur présence, répondre à leurs paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas. L'Ordre lui suintait par tous les pores de la peau; un trop-plein d'émotions semblait remplir son ventre d'une vase froide, lui donnant la nausée.

Le bruit de pas résonnant dans l'escalier fut le déclic qui la fit se lever d'un bond. Elle devait sortir. Maintenant. Ouvrant son armoire à la volée, elle en sortit un jean délavé qu'elle enfila à la va-vite, puis un épais pull de laine au-dessus du T-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait pour dormir. Elle enfila ses bottes, y glissa un couteau au cas-où, saisit un manteau accroché à la patère, puis retourna le contenu de ses tiroirs pour retrouver son argent moldu. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son regard tomba sur l'écharpe de Remus. Elle l'enroula autour de son cou, hésita, puis la reposa, résolue. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

Trois coups sourds furent frappés à sa porte. Dans une panique irrationnelle, la jeune femme transplana immédiatement. Elle apparut dans un craquement discret à quelques mètres du Chaudron Baveur. Tâchant d'ignorer les dégâts que réparaient les habitants du Chemin de Traverse, elle entra dans le pub d'un pas décidé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un Londres moldu balayé par un vent glacial, une jeune femme sortait d'un bar miteux en s'emmitouflant dans son manteau, et regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une écharpe.

Hermione se balada un moment dans les rues bondées de la ville. Elle se mêla à un groupe de touristes qui écoutait un guide avec attention, puis, lassée, se contenta de longer les quais de la Tamise, appréciant l'anonymat et l'incroyable climat de normalité de la ville. Une affiche de cinéma attira son attention, et, prise d'une impulsion subite, elle entra dans le bâtiment. L'odeur de pop-corn lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance. Pas tous bons, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rajeunir brusquement et être ici à tenir la main de sa mère pendant qu'elles faisaient la queue.

La jeune femme prit un billet pour le même film que le couple, visiblement amoureux, qui était juste devant elle.

Elle s'affala avec volupté dans un des sièges violets rembourrés, appréciant l'intimité de l'obscurité et la sensation de totale sécurité qui la submergeait. Le film s'avéra être une comédie romantique, juste assez niaise pour qu'elle en rie de bon cœur. Elle fut toutefois prise d'une grande lassitude en sortant. Elle ne pourrait pas toujours fuir ce qu'elle ressentait, et il n'y avait qu'en faisant le point qu'elle pourrait crever l'abcès.

Résolue, elle marcha jusqu'à une ruelle déserte, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'arrivait, elle ferma les yeux. Souvent, tout ce qu'il fallait était un endroit adéquat. Et pour le déterminer, Harry, Ron et elle avaient mis au point une méthode infaillible.

Si elle-même ne savait pas_ consciemment_ où aller, quelque chose en elle le savait certainement. (Son inconscient ? Sa magie ? Les deux ? Hermione et Ron préféraient la première théorie ; Harry, dubitatif, soutenait le contraire.)

Il suffisait de le laisser... parler.

Détermination, Destination, Décision. Seuls deux sur les trois étaient absolument nécessaires.

Elle avait besoin, urgemment besoin, d'un endroit où elle pourrait mettre fin à ses doutes.

Détermination.

Et il fallait qu'elle y aille...

« Maintenant. »

Décision.

L'esprit vidé de toute Destination, Hermione transplana vers l'inconnu.

Hermione ne s'attendait à rien de précis en déclenchant sa disparition, mais elle fut tout de même surprise pendant un instant lorsqu'elle se matérialisa. Les dernières fois, cela avait été un parc boisé et fleuri en France; celle d'avant - la toute première - une plage dorée des Caraïbes.

Ne laisser aucune borne aux possibilités d'apparition donnait souvent des destinations pour le moins exotiques - argument qui allait en faveur d'Harry, pour qui seule la magie pouvait « savoir » qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. Leurs débats à ce sujet étaient interminables.

Quoi qu'il en fût, cette forêt brumeuse aux arbres dénudés et au tapis de feuilles pourrissantes balayé par le vent automnal n'était pas très engageante.

Haussant les épaules avec scepticisme, Hermione s'apprêtait à transplaner de nouveau lorsque la sensation d'une voix impérieuse lui traversa l'esprit.

« C'est ici que tu trouveras des réponses. »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. La pensée était claire, résolue. Et elle sentait qu'elle était vraie.

-Après tout, ma grande, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même, c'est quelque chose dans ta tête qui t'a conduite là. Aie donc confiance en ce vieux Sigmund.

Balayant ses appréhensions, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Le vent sifflait entre les arbres tordus, conférant une atmosphère étrange à l'endroit. Pénétrée de sa solitude, Hermione marcha sans direction entre les racines et les branches centenaires. Le trouble s'insinuait dans son ventre, comme si elle était venue ici pour attendre _quelque chose_, et que ce quelque chose, quel qu'il fût, tardait à se présenter. Une impatience sans motif (ou, songea t-elle, dont elle ne se souvenait pas du motif) grandissait en elle tandis qu'elle errait entre les buissons d'épineux.

-Allez, murmura t-elle entre ses dents, je suis là, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une brume laiteuse se répandit dans la forêt, si épaisse qu'elle l'aveuglait presque. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose d'anormal. Hermione tâcha de comprendre quoi, puis une révélation la frappa brusquement.

Le bruit avait disparu.

Le vent ne sifflait plus. Les feuilles ne craquaient plus. Les rares oiseaux qu'elle entendait s'étaient tus.

Un étrange silence ouaté emplissait l'air entre les frondaisons, uniquement troublé par le bruit de ses pas sur la terre humide. Se sentant importune, la jeune femme s'arrêta, le pied en l'air.

Ses sens ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité; elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, et même son nez s'engourdissait, dissipant l'odeur humide des feuilles et de la boue. Une panique diffuse s'empara d'elle à cette perte de contrôle. Elle était en danger, son instinct le lui hurlait. Hermione ne se posa pas davantage de questions; elle ferma les yeux, visualisa le Chaudron Baveur, et transplana.

Ou du moins, elle essaya.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la forêt était toujours là, et la brume tourbillonnait en spirales menaçantes. Toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, Hermione paniqua pour de bon. « Fuir. Vite. »

Elle fit volte-face, et se mit à courir; se souvenant brusquement qu'elle était incapable de dire par où elle était arrivée, elle eut un juron rageur, mais continua droit devant elle. Toute forêt avait ses limites, et en allant tout droit, elle finirait bien par en sortir.

Si elle en avait le temps.

La brume dessinait à présent des formes complexes, qui changeaient aussitôt qu'elle les regardait. Sa course résonnait étrangement dans le silence poisseux.

Elle sentait que quelque chose approchait. Derrière elle.

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle se retourna, balayant la forêt du regard.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, la brume se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et le silence se dissipa dans un claquement sec. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir une masse de plumes noires et d'entendre un cri de rage perçant, puis la chose fut sur elle. Hermione roula sur le côté et dégaina sa baguette.

Une corneille.

Rectification, songea t-elle. Une GROSSE corneille.

La bête mesurait presque la taille de Buck; et si la taille de ses ailes la rendait maladroite, ses serres tranchantes et son bec luisant n'en étaient pas moins dangereux.

-Incarcerem !

Rien ne se produisit. Sa baguette eût été une simple brindille, elle aurait eu autant d'efficacité. Hermione blêmit. L'oiseau fondit sur elle, serres en avant.

Dans un réflexe, la jeune femme se laissa choir en arrière et sortit d'un geste le couteau de sa botte, se félicitant de sa prudence. Enragé, le volatile fit péniblement demi-tour, puis attaqua de nouveau.

Hermione était prête. Fonçant à la rencontre de la bête, elle se fendit brusquement. L'oiseau s'effondra dans un sursaut.

La jeune femme récupéra son arme, haletante.

-Mais c'est quoi, cette forêt ?

Énervée, elle vérifia de nouveau que sa baguette ne lui était d'aucune utilité, puis elle se remit en marche sans regarder devant elle.

Et manqua percuter un homme qui se tenait près d'un chêne tordu.

Relevant la tête, elle le fixa un moment, incrédule. Lui non plus ne semblait pas y croire.

-Toi, fit-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa loquacité avait pris congé. Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants, silencieux. L'homme fut le premier à trouver les mots exprimant sa pensée.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête, incapable de détacher son regard des yeux de son interlocuteur.

Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Un mois qu'elle rêvait de ces yeux toutes les nuits.

-Euh, sincèrement ?

L'homme acquiesça, une lueur dangereuse grandissant dans le regard.

-J'en sais rien.

Immobiles, Hermione Granger et Fenrir Greyback se faisaient face.

Une fois de plus.

_III_

-Attends, fit le loup-garou interdit. Attends. Tu as transplané au quoi ?

Hermione sentit rosir, un peu honteuse. Sentant venir le danger, elle avait proposé une trêve au Mangemort avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Visiblement plus intrigué qu'en colère, celui-ci avait accepté, et ils marchaient côte-à-côte depuis quelques minutes.

-Au « p'tit bonheur la chance ». C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça, avec les autres.

L'expression lui avait échappée tandis qu'elle essayait d'expliquer au lycanthrope comment elle avait atterri dans sa forêt, et si elle l'avait trouvée drôle quand Harry l'avait proposée, elle était nettement moins convaincue maintenant.

-Ça consiste à transplaner sans Destination, continua Hermione. On part du principe qu'il y a toujours un endroit où... où on a profondément besoin d'être, et que ça permet de s'y rendre.

Espérant avoir été plus convaincante qu'elle n'avait l'impression de l'être, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui marchait à son côté. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est ingénieux, reconnut-il; et Hermione comprit au son de sa voix qu'il essaierait avant peu.

Elle retint un sourire fugace.

-Et donc, fit Greyback d'une voix sardonique, parmi tous les endroits possibles sur cette terre, c'est chez moi que tu atterris. J'te manquais à ce point ?

Un peu piquée au vif par sa remarque, Hermione répliqua:

-Hé, c'est peut-être une coïncidence. C'est vrai, c'est un coin vachement animé, par ici.

Le loup-garou sourit brièvement.

-Ça l'est. Les corneilles sont d'une compagnie attachante, notamment.

La jeune femme grommela.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elles soient aussi énormes, d'ailleurs ? Et que je n'ai pas pu me servir de la magie ?

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

-Il y a des endroits comme ça.

-Où on ne peut pas se servir de la magie ? fit Hermione, dubitative.

-Tu as bien vu, non ? répliqua Greyback. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme se tut néanmoins. Le loup-garou ne semblait pas d'humeur meurtrière; inutile de le braquer contre elle.

-Sérieusement, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à atterrir ici ?

Soupirant, la jeune femme réfléchit un moment, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle ne savait que répondre, ni comment le formuler. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se décida : inutile d'essayer de lui mentir ou d'enrober les faits dans de la rhétorique; autant jouer la carte de la simplicité.

-Je crois que je vous cherchais, reconnut-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Surpris par sa franchise, Greyback cilla.

-Et... pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se tut un moment.

-La bataille d'hier, finit-elle par dire.

-Ah, fit le loup-garou. A ce propos, tu passeras le bonjour à cette vieille McGonnagall. Tu sais qu'on avait oublié Wilkes le tabouret, en partant ? Il a passé l'après-midi sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. J'en connais qui vont le charrier pendant un moment.

Greyback ricana.

-Cette femme a vraiment un humour tordu. Elle est géniale.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu voulais parler.

-Non.

Haussant un sourcil, le loup-garou l'encouragea d'un geste à continuer.

-Vous... savez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis peu les nouvelles, rétorqua Greyback. Avant, on recevait la Gazette, mais les hiboux ne viennent plus, ils finissaient toujours dans l'estomac des corneilles.

Hermione le dévisagea.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Oui, répliqua tranquillement le loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il y a eu des morts, souffla t-elle.

-C'est le but des batailles, il faut croire.

-Civils.

-Dommage collatéral, ça arrive tout le temps.

-Non, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. (« Comment lui dire ? » songea t-elle.)

-Ah, si.

-Non, je me suis mal exprimée. Ce n'était pas...

-Pas un accident ? demanda Greyback d'une voix étrangement paisible.

Hermione releva la tête.

-C'était une exécution.

-Oh, fit lentement le loup-garou. Et pas par nous, autrement tu serais en train de cracher sur notre compte, pas paumée dans cette forêt brumeuse à essayer de tirer le sens de la vie d'un vieux loup-garou.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, murmura t-elle, pas par vous...

-Et ta conception de la justice en a pris un coup. Et arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est chez moi, chez un Mangemort de mon genre, que tu avais... comment, déjà ? _Profondément besoin_ de venir, pour régler tes drames existentiels ?

La voix du loup-garou était railleuse, et Hermione, piquée au vif, se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rougir.

-Oui, je me disais qu'il faudrait que je consulte.

-Ça devient urgent, ouais.

-Mais vous en pensez quoi, vous, qu'on se retrouve à exécuter des civils pour des raisons aussi fumeuses que les Mangemorts ? Pas de... sarcasme, de réflexion sur le vrai côté de la justice ?

Le lycanthrope passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, l'air ennuyé, et s'arrêta de marcher pour faire face à la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Granger ? T'es bien mignonne, mais franchement tu me fais de la peine, avec ta sacro-sainte justice. T'es née moldue, pas vrai ? Tu sais comment tes moldus représentent ta belle justice ? Une nana aux yeux bandés avec une épée. Alors ouais, forcément, tiens, elle fait des accidents au passage, dis donc. A partir du moment où tu justifies tout ce que tu fais par un supra-truc dont t'affirmes que t'es l'émissaire, c'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait des fausses notes dans ta symphonie du grand bien général.

Hermione s'assit sur une souche moisie, abattue.

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. Pourquoi vous faites ce que vous faites. Pourquoi les choses... sont comme elles sont. J'ai l'impression qu'elles devraient être autrement, plus... plus simples, et j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de me planter sur toute la ligne, et je ne comprends pas... pourquoi.

Greyback s'adossa à un arbre.

-Moi, je sais, fit-il. Enfin, pas pourquoi les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, j'aurais pas cette prétention. Mais je sais pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions.

-Dites toujours ? fit Hermione, étonnée.

-Tu vois le monde en noir et blanc.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Ca va, ça, à force, j'ai fini par m'y faire, que personne n'est totalement bon ou mauvais et que le monde est fait de nuances de gris...

L'air agacé, Greyback balaya cette remarque d'un revers de main.

-Épargne-moi ce cliché, pitié. Le monde en nuances de gris ! C'est aussi ridicule qu'un monde fait uniquement en noir et blanc. C'est bien ce que je dis, Granger, il est là ton problème. T'es une gamine débordant de bons sentiments et de morale de conte de fée qui se retrouve brusquement dans le monde réel. Alors vas-y, épate moi. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire une échelle du Mal, tu m'expliques ?

Hermione se tut, incapable de répondre.

-T'as l'air d'une môme intelligente, Granger, continua le loup-garou. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que tout soit aussi simple ? Tu crois franchement qu'on peut placer tous les hommes sur une même échelle de jugement, à une certaine distance entre le Bien et le Mal, avec quoi, un système de notes ? Entre un type qui agit par conviction et un qui fait exactement la même chose par lâcheté, tu en distingues un meilleur que l'autre ? Il y a un A et un A+ ? Tes actes, tes paroles, tout ce que tu fais, ça n'a de sens que parce que tu as certaines motivations. Et de temps en temps, elles coïncident en partie avec ceux d'autres types, et alors tu formes un Ordre du Phénix, ou une bande de types tatoués, ou un orchestre. Tiens, la fin justifie les moyens, pour toi ?

-Non, répondit Hermione, avant d'hésiter. Enfin...

-Ça dépend. Oui. Tout le monde veut le plus grand bien, on n'en a juste pas la même définition. Alors dans quels cas est-ce que tout vaut la peine d'être sacrifié pour ça ? Avec quelles limites ? Tu crois qu'il y a deux personnes dans le monde qui auront exactement les mêmes ?

La jeune femme sentait ses certitudes s'écrouler une à une.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? répliqua t-elle. Comment on juge ce qui est... bien de faire ou pas ?

Le loup-garou sourit.

-On ne se pollue pas la tête avec ce genre de dilemmes. Y a pas une seule échelle de comparaison pour juger ce que tu dois faire. Ouais, il y a du noir, et du blanc, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Ouais, il y a des saintes-nitouches adorables, même si selon moi c'est une foutue engeance de crétins trop lâches pour se mettre les mains dans la crasse. Et il y a des pervers à l'âme plus noire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer – et ça, mon chou, je suis bien placé pour en parler, pas vrai ? Mais entre les deux, c'est pas du gris. Le monde a autant de couleurs différentes qu'il y a d'hommes. Si tu comprends ça, si tu comprends qu'essayer de juger chacun en fonction de ta moralité, c'est juste infantile, alors tu comprends les hommes. Un monde fait de nuances de gris, hein, Granger ? Essaye de le voir en couleur, tant qu'à faire.

Hermione resta coite un moment, sentant un nombre infini de portes s'ouvrir devant elle.

Bizarrement, elle se sentait apaisée. Elle songea à Cooper, à son abnégation, à la foi qu'il avait en Dumbledore et en Harry. A la violence avec laquelle il défendait ceux à qui il tenait. Elle soupira, et la colère qu'elle ressentait fondit comme neige au soleil pour devenir un étrange pincement au cœur.

Relevant la tête, elle vit Greyback l'observer. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire; une remarque futile lui vint à l'esprit et la fit sourire.

-Je croyais que les loup-garous voyaient en noir et blanc.

-Tu me cherches ? s'exclama Greyback.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, incroyablement rassérénée.

-Entre nous, c'était le cas, avant, mais depuis, on a inventé des sortilèges qui règlent le problème.

-Vraiment ?

-Il faut bien qu'être meilleur que le reste de l'humanité réunie ait ses inconvénients.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

-Je sais.


	5. Rokmorpk

Coucou tout le monde !

Au programme d'aujourd'hui : un ragoût, un gâteau, des blagues de cuisine, et puis un mage noir, aussi, au passage, hein.

Bonne lecture !

_III_

Selminia : Merci ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, et que tu trouves ça assez réaliste; leur relation devrait connaître pas mal d'aléas... x) La suite arrive, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant !

Hamataroo : de fait, de fait, c'est un sujet fort méconnu... xD je suis contente que ce genre de dialogue t'aie plu :D j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de la suite ! ;)

Katerine Black : merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente que tu trouves ça crédible, c'est un pairing assez intéressant, je trouve... Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite ! ;)

AidaF: merci, ça fait super plaisir des reviews comme ça ! :D Je suis contente de t'avoir convaincue, je trouve que c'est un couple très intéressant, justement parce qu'à la base, rien ne les rapproche. Et un peu d'originalité, ça fait du bien. :D J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes : tiens-moi au courant ! :)

Pour ce qui est de fics du même genre, hmm... Du type « romance de guerre » (sic une lectrice), je n'en vois pas. Du type aventure/nouveautés magiques/tout le tintouin, il y a évidemment les Portes, les Secrets d'Hermione... en ce moment, perso, je lis Shadow de Keina, mais c'est plus familial/relations entre personnages qu'aventure, même si il y en a beaucoup ! :O

J'ai aussi beaucoup parler de la saga « Le Corbeau » et des « Morgoles » mais j'avoue ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de les lire... « Nos jours heureux » n'est pas mal du tout dans le genre (en fait, la dernière Sélection du Mois sur HPF était sur le thème Aventure, et elle en a récompensé quelques unes qui ont l'air bien prometteuses. :) )

AAH, si, je sais. La première fic Aventure/nouveaux personnages/nouvelle magie que j'ai lue, énormissime, mais très difficile à retrouver sur le net, « le Corbeau et le Serpent » de Raven, si je me souviens bien. Enormissime, mais elle était sur le forum de la Pensine et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue... Si tu la trouves, tiens-moi au courant. ;) Et n'hésite pas à me conseiller des fics que tu as aimées, je suis toujours avide de nouvelles perles !

Nalion : :O. Ah la la, mon Nalion, mais c'est que je commence à cauchemarder qu'un chapitre te déplaise. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu prennes chaque fois le temps d'analyser et de me faire part de ce qui t'a plu, vraiment. Pour Andy, il m'a semblé que c'était la réaction la plus probable que pouvait avoir Hermione, je suis ravie que ça t'aie touché. Pour la vision de Greyback de la vie, ouais, c'est ma vision x). (Qui a dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup ? ) Je suis contente que les petites touches d'humour que je glisse te plaisent ! :D T'inquiète pour les innovations magiques, il y en aura encore un paquet ! ;) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Nalion bis : Et ben quoi, on a quelque chose contre les orgies ? :O

Alikia : merci beaucoup ! :D je suis contente que tu aies accroché, et que le pairing t'aie finalement convaincu ;) Pour l'orgie Mangemortienne, humm... Et bien, ce n'était pas prévu, mais... *Halen a une idée* Ça se verra peut-être... Probablement. Oui, ça se verra, en fait. Merci pour le coup de pouce, j'ai parfois du mal à inventer quels rebondissements tortueux je vais pouvoir faire, et là tu m'ouvres des portes. :D J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_III_

Hermione et le loup-garou marchèrent ensemble durant un moment encore, avant que ce dernier ne finisse par fixer le ciel d'un air soucieux. L'imitant par curiosité, la jeune femme constata que d'épais nuages anthracite commençaient à s'entasser au loin, dans le ciel obscurci par la nuit qui tombait. Un orage devait se préparer.

-Tu devrais rentrer, fit brusquement Greyback.

Il détourna les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable traversant son visage, puis ajouta :

-L'Ordre va finir par se poser des questions, et j'aimerais autant qu'ils ne partent pas à ta recherche.

-En effet. D'ailleurs, je me demandais... on est où, au juste ?

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

-C'est vraiment important ?

-Ben, oui, répliqua la jeune femme, comment je fais pour signaler votre position à l'Ordre, sinon, hmm ?

Une stupeur mêlée d'une colère sombre passa en un éclair dans les yeux de l'homme, avant qu'il n'avise le sourire malicieux de la jeune femme.

-Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama t-il, incrédule.

-Oui, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

Ils étaient quitte.

Greyback secoua lentement la tête, réprimant visiblement un sourire.

-Idiote. Sérieusement, gamine, tu devrais t'en aller, maintenant.

Hermione opina, puis se souvint d'un détail légèrement problématique.

-Euh, comment je fais, au juste ? Pour partir ?

-Suis-moi, répondit le loup-garou, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer entre les arbres.

Haussant un sourcil circonspect, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes à une colline où la végétation, plus clairsemée, se limitait à quelques touffes de buissons d'épine. Un semblant de poteau de bois, gonflé d'eau par l'humidité, était planté à son sommet.

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Tu peux transplaner d'ici, lui expliqua t-il.

Hermione faillit lui demander pourquoi cela y était possible alors que la forêt semblait absorber la magie, mais le regard du loup-garou l'en dissuada. Elle tenait à rentrer en un seul morceau, tant qu'à faire, et le sujet semblait sensible.

Constatant que Greyback l'observait toujours, elle acquiesça, ferma les yeux, puis hésita. Rouvrant les paupières, elle s'humecta les lèvres, puis se jeta à l'eau.

-Greyback ?

-Granger ?

-Est-ce que... fit-elle d'un ton hésitant, est-ce que je pourrai... revenir ?

Elle attendit un moment avant de le regarder. Il semblait la jauger du regard; elle espéra qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux tout ce que sa question signifiait, et qu'elle n'avait osé formuler.

Une trêve dans ce monde de folie. Un échange.

Un appui.

La jeune femme retint son souffle.

-Quand tu veux.

Le loup-garou avait parlé d'un ton neutre, mais son regard en disait bien assez.

Sereine, Hermione lui adressa un geste de la main, puis transplana.

Elle se matérialisa sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une poigne puissante la saisit pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Une fois remise de sa stupeur, Hermione reconnut le visage de Maugrey, que la colère rendait méconnaissable. Agité de tics, il avait pris une impressionnante couleur écarlate.

-Tétais où, bordel ? beugla l'Auror, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne, mais t'as quoi dans le crâne bon sang !

-Alastor ! réprima sèchement la voix de Minerva derrière lui. Calmez-vous immédiatement !

-Me calmer ? postillona Maugrey, congestionné de fureur. Quitter le QG seule, sans prévenir personne, sans moyen de communiquer, presque sans baguette ! Et je devrais me calmer ?

Hermione se dégagea de la poigne du Phénix, se forçant à réprimer un pincement au coeur de culpabilité.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, fit-elle d'un ton qui sonna effroyablement neutre à ses oreilles.

Le silence s'était fait dans le hall; plusieurs Phénix s'étaient regroupés pour assister à la dispute, et tous regardaient la jeune femme avec circonspection.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione entraperçut Cooper, et fut prise d'un malaise indéfinissable. Elle détourna le regard, gardant les yeux fixés sur le vieil Auror.

-Il me fallait une... mise au point. Concernant pas mal de choses. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, conclut-elle, je ne causerai plus de problèmes, promis. Désolée.

Cooper tiqua. Le silence était devenu gêné.

Evitant précautionneusement de croiser son regard, elle traversa le salon et descendit les marches qui menaient à la cuisine.

Elle y trouva Molly, en pleine préparation du repas, ainsi que les jumeaux, qui touillaient avec précaution une imposante marmite au contenu luminescent.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, les enfants, je vous préviens, si je trouve la moindre once de vos produits dans mon ragoût, peu m'importe que vous soyez majeurs, vous écoperez d'une punition dont vous vous souviendrez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! pesta Molly, avant de réaliser l'arrivée Hermione. Criant de surprise, elle posa sa louche et se précipita vers la jeune fille pour l'étreindre avec force.

-Hermione, enfin ! Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, j'ai cru que tu avais eu un problème ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, s'excusa la jeune femme, avec un léger pincement au cœur. Molly avait le chic pour la faire culpabiliser.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua la matrone, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je suis allée au cinéma, admit Hermione.

-Et ça t'a pris toute l'après-midi ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, alors je... je suis allée voir le film une deuxième fois.

-C'était si intéressant que ça ? s'enquit Molly avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Pas vraiment, mais... je ne sais pas. J'en avais juste... besoin.

-La bataille d'hier ? devina la mère des Weasley. Ma pauvre chérie. J'ai toujours dit que la place des enfants n'était en aucun cas à la guerre.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait protesté, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver du sens à la remarque de Molly, au-delà de la protection maternelle dont elle faisait preuve.

-Ce n'est la place de personne, remarqua t-elle. Sa voix avait une amertume qui la surprit elle-même.

-C'est vrai, fit doucement Molly après un instant de silence.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis la matrone sourit et claqua des mains.

-Bon, s'exclama t-elle, assez de considérations déprimantes pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée voir, au ciména ?

-Cinéma, corrigea le jeune femme avec un sourire. C'était un genre d'histoire d'amour.

-Vraiment ? Raconte ! fit Molly avec une excitation non dissimulée.

Les jumeaux émirent en chœur un grognement désapprobateur.

-Mamaaan, râla Fred, si tu veux qu'on s'en aille, tu peux nous le demander directement au lieu d'employer des stratagèmes aussi... vicieux !

-Et bien, puisque tu le proposes, répliqua sa mère, ce n'était pas mon intention mais c'est une bonne idée ! Allez répandre vos vapeurs de je ne sais quoi ailleurs que dans mes pommes de terre ! Allez ! Transportez-moi ça dehors, dehors !

Les jumeaux firent léviter leur marmite en marmonnant des imprécations, mais obtempérèrent, menant leur préparation dans le jardin par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. Satisfaite, leur mère se retourna vers Hermione.

-On ne prépare pas des armes dans une cuisine, je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra que je le dise, râla t-elle. Bon, jeune fille, attrape-moi donc ces courgettes et coupe-les en tranches, tu veux ? Là. Et raconte-moi ton histoire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en entendre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret indiqué et entreprit de découper les tubercules avec le même soin qu'elle apportait à ses préparations de potions. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, elle débuta son récit, s'attardant sur les passages les plus drôles et les plus romantiques.

La matrone Weasley suivait son histoire avec attention, s'exclamant à grande voix quand un passage lui plaisait, et n'hésitant pas à demander à la jeune femme de répéter, tandis qu'elle tournoyait entre les casseroles.

-Bonsoir chérie ! Ah, bonsoir Hermione !

La jeune femme releva la tête, et sourit en avisant Arthur dans l'embrasure de l'escalier. Prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur la dernière marche (au dallage traître), il se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de s'asseoir près d'Hermione et de prendre une courgette dans le tas imposant qui trônait devant Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien de rentrer, soupira t-il en examinant le tubercule. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir, chérie ?

-Du ragoût, répondit celle-ci. Arthur, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux avec Maugrey, mais de cette semaine, tu prends une journée pour nous – et rien que pour nous, je ne veux pas voir Mondingus débarquer en geignant qu'il a encore je ne sais quels problèmes avec le Ministère. Tu m'emmènes au cinéma.

Arthur bondit de son siège.

-Vraiment ? Nous deux ? Pour de vrai ? C'est une idée... merveilleuse !

-Que les choses soient claires, Monsieur Weasley, le tempéra sa femme en le menaçant avec sa louche, nous n'y allons pas pour harceler les gens qui y travaillent et voler leurs machines. Je veux voir l'histoire qu'Hermione est allée voir.

-Oh, tu es allée au ciména ? s'enquit Arthur en se tournant vers elle. Maugrey m'a dit que tu avais disparu toute la journée. C'était bien ?

Hermione acquiesça, amusée par la tendresse visible qui unissait le couple. Les regardant sans les écouter, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Sur le siège de bois inconfortable, parmi les odeurs des herbes aromatiques qui cuisaient lentement dans les chaudrons, elle se sentait chez elle. Molly était comme une seconde mère, pour elle; attentionnée, inquiète, protectrice et complice. Elle voyait moins Arthur -entre son travail au Ministère et la brigade Nocturne dont il était membre, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'occasion – mais il était toujours expansif et curieux de tout quand ils discutaient, et il l'avait rassurée à plusieurs reprises sur son statut de née-moldue.

« C'est une vraie chance, pour toi », disait-il, « rends-toi compte, tu es chez toi dans les deux mondes ! Tu as peut-être l'impression que de ce fait-là, tu n'appartiens à aucun » (la jeune femme avait acquiescé) « mais ce n'est qu'une impression; crois-moi, c'est un véritable atout par rapport à n'importe quel sorcier de base ! »

Molly et Arthur.

Arthur et Molly.

Le couple chaleureux, aimant, uni dans toutes les tempêtes.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ses parents à elle lui manquaient.

Suite aux menaces croissantes dont ils avaient été l'objet – ils avaient du, une fois, repousser les Mangemorts à coup de fusil de chasse – l'Ordre avait unilatéralement décidé de les mettre en sécurité. Une potion de Polynectar, un charme d'Oubliettes sur le moldu qui s'occupait de la protection des témoins de crimes de gangs, et l'affaire avait été réglée. Hermione ne pouvait voir ses parents qu'une fois par mois, et sous mesures de protection spéciales- les fonctionnaires moldus de l'administration étaient aussi tatillons que les sorciers.

Depuis bientôt deux ans, la pancarte « Fermé » se balançait à la porte du cabinet des Granger.

Comme à leur habitude, les Phénix profitèrent du dîner pour faire tour-à-tour le compte-rendu des missions effectuées durant la journée. Le tour de table fut assez court, puisqu'au lendemain de la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse, la plupart s'étaient contentés de panser leurs blessures et de recharger leur énergie magique. John couvait Hestia d'un regard amoureux, son œil blessé recouvert d'un cache provisoire; Morag, bien que pâle, avait repris des force. Seule Susan manquait, trop épuisée pour pouvoir descendre manger. L'ambiance commençait à se détendre, tandis que les jumeaux exposaient l'avancement de leurs recherches, avec des détails si abracadabrants que personne ne parvenait plus à discerner le vrai du faux. C'était voulu; le duo diabolique aimait à fanfaronner, mais tenait à garder jalousement le secret de ses produits.

Alors qu'Arthur faisait léviter le dessert vers leur table, une bourrasque sonore souffla dans la cheminée, et Emmeline apparut dans un vortex de flammes vertes, visiblement paniquée.

-On a un énorme problème ! s'écria t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses condisciples.

La plupart des Phénix se levèrent d'un bond, la main sur la baguette.

-Où ? demanda Kingsley.

-Combien de personnes ? s'enquit Maugrey, son œil magique faisant le tour des personnes attablées.

La sorcière secoua la tête, agitant la main en signe de dénégation.

-Nan, c'est pas une attaque, c'est... Oh, Merlin...

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, et expira profondément, visiblement sous le choc. Passant dans ses longs cheveux bruns une main prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable, elle reprit d'une voix blanche :

-Miriam Strout... la guérisseuse, tu sais, la blonde aux cheveux bouclés... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu... Il y a un mage noir à Londres !

Avisant le froncement de sourcil perplexe de son chef de brigade, Emmeline Vance claqua de la langue, agacée.

-Pas Voldemort, Fol Oeil ! Un autre ! Il y a un autre mage noir à Londres ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? On est fichus, ça y est, un autre...

-Qui ? siffla Dumbledore, se levant lentement. Ses yeux bleus semblaient s'être assombris, et une inquiétude mêlée de colère se lisait sur son visage.

Un silence lourd s'établit dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le craquement des flammes.

-Je sais plus, murmura Emmeline, sa silhouette majestueuse soudain affaissée. Je crois... Un nom bizarre, ça sonnait... Oh, je sais pas comment le dire, mais ça sonnait comme un nom qu'on a pas tellement envie d'entendre une deuxième fois. Quelque chose comme Rok...

Le directeur vacilla, ses longs doigts agrippés au rebord de la table. Il avait blêmi.

-Rokmorpk, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

Les autres Phénix échangeaient discrètement des regards interrogateurs, chacun semblant hésiter à prendre la parole. Ce fut finalement Tonks qui rompit le silence.

-C'est qui ?

Dumbledore ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Les yeux clos, il paraissait lutter contre ses pensées.

-Attendez, fit Hermione, se levant le cœur battant.

Rokmorpk. Elle connaissait ce nom. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle avait pu le lire.

La jeune femme se précipita vers les escaliers, et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui montaient à sa chambre. Ouvrant sa porte à la volée, elle ignora le feulement indigné de Pattenrond, dérangé dans sa sieste par l'arrivée énergique de la sorcière. Parcourant du bout des doigts sa bibliothèque, elle posa soudain les yeux sur un grimoire à la couverture brune piquetée de taches livides. Elle le tira avec précaution de l'étagère, et l'ouvrit délicatement à la table des matières. Serrant le livre contre sa poitrine, elle redescendit ensuite rejoindre les Phénix. Aucun n'avait bougé; Dumbledore semblait comme frappé par la foudre, et tous semblaient dans l'attente.

Timidement, Hermione posa le grimoire sur la table dans un bruit sourd, et l'ouvrit avec soin, tournant les pages parcheminées jusqu'à la page l'intéressant.

Ron émit une exclamation abasourdie.

-J'y crois pas, commenta t-il. Tu connais vraiment ce bouquin _par coeur_ ?

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

-J'ai regardé la table des matières, andouille.

-Un mythe s'effondre, murmura Rogue, avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

Réalisant que les Phénix qui étaient de l'autre côté de la table tendaient douloureusement le cou, la jeune femme se pencha sur le grimoire, s'éclaircit la gorge, et parcourut le texte.

- « Rokmorpk le Noir, mage de l'occulte », bla et rebla... « Connu pour proposer à des sorciers peu scrupuleux des pactes cabalistiques, ne fixant aucune limite à la partie solliciteuse. L'étendue de ses pouvoirs reste à ce jour inconnue. » Ah. « Il est probable que la plupart des « pactes avec le diable » recensés par les moldus soient en fait des marchés qu'il a conclus avec des sorciers à l'esprit aisément corruptible. Peter Schlemilh et Johann Faust, selon les recoupements effectués entre les témoignages qu'il a été possible de corroborer (voir excipit, note 345), auraient ainsi été parmi les premières victimes de la tentation du Noir. Le cas de Grigori Raspoutine-Novyï est incertain, mais des éléments tendraient à corroborer l'idée d'une influence de Rokmorpkh(note 346). »

La jeune femme releva brièvement la tête. Harry avait les yeux exorbités, frottant ses lunettes, et répétant silencieusement « Faust », un air de fascination horrifiée peint sur le visage.

- « Certains grands dirigeants historiques ont également fait appel à ses services de conseiller; doté d'une intelligence hors norme et de peu de scrupules, le Noir a vécu entre autres à la cour de Tamashp Ier, Montezuma, Catherine II de Russie, et probablement bien d'autres, mais les avis des experts divergent sur la plupart d'entre eux ainsi que sur la date de la première apparition du Noir (note 347).» Voilà.

Hermione observa un moment la gravure qui accompagnait le texte. Elle représentait, au milieu de volutes noires, une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant dans une main un cimeterre recourbé, et un sablier dans l'autre. Les traits du visage, peu travaillés, disparaissaient sous les immenses yeux aux pupilles verticales dont l'artiste avait doté le mage. La jeune femme trouvait la représentation troublante. Trop exagérée pour être réaliste, elle avait néanmoins quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Ron émit un ricanement.

-Pourquoi ces types ont toujours des noms à coucher dehors ? Même Boris-Alexei Vassilianovitch, c'est plus facilement prononçable.

-Boris... quoi ? fit Tonks, les sourcils froncés avec incompréhension.

-Un Poursuiveur russe, répondit Ron d'une voix lasse en agitant la main.

-Oh.

-Bon, donc pour résumer, un mage noir cinglé qui propose aux gens de lui vendre leur âme en échange de la jeunesse éternelle, et dont... « l'étendue des pouvoirs est inconnue », cita Ron penché sur le livre, se balade à Londres. Mais c'est très cool, tout ça, dites donc.

Remus se prit la tête dans les mains.

-C'est impossible, marmonnait-il. Enfin, sérieusement, c'est juste... C'est juste impossible. Un type pareil ne peut même pas exister. Attendez, ça lui ferait... cinq cent ans, minimum ? Six cent ? Un Flamel bis, c'est ça ?

-Il existe, Remus, fit soudain Dumbledore en se rasseyant avec lourdeur. Je ne sais pas s'il utilise une pierre philosophale, ou quoi que ce soit, mais... C'est mauvais pour nous. Très mauvais. Et tant que les raisons de sa présence nous sont inconnues...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était inutile; il y eut un moment de silence, au cours duquel les Phénix s'efforcèrent de chasser l'idée d'une alliance entre mages noirs. Sans succès.

Hermione échangea un regard perturbé avec Ron. Plus que la perspective de devoir affronter ce mage, c'était la réaction de Dumbledore qui l'inquiétait. Jamais, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre, elle n'avait entendu le directeur exprimer la moindre anxiété.

-Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Rogue.

Une inquiétude inhabituelle faisait résonner sa voix étrangement.

Personne ne répondit.

Se balançant sur sa chaise, Hermione se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis se lança.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne question. Sauf votre respect, professeur, ajouta t-elle en constatant que Rogue la regardait avec surprise.

-Et c'est quoi la bonne question ? interrogea Emmeline, les bras croisés.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on _peut_ faire ? » répondit la Phénix. Et la réponse, c'est « rien ».

Au vu des regards choqués qu'elle reçut, Hermione se justifia.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? C'est une chose de se battre contre un cinglé mégalo à tête d'anguille, une autre de s'occuper d'un type auquel les plus optimistes donnent... six siècles d'âge, minimum. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait, à part qu'il se balade à Londres ?

Emmeline secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

-Bon. Alors ça ne nous avancerait à rien de nous préoccuper de lui pour l'instant. On ne se... pollue pas la tête avec ce genre de dilemmes, conclut Hermione en souriant intérieurement.

-Hermione a raison.

Dedalus avait relevé les yeux, et fixait sa condisciple. Il se renversa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-On peut pas vraiment se permettre de se distraire. On a peut-être assez de problèmes comme ça pour pas _en plus _se ronger les ongles au sujet d'un mec au nom imprononçable. Sujet clos, si on en entend reparler on avisera, mais pour le moment...

Lentement, très lentement, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. Je crains... Je crains que contre lui, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, ni même prévoir. Nous allons... espérer. Et, avant tout faire un sort à ce délicieux gâteau.

Tonks éclata de rire, et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

Tous évitèrent soigneusement de reparler du mage en mangeant le dessert, et s'appliquèrent de leur mieux à meubler la conversation, tentant de masquer l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans leurs yeux.

-Hermione, l'interpella Cooper lorsqu'ils furent sortis de table, je peux te parler ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et se laissa guider vers le couloir.

Le Phénix baissa les yeux, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis regarda fixement la jeune femme.

-Ecoute, commença t-il, à propos de la bataille d'hier...

Il s'interrompit, attendit une réaction, mais devant l'impassibilité d'Hermione, continua :

-Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai tué Adelton, d'accord ? J'ai été pris de panique. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser traîner des civils douteux. C'était pas... par cruauté, ou je sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais...

-Je la connaissais, dit doucement Hermione, détournant le regard.

Le Phénix se mordit brusquement la lèvre.

-Oh, merde. Je savais pas. Je... Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, puis soupira et regarda son condisciple. Cooper Branstone était un homme impétueux et imprévisible, capable du meilleur comme du pire, il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Elle l'avait vu sauver des civils au péril de sa vie, sans rien attendre en retour, comme elle l'avait vu proposer d'utiliser la torture sur leurs prisonniers. Elle aurait voulu être pleine d'une juste colère, le haranguer sur la cruauté de son acte, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas mieux agi que le camp adverse. Mais Hermione savait que tous autant qu'ils étaient, les Phénix avaient les mains sales. Et le sang des civils ne se distinguait pas beaucoup de celui des Mangemorts, lorsqu'il maculait leurs manches.

Elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, répondit-elle à voix basse. J'espère juste que... les autres civils ne vont pas se mettre à s'aligner contre nous.

Cooper écarta l'idée d'un revers de main.

-J'y suis retourné, après. Avec Maugrey. On a fait le ménage. Ils croiront que c'était un accident.

Hermione éprouva un soulagement bref, avant d'être dégoûtée d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Elle eut un sourire amer.

-C'est pour ça que Maugrey n'a pas insisté ?

Cooper hocha la tête.

-Je passerai voir sa famille un de ces quatre, soupira la jeune femme. Bon. Bonne soirée, Cooper. Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour soigner tes blessures, tu m'appelles.

Le Phénix acquiesça avec gratitude, considérant d'un air las l'épais bandage qui entourait sa cuisse.

-Bonne nuit, Granger.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, puis en dégagea ses doigts avec difficultés. Avisant le reste imposant du gâteau qui trônait sur la table -Molly préparait toujours assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment - la jeune femme en coupa une part, la disposa soigneusement dans une assiette, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle y trouva Harry et Ron, appuyés contre la rambarde, discutant visiblement du mage noir nouvellement débarqué à Londres.

-Faust, quoi, répétait Harry, secouant lentement la tête. Il y avait un livre sur lui à Privet Drive, ça devait être le seul de la maison à part les magazines de filles de ma tante et ceux de jardinage de mon oncle. Je crois que c'était une vieille grand-mère qui l'avait offert à Dudley. Il ne l'a jamais lu, bien sûr, donc je l'avais volé et je le cachais dans mon placard, sous une planche. Enfin bref, Faust, si tu veux, il a occupé mes nuits pendant des années, avant que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Bon sang !

Ron riait doucement.

-Hé, tu sais quoi ? Les histoires de trésors au pied des arc-en-ciels, de princesses qui se transforment en crapaud... et bien c'était vrai aussi !

-C'est les princes, généralement, Ron, commenta Hermione en souriant.

-Si tu veux, concéda le cadet Weasley, avant d'apercevoir l'énorme part de gâteau qu'elle tenait à la main. Hoho !

-On a un petit creux ? rit Harry.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, et feignit de protéger l'assiette de son corps.

-Arrière, démon, fit-elle à l'intention de Ron, je ne te laisserai point t'emparer de la tarte sacrée ! C'est pour Susan.

Levant les mains en signe de reddition, Ron acquiesça.

-Bonne idée. Je monte avec toi, j'en profiterai pour descendre l'assiette que je lui ai laissée tout à l'heure.

Devant les haussements de sourcils surpris de ses amis, le cadet Weasley râla :

-Hé, quoi, vous êtes pas les seuls à penser aux copains blessés. Et oui, je suis parfaitement capable de monter une assiette à quelqu'un sans en manger la moitié !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

Susan dormait à poings fermés lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous trois dans sa chambre, aussi se contentèrent-ils d'interchanger les assiettes et de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, après que Ron eut doucement fermé les rideaux de velours brun et soufflé la chandelle.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, une fois sur le palier.

-Elle n'a vraiment pas eu de bol, fit Harry avec une grimace. Bon, sur ce, on a des choses à se dire.

Pointant un index menaçant vers Hermione, ses yeux verts fixés sur elle avec intensité, il baissa la voix.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es allée au ciné deux fois de suite voir un film à l'eau de rose. Ou alors, dites-moi tout de suite qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait d'Hermione Granger.

Ron étouffa un rire.

-C'est vrai, appuya t-il. Pas avec nous, Hermione, on te connaît trop bien.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, et sourit. C'était vrai.

-J'ai transplané... comme tu sais, chuchota t-elle.

Les yeux soudain brillants d'excitation, Harry se redressa, et entraîna ses amis à sa suite vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron à l'étage supérieur.

Une fois assis sur son lit, il battit des mains sur ses genoux, tel un enfant excité. Son amie sourit. Au vu de l'effort considérable que « leur » transplanage exigeait, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'en user qu'occasionnellement, par mesure de précaution. Et, jaloux et électrisés de leur découverte, ils avaient décidé que ce personne ne devait savoir. C'était leur secret, et il avait encore renforcé, si c'était possible, les liens qui les unissaient.

-C'est vrai ? Tu l'as refait ?

Hermione opina, tandis que Ron s'affalait au pied du lit, s'adossant confortablement au matelas.

-Alors ? l'interrogea ce dernier.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, déchirée entre l'envie qu'elle avait de tout leur avouer, là, maintenant, avec la sensation que c'était sa dernière opportunité de rattraper son silence... et le profond pressentiment, incompréhensible et irrationnel, qui lui disait que ce devait être son secret.

Son secret à elle, au sein de leur secret à eux. Un secret dans un secret, dans une curieuse mise en abîme qui l'exaltait en même temps qu'elle l'effrayait.

Elle ne pouvait faire de compromis; mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentir aux êtres qui étaient pour elle comme une seconde famille, elle choisit d'éluder le sujet. « Momentanément », se jura t-elle. « Je vais leur dire. Je n'ai aucune raison de le cacher. »

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle lentement. Le ciné, c'était pour me vider la tête, mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors...

-Attends, l'interrompit Harry en levant la main, l'air soucieux.

La même expression se lisait sur le visage de Ron; ce fut lui qui demanda :

-Te vider la tête... de quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? La bataille d'hier ?

Hermione acquiesça. Elle tergiversa intérieurement durant quelques secondes, puis trancha.

Elle en avait parlé à Fenrir Greyback, et elle n'oserait même pas en parler à ses amis les plus proches, à ses frères de cœur et de lutte ? La Phénix leur raconta tout.

Cooper et Andy. Sa rencontre avec la sorcière excentrique chez le libraire. Sa discussion avec Cooper, à l'instant. Son ressenti par rapport à la justice, à leurs actes.

Tout... sauf Greyback.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Harry glissa du lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron, et fit signe à son amie d'approcher. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, il saisit sa main, et l'assit fermement entre eux deux, avant de passer son bras sur son épaule.

Hermion se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, émue. Elle appuya la tête contre l'épaule de Ron, et referma ses doigts sur la main d'Harry. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. La jeune femme se sentait à la fois rassérénée, de sentir dans son cœur qu'elle les aurait toujours près d'elle pour l'épauler, et coupable, de leur cacher pour des raisons inconnues un secret qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le regard minéral du loup-garou s'imposa dans son esprit, et elle prit une décision. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler à Harry et Ron. Elle-même ignorait quelles étaient ses intentions, et où cette curieuse relation entre eux la mènerait. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'inquiéter ses amis. Mais lorsqu'elle saurait... elle leur dirait. Tout.

Elle le leur devait bien.

-Et alors, fit doucement Ron, t'as atterri où ?

-Dans une chouette forêt. Avec plein d'oiseaux.

Elle hésita, puis conclut à voix basse.

-Je vous y emmènerai, un jour. Promis.


	6. Entraînement

Salut à tous ! Dans ce chapitre, un peu de focal (parce que c'est bien beau, les combats, mais ce n'est quand même pas ce qui fait la majeure partie de la vie de nos héros), et beaucoup de frustration pour l'auteur (qui a dans la tête des scènes qui ne peuvent pas se dérouler avant une quarantaine de chapitres et qu'elle essaye vaguement d'introduire dès maintenant. Oui, c'est rageant, et oui, je sais, je n'ai qu'à écrire plus vite, aussi... ) Bref, bonne lecture !

_III_

Hamataroo : … … … … (Bon, d'accord, j'arrête moi aussi.) :) En fait, je m'imaginais effectivement quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais tu as visiblement une imagination bien plus efficace que la mienne ! xD D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il y a une dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre... continue à me souffler des idées comme ça, veux-tu ? J'adore ! :) Je suis contente que le nouveau venu ne te pose pas de problèmes... Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Voldemort, humm... Il se pourrait que ces deux-là se retrouvent face-à-face avant peu. Ce qui ne va pas forcément les amuser autant l'un que l'autre.

Hihi. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant !

Nalion : Ce sont tes reviews qui sont belles. :) Range ton sac, voyons... de toute façon ça te prendra par surprise. Ha. Je suis contente que Nalion ait eu sa ration, quand Nalion content, Halen contente. Et là on devient vraiment graves à parler tous les deux à la troisième personne. Bref, je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir tes reviews, tu l'auras compris. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Alikia : Mais quelle... perverse ! :O Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire un spoil de cette importance ? x) Je suis contente que tu trouves ça drôle, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

Nalion bis : (ça devient une habitude, de me laisser des reviews en packs !) Asbel. Pas Astes. Non, ce n'est pas Rokmorpkh. Oui, on le reverra. Pas avant une bonne... hum... vingtaine de chapitres, mais on le reverra. Oui, il sera TOUJOURS aussi ATROCE. Mouahahahaa. (Comment tu FAIS pour te rappeler de détails pareils, dis ? :O )

sarasva : Mouahaha. Petite impatiente. XD Ça fait plaisir de retrouver des gens d'un site à l'autre. Je suis juste... RAVIE qu'Hermione te plaise, et que tu trouves le déroulement convainquant. J'ai toujours peur de glisser dans l'OOC, même si je m'efforce de louvoyer, je me dis que j'en fais peut-être trop, parfois. Par contre, le thé, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. x) Ah, c'est pas moi hein, Ron aurait dit exactement la même chose, non ? XD Ca me fait super plaisir que ça te fasse rire, vraiment. Et tu ne m'ennuies pas, naméoh :O Comment on pourrait ennuyer avec des reviews aussi adorables ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, en tout cas !

Camille13 : Euh... merci ! XD Ne jette pas la pierre aux déviants, ce n'est pas leur faute... Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, en tout cas :)

nada : Wouah ! Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ! Pour ce qui est de (l'adorable) starbucks, message transmis. :) En fait, je suis plus avancée ici pour me donner un peu de marge sur l'autre site. C'est un sacré confort, un chapitre d'avance. Entraînement... des Phénix, en effet. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Hamataroo : Tu as illuminé mon après-midi quand j'ai lu ta review. J'ai bien passé deux heures à rigoler et à essayer d'imaginer un détour tortueux et pervers par lequel je pourrais caser cette scène « Dis aux Mangemorts de tout faire pour sauver la tarte », nan mais franchement, tu cherches à me faire m'étouffer sur mon clavier, c'est ça ? XD Pour ce qui est de ton amouuur, autant pour moi, il est dans ce bout-là, en fait. Enfin, on le mentionne. On le verra bientôt. Sans doute. Si je trouve à le caser. x) J'espère que tu aimeras !

Sarasva : Grands dieux, tu as le chic pour me faire sentir coupable. La ponctualité n'est décidément pas mon apanage, mais je promets de faire mon possible pour publier aussi vite que je le peux. Il me suffira de te relire pour me ronger les ongles et me remettre à écrire, je crois. Désolée, désolée ! :/ Sinon, ben, oui, il faut croire que le sadisme et moi, décidément... Et encore, Severus n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Mouahahaa. Pour ce qui est des jumeaux, ta perspicacité me sidère. Ou alors c'est que je suis en train de devenir trop prévisible, pas bon, ça. Tu verras. ;)La fin de ton message m'a bien fait rire, elle m'a fait penser à la fameuse phrase « Join the Dark Side... We have COOKIES. » J'adore, j'ai bien ri, merci beaucoup.

Sarasva bis : Gnagnana. XD Mauvaise langue. *sifflote* En fait, oui, une cinquantaine en tout, plus un « spin-off » sur certains personnages secondaires, et j'ai eu une idée tordue pour faire une suite. J'ai tellement hâte de l'écrire que je vais tâcher de me presser, donc normalement d'ici un an, cette partie-là sera finie. Que d'émotions ! :D

Justabook : Ouah ! Pour des reviews comme celle-là, je devrais vous harceler plus souvent ! XD Je ne te blâme pas pour ta flemme, étant moi-même une lectrice très ingrate, je serais mal placée. x) Mais bon, je suis bien contente que tu aimes toujours autant. « Perfection fanfictionnaire », vite, faites-moi vite une incision pour diminuer la pression intra-chevillaire, je sens que ça gonfle. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant !

Dame Aureline : j'en reste béate. Que dire à part merci ? Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes (ça ne t'ennuies pas si on se tutoie ? Ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire « vous » sur ffnet...), et j'espère vraiment que tu retrouveras cette alchimie dans les chapitres à venir, je m'en voudrais de te décevoir !

Umbris : T'inquiète, je suis aussi une feignasse de la review... mouahaha, mais pour avoir des reviews comme ça, je devrais te harceler par MP à chaque nouveau chapitre ! :D Et oui, la vie d'un chat... je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce passage, je trouvais ça « pittoresque » mais j'avoue m'être demandée si il plairait. Donc merci ! :D Pour ce qui est de Severus/Hestia... on va encore en entendre parler ! Et je suis super contente que le passage avec les jumeaux te plaise, je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas être un poil « too much ». Par contre, Fenrir... on n ele reverra pas avant un petit moment. Hé, quoi, il a une vie, à côté, quand même.

Bref, merci, merci, merci... et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! (Eddy Mitchell powerrrr !)

: Merci ! Oui, le deuxième chapitre étant plus une transition qu'autre chose, je comprends qu'il t'aie laissé sur ta faim... Je suis ravie que la suite t'aie finalement conquise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, tiens-moi au courant ! ;)

_III_

Le ciel était encore d'un bleu sombre, piqueté de quelques étoiles estompées, lorsque Severus et Arthur se matérialisèrent devant le Square Grimmaurd. Observant tous deux la place déserte, ils semblèrent un moment décontenancés. Le maître des potions fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, puis se tourna vers son condisciple. Celui-ci fit un geste d'ignorance, et, visiblement tendu, passa une main dans sa barbe naissante. Il y eut un craquement discret, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement, dégainant leurs baguettes dans un mouvement, avant de reconnaître les arrivants. Arthur soupira de soulagement. Severus, imperturbable, maintint sa baguette pointée sur les deux hommes et posa à voix basse les questions rituelles.

-A vous, fit-il quand ils eurent répondu.

-Ça va, Severus, fit Maugrey d'une voix encore plus rocailleuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Une quinte de toux le secoua momentanément, l'obligeant à se voûter. Mondingus fit la grimace.

Lorsque l'ancien Auror se fut redressé, ils se dirigèrent tous quatre vers un des bancs rouillés dispersés sur la place. Les Moldus les plus matinaux ne tarderaient pas à traverser le Square, et quatre hommes complotant sur le « Perron Sans Maison », comme le nommaient les habitants de la place, ne manqueraient pas d'éveiller les soupçons, ce qu'ils tenaient autant à éviter.

Un des chats du voisinage scruta avec surprise le banc qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, incommodé par son humidité. Il semblait à présent aussi sec que s'il était resté en plein soleil plusieurs heures, et dégageait même... une chaleur agréable. Ronronnant d'anticipation, le félin trottina jusqu'au pied en fer forgé, et bondit avec souplesse sur le siège.

Il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était chaud, c'était sec.

C'était chouette.

Bâillant ostensiblement, il s'étira et se roula en boule.

-Nan mais j'rêve, fit Mondingus, avant de saisir le félin par la peau du coup et de le jeter à plusieurs mètres du banc. Glapissant d'indignation, l'animal s'éloigna, la queue dressée au-dessus du derrière dans un point d'exclamation indigné.

Arthur eut une moue désolée.

Severus ricana.

Maugrey toussa.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? s'enquit Mondingus, regardant du coin de l'œil le vieil Auror.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

-Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur. Cauldwell est toujours persuadé qu'en fermant les yeux très très fort, il pourra faire comme si tout ça n'était pas réel. Aucun appui à attendre de ce côté-là.

-Il est tellement abruti par la bureaucratie qu'il pourrait même finir par nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce crétin ascendant Gryffondor, siffla Severus avec agacement. C'est à se demander comment il a pu être élu ministre. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Scrimgeour me manque.

Arthur et Maugrey avaient tiqué à « crétin ascendant Gryffondor », mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire – signe que leur épuisement avait atteint un niveau considérable.

Mondingus, lui, haussa les épaules.

-Il m'manque pas, à moi, Scrimgeour. Il avait peut-être des couilles, contrairement à Cauldwell, j'te l'accorde, mais c'était un chié de Veracrasse. C'est pas parce qu'il a fini par s'opposer au Sombre Abruti qu'il aurait levé le petit doigt pour nous faciliter la tâche. J'digère toujours pas le procès qu'il nous a collé parce que « les milices privées, c'est le maaaaal », singea le Phénix en mimant la désapprobation, secouant vigoureusement un index crasseux.

Arthur parut choqué.

-Aie un peu de respect pour les morts, bon sang, Ding.

Celui-ci fit une moue méprisante.

Severus agita la main avec lassitude, mettant fin au débat. Mondingus avaient des convictions aussi accrochées qu'une palourde pouvait l'être à son rocher préféré; lorsqu'en plus il arborait cette grimace-là, c'était signe qu'on pouvait y passer des heures sans qu'il n'en démorde d'un pouce.

-Et vous, interrogea le maître des potions, vous avez obtenu quoi ?

-Une putain de crève, marmonna Maugrey en reniflant.

-Rien, résuma Mondingus. Il y a bien un truc qui cloche au niveau de l'atmosphère magique, le vieux d'Edimbourg nous l'a confirmé, mais impossible de localiser le problème. S'tu veux mon avis, ces mecs ont beau faire semblant qu'ils s'y connaissent, et aligner des pages et des pages de chiffres compliqués pour te l'prouver, ils sont aussi paumés que nous. Ça peut être une coïncidence, ça peut être un arrivage de sirènes, de centaures ou de j'sais pas quoi, et ça peut être Rokmorpk qui joue à la pétanque avec une paire de dragons. En gros, on a tous perdu une nuit de sommeil.

-Je hais l'Ecosse, grogna le vieil Auror. Bon, on pourrait peut-être rentrer, non ?

Les quatre Phénix se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le Quartier Général. Rentrant silencieusement, ils se séparèrent : Maugrey, Mondingus et Arthur montèrent les escaliers menant à leurs chambres respectives; Severus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il but son café noir avec un plaisir intense, savourant chaque gorgée tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient. Les choses empiraient de jour en jour dans le monde magique. Il doutait que quiconque de l'Ordre ose l'admettre, mais les circonstances étaient alarmantes. Le soutien qu'ils recevaient fondait comme neige au soleil, tandis que les Mangemorts gagnaient peu-à-peu du terrain.

Et pas uniquement au sens propre. (Severus ne se serait pas inquiété outre mesure si leur affrontement s'était limité aux villes que chaque camp tenait. Les mœurs des Mangemorts étant ce qu'elles étaient, les habitants auraient toujours fini par les bouter hors de leurs murs, exaspérés, et ce quelles que soient leurs convictions politiques.)

Non, Voldemort progressait aussi dans les esprits.

Et au sein d'une population endoctrinée, l'Ordre ne pourrait pas lutter.

Le maître des potions finit d'un coup le reste de son café, grimaça à l'amertume qui lui submergea soudain le palais, et reposa brusquement la tasse vide sur la table.

Au fond, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils fassent tous comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

Si jamais ils échouaient...

Il n'osait même pas y penser.

Balayant la pièce du regard, il aperçut une silhouette à l'extérieur, dans l'immense jardin que possédait le Quartier Général. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte-fenêtre, et appuya son front contre la vitre. La fraîcheur du verre sur sa peau lui fit du bien; son souffle dessinait des cercles de buée sur le carreau. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis sortit dans le jardin.

Hestia ne le remarqua pas immédiatement; concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle lui tournait le dos. Severus détailla un moment les boucles d'un brun profond qui tombaient sur sa nuque. La sorcière les avait attachées à la va-vite, et elles s'échappaient peu-à-peu du lien qui les retenaient. Le maître des potions ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur, qu'il réprima avec violence. Par précaution, il attendit qu'elle cesse de marteler son enclume pour la saluer.

La Phénix sursauta en se retournant, une main gantée de cuir sur le cœur.

- Severus ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu pourrais être un tout petit peu moins silencieux quand tu t'approches des gens ?

-J'en doute, répondit son condisciple, placide.

-Il t'arrivera des bricoles, un jour, fit Hestia sans masquer son sourire. Alors, qu'ont trouvé Messieurs les Nocturnes ?

-Rien.

-_Des inconvénients de la pêche aux infos, chapitre un_. Je t'avais dit de nous rejoindre !

Severus haussa les épaules.

-J'ai vu couler assez de sang pour plusieurs vies.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel il jeta un œil à son travail : sur un socle de métal, un sabre chauffé à blanc était disposé, les fissures de sa lame créant de drôles d'ombres dans la lumière qu'il émettait.

-Tu es bien matinale.

Hestia repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille d'un geste négligent.

-Trop-plein d'énergie. Tu connais ça.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Tant qu'à faire, continua la sorcière, j'aime occuper mon temps de manière utile. Cette foutue bataille a sacrément abîmé les sabres de tout le monde. Il faudrait que je les améliore. Je pensais à des runes, mais plus instable tu meurs, il suffit d'une éraflure sur le signe pour qu'il ne marche plus-voire qu'il marche à l'envers ! Je crois que je vais juste modifier leur composition pour les rendre plus solides.

-Bonne chance, fit Severus.

-Bonne nuit, répliqua la jeune femme.

D'un geste du doigt, elle fit signe à son condisciple de s'approcher d'elle, puis se pencha vers lui pour poser une bise sur sa joue.

-Ne perds pas espoir, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille, avant de retourner à son enclume comme si de rien n'était.

Le Phénix sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Hestia disait régulièrement des choses auxquelles des dizaines de sens pouvaient être associés.

Espoir.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

A sa grande surprise, Severus réprima un bâillement. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à se rendormir, finalement.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre. Hestia était incroyablement déstabilisante, frustrante, énigmatique.

« Espoir. »

Mais tellement rassérénante.

_III_

-Allez, Granger, montre voir de quel bois t'es faite !

Hermione, haletante, adressa un sourire rieur à son adversaire.

-Et toi, t'es fait de mousse ou quoi ? plaisanta t-elle. T'es bien mou, aujourd'hui !

John Goldstein lui décocha en réponse un coup de pied qui aurait assommé un troll. Hermione l'esquiva sans grâce aucune, puis fonça à la rencontre du Phénix tandis qu'il l'attaquait de nouveau. Ils enchaînèrent des coups et des parades pendant un moment, à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, jusqu'à ce que l'homme change de tactique : il empoigna la jambe d'Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de sauter pour le frapper, et la fit basculer par-dessus lui. La jeune femme glapit, s'accrocha comme elle le put à l'épaule du Phénix, et éclata de rire lorsqu'il se mit à tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse pour la faire tomber.

-PAUSE ! rugit une voix derrière eux.

-T'as entendu, fit la jeune femme en tapant familièrement sur le crâne de John, il faut que tu me POSES !

Le Phénix rit également, puis, d'un coup d'épaule négligent, fit tomber sa condisciple à terre.

-J'ai gagné ! s'exclama t-il fièrement. T'as vu ça, Jones ?

Hatter Jones secoua la tête.

-Contre une gamine chétive et sans défense ? Belle victoire, monsieur Muscle !

Hermione rejoignit ses condisciples en ôtant un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux emmêlés. La matinée était tout juste entamée, mais les membres de la brigade du Crépuscule s'entraînaient depuis plus d'une heure; et si elle avait moyennement apprécié qu'Hatter vienne la tirer du lit aux aurores en lui cornant aux oreilles que dormir, c'était pour les faibles, la jeune femme appréciait à présent grandement ce début de journée.

L'air était encore frais, le ciel d'un bleu pur – ce qui ne durerait guère au vu des nuages épais qui s'amassaient au loin- et l'exercice lui procurait une énergie revigorante. Optimiste, rayonnante, elle se sentait prête à affronter le monde entier.

"Après un petit déjeuner convenable",songea t-elle en sentant son ventre gronder. Hatter était persuadé qu'ils étaient plus efficaces à jeûn.

A croire que manger aussi, c'était pour les faibles.

Bien, à défaut de retourner l'univers, elle se contenterait donc d'aplatir Goldstein.

-Bon, assis, tout le monde, ordonna Hatter. C'est pas trop mal, mais il vous manque un truc capital, à tous. Sauf à Morag, en fait – mais toi, il est ailleurs ton problème. Je vous explique -_Weasley, Weasley, vous fichez quoi, là ?_

Les Crépusculaires se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et constatèrent que de fait, les jumeaux Weasley les avaient rejoint dans le jardin, et qu'ils étaient tous deux penchés sur quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

-Jolis fessiers, commenta Hestia avec un sourire. Mais le tien est mieux, chéri, bien sûr.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Jonh se colorer d'une délicate nuance écarlate.

-Vous faites quoi, les jumeaux ? cria leur chef de brigade.

Fred et George se retournèrent avec une coordination parfaite, manquant d'un cheveu de se cogner la tête.

-C'est rien, Gnomignon, fais pas attention, fit Fred en reportant son attention vers l'objet de leur observation.

-On répare le terrible drame que vous avez causé en colonisant indûment ce continent-ci du jardin – attends, comment ça Gnomignon ? On avait dit Gnominatif, George !

-Hmm, je peux me tromper, mais TU es George, il me semble.

-Mais non, c'est toi qui est Fred !

-Tu crois ?

-C'est mignon, Gnomignon.

-Si c'est une idée de George, je ne peux qu'approuver.

Hermioen commençait à en avoir le tournis. Elle se releva, puis se dirigea vers les jumeaux.

Elle eut la surprise de constater qu'ils se tenaient à quatre pattes auprès d'un trou aux bords irréguliers.

-Un trou de gnome ?

-Un trou de gnome, approuva un des jumeaux.

-Je dirai même plus, un gnou de trome.

-Et vous faites quoi, au juste ? s'enquit Cooper, qui avait rejoint sa condisciple.

Les deux frères lui adressèrent un regard noir.

-On lui fait la conversation.

-Vous lui avez fait peur.

-Toutes ces démonstrations de violence...

-... à proximité d'un petit être aussi délicat.

-Et si scientifiquement... passionant.

-Oh oui.

-Vous nuisez à son équilibre psychique ! conclurent-ils en choeur.

-Oh, fit Hatter d'un ton neutre.

Croisant les bras, il fixait intensément le terrier, le visage terriblement impassible.

-C'est moi, ou c'était _le_ "oh" ?

-Non, c'était bien _le_ "oh". A moins que tu ne parles de_ ce_ "oh"-là ?

-Non, non, de ce "oh"-ci.

-Alors c'était bien ça.

-Oh.

-Oui, voilà. Ce "oh"-là.

-_Oh là là. _Bien, en ce cas...

-On va s'en aller, firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Se relevant avec un sourire radieux, ils s'époussetèrent soigneusement, puis s'éloignèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous, non sans adresser un signe affectueux aux autres Phénix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver, quand ils s'y mettent, marmonna Hatter entre ses dents. Bon.

Il sembla perdu quelques instants, puis secoua la tête et retourna d'un pas vif vers ses ouailles. Cooper et Hermione échangèrent un sourire, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas.

-Je disais donc, reprit Hatter, impertubable et faisant mine d'ignorer les sourire amusés des Phénix, qu'il vous manque un truc. Et ce truc, c'est un style.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'insurgea le chef des Phénix, je ne parle pas de mode ! Il vous faut un style de _combat_. Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, et vous avez acquis un niveau suffisant pour limiter les risques sur un champ de bataille... enfin, globalement.

Il lança un regard appuyé en direction de Morag.

-Mais il faudra que vous soyez meilleurs que ça. Jusqu'à présent, vous vous êtes contentés de survivre et de bricoler avec différentes techniques. Vous ne pourrez jamais progresser en restant aussi... hétéroclites. Il faut que vous vous trouviez. Que vous compreniez quelles postures, quelles mouvements, quelles parades sont les plus appropriées pour vous. Dirk, j't'ai vu lever les yeux au ciel ! Non, je ne me tape pas un délire métaphysique ésotérique. Tu verras bien par toi-même.

Hermione médita un moment les propos d'Hatter. Elle ne voyait guère comment ils étaient censés se spécialiser – de ce qu'elle savait, c'était déjà le cas, du simple fait de leurs capacités physiques...

-De toute façon, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, conclut leur chef de brigade. Bien !

Il frappa dans ses mains.

-On va commencer simplement. Avant de pouvoir vous focaliser sur les mouvements les plus adaptés pour vous, vous devez avoir un point de départ. Un genre de référence absolue. Et ce point, c'est une position. Dans laquelle vous vous sentirez... bien. Non, mieux que bien, ce sera la position dans laquelle vous vous sentez le plus en équilibre avec vous-même. Je veux des groupes de deux, échauffement rapide, puis enchaînements de parades, vous y allez doucement en essayant de travailler sur vos positions intermédiaires. Vous le sentirez quand vous aurez trouvé, quel que soit le temps que ça prenne. Et personne n'ira manger tant que vous n'aurez pas tous une posture de base ! menaça le Phénix.

Le tollé d'indignation générale qui suivit lui fit seulement hausser un sourcil.

Puis, avisant le regard de sa cousine, Hatter médita un moment sur la dignité de l'Homme, avant de trancher. Depuis quand un chef de brigade se laissait-il intimider par les protestations d'une bande de ventres sur pattes ?

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Il y avait des choses contre lesquelles même le plus brave des Phénix ne pouvait lutter.

Le regard d'Hestia en faisait partie- il faudrait qu'il pense à la faire jeûner, le jour où Voldemort les attaquerait en personne.

Et puis, Molly avait fait de la tarte aux poires...

_III_

Attablés devant des assiettes ébréchées, mais copieusement remplies d'œufs au plat et de larges parts de tarte croustillante, six Phénix du Crépuscule devisaient joyeusement - à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger leurs condisciples encore endormis. Hatter, quant à lui, observait ses ouailles s'empiffrer, un air de commisération sur le visage. Sa cousine, qui passait derrière lui pour remplir un pichet d'argent de jus de citrouille frais, lui pinça la joue pour le faire sourire.

-Boude pas comme ça, Hat', fit-elle. C'est pas bon de faire trop d'efforts à jeun. On sera plus énergiques et plus prêts à travailler pendant des heures une fois qu'on aura tous des calories dans le ventre.

Hermione sourit. Leur chef de brigade avait des tendances spartiates, de temps à autres; pour lui, il était essentiel que ses « Poussins Phénix » s'endurcissent le plus possible.

-Et si un jour vous DEVEZ vous battre alors que vous n'avez rien mangé le matin, hein ?

-Ta ta ta. On prendra quand même un solide petit-déjeuner avant, répondit Dirk. Avec beaucoup de protéines et de vitamines.

-C'est bien beau, vos histoires de diététique, répliqua Hatter, mais si on se fait attaquer à l'aube ?

-Aucun risque, répliqua Morag, un sourire amusé étirant son visage balafré. Les Mangemorts font toujours la nouba jusqu'à pas d'heure. Comment tu veux qu'ils soient en état de faire quoi que ce soit aux aurores ?

Hatter protesta devant la fallacité de cet argument, mais Cooper, qui était assis avec les pieds sur la table et les mains croisées derrière la nuque, fit une remarque qui le laissa songeur un moment.

-Relax, Hatter. C'est pas faux, parce que ça veut dire que si c'est nous qui attaquons, on peut avoir un sacré avantage si on s'y prend tôt. Après le petit-déj', par contre, hein.

-Ouh. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de voir Lucius Malefoy au réveil après une fiesta mouvementée, ricana Dirk avec un rictus.

Le Phénix détestait tout particulièrement la froideur méprisante du Mangemort aristocrate.

-Pire, renchérit Hestia, imagine Bellatrix. Pour peu qu'elle soit aussi sociable que Ginny ou Hermione, au réveil...

Hermione tira la langue à sa condisciple.

-Pure calomnie. C'est les manières de ton cousin qui sont à revoir. Je suis parfaitement sociable, délicate et distinguée, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances, je te signale, plaisanta t-elle.

John émit un ricanement.

-C'est pas idiot, fit soudain Hatter. C'est même un bon plan. Je n'avais jamais franchement envisagé de profiter d'une de leurs fêtes pour prendre l'avantage, mais...

-C'est bien beau de vouloir remettre la Serpentardise au goût du jour, fit Hestia, c'est Dirk qui va être content, mais avant de se mettre à soliloquer sur comment on sauve le monde en s'en prenant sournoisement à des soûlots invétérés, on va manger un peu, mon petit.

Saisissant une cuiller gravée aux armoiries des Black, la jeune femme fit mine de donner la becquée à son cousin. Celui-ci évita le couvert, chassa la main de sa cousine d'un revers de bras, puis remplit de mauvaise grâce l'assiette vide qui était posée devant lui.

-Il faut que tu manges bien tes œufs, fit John d'un ton paternel, gardant son sérieux à grand-peine.

-Oui Papa, grommela Hatter.

Hermione et Morag éclatèrent de rire.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient cédé aux suppliques de leur chef de brigade, renoncé à se resservir, et ils étaient de nouveau à l'extérieur. L'air s'était sensiblement réchauffé, et un soleil de plomb commençait à briller sur la ville, offrant un curieux contraste avec les nuées orageuses qui montaient à l'horizon.

-Drôle de temps, commenta Dirk, le nez vers le ciel.

-Pas très automnal, renchérit Cooper.

-On pourrait s'y mettre, maintenant ? soupira Hatter. Il jeta un oeil désabusé au ciel, et secoua la tête.

Les Phénix se dispersèrent par groupes de deux sur le terrain humide de rosée : Hestia entraîna Dirk à sa suite, tandis que Cooper et Morag se plaçaient face à face. John donna à Hermione une bourrade amicale, et celle-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

-C'est parti ! s'exclama Hatter.

Hermione et John se tournèrent autour un moment, puis le Phénix bondit à sa rencontre, et ils recommencèrent à enchaîner des coups, sans chercher à plus que toucher l'autre, et veillant à conserver un rythme peu soutenu.

-On pourrait y rester des heures, finit par commenter John au de quelques minutes d'échanges.

Hermione acquiesça avec une grimace, évita le coup de pied de son condisciple, et profita de son déséquilibre pour se fendre et lui toucher le ventre.

-Argh ! fit le Phénix, feignant la douleur.

Hermione sourit.

-Bon, sérieusement, on fait quoi ? fit la jeune femme, frustrée de ne pas comprendre où leur chef de brigade voulait en venir. On cherche quoi, comme position ? Debout, assis, couché, les bras croisés, attaque, défense ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Hatter ! fit-il soudain, s'arrêtant brusquement, et bloquant machinalement le bras de sa camarade.

Leur chef de brigade tourna la tête dans leur direction, et écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés dans une expression désapprobatrice qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

-Et alors, vous faites quoi, là ?

-On ne comprend pas, fit John. Des enchaînements en duel, on fait ça tout le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ? Et comment on est censés arriver à quelque chose de différent ?

-En le cherchant, répliqua Hatter. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez. Vous n'avez qu'à faire le tour de toutes les positions de repli et de celles d'élan avec des enchaînements lents au milieu. Allez, au boulot. Et plus vite que ça !

John marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe naissante, puis se retourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière arborait un air faussement pensif.

-Peut-être en y mettant un peu plus de... punch, suggéra t-elle, un sourire frémissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Le Phénix sourit largement, jeta un œil circonspect à leur chef de brigade; le dos tourné, ce dernier observait avec attention Dirk et Hestia; puis il se jeta sur Hermione.

Les deux Phénix virevoltaient à présent à une vitesse folle, se portant des coups avec une puissance qu'ils réservaient d'ordinaire aux Mangemorts et à leurs créatures. Hermione ne dut qu'à un réflexe incroyable d'éviter un coup qui lui aurait pilonné la cage thoracique; elle enchaînait de son côté les attaques à un rythme si affolant que son adversaire commençait à haleter tandis qu'il ne la bloquait plus que de façon erratique.

La jeune femme entendit la voix indignée d'Hatter s'adresser à eux, et, du coin de l'œil, vit sa silhouette mince s'approcher à grandes enjambées.

-Hé, Goldstein, Granger ! Je vous ai dit d'y aller doucement ! Doucement, punaise !

Hermione allait se tourner vers son supérieur lorsque le genou de John partit. Dans un mouvement irréfléchi, elle pivota pour se retrouver contre lui, neutralisa l'attaque en appuyant son pied contre la cuisse de son adversaire, et bondit. John eut une impulsion qui la projeta en arrière, et elle vit sa chute comme dans un rêve, le sol semblant se rapprocher au ralenti. Un réflexe félin la fit se cambrer dans une culbute tandis qu'elle repliait les jambes, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle sentit le choc du sol contre ses pieds se propager avec force dans ses os. Jambes fléchies, bras croisés devant elle, elle prit une longue inspiration, les yeux mi-clos.

La jeune femme eut soudain l'impression que sa chute avait compressé tous ses muscles, et que sa puissance s'était bandée comme un ressort qui ne demandait qu'à se détendre.

Sa main fusa, les phalanges semi-repliées dans un angle redoutable.

John se plia en deux, et leva une main en signe de défaite. Il posa un genou à terre, le souffle visiblement coupé.

-Mince ! s'exclama Hermione, paniquée. Ça va ?

-T'inquiète, fit le Phénix, après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Tu m'as surpris !

-Quand je vous disais d'y aller doucement, râla Hatter.

Secouant la tête, il s'accroupit près de John, et palpa ses côtes avec une habileté professionnelle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et constata que sur son visage fin, une expression appréciatrice se mêlait à la réprimande.

-Rien de cassé. Alors, Hermione ? questionna-t-il tandis que John se relevait.

-Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé, répondit lentement la jeune femme, se remémorant l'incroyable sensation de puissance qui s'était emparée d'elle un instant plus tôt. Oui, j'ai trouvé.

-Je pense aussi, fit son chef de brigade. Je m'attendais un peu à quelque chose de ce genre, pour toi. C'est pas mal. On en rediscutera tout à l'heure, quand les autres auront aussi leur position, mais ça va être très intéressant de travailler sur cette base. Ça s'appelle une position trompeuse, parce que ça ressemble à quelque chose de lourd, basé sur la force, alors qu'en réalité ça te permet de jouer sur la vitesse et l'agilité. C'est vraiment bien. Goldstein... cherche plutôt une posture de défense. Il vaut mieux que tu joues sur la force que l'agilité, toi, monsieur le char d'assaut. Mais allez-y plus doucement, par pitié. Allez !

Hermione adressa un sourire radieux à John lorsqu'elle constata l'incrédulité de l'expression qu'affichait son visage.

-Comment...

-Aucune idée, fit-elle en secouant la main.

La jeune femme se repositionna face au Phénix, garde relevée, et entreprit de le harceler d'une salve leste de coups sans trop de puissance tandis qu'il enchaînait des positions de blocage en essayant d'imiter la jeune femme.

« Aucune idée », songea t-elle tandis que son corps et celui de son condisciple poursuivaient leur chorégraphie à un rythme enlevé.

Étrangement, une image lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, avant de disparaître si vite qu'elle ne put s'en souvenir.

Perplexe, Hermione l'oublia bien vite, et se concentra sur le combat qu'elle menait.

Elle était légère, virevoltante; et incapable alors de s'imaginer que cette vision devait lui revenir bien assez tôt.

Insouciante.

_III_

Derrière les halètements des respirations des Crépusculaires et les bruits sourds des corps qui se heurtaient, un soupir long et lourd de sens se fit entendre.

La plupart n'y eurent aucune réaction – soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu, soit parce qu'au bout d'une douzaine de « ces » soupirs, ils n'y prêtaient plus aucune attention – mais Hestia s'immobilisa, arrêta Dirk d'un geste, et vint se planter devant son cousin.

-Cesse de jouer les martyrs incompris, Hatter. Si on n'y arrive pas, c'est peut-être que le prof est mauvais, tout simplement !

-Mais c'est facile ! répondit le Phénix, visiblement désemparé. Je t'assure, normalement ça devrait être bon pour tout le monde ! Je ne comprends pas !

-Tout le monde n'a pas tes capacités, répliqua Dirk, passant une main dans ses cheveux hérissés de sueur. Cela étant, ça reste un bon entraînement.

Le chef de brigade marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis considéra ses troupes d'un air désabusé. Seuls Cooper, Morag et Hermione étaient parvenus à réaliser l'exercice demandé – le premier s'était choisi une posture assez semblable à celle d'Hermione qui lui permettait de concentrer toute sa force en un seul coup redoutable ; le second, sans que cela surprenne ses coéquipiers, avait trouvé une position basse semblable à celle d'un félin qui attaque.

Hatter secoua la tête, puis se leva pour aller encadrer les enchaînements de Dirk et d'Hestia.

Il commençait tristement à entrevoir des problèmes logistiques dans l'emploi du temps qu'il s'était fixé pour faire de ses Poussins des guerriers dignes d'entrer dans les annales de l'Histoire de la Magie.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué le désarroi de son supérieur; John, frustré de ne pas parvenir à trouver sa position d'équilibre, avait décidé de s'amuser, et de prendre au mot les directives de leur chef de brigade : les deux partenaires étaient donc occupés à enchaîner des parades dans des postures plus improbables les unes que les autres.

-Blocage du Héron cendré manchot ! s'écria l'homme en tournant sur lui-même sur une jambe, les bras tendus devant lui.

Hermione crut s'étrangler de rire. Plusieurs Phénix partageaient des références moldues, mais John n'était pas un homme dont elle aurait pensé que la culture non-magique incluait les films de kung-fu américains.

-Feinte de l'anguille masquée !

-Pilon latéral de la truite du soleil levant !

-Pilon de la quoi ?

Ne pouvant maîtriser son hilarité plus longtemps, la jeune femme baissa les bras et s'arrêta soudainement.

Le coup atterrit en plein sur son flanc, la projetant à terre puis la faisant rouler jusqu'à un terrier aux rebords déchiquetés.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir une boîte de fer-blanc s'ouvrir dans un claquement sec, répandant une fumée épaisse, puis le piège fut sur elle.

_III_

-Aïe aïe aïe, gémit Hermione tandis que Cooper et John la déposaient précautionneusement sur le canapé du salon.

Cooper éternua, et secoua la main devant lui. La jeune femme était recouverte d'une mince couche de poudre blanche aux reflets bleutés, qui, si elle était du plus bel effet sur le cuir dont était vêtue sa condisciple, lui irritait particulièrement les yeux.

-Encore un coup de Fred et George, commenta John avec une grimace.

Il observa avec attention sa camarade se palper les côtes, puis soupirer de soulagement. Une marbrure commençait à s'étendre sur sa pommette, mais elle semblait indemne.

-Vaincue par le Pilon latéral de la Carpe manchote de l'Orient, commenta Cooper à voix basse, visiblement amusé.

Quelle que fût leur concentration, tous les Crépusculaires avaient levé la tête avec ahurissement lorsqu'un panache de fumée épais avait projeté leur condisciple sur le toit, au niveau d'une petite lucarne percée entre les tuiles. Sa descente avait été épique – après une périlleuse traversée en équilibre sur la gouttière, elle était tombée sur une famille de corbeaux assez mal lunés, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été sans lui rappeler certaine corneille, puis la dérobade d'une tuile l'avait fait dégringoler de plusieurs mètres.

Elle n'avait évité l'accident que grâce à la présence d'esprit de Cooper, qui, une fois remis de sa surprise, avait immédiatement ralenti sa chute d'un sortilège.

-LES JUMEAUX ! entendirent-ils Hatter hurler dans la salle à manger. Venez ici immédiatement !

Les trois Phénix tendirent l'oreille par réflexe, mais le seul son qui leur parvint fut un vague cliquetis lointain- assez semblable au son produit par une porte de grenier que l'on verrouille à double tour, avant de la barricader avec tous les meubles qui peuvent se trouver dans les parages.

John sourit.

-Il a de l'espoir.

-Tu m'étonnes, ricana Cooper. Je le savais, que c'était encore un coup fourré, cette histoire de gnome.

Hermione secoua la tête, plutôt amusée malgré la frayeur que venait de lui faire le duo facétieux.

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, fit-elle, considérant la poudre qui collait à ses habits.

La jeune femme se leva avec précaution, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur sa cuisse douloureuse, et se dirigea en claudiquant vers la salle de bains la plus proche. S'adossant à la porte de bois vermoulu, elle dénoua sa ceinture et se dévêtit rapidement, puis s'agenouilla et examina la poudre qui collait à son t-shirt, tâtant attentivement celle-ci du bout de l'index - précaution inutile, puisqu'elle en était recouverte de la tête aux pieds, mais on ne débarrassait pas ainsi des réflexes de prudence martelés par Maugrey ( « A choisir, vaut mieux sacrifier un index et savoir à quoi s'attendre », « Mais, toujours la main qui ne tient pas la baguette ! », « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, GRANGER ! »)

Elle était assez curieuse de connaître la composition du produit, et en recueillit donc un échantillon dans un vêtement qu'elle roula en boule, se promettant de s'introduire dans le laboratoire de Severus pour en analyser les effets.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la douche, une demi-heure plus tard (quoi qu'elle fût, la poudre s'accrochait tenacement à la peau), elle fut accueillie par un Ron mi-inquiet, mi-amusé, qui lui confia l'avoir vue tomber du toit depuis la cuisine, où les autres Phénix engloutissaient leur déjeuner.

-Ils peuvent être très drôles, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont crétins, des fois ! Enfin, je veux dire... Est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione sourit, et rassura son ami, se doutant que seule la solidarité qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de rire de sa mésaventure.

-Juste deux ou trois bleus, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu veux un massage ?

La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de recourir aux talents de son ami; quelques instants plus tard, elle était étendue à plat ventre sur le canapé, peignoir retroussé, tandis que les mains expertes de Ron appliquaient un baume apaisant sur ses contusions. Elle avait été profondément surprise la première fois que son meilleur ami lui avait proposé de dénouer une crampe; connaissant l'usage maladroit qu'il faisait de sa force, elle avait craint le pire et serré les dents. A tort.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise tandis que les larges paumes de son ami appuyaient avec douceur, mais fermeté, sur ses muscles endoloris. Ron compensait sa force brute par une attention perpétuelle à ce qu'il faisait, et les Phénix -en particulier ceux de la brigade du Crépuscule- ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient recouru au talent de leur camarade.

-Dis donc, demoiselle de peu de vertu, c'est fini de dévergonder mon frère en exhibant ton corps de sirène ?

Hermione rouvrit un œil, et sourit à la jeune fille qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Oh, il n'y a plus grand-chose à dévergonder, Ginny, répliqua t-elle en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Ron lui répondit d'un clin d'œil canaille, et lui tapota affectueusement la nuque.

La benjamine Weasley masqua un sourire, puis s'assit à côté de sa camarade.

-Mondingus s'est fait poursuivre par Maman pendant une heure, annonça-t-elle. Apparemment il s'est encore mis dans une situation pas possible, en spéculant sur le cours des chaudrons ou quelque chose du genre. Du coup, il a des dettes énormes et il essayait de trouver des trucs à revendre dans la maison. Maman l'a chopé en train de forcer la porte du laboratoire de Rogue. Ça a bardé.

Ron frissonna.

-Vaut mieux que ce soit Maman plutôt que Rogue qui l'ait pris la main dans le sac. On aurait eu des morceaux partout, et ç'aurait encore été à nous de faire le ménage.

-Ronald Weasley, tu es un porc, déclama Ginny avec une grimace. Doté d'un humour atroce.

Hermione entendit à peine la réplique indignée de son ami. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle commençait à s'assoupir, lorsqu'une porte claqua à toute volée, la faisant sursauter. Un martèlement de pas dans les escaliers lui fit redresser la tête, et elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Harry venait de débouler en trombe dans le salon.

Mais plus encore que sa précipitation, ce fut son expression qui la fit se redresser, soudain inquiète. Son ami avait ce visage presque impassible, mais troublé par un tic nerveux au coin du nez, qu'il arborait lorsque la situation était dramatique mais qu'il tenait à faire croire qu'il ne paniquait pas.

-Hé, les gars, lança-t-il.

Si Hermione avait encore eu un doute, il eût été balayé par la tension qui sourdait dans sa voix.

-J'arrive pas... j'arrive pas à réveiller Susan. Je crois qu'il y a un problème. Genre un gros problème.

Ron et Hermione se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, et coururent à sa suite dans la chambre de la jeune fille, suivis par Ginny et les autres Phénix qui avaient entendu Harry.

-Oh, non, marmonna Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent ouvert la porte.

Elle s'avança à grands pas vers sa condisciple, vérifia son pouls et sa respiration, puis tenta de lui tapoter la joue. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle et Ron la placèrent sur le côté, puis se tournèrent vers les autres Phénix. Molly et John semblaient tout aussi désemparés, mais Tonks se pencha sur le palier, et appela leurs condisciples d'une voix forte. Un instant plus tard, la silhouette sombre et nerveuse de Severus se frayait un chemin à travers les membres de l'Ordre, sa main crispée sur sa baguette.

-Dégagez, siffla-t-il.

Se penchant au chevet de la jeune Phénix, il posa sa baguette sur son front, et murmura une longue incantation, l'air si concentré que Ron, Harry et Hermione osaient à peine respirer de peur de le déranger.

Une minute plus tard, ses mains fines glissaient lentement sur les paupières closes de Susan, et le mot qu'ils craignaient tous tomba d'entre ses lèvres.

-Coma.

_III_

Le dîner avait rarement été aussi morne qu'il ne le fût ce soir-là, au square Grimmaurd. Hatter essayait vainement de masquer son inquiétude en interrogeant ses camarades, mais il n'obtenait que des réponses brèves et formulées d'un ton monocorde, aussi finit-il par se résigner.

Il y eut un long silence.

Ce fut Severus qui le rompit.

-J'ai vu Lucius, cette après-midi.

Maugrey tiqua. Un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre désapprouvaient profondément l'amitié que le maître des potions continuait à entretenir avec le Mangemort; à voix basse, cependant - Severus n'appréciait guère que l'on se permette des critiques concernant les rares personnes en qui il avait confiance.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose au sujet de Voldemort ? s'enquit Minerva.

Le Phénix secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

La question était plus rituelle qu'autre chose; tous savaient qu'il existait un accord tacite entre les deux hommes, qui leur faisait éviter les sujets sensibles.

Comme par exemple le fait qu'ils combattaient dans deux camps opposés.

Hermione avait toujours été assez admirative de la relation qui les unissait au-delà de leur engagement politique; Ron et Harry spéculaient plutôt sur leur duplicité et l'avantage qu'ils tireraient de cette « amitié » quand l'un des camps aurait vaincu.

-Lestrange lui a tapé dessus. Rodolphus, ajouta t-il.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, confus. Le Mangemort était plutôt d'une nature molle, voire soumise; tout le contraire de l'arrogance glaciale et conquérante de Malefoy senior.

-Une histoire d'adultère, apparemment, conclut Severus, haussant une épaule. J'ignore d'où il sort ça, Lucius préfèrerait se pendre plutôt que d'approcher Bellatrix - enfin, ça ne me regarde pas.

Le souvenir insistant d'une course effrénée vint titiller Hermione, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite : un sourire en coin frémissait au coin des lèvres de Ron, et Harry tentait de façon peu probante de garder son sérieux. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour masquer son amusement.

Les Phénix débarrassèrent la table dans un silence lourd, puis s'en furent rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, ou s'affaler dans les fauteuils moelleux du salon, contemplant d'un œil vide les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre, visiblement frappés par la nouvelle du coma de leur camarade.

Severus, étrangement, semblait le plus touché par le sort de Susan; Hermione se souvint soudain qu'ils combattaient ensemble lors de la bataille du Chemin du Traverse , et comprit : vue la tendance naturelle du maître des potions à la culpabilité, c'était suffisant pour le ronger comme de l'acide.

Constatant l'abattement de ses compagnons, la Phénix passa la langue sur ses lèvres, puis prit une décision. S'ils ne s'occupaient pas l'esprit, ils passeraient tous les prochains jours à s'éviter les uns les autres et à se morfondre - comme ils le faisaient chaque fois qu'un drame touchait l'un des leurs.

Bien qu'elle fût rongée d'inquiétude pour sa camarade, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas y penser. « Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire », songea t-elle comme dans un écho.

« Nous allons attendre. »

« Attendre, et espérer. »

Elle attrapa un rouleau de parchemin sur le buffet, puis se dirigea vers la grande table, où était toujours assis Severus.

-J'ai besoin de vous, fit-elle brusquement.

L'homme releva la tête, et la fixa de ses yeux noirs, le visage impassible. Trop impassible.

Hermione déplia son rouleau et le posa sur le bois de la table avec force.

-On a une cité à reprendre.

Sous la carte soigneusement annotée qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, un unique mot était inscrit à l'encre noire, en lettres capitales manuscrites.

« GLASGOW »


	7. Edimbourg

Salut à tous ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre « Apprenez la géographie avec Halen » numéro 1 (car non, on n'en a pas fini d'explorer les recoins du Royaume-Uni)(qui est un pays outrageusement inspirant, il faut le dire)(halte aux clichés, la côte d'Azur, c'est très surrévalué : tous en Ecosse cet été !) (Pour info et en réponse à une review, oui, je fais de longues recherches sur les villes qu'on visite, c'est source de plein d'idées, et puis ça peut être très rigolo s'il y en a parmi vous qui y vont un jour...)

Au programme donc, de la pluie (on est en Ecosse quand même), des Mangemorts malheureux, et des Phénix mesquins.

Bonne lecture !

_III_

Hamataroo : Ça, c'est du juron de compèt' ! Devine quoi ? Tu viens ENCORE de faire germer une idée tordue dans ma tête. Il va bientôt falloir que j'indique que tu es co-auteuse de cette histoire, à ce compte-là ! Rodolphus, on le reverra avant peu. Ouh yeah.

Dame Aureline : Encore mille mercis, ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise toujours ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

Basmoka : Merci beaucoup, je retrouve avec plaisir la constructivité de tes reviews ! ;) Pour ce qui est de l'humour, je ne sais pas, mais il me semblait probable qu'au beau milieu d'une guerre, ils cherchent à se distraire chaque fois que possible... Le nom de Rokmorpkh se voulait légèrement caricatural, je trouve assez amusant que tous les « méchants », si l'on peut dire, se retrouvent systématiquement affublés de noms à rallonge avec des syllabes imprononçables... La réaction de Ron est un peu la mienne, en fait. J'espère que ce que je vais en faire te convaincra. Et je suis très contente que la façon dont je traite Fenrir te plaise; l'OOC c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dans cette histoire. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Nalion : Allons donc. On Boude. Je te rassure, Fenrir a une très, très bonne excuse. Et vu son caractère (et sa carrure...), je pense que tu devrais te laisser convaincre, non ? x)

Nalion bis : Oui, on aura ton spin-off. Je donnerai plus de détails dessus quand j'aurai un peu plus avancé l'histoire, mais on l'aura. Et pour la suite... Bah, tu verras. Mon génie est tel que même en ne changeant pas la fin, je pourrai la faire. Oh, ce serait même carrément plus rigolo, en fait... Hmm.

Luluna : Merci ! Bienvenue au merveilleux pays des déviants, écoute... Oui, j'ai jeté un oeil aux fics en anglais, il y en a quelques unes pas mal, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a rarement un scénario très poussé... Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas !

Alikia : Merci beaucoup ! :D Pour ce qui est des éditeurs, j'ai reçu plusieurs retours favorables, donc maintenant il faut que j'en discute sérieusement avec les gens qu'il faut, et... j'ai mes chances. Youpi ! Pour ce qui est de Fenrir... Je suis toute-puissante. Mouahaha. Tu verras ! ;)

camille13 : Hé ben, merci de me ramener du lectorat, déjà x) je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, l'effet « private joke », c'est exactement ce que je cherche, en fait, donc là je suis béate, en train de me dire « Yahoou ! » J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sarasva : Moi, sadique ? Je démens, je m'insurge ! C'est absolument faux ! … Bon, euh, oui, je vais accélérer le rythme. x) Pour la tarte de Molly, évidemment qu'elle est bonne, pardi. Manquerait plus que ça. Pour ce qui est de l'inspirateur d'Hermione... Haha. Tu verras ! Notre loup-garou préféré devrait être de retour d'ici un ou deux chapitres pour de bon, et il passera le bout du museau par la porte d'ici-là... Je l'savais, qu'il avait un potentiel de charmeur, ce Fenrir. Pour l'orgie mangemortienne, mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles, franchement, je me le demande ! (Ce serait trop facile !) :D

Sarasva bis+ter : Ah, Susan, Susan... Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. :) Pas mal, l'idée d'une cohabitation, tiens, je suis sûre que les jumeaux adoreraient ça, effectivement. Et puis il y a les tartes de Molly...

Nalion ter : va donc voir dans les RAR du chapitre précédent. ;)

… Bon, Sarasva & Nalion : go to ma page de profil (enfin dûment remplie) ! Et j'exige des propositions pour le nom du trophée que vous avez remporté. La Tanzanie, c'est peut-être pas si mal, en fin de compte...

Lady Allegoria : Je ne peux qu'applaudir à tant de motivation, Halen-la-feignasse aurait tendance à aller pioncer d'abord !xD Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que Fenrir te plaise dans cette histoire (ah, toi aussi tu connais la joie de l'écumage de page dans le but de repérer les (souvent rares) passages où on parle d'untel ? Je compatis !), et encore plus ravie que le mélange humour/sérieux te convainque. Vraiment. J'espère que la suite te plaira, tiens moi au courant ! ;)

_III_

-Hmm, il va pleuvoir.

-Mais non, le vent vient de l'Ouest, ça ne passera pas par ici.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y échappe.

Un soupir agacé se fit entendre, avant d'être emporté par le vent qui soufflait sur les murailles.

-Dites, les deux commères, quand vous aurez fini de parler de la pluie, du beau temps, et des chiens écrasés, ça vous ennuierait de vous concentrer un peu ?

Sturgis Podmore baissa ses Multiplettes et se retourna en direction de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

-Déstresse, Jones, répliqua t-il avant de lui tourner le dos de nouveau. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit de ce soir, tiens, je te paye une tournée à ce pub, là, celui à côté de la cathédrale, avec cette jolie serveuse...

Remus sourit brièvement, les yeux toujours fixés à ses jumelles. Les trois Phénix avaient été affectés à la surveillance de la ville haute d'Edimbourg, cité dont les Phénix avaient péniblement acquis le contrôle quelques mois auparavant, et qu'ils défendaient depuis des incursions des Mangemorts. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus rares, toutefois, à mesure que leurs adversaires se concentraient sur d'autres fronts.

La surveillance était donc une tâche relativement fastidieuse, en raison de l'absence quasi-certaine de danger, et du vent humide et glacé qui leur léchait le visage et semblait s'enrouler autour de leur corps dans une étreinte insistante. Toutefois, le loup-garou ne se plaignait pas; ils s'étaient établis sur les murailles supérieures du château qui surplombait Edimbourg, et la vue était à couper le souffle. Il s'amusa un instant à suivre de ses Multiplettes le vol d'un corbeau, appréciant les virevoltes du volatile qui se jouait des courants d'air. Il laissa ensuite son regard vagabonder au fil des venelles qui dessinaient des réseaux complexes dans le tissu de la ville, s'attarda sur l'architecture parfois biscornue des constructions médiévales, et songeant avec amusement que le Terrier des Weasley ne détonnerait pas de beaucoup au côté de ces habitations.

-Il est vraiment temps qu'on te trouve une copine ! entendit-il.

Posant ses jumelles sur le parapet de pierre recouvert de lichen, Remus se tourna vers ses compagnons, amusé.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'insurgea Hatter, croisant les bras.

-Oh que si !

-Oh que non !

-Oh que si !

-Oh que non !

-Allons, fit le lycanthrope de sa voix apaisante, un peu de concentration, les enfants.

Hatter le regarda, éberlué, puis éclata de rire quand Remus lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Ça va, râla t-il, il vaut mieux être prudent, c'est tout ce que j'en dis.

-C'est ça, change de sujet, fit Sturgis d'un air canaille. T'es trop stressé, Jones, je l'ai toujours dit. Si on lui arrangeait un coup, Remus ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Le loup-garou hésita un moment, avisant l'air d'inconfort qu'arborait leur compagnon, puis décida de le titiller un peu.

-Je marche, répondit-il, souriant en réponse à la grimace mi-indignée, mi-désespérée d'Hatter. Mais avec qui ?

-La serveuse du pub ? proposa Sturgis.

-Je lui trouve l'air pingre. Mauvais plan.

-Rosmerta ?

-Tu encourages l'alcoolisme, toi ?

-Mouais, déjà qu'il passe son temps à rentrer au QG en rampant dans le caniveau...

-Pourquoi pas une des nôtres ? suggéra Remus, franchement amusé à présent.

-Ou une d'en face. Bellatrix ? Il devrait quand même pouvoir gérer cette lavette de Rodolphus.

-Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein, marmonna Hatter avec une moue boudeuse.

Sturgis tiqua, et rit jaune. Remus, intrigué, nota mentalement de creuser le sujet un des soirs prochains.

-Vance ? proposa t-il.

-Elle est bien trop classe pour lui, répliqua Sturgis. Le loup-garou décela une infime pointe d'acidité sous la plaisanterie; il lui semblait que le Phénix paraissait presque en vouloir à son condisciple...

-Et pourquoi pas Hermione ? fit Sturgis, l'air soudain plus pensif.

-Ça ne va pas, non ? râla Hatter.

-Ben quoi ? demanda le Phénix. Et je suis presque sérieux, là. C'est une fille bien.

-Justement, maugréa son camarade. On plaisante pas avec les filles comme ça. Et j'ai pas besoin de deux mégères matrimoniales pour me dégoter une fille, merci bien.

Sturgis poussa de hauts cris, s'insurgeant, la main sur le cœur, et jurant qu'après tout, il ne se préoccupait que du bien-être de ses condisciples, ce à quoi Hatter répliqua qu'en terme de bien-être, il préférait ne pas recevoir d'aide de quelqu'un qui nécessitait visiblement un internement thérapeutique; peut-être qu'un bon coup sur la tête serait d'ailleurs une entrée en matière efficace ?

Remus secoua la tête avec un sourire, puis se détourna de ses camardes, qui s'échangeaient à présent des noms d'oiseaux pour le moins hauts en couleur.

Reprenant ses jumelles, il survola du regard la cité fortifiée, et, songeant à Hermione, se demanda brièvement ce que la jeune femme pouvait faire à cet instant.

_III_

-Je sors, annonça Hermione à la cantonade.

-Tu vas où ? l'interrogea aussitôt Maugrey, sur le qui-vive.

Hermione fit un geste indécis.

-Personne ne sort sauf en cas d'urgence capitale, déclara aussitôt le vieil Auror. Va plutôt, et bien... occuper Mondingus, qu'il ne se mette pas à faucher les couverts.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil devant cette raison pour le moins fallacieuse, mais obtempéra. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, songeant que son escapade hors du QG commençait à avoir des conséquences inconfortables : Maugrey et Hatter semblaient décidés à ne plus la laisser seule un instant, et la harcelaient depuis trois jours de tâches à réaliser. Au moins ne risquait-elle certes pas de s'ennuyer, mais Hermione commençait à s'agacer de cette surveillance constante. Elle s'était excusée auprès de l'ex-Auror pour l'inquiétude qu'elle leur avait causée, arguant qu'être seul était parfois nécessaire; celui-ci n'avait acquiescé que de mauvaise grâce.

S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, elle observa Dirk, Molly et Mondingus tandis qu'ils partageaient le contenu d'une théière qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Mondingus, relevant la tête, avisa sa camarade, et la salua d'un signe de tête.

-Salut Granger. Tu fais quoi ?

-Je te surveille pour que tu ne fauches pas les couverts, répondit laconiquement la jeune femme.

Dirk avala de travers, toussant avec force, les larmes aux yeux, pris d'un fou rire douloureux, qui redoubla lorsque la matrone Weasley lorgna vers la cuiller de Mondingus d'un air soupçonneux.

Hermione secoua la tête, puis aperçut ses amis dans le salon voisin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons ?

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Ron la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les escaliers.

S'asseyant sur une marche, les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis soufflèrent.

-On essaye d'échapper à Maman, murmura Ron. Elle est invivable depuis que les autres sont partis à Edimbourg, elle ne veut pas qu'on les rejoigne, et elle a l'intention de nous faire nettoyer toute la maison pour nous « occuper ».

Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts, l'air très las.

-Je compatis, fit Hermione.

-On sait, répondit Harry. Pourquoi tu voulais sortir ?

-J'ai... Il fallait que j'aille voir quelqu'un, dit la jeune femme d'un ton monocorde.

-Combien de temps ? la questionna Ron.

Hermione regarda ses amis tour à tour, frappée par leur sollicitude.

-Une heure, ça aurait suffi, murmura t-elle, un mince espoir s'infiltrant en elle.

-A peu près le temps nécessaire pour que trois personnes s'occupent de la salle de bain du deuxième, commenta Harry d'un air espiègle.

Se relevant en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer l'escalier, le jeune Phénix posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-On te couvre. Et après, tu nous sortiras de ta manche un de ces merveilleux sorts qui règlent tout en deux temps-trois mouvements, y compris un état de crasse avancé datant à peu près du Moyen-Age.

Clignant de l'œil, Ron acquiesça, puis s'approcha d'une cheminée noirâtre qui trônait près d'eux et annonça à voix haute :

-A ton avis, elle est reliée au réseau de Cheminette, cette cheminée ?

Sans attendre de réponse de qui que ce soit, il y poussa son amie, s'y engouffra, et déclama « Chemin de Traverse ! »

Un instant plus tard, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, Ron et Hermione se matérialisaient près du Chaudron Baveur.

-Je passe te chercher dans une heure, lui souffla le cadet Weasley à l'oreille, avant de repartir dans une grande flamme verte.

Hermione resta immobile un instant, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre vide où voletaient quelques cendres, puis un large sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Ils ne lui avaient même pas demandé qui elle comptait voir, ni où elle comptait aller; cette confiance aveugle lui réchauffait le cœur.

Elle se secoua mentalement, puis fit volte-face, et descendit le long du Chemin de Traverse. Elle se doutait que Ron ne l'avait emmenée là que pour lui permettre de transplaner ensuite, mais en réalité, elle était arrivée à destination.

La devanture d'un fleuriste attira son attention; la façade était assez défraîchie, sa peinture verte s'écaillait et des traces de brûlures mouchetaient par endroits le store de toile, mais les végétaux étaient luxuriants et colorés. La jeune femme contempla un moment les trois Gallions et la Mornille qu'elle avait emmenés, puis entra d'un pas hésitant dans la boutique.

Une vendeuse l'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant.

-Bonjour ! Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

-Et bien, euh, des fleurs...

La vendeuse éclata de rire. Hermione l'observa un instant, perturbée par la pâleur de ses yeux, qu'une frange d'un blond doré cachait par intermittence.

-C'est pour un mariage, une fête, un rendez-vous ? la relança t-elle, visiblement amusée.

-Un enterrement, en fait.

La commerçante se figea momentanément, et l'expression de son visage ovale changea.

-Je vous ai déjà vue, fit-elle. Vous êtes membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, non ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Prenez ce que vous voulez. Pour vous, c'est gratuit. Non, vraiment, vous m'insulteriez, l'arrêta-t-elle lorsque la jeune femme sortit son argent de sa poche.

-Je ne sais pas si... hésita Hermione.

-C'est bien grâce à vous que mon magasin n'a pas été saccagé. Pas que ces abrutis de Mangefoin s'intéressent aux plantes, bien sûr, mais piétiner des fleurs, c'est bien leur genre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je vous fasse payer pour un enterrement.

La jeune femme sourit, touchée par la reconnaissance de la marchande.

-Merci.

Elle déambula un moment dans les rayons, choisissant quelques fleurs tandis qu'elle marchait, puis elle tenta une dernière fois de payer la vendeuse, mais devant son air furieux, elle se résigna.

En sortant de la boutique, elle fut frappée par la moiteur de l'air, inhabituelle pour un automne avancé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait devant une haute bâtisse; une enseigne dorée proclamait fièrement à l'entrée « Adelton, balais magiques », et, en plus petit, « Vente, achat, et réparations ». La boutique, d'ordinaire bondée, était entièrement vide. La jeune femme y entra d'un pas timide.

-T'es qui ? entendit-elle du haut d'un escalier.

Levant les escaliers, elle vit un petit garçon la fixer avec un mélange de curiosité et d'hostilité.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, répondit-elle, gênée. Tu es un des neveux d'Andy ?

Le garçonnet hocha la tête en silence.

-T'es venue pour elle ?

-Oui, murmura la jeune femme.

-Alors t'attends quoi pour monter ?

Sur ces mots, l'enfant la planta là et s'en fut en direction d'une des pièces de l'étage. Hermione monta à sa suite, et découvrit avec stupeur que la bâtisse abritait un large jardin en son sein; le toit avait été escamoté, donnant lieu à un impressionnant patio encadré d'arbres.

Avisant un petit groupe de personnes, elle se dirigea vers elles.

-Bonjour, fit un des hommes, qu'Hermione reconnut être Arkie, le frère d'Andy.

Elle hocha la tête, soudain muette à la vue d'une robe jaune voletant sous le vent léger.

-C'est Hernone Granger, fit un enfant à la droite d'Arkie. C'est qui, Papa ?

Hermione ne corrigea pas le garçon.

-Vous êtes de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, souffla t-elle, submergée par un sentiment de honte. Elle se sentait maladroite, importune, et surtout, affreusement coupable.

Devant elle, quelqu'un bougea, et elle se retrouva soudain face au corps étendu sur un reposoir de marbre. Elle contempla un moment la femme, s'attardant sur sa gorge, où toute trace de coupure avait disparu, et sur sa robe immaculée dont le jaune semblait plus vif encore sur la pierre blanche. Son visage était d'une étrange sérénité. Elle déposa avec maladresse sa gerbe de fleurs au pied de l'estrade, et sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

Arkie observa le bouquet, et un sourire triste se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Un panache de pervenches. Quelques touffes de violettes. Deux roses écarlates. Et, au centre, un faisceau de tulipes d'un jaune flamboyant.

-Vous la connaissiez bien.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Il entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite, la main toujours posée sur son bras. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart, il la fixa un moment.

-Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

« Et voilà », songea Hermione. Elle avait redouté cette question, et tous les efforts du monde ne lui avaient pas permis d'anticiper une réponse convenable.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée, la gorge nouée. Je ne sais pas, j'aurais dû...

Arkie plaqua une main ferme sur sa bouche. Hermione sentit l'odeur du bois et du cirage qu'il manipulait lui emplir les narines.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Moi, je ne vous en veux pas. Et il me semble que c'est à moi d'en décider, d'accord ?

Hermione releva les yeux.

-Ecoutez, fit lentement l'homme, ma compagne est moldue. Et je ne veux pas d'un monde sans elle. Je ne veux pas d'un monde où mes enfants se feraient cracher dessus parce que leur sang est soi-disant impur. Il n'y a pas... pas de guerre sans morts. Andy était courageuse. Elle était bien du genre à mourir pour une cause. Vous, les Phénix, vous... vous êtes un mal nécessaire. Je ne cherche pas à vous imputer la responsabilité de ce qui se passe. Vraiment.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se contracter brusquement. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Un mal nécessaire.

« Comment tu peux faire une échelle du Mal, Granger, tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est simple, mon cher », songea t-elle, « il y a ceux qui tuent pour une cause, et... ah, tiens, ceux qui tuent pour une cause. » Détournant le regard, elle vit le garçon qui l'avait interpellée la regarder.

« Sauf que moi non plus, je ne veux pas d'un monde où tu te ferais cracher dessus, petit bonhomme. »

-Merci d'être passée, dit soudain Arkie. Je regrette que vous ne l'ayez pas connue plus longtemps.

Hermione comprit qu'elle était congédiée, et inclina la tête.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Adelton.

Elle redescendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers de bois, se doutant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pénétrait dans les lieux, et regagna le Chemin de Traverse. Elle remonta lentement l'allée, observa son reflet dans la vitre de Madame Guipure, puis un souvenir la frappa de plein fouet.

Le même lieu, dans un autre temps. Ses amis, l'insouciance relative qu'elle avait encore. Et un hématome sur son visage.

Une voix traînante qui suintait le mépris, et un visage pointu sous des cheveux blonds gominés.

« Qui c'est qui t'a collé cet œil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ? »

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la boutique de la fleuriste.

« Qui c'est qui t'a collé cet œil au beurre noir, Malefoy, que je lui envoie des fleurs ? »

-Excusez-moi, lança t-elle en entrant, vous feriez aussi des livraisons ?

_III_

La nuit tombait sur Edimbourg, où un vent glacial et mouillé persistait à souffler. Au sommet du château, une silhouette frissonna, et tenta d'enfouir son nez dans son col.

-Bon sang, ça caille, grommela Ron.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent en claquant des dents. Malgré les hauts cris de Molly, ils avaient rejoint leurs condisciples en fin d'après-midi, et pris la relève de Remus, Hatter et Sturgis.

Ce dernier s'était amusé du fait que des Phénix de l'Aube et du Crépuscule remplacent des Diurnes, et avait plaisanté sur la faille chronologique dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Hermione avait souri, en se remémorant qu'à l'origine, les noms des brigades procédaient en effet de la période de la journée durant laquelle ils œuvraient : les Diurnes entraient en action au milieu de la matinée, puis étaient relevés par les Crépusculaires à l'heure du thé, qui étaient eux-mêmes remplacés par les Nocturnes en milieu de soirée. La brigade de l'Aube, enfin, complétait la ronde à partir du petit jour. Toutefois, il était vite apparu que cette distribution, en plus d'être assez lassante, ne leur procurait aucun avantage particulier. Aussi les autres groupes avaient-ils suivi le mouvement, lorsque Minerva avait entrepris de faire de ses co-brigadiers Diurnes des spécialistes de la Métamorphose. Sortilèges pour ceux de l'Aube, espionnage pour les Nocturnes, et, à l'époque, artefacts et créatures magiques pour les Crépusculaires. Les Phénix étaient allés et venus entre ces brigades, et avaient fini par trouver leur compte, pour la plupart. Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient alors ensemble. Et puis il y avait eu le premier véritable drame auxquels ils avaient été confrontés; et l'apparition des Spectrums avait nécessité la création d'une branche qui puisse lutter au corps à corps. Personne n'avait été vraiment enthousiasmé par cette idée, au départ.

Mais un beau jeune homme avait fait un pas en avant.

Et Hermione, la main dans la sienne, l'avait aveuglément suivi.

-Hé, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose, annonça Harry, sa paire de Multiplettes plaquée contre ses lunettes.

Ses amis se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il observait, ajustèrent les réglages de leurs jumelles, et constatèrent qu'en effet, d'étranges lumières clignotaient dans les collines alentour, dont ils peinaient à distinguer la source.

-J'aime pas ça, marmonna Ron.

Harry émit un grommellement d'accord.

Hermione entendit vaguement Ron faire une suggestion, mais elle n'écoutait plus. Ses doigts venaient de trouver le zoom adéquat, et elle était comme paralysée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Il y eut un éclat lumineux plus vif, et ses réflexes reprirent soudainement le dessus.

-On sonne l'alerte ! s'exclama t-elle. Presto !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme ne parvint pas à répondre, submergée par la terreur que réveillait en elle un flot de souvenirs.

Il y avait eu un beau jeune homme.

Des entraînements dans l'herbe haute du jardin du Quartier Général.

Il y avait eu un collier...

Et des fleurs sur une tombe.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis le cadet Weasley sortit une étrange pièce métallique de sa poche, et la tapota de sa baguette. Un peu partout dans la ville, les Phénix purent voir leur poche émettre une lueur d'un rouge vif.

Quelques instants plus tard, la moitié des Phénix présents à Edimbourg se matérialisaient sur la muraille, la main sur la baguette.

-On est attaqués, annonça Hermione.

-Par qui ? s'enquit Tonks.

La jeune Phénix ne put répondre, aussi se contenta t-elle de désigner l'horizon du doigt. La Métamorphomage s'empara des Multiplettes d'Hermione, et ses cheveux blêmirent brusquement.

-Des Manticores, fit-elle. Et elles sont nombreuses. Salopards.

-Rassemblement, rugit Maugrey, son œil magique tourné vers les créatures qui déferlaient sur la cité. Est-ce que tu vois des Mangemorts, Tonks ?

La jeune Auror secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Ils ne sont pas dingues, intervint Harry, ils savent très bien que si ils restent dans les parages, ils vont se faire déchiqueter.

Maugrey émit un grognement d'assentiment, puis sortit des replis de sa cape le même artefact que Ron, et, d'un coup de baguette, lui conféra un éclat blanc. Le premier niveau d'Alerte.

Lorsque tous leurs condisciples furent rassemblés et que l'ex-Auror eut brièvement résumé la situation, il y eut un léger vent de panique sur l'Ordre. La plupart se souvenaient avec douleur de ce que les Manticores pouvaient infliger à un homme; les autres en avaient entendu des récits effroyablement réalistes de leurs camarades, récits dont ils ne tenaient aucunement à vérifier la véracité.

-Il faut qu'on protège la population, avant tout.

-Y compris la population moldue ! Si jamais elles venaient à s'en prendre à eux...

Tous pâlirent.

-On peut peut-être les attirer du côté sorcier.

-Les attirer vers le château, même.

-Vous croyez qu'elles sont capables d'escalader la falaise ?

-Si ce n'était qu'une question de « croire »...

Au bout de quelques minutes de débats fiévreux, que tous passèrent les yeux fixés sur les lumières bondissantes qui se dirigeaient vers eux, les Phénix parvinrent à mettre en place un embryon de plan.

Tonks avait pris l'apparence du maire moldu, et s'apprêtait à déclarer un risque de tempête majeur à ses « concitoyens », leur intimant de rester cloîtrés chez eux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, et quelques autres devaient préparer des pièges sur les falaises que surplombait le château.

Remus, Maugrey, et une bonne part de la brigade Diurne, s'en iraient barricader les portes de la cité à grand renfort de sortilèges de protection, puis ils iraient au-devant des créatures pour les attirer vers leurs condisciples.

-Tu me dois une tournée, glissa Hatter à Sturgis avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ce dernier grimaça, et répliqua :

-Si on s'en sort vivants, Jones, je te promets de t'en payer deux.


	8. Les manticores

Coucou tout le monde ! Dans la continuation du chapitre précédent, voici donc – tadam – les manticores. (Hermione se fera une joie de vous rappeler à quoi ressemblent ces sympathiques bestioles si vous l'interrogez, ainsi que leur type d'alimentation, la nature de leur habitat, et leur cycle de reproduction. On ne la changera pas.)

Bonne lecture !

_III_

Sarasva-Nalion (hahaha, j'ai trouvé la parade pour vous répondre, vu que ça devient impossible de vous séparer) : Merci à tous les deux, vous défendez bien votre titre x) Pour le POV, Sarasva, c'est surtout Hermione, mais je trouve ça sympa de glisser des passages externes. (J'anticipe la question; non, il n'y aura pas de POV Fenrir, d'une parce qu'il est bien trop complexe pour que je ne me plante pas, même avec mon ineffable talent, et de deux parce que ça plomberait toute l'histoire de savoir ce que notre loup-garou préféré pense. Hahaha.) Bien vu pour les fleurs ! Pour ce qui est de Sturgis, haha. Vous verrez, vous verrez... Le nom des brigades, oui, j'ai tâché de leur donner un peu de cohérence quand même, pour que ça ne tombe pas totalement comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Les Manticores... non, ce ne sont pas les Acromentules, je vous renvoie à ce chapitre-ci pour en savoir plus. Et concernant le passé des Phénix avec elles, hahahaha. Vous verrez (bis). Et Nalion, rooh, avant de critiquer, file donc lire. Non, elles ne clignotent pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Tu verras (tris).

En ce qui concerne les trophées : vous êtes terrifiants, tous les deux. Le cornichon d'or, alors ? Ma foi, ça sonne bien, m'enfin... Et, oui, c'est bien vous qui m'en avez donné l'idée. Z'êtes fiers de vous, j'espère. x)

Padfoot-love-me (quelle chance tu as ! x) ) : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, en tout cas ! :D

Umbris : Je suis ravie que tu t'ennuies pas ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que les personnages, nouveaux et anciens, te convainquent comme ils sont ! Pour ce qui est de Fenrir... Hahaha.

Sarasva bis : Des inconvénients de prendre trop de temps pour rédiger le chapitre, voilà que je dois reprendre les RAR ! :O (Non, je rigole, hein). Je ne sais que dire, tellement ta review m'a fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est des cousins, OUF, ils sont partis, mais j'avoue avoir franchement eu la tentation de tirer Fenrir de mon écran pour qu'il s'en occupe (le _major problem _ ayant dans ce cas été de le faire repartir pour que je puisse tranquillement le caser avec Hermione, outre la réaction de mes chères tantines rentrant du shopping en découvrant leurs « trésors adorés » en prise avec MON « trésor adoré » à moi. Oups, excuse-moi, je reviens, Fenrir me regarde avec un drôle d'air, j'ai vaguement dans l'idée qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Je prends note pour Hermione.

Trève de plaisanteries aussi :), ta review m'a littéralement regonflée. Merci, juste... merci. Des lecteurs comme toi, n'importe quel auteur (de fics ou pas) en rêverait. C'est aussi pour ça que je prends un temps fou pour écrire les chapitres, quitte à virer d'un coup trois pages écrites quand je pense qu'elles ne sont pas assez bonnes... J'espère VRAIMENT que la suite te plaira autant, vous me foutez la pression, tous, à être aussi gentils ! ;)

Nanajimi : Merci ! Oui, bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire x) Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te convertir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture ! Ah, et...

*dépose un gros tas de cailloux à l'usage du lectorat pour quand il aura lu la bande-annonce, et court s'abriter*

Et oui, Halen est attentionnée. Et prévoyante. Et perspicace, aussi.

_III_

-Plus haut ! Voilà ! Un poil plus à droite, maintenant ! Non, plus à gauche ! Au niveau de l'arête ! Et... c'est bon !

Hermione essuya d'un revers de main une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe, son autre main crispée avec effort sur sa baguette. Le bois vibrait tant qu'elle commençait à avoir une crampe, et l'intensité des sortilèges dont ils usaient le faisait désagréablement chauffer.

Elle vit Harry pousser un soupir de soulagement, et lever le pouce en direction de Cooper, qui acquiesça en réponse.

Se retournant vers la plaine, elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

Ils étaient perchés sur une saillie d'une des falaises qui isolait le château, et à cette altitude, ils pouvaient distinctement voir les Manticores s'approcher, de cette démarche bondissante qu'ils avaient tristement appris à connaître.

En réalité, elles étaient encore trop loin pour qu'un oeil non averti distingue plus que des silhouettes étrangement lumineuses, mais la jeune femme gardait trop vivement en mémoire les créatures pour ne pas les deviner dans l'étrange luminosité de la scène. Elle voyait, d'un oeil qui mélangeait confusément les souvenirs de ses cours et de son expérience, les corps félins aux griffes tranchantes. Les queues carapaçonnées qui se balançaient au gré des bonds des créatures, semblables à des dards de scorpions. Et, pire que tout, les visages. Humains, trop humains.

Jusqu'au moment où les gueules s'ouvraient sur l'enfer.

Une partie d'elle-même s'interrogeait sur les lueurs qui émanaient du dos des créatures. Peut-être les Mangemorts les avaient-ils dotées de lampes frontales pour éviter qu'elles ne trébuchent, supposa t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

"Concentre-toi", s'intima-t-elle. "C'est la clé." Elle jeta un oeil à ses compagnons dans l'espoir de se rassurer; peine perdue.

Présentement, ils étaient occupés à placer d'énormes rochers en équilibre instable en divers points stratégiques de la paroi; si les créatures savaient grimper sans aucune difficulté, leur poids déclencherait en revanche les pièges avec certitude.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient descendus, le pas peu assuré et les yeux résolument fixés sur la roche, mais la jeune feme avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que les lueurs clignotantes s'approchaient, de plus en plus vives à mesure que la nuit tombait.

-OK, lança Emmeline Vance du promontoire où elle était juchée, agrippée si fort à la roche que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Harry, Ron, Hermione, remontez et allez surveiller leur avancée de là-haut. Cooper, tu restes avec moi, on s'occupe de ce surplomb-là, et après on dégage fissa !

-Ca va le faire, fit Ron, tandis que les trois amis regagnaient le monte-charge de fortune qu'ils avaient installés (un filet magique conjuré à la hâte par Emmeline). On va y arriver.

-Moldus en sécurité, sorciers aussi normalement, résuma Harry, bestioles canalisées vers nos pièges. Hermione, grand manitou de la guerre, tu vois quelque chose qui pourrait foirer, là-dedans ?

La jeune femme masqua un sourire amer tandis qu'elle passait mentalement en revue la liste de tous les aléas et de toutes les anicroches qui pouvaient causer leur perte. Les Moldus. Les Mangemorts. La porte principale. La falaise de droite. L'orage qui montait.

-Non, rien.

_III_

Les Phénix s'étaient regroupés au sommet du château, serrant contre eux les pans de leurs capes pour se protéger de l'humidité glaciale qui semblait imbiber l'air. Ils observaient avec une anxiété croissante les lueurs qui se massaient autour des murs de la forteresse. Hermione frissona, et sourit brièvement lorsqu'un bras protecteur s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Ron et ellle échangèrent un regard qui n'avait pas besoin de mots.

-Bien, bien, bien, fit Emmeline en s'emparant de la paire de Multiplettes qu'elle portait attachée autour de son cou. On va accueillir ces créatures du diable comme il se doit. Hermione, Ron, Cooper, mettez vous en place, j'ai l'impression que ça commence à barder du côté de Maugrey. Harry, file trouver Tonks en vitesse, je veux être sûre que les moldus soient tous cachés avant qu'on ne commence à balancer des sortilèges.

Harry acquiesca, puis dévala les escaliers cabossés qui menaient à la ville intérieure. Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, sans écouter le babillage nerveux d'Emmeline. Ses pensées étaient trop obnubilées par les souvenirs terrifiants de ses affrontements avec les créatures de cauchemars. Elle se serra plus fort contre son ami, tandis que ses pensées volaient vers ses condisciples en danger.

A la porte principale d'Edimbourg, les Phénix de la brigade Diurne n'en menaient pas large. Ils ignoraient si des Moldus pouvaient les voir, ils ignoraient quel était l'état des créatures qui fonçaient droit sur eux, et ils ignoraient si les barrières magiques de la ville fonctionneraient suffisamment.

Remus sentit ses jambes faiblir lorsque les créatures furent assez proches pour que son odorat de lycanthrope lui rapporte leur odeur de fauve et de mort. A l'aide de ses Multiplettes, il constata, horrifié, que les clignotements réguliers produits par les Manticores provenaient de parasites larvaires accrochés sur leur dos. Il reconnut, pour les avoir fait étudier à ses élèves une éternité auparavant, des Sangsurines des Marais. _"La Sangsurine des Marais est une larve lumineuse qui s'accroche sur les créatures imprudentes, et se nourrit en dévorant leurs nerfs, causant une douleur telle ..."_

-Cochons de Mangemorts, grogna t-il.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la souffrance des créatures. Les Mangemorts les torturaient dans le but de décupler leur rage; ils ne leur laissaient aucune chance de capturer les animaux.

-Bon sang ! jura soudain Maugrey, son oeil magique fixé sur l'horizon, l'autre fermé. Il y a des Mangemorts qui sont restés pour disperser les bestioles ! Podmore, Lupin, Tonks, restez ici pour barricader la porte; les autres, avec moi, on s'envole pour regrouper les Manticores !

Sturgis et Tonks se regardèrent, avant de voir, impuissants, leurs camarades enfourcher leurs balais, et foncer droit vers le danger.

-Elles arrivent, fit Emmeline, les jumelles plaquées si fort sur les yeux qu'elle garderait probablement leur marque. Tenez-vous prêts... Oh, Minerva, faites attention, derrière vous ! Remontez vite, faites-moi remonter ce balai ! Ouf...

Hermione serra les mâchoires, tentant de remplacer la paralysie glaciale qui l'emplissait par l'énergie de l'adrénaline. En vain. Les souvenirs étaient trop présents. Trop intenses. Trop frais. Elle sentit une larme de peur couler sur sa pommette, rapidement séchée par le vent qui soufflait.

-On y va ! s'exclama Vance. Elles grimpent, ça y est ! Plus qu'une... Oui, c'est bon, je crois qu'elles sont toutes là !

Avec une sensation vertigineuse, Hermione suivit sa camarade vers le surplomb où ils avaient disposé les pièges. Il y avait une sorte de fascination morbide à observer les prédateurs grimper vers eux par bonds en laissant de profondes striures dans la roche là où leurs griffes assuraient leur prise.

Alléchées par le sang dont les Phénix avaient badigeonné les pierres branlantes, les Manticores poursuivirent leur ascension jusqu'à être si près des sorciers qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur haleine sanguinolente. Hermione crut défaillir lorsque Cooper fit tomber la première pierre d'un sortilège sonore. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir, puis elle se joignit à ses condisciples. Les unes après les autres, les créatures tombaient, dérapant dans les éboulis pour finir par s'écraser en contrebas. Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle aperçut les Sangsurines enfoncées dans le dos puissant des créatures, remplacé par un élan de haine. Elle transforma la roche en glace sous les pattes d'une des créatures, parvint à en stupéfixer une autre avec l'aide de Ron et de Cooper, puis... tomba.

Le promontoire s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds avec un craquement impressionnant; la chute des Phénix ne fut pas longue; ils atterrirent en effet sur la corniche d'où ils avaient posé les pièges. En plein milieu des créatures enragées. Ce fut une pagaille indescriptible. Hermione eut le réflexe de se jeter contre la paroi pour éviter une énorme Manticore; lorsque celle-ci revint à la charge, elle se trouva soudain happée par un filet conjuré par Ron et Emmeline. Cette dernière essuya une goutte de sueur ou de sang qui perlait sur son front, et fit un geste du menton envers Hermione, l'incitant à remonter. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et grimpa en quatrième vitesse la paroi effondrée pour revenir au sommet du château. Ron la suivit un peu plus tard, puis Emmeline, qui maintenait avec difficulté les créatures dans son filet magique. Hermione attendit un instant, puis blêmit brusquement en réalisant que Cooper n'arrivait pas. Un affreux pressentiment lui fit tourner les yeux vers le filet où s'entassaient les bêtes rugissantes, et elle eut un coup au cœur en y apercevant un bras tordu dans un angle étrange.

Elle hurla.

Emmeline leva le sortilège en catastrophe, faisant chuter plusieurs des créatures dans le vide, et Cooper s'effondra sur les dalles.

-Oh, merde ! entendit Hermione derrière elle. Stupéfix ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfix !

Se retournant brièvement, elle aperçut Harry, suivi d'Hestia et Hatter, qui couraient à leur rencontre. Tous trois avaient un air paniqué, mais Hatter se reprit rapidement, et s'interposa entre Ron et une des créatures, dégainant son sabre. Sa cousine le suivit avec un cri de guerre féroce.

-Pas de Mangemorts en vue ? demanda t-elle en tournoyant.

-Et les moldus ? s'enquit Emmeline.

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, cria Harry, essayant de couvrir de sa voix le hurlement du vent. Tonks m'a dit que...

Ils ne surent jamais ce que Tonks avait dit au jeune Phénix, car à cet instant précis, une terrible explosion retentit dans la cité fortifiée.

Hestia jura.

-Ils sont là. J'y crois pas. Ces salopards nous attaquent sur tous les fronts !

Sturgis fut projeté en arrière lorsque la porte explosa. Sonné, il se releva en secouant la tête, et constata qu'à plusieurs mètres de là, Tonks gisait sur le sol, près de Lupin qui n'avait l'air guère plus en forme. Dans l'embrasure défoncée de la porte, trois silhouettes massives se tenaient.

Jurant, le Phénix dégaina sa baguette et engagea l'attaque, prêt à tout pour défendre ses camarades. Il se retrouva bientôt engagé dans un duel acharné contre Macnair, aisément reconnaissable aux tatouages qui ornaient ses épaules. Le Mangemort se fendit vicieusement en avant, et Sturgis perdit la notion de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Remus reprit rapidement ses esprits, et il remercia brièvement ses sens de loup-garou lorsqu'il esquiva à l'instinct un sort mortel lancé par le Mangemort blond qui se tenait en face de lui. Réalisant que Tonks et le troisième Mangemort avaient disparu, il fut pris d'un vertige d'angoisse, puis d'une rage incontrôlable, et se rua à l'aveuglette sur son adversaire. Il ne vit que trop tard le sort électrique qui partait de la baguette.

-Arrête, imbécile ! Il est à moi ! hurla une voix familière.

Le Mangemort blond eut un instant d'hésitation lorsque Bellatrix fonça vers lui, puis le bouscula pour dégager Remus de son angle d'action.

C'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait.

Une ombre massive passa sur les pavés mouchetés de sang. Il y eut un craquement odieux, puis Thorfinn Rowle s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, la nuque brisée. La hyène roula sur le côté, et s'estompa pour laisser place à un Sturgis à l'air dégoûté.

-Berk, fit ce dernier.

Se raclant la gorge, il cracha un filet de sang par terre.

-Bon sang, je déteste mordre, grogna t-il.

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres fines de la Mangemort, puis ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés se rétractèrent tandis que son nez se retroussait, et Bellatrix fut de nouveau Tonks.

Elle tendit la main au lycanthrope pour l'aider à se relever; il la saisit avec reconnaissance, un sourire franc sur le visage.

-Ca, c'est du travail d'équipe ! s'exclama la Métamorphomage, radieuse.

-On s'occupe des portes, maintenant ! fit Sturgis, dégainant sa baguette. Prêts ? Un, deux...

-Sigeleum ! déclamèrent les Phénix en choeur.

Trois gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent, puis s'entremêlèrent en l'air avant de frapper la grande porte avec force. Une multitude de crépitements se fit entendre tandis que leur magie combinée scellait la faille du bouclier qui protégeait l'entrée.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés de sueur, soudain accablé d'épuisement.

-C'est fini, entendit-il Tonks murmurer d'une voix douce.

Son autre main n'avait toujours pas lâché celle de sa camarade.

Elle ne le ferait pas avant un long moment.

Pendant ce temps, sur les murailles, Hermione commençait à songer que cette bataille-ci pourrait bien être celle qui verrait sa fin. Une dizaine de Manticores, plus futées ou plus chanceuses que leurs congénères, étaient remontées à l'assaut des Phénix qui gardaient la plate-forme. Hatter et Emmeline en avaient terrassé plusieurs, mais ils étaient aux prises avec un énorme spécimen, qui leur donnait trop de fil à retordre pour qu'ils puissent lui venir en aide. Harry et Ron essayaient désespérément de sauver Cooper des griffes des animaux, le visage tendu dans l'angoisse tandis qu'ils s'approchaient péniblement du corps inanimé de leur camarade.

Hermione était donc seule.

Seule face aux trois visages insupportablement humains qui chantonnaient face à elle.

Dans un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, la première bondit, sa longue queue décrivant un arc de cercle vicieux. La Phénix évita de justesse le dard mortel qui fusait, plongea à terre pour éviter les griffes tendues d'une seconde créature, et éclata d'un rire nerveux lorsqu'elle constata, allongée sur le sol, que les deux Manticores s'étaient entretuées dans cette attaque.

Puis une douleur affreuse lui déchira la jambe, et elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant.

Les griffes profondément plantées dans la cuisse de la jeune femme, la dernière Manticore approcha son visage de celui de sa proie.

Hermione pouvait voir, à l'extrémité de son champ de vision, une queue caparaçonnée se balancer de joie. Les yeux fixés sur ceux de la créature, paralysée par la terreur, elle eut l'impression de faire un bond en arrière.

_-Hermione ! Aide-moi !_

_Elle avait blêmi d'un coup en le voyant écrasé au sol par le poids de la créature, ses pattes puissantes appuyées sur son torse._

Le souffle chaud de la bête émanait des relents de viande digérée. De sang. De mort.

_Ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur s'étaient fermés au moment où les crocs de la créature se plantaient dans son visage, arrachant les chairs et l'os._

Au bord de l'inconscience, Hermione glissa sa main dans sa poche. Son poignard. Sa baguette. N'importe quoi.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain un volume inhabituel. Une bourse.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la jeune femme la projeta sur la créature, consciente de la risibilité de son acte.

Elle fut prise de stupeur lorsque la Manticore fut projetée en arrière dans un panache blanc.

La bête poussa un glapissement strident lorsqu'elle s'écrasa sur le muret. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de se rétablir sur ses pattes, mais le choc l'avait visiblement sonnée.

Il y eut une gerbe de sang lorsque la lame d'Hatter fusa, mortelle.

Hermione lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance absolue.

De son côté, Emmeline acheva l'énorme Manticore d'un sortilège qui l'envoya sur les rochers en contrebas. Les trois Phénix s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis coururent au secours d'Harry et Ron, qui étaient parvenus à se mettre en sécurité avec Cooper dans une bulle magique d'un vert éclatant, mais qui étaient de ce fait bloqués par les créatures qui les harcelaient.

Les sortilèges d'Hermione et Emmeline, et l'épée d'Hatter pour les plus coriaces, eurent tôt fait de régler leur compte aux dernières Manticores.

Un silence étrange s'installa lorsque la dernière tomba des murailles.

L'éclatement de la bulle protectrice rompit le charme, et les Phénix se reprirent.

-Cooper est vivant, annonça Harry, essuyant un filet de sang qui perlait sur son front, à côté de sa cicatrice.

-Pas pour longtemps, si on reste là comme des potiches, fit Emmeline. Je vais chercher du secours au QG, essayez d'installer un camp ici. Hors de question qu'on le déplace, il perd beaucoup trop de sang. Et toi aussi, Hermione.

-Ça ira, marmonna la jeune femme, la bouche pâteuse.

« Ou pas », songea t-elle tandis que des points blancs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux.

Une claque sur sa joue la fit revenir sur terre.

-Hé, ne me claque pas dans les pattes, Granger, s'exclama Hatter, relevant la main.

-Non, ça va, t'inquiète, fit-elle avec un sourire, malgré la douleur cuisante sur sa joue.

Son chef de brigade n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Elle s'assit au côté de ses camarades, et laissa Harry lui placer avec force un linge sur la jambe, tandis que Ron et Hatter limitaient l'hémorragie de Cooper avec leurs mains- les blessures infligées par les Manticores se soignaient très mal par les moyens magiques.

Hermione observa un moment les mouvements de ses amis qui s'affairaient, puis la fatigue l'emporta, et elle sombra.

Lorsque la jeune femme reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans une obscurité rassurante, un bandage comprimant fermement sa blessure à la cuisse, et un autre immobilisant son poignet. Lentement, elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, et les examina un moment. Elle devait s'être cassé le poignet à un moment, songea t-elle. Avec précautions, elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une des tentes de fortune que le QG utilisait comme postes de soin. Elle était seule, mais des voix lui parvenaient de l'extérieur, aussi sortit-elle de l'abri d'un pas chancelant.

Écartant le pan de toile de l'entrée, elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, éblouie par la soudaine luminosité.

-Hé, salut ! fit une voix enjouée qu'elle reconnut être celle de Tonks.

Plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce que la lumière redevienne supportable, Hermione lui adressa un signe de la main.

La Métamorphomage était assise près du reste d'un feu de camp, une tasse à la main et un sourire éclatant sur son joli visage; Sturgis et Hatter, qui siégeaient près d'elle, se levèrent d'un bond en apercevant Hermione, et se ruèrent sur elle.

-Bon sang, la trouille que tu nous a fichue ! s'exclama son chef de brigade.

-Comment tu te sens ? l'interrogea Sturgis.

-Vidée, répondit franchement Hermione. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'hibernation.

-Et Merlin sait que tu n'as jamais été du matin, même au milieu de l'après-midi, plaisanta Tonks.

La jeune femme éclata de rire avec sa condisciple, ce qui sembla rassurer les deux hommes.

Une main au-dessus des yeux, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, pour y découvrir un soleil éclatant, bien que pâle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait du mal à rassembler tous ses souvenirs, mais elle était certaine de s'être effondrée au coucher du soleil, et récupérer aussi vite ne lui ressemblait guère.

-Je n'ai dormi que... quinze heures ?

Tonks et Hatter se regardèrent.

-Pas vraiment. On est lundi, cocotte. L'attaque des Manticores, c'était samedi soir, répondit la Phénix.

Hermione eut la pensée stupide qu'elle avait des cours à rattraper, avant de se reprendre.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais faim.

-Il doit rester des trucs à manger au QG. Tu veux que je te ramène là-bas ? proposa Sturgis.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire ici, j'achèterai à manger en passant.

-Vas-y mollo, la tempéra Hatter. T'as perdu près d'un litre de sang, damoiselle. On t'a rafistolée, mais c'est hors de question qu'on te laisse courir l'aventure tout juste réveillée.

Le mot « sang » rappela brusquement à Hermione l'attaque des créatures.

-Cooper ! Il va bien ?

-Mieux que toi, visiblement, fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Se retournant, la sorcière découvrit de fait son camarade, sain et sauf, bien que légèrement pâle; elle se jeta à son cou et le serra contre elle.

-Honnêtement, j'ai cru que... tu allais y rester, cette fois, Branstone.

Le Phénix claqua de la langue.

-Dans une petite algarade de rien du tout de ce genre-là ? Ça me ferait mal, franchement. Je vaux mieux que ça.

-Vrai, des Manticores, il en mange trois au petit-déjeuner tous les matins, ironisa Sturgis, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es jaloux parce que c'est moi qui ait les plus jolies filles, répliqua Cooper en jetant à Hermione un regard faussement concupiscent.

La jeune femme lui donna une bourrade amicale.

-Pervers. Tout le monde va bien, alors ?

-Chez nous, oui, fit Tonks en sirotant son thé. Mais nos cœurs pleurent tous ensemble la disparition de Thorfinn Rowle, Mangemort incompris de son état.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Il y a des Mangemorts qui sont _restés_ pendant l'attaque?

-Seulement les plus baraqués des plus cinglés, fit la Métamorphomage. Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert la grande porte. Forcément, Tête d'anguille n'allait pas envoyer les lavettes du genre de Rookwood, ils se seraient fait déchiqueter avant même d'avoir libéré les Manticores.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

-Ça aurait dû être un carnage sans nom, en fait... Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe, c'est qu'ils prennent le risque de dévoiler notre monde aux Moldus à chaque fois ! Ils ne sont quand même pas stupides au point de croire qu'on aurait la moindre chance contre eux si jamais ça venait à arriver !

Hatter grogna, un air méprisant sur le visage.

-Hermione, c'est des _Mangemorts_ dont on parle. Ce qui m'échappe, à moi, c'est que tu veuilles trouver une limite à leur incurable stupidité.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit.

-Qui sait, après tout ? fit-elle d'un ton philosophe en prenant une pose inspirée.

Sturgis s'esclaffa brièvement, puis secoua la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait encore laissé Greyback s'échapper, cela dit, remarqua t-il d'un ton amer. Cette ordure nous glisse entre les doigts.

Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter.

-Il était là aussi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait détachée.

-Ouaip, répondit Hatter.

-Les plus baraqués des plus cinglés, j'ai dit, répéta Tonks, amusée. C'est quand même assez limité, comme formule, vu les chiffes molles qu'il emploie. Je me suis toujours demandée si ce n'était pas pour... limiter sa frustration, d'ailleurs.

-Frustration ? fit Sturgis, l'air perdu.

Tonks ricana.

-C'est un drôle de sac d'os, Tu-sais-qui. A sa place, vivre entouré de types du genre de Greyback ou Macnair, je trouverais ça intenable.

-Je suis largement aussi baraque que Macnair, râla Cooper.

Il y eut un silence éloquent.

-Presque, fit-il avec une moue dépitée.

-Tu es bien plus classe, l'assura Hermione, lui arrachant un sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as rencontré, toi, fit soudain Hatter. Comment il était ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi, Macnair ?

-Non, Greyback. Qu'est-ce que Macnair vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Hatter en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'es vraiment toujours en retard d'une guerre, toi, pas vrai ? railla Sturgis.

-Je réfléchissais à un truc, se défendit son condisciple. Hermione ?

La jeune femme sentait son cœur galoper à toute allure. « Calme-toi. » s'intima t-elle. « Calme-toi. »

-Il était assez... (« Déroutant ? Ambigu ? Intéressant ? » hésita t-elle) effrayant. C'est le mot.

-Il est cinglé, trancha Sturgis. A quoi tu t'attendais comme réponse, Hatter, franchement ? Amical ? C'est un animal enragé, c'est tout.

-Il est plus complexe que ça, laissa échapper Hermione.

Rouge de confusion, elle crut qu'elle allait sauter au cou de Tonks lorsque celle-ci alla dans son sens:

-Je suis plutôt d'accord. C'est un loup-garou, donc... c'est comme Remus, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile pour lui. C'est sans doute...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter l'air pensif et légèrement timide de l'Auror à la mention de Remus. Une flèche d'acide se planta dans son ventre, et elle serra brusquement la mâchoire.

_Une rivale ?_

Cooper renifla, exprimant son scepticisme face aux théories de Tonks.

-Mouais, résuma Sturgis. A propos, Harry et Ron sont restés avec toi un bon moment, Hermione, tu devrais peut-être aller leur dire que tu es vivante, en fin de compte. Ils sont quelque part dans la ville basse.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, heureuse de trouver un prétexte pour quitter ses condisciples – elle commençait à se sentir réellement mal à l'aise, et avait l'impression qu'un néon affichant « Menteuse ! », était apparu au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle fit un signe de la main à ses camarades, puis s'éclipsa. Marcher lui fit du bien, malgré les picotements occasionnés dans sa cuisse; tout en descendant les escaliers, elle se morigéna une énième fois de s'être mise dans une situation aussi inconfortable vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. Elle ne pouvait se retenir d'imaginer des scénarios effroyables où ses condisciples l'accusaient de trahison, et toute la rationalité du monde ne calmait pas son angoisse. Elle dut s'asseoir sur une marche de pierre pour s'obliger à se calmer, tant ses genoux tremblaient.

Elle expira longuement, puis secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées déplaisantes. Elle avait des choses à faire.

Son estomac gronda.

« Mais d'abord, manger. »

_III_

-Albert Mantisse, expert arithmancien, lut Hermione à voix basse.

Elle se tenait devant un immeuble médiéval assez biscornu, bien qu'imposant. Elle tenta de rajuster une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, puis frappa à la porte.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme au teint basané, qui dévisagea la Phénix en silence durant quelques secondes, avant de baisser brusquement la tête.

-Euh, bonjour ? essaya Hermione. Je cherche le professeur Mantisse...

-Pas là, fit brusquement le garçon, sans la regarder. Mais ça ne l'intéresse pas. Au revoir.

-Hé, attendez ! s'exclama t-elle, l'empêchant de refermer la porte. Je viens pour l'Ordre !

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, et lança un regard furtif derrière son épaule.

-C'est bon, Adra, fit une voix depuis l'intérieur, laisse donc entrer cette jeune personne.

Adra s'esquiva à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant Hermione abasourdie sur le pas de la porte. Elle rentra d'un pas hésitant, et découvrit un homme d'âge mûr, aux longs cheveux blancs, qui l'observait par-dessus de petites lunettes carrées.

-Désolé pour l'accueil, lança celui-ci sans ambages en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je suis harcelé par les démarcheurs à domicile, et ce crétin de Cauldwell me ferait pendre haut et court si je m'avisais de leur jeter un sort. Il m'a dans le nez depuis que je l'ai eu comme élève à Poudlard, ce petit con.

Levant les yeux au ciel à la mention du ministre, il tendit une main tachetée d'encre à la Phénix.

Hermione la serra, amusée par l'aura un brin loufoque du professeur.

-Pas de problème, l'assura t-elle. Les gens de l'Ordre m'ont dit que vous aviez fait des recherches sur les perturbations magiques ?

-Et ils n'ont rien compris. Surtout le petit maigrichon à l'air sournois. Une belle bande d'idiots que vous avez là, vous aussi, mademoiselle – mademoiselle... ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Bien, miss Granger, épargnez-nous à tous deux un douloureux entretien : vous y connaissez quelque chose en Arithmancie ?

-Assez pour m'intéresser énormément aux recherches d'un expert tel que vous.

Mantisse grogna, l'air radouci cependant.

-Que le diable emporte les flatteries. Bon, suivez-moi.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite vers un cabinet encombré de cartons, de classeurs, aux murs sur lesquels des dizaines de tableaux manuscrits étaient punaisés. Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur un volume posé sur son bureau : « La magie du nombre, par Albert Mantisse ». Le professeur suivit son regard, et son visage s'éclaira.

-Vous avez lu mon livre ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, constatant, amusée, que des annotations ou des biffures rageuses constellaient le manuscrit. Le maître cherchait sans doute constamment à améliorer son œuvre...

-Le professeur Vector s'en est servi durant toute ma scolarité.

-Ah, vous avez eu ce sacré Vector. Un bon garçon, mais un peu cloche, dès qu'il ne s'agit plus de calcul. Bien. Adra, où sont barrés ces fichus...

Le garçon apparut soudainement dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, un paquet de feuilles à la main.

-Merci. Au fait, je n'ai pas fait les présentations; Hermione Granger, voici Adra Lem, mon disciple.

Adra hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione le détaillait du regard. Un visage fin au teint de bronze, des cheveux très noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux... Ils devaient probablement avoir le même âge, songea t-elle, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais croisé ce garçon à Poudlard.

Quelque chose la perturbait, en outre; elle finit par comprendre que c'était son regard : oblique, presque torve. Malgré sa beauté certaine, il y avait une sournoiserie dans l'allure de l'apprenti qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle se reprit.

-Enchantée.

-De même.

-Bon, miss Granger, commençons. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'est un gradient ?

-C'est l'indicateur de la puissance magique d'un endroit... il est compris entre 0 et 5, pour des raisons pratiques.

-Oui. Et bien regardez ça, fit l'arithmancien en lui tendant une feuille couverte d'une écriture serrée. A deux jours d'intervalle, dans le même lieu, j'ai relevé quatre fois le gradient. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Hermione déchiffra l'écriture du professeur : 1.0 – 4.3 – 0.3 – 3.9

-Ça oscille, ça oscille, ça oscille tant qu'on dirait qu'il le fait exprès pour m'énerver. Impossible de localiser l'origine du phénomène, j'anticipe votre question. Les variations sont beaucoup trop grandes, j'ai essayé de les placer sur une carte mais ça donne n'importe quoi. Deux points voient leur gradient monter en flèche, tandis qu'un point juste à côté du premier descend subitement. Je déteste les constantes qui ne veulent pas rester un peu constantes !

Hermione sourit. La remarque de Mantisse lui rappelait sa propre découverte de l'Arithmancie ; ô combien elle avait été joyeuse en découvrant que dans le chaos apparent du monde magique, il existait des lois naturelles aussi inflexibles que dans le monde moldu ! L'unique différence consistait en... l'_inconstance _des constantes qu'ils considéraient. Adolescente, elle avait été assez perturbée par le naturel avec lequel son professeur avait exposé ce fait, en le comparant à la physique moldue. Devenue plus mature, elle trouvait infiniment plus intéressant de prendre en compte le caractère changeant du monde.

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

-Professeur, je me demandais... est-il possible qu'on ait un gradient nul ?

Mantisse poussa un cri horrifié.

-Bon sang, miss Granger, je commençais à croire que vous aviez vraiment compris de quoi on parle ! Non, non et non, un gradient est compris entre 0 et 5, 0 exclus ! Vous avez dû le démontrer au tout début !

-Oui, oui, le tempéra Hermione, si on suppose un gradient égal à zéro, on finit par obtenir 0=1, je me souviens. Mais imaginons un gradient... si proche de zéro qu'utiliser physiquement la magie devient impossible...

Radouci, Mantisse se tut un instant.

-Ça, je veux bien. Mais vous vous souvenez de la règle première de la magie ?

-L'équilibre, firent Adra et Hermione en chœur.

-Exact. Un lieu avec un gradient proche de zéro sera obligatoirement proche d'un lieu avec un gradient élevé. Et la magie, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'aime pas l'asymétrie, donc il y aura transfert, et au final, les gradients s'équilibreront autour de leur moyenne.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, contrariée.

-Et ça prendra... du temps ?

-Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous que ça prenne du temps ? Contrairement aux élèves, la magie ne remet pas les choses au lendemain, elle.

-Ce sera instantané, murmura la jeune femme.

-Je sens que je vous perturbe. Quel est le problème ? Vous connaissez un lieu où on ne peut pas utiliser la magie ?

-Et bien... j'ai lu quelque part que le triangle des Bermudes...

-Foutaises, répliqua tranquillement Mantisse. Conte de bonne femme. Mais ça reste un cas académique intéressant. Bon, j'ai du travail, je suis désolé mais il faut que je vous vire, miss Granger. Ce fut un plaisir. Et par pitié, la prochaine fois que l'Ordre a besoin de mes recherches, envoyez-moi tout de suite les gens qui s'y connaissent au lieu des imbéciles qui savent tout juste ce qu'est une équation.

Hermione se laissa docilement entraîner vers la sortie par Adra, qui lui jeta un regard insondable avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Levant la tête, la jeune femme constata que l'éclaircie automnale n'avait pas duré bien longtemps; d'épais nuages de pluie s'amassaient dans le ciel, aussi se hâta t-elle de rejoindre le magasin d'instruments magiques qui était établi un peu plus bas dans la ruelle.

Après une brève attente, elle obtint d'un vendeur à la peau parcheminée un petit sac de cuir contenant plusieurs objets, dont elle examina la qualité. Une sphère de cristal contenant un tamis circulaire, une boîte carrée d'un métal sombre, et deux fioles s'y trouvaient; satisfaite, elle posa quelques Gallions sur le comptoir et sortit retrouver Harry et Ron. Elle erra un moment dans la ville basse, écumant les auberges, avant de tomber sur eux au détour d'une allée. Ses deux amis poussèrent un cri de surprise parfaitement synchronisé, avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Ron.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit Harry, l'œil pétillant sous ses lunettes rondes.

Feignant de bâiller, la jeune femme répondit :

-Non, on m'a réveillée en sursaut aux aurores. Encore. J'ai raté quoi ?

-Cinq repas, calcula Ron. J'espère que tu as mangé ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et sortit d'une poche un sac de châtaignes entamé qu'elle proposa à ses amis. Harry accepta de bonne grâce, et piocha allègrement dans les baies brûlantes.

-On devrait rester ici un petit moment, expliqua Ron. Histoire de sécuriser la situation. Et puis, il y a eu un problème, des Moldus ont été tués, donc il y a une enquête. Kingsley et Diggle se sont fait passer pour des experts, ils doivent encore être en train de maquiller les corps, à mon avis.

Hermione pâlit.

-Des Moldus tués ? Comment ?

-Les Manticores, fit Harry avec une grimace. Une bande de crétins qui voulaient prendre des photos de la tempête pour crâner devant des copains. Foutus imbéciles !

Hermione acquiesça lourdement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des Moldus étaient tués au cours de leurs opérations, et elle ressentait chaque fois un poids d'autant plus grand qu'elle savait que jamais leurs familles ne sauraient la vérité.

« Quand est-ce que tout ça finira ? » songea t-elle, amère.

_III_

Comme l'avait prédit Ron, les Phénix restèrent établis à Edimbourg durant une semaine encore, allant et venant entre le QG et le camp de fortune qu'ils avaient établi au sommet du château, certains réparant les dégâts causés par les Manticores, d'autres planifiant leurs prochaines opérations.

Et d'autres encore suant sang et eau sous le soleil pâle de novembre.

Après une énième tentative pour désarçonner John Goldstein, Hermione laissa échapper un juron sonore. Son condisciple fit mine d'être choqué, puis la saisit à bras le corps et la renversa contre le sol.

-Gagné !

La jeune femme se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte puissante du Phénix, et se replaça en position de garde, agacée. Au cours de leurs derniers entraînements, Hatter lui avait enseigné avec patience des mouvements qui correspondaient à son type de capacités. Esquives faussement maladroites masquant sa vitesse et sa souplesse, feintes vicieuses pour détourner la garde de ses adversaires, et coups concentrant en une seule frappe mortellement précise toute sa puissance, étaient devenus le quotidien de la jeune femme. Elle devait cultiver, lui avait expliqué son chef de brigade, ses capacités à tromper l'adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre une ouverture, avec l'avantage supplémentaire qu'une jeune femme de sa corpulence serait amplement sous-estimée. Hermione s'était sentie un peu vexée lorsque Hatter avait fait ce constat, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison – et que cela pouvait devenir un atout.

Elle était assez fière des progrès qu'elle se sentait faire, mais elle ne pouvait que constater que face à certains types d'adversaire, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

John était l'un d'eux. Au bout de trois longues et épuisantes séances d'enchaînement, le Phénix avait trouvé une posture d'équilibre satisfaisante, qui lui permettait de donner le maximum de sa force brute – ce qui n'avait étonné personne. Lui aussi avait fait des progrès remarquables, et Hermione se sentait vexée d'avoir l'impression d'être impuissante face à un homme qui possédait une force semblable.

Elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rivaliser, même de loin, avec la puissance du Phénix, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait exister un moyen – n'importe lequel...

Une idée lui vint, et, inspirée, elle relança l'assaut, attendant le moment propice.

Après quelques échanges, le poing de John fusa, droit vers elle. Au lieu d'esquiver le coup, elle vint à sa rencontre, s'enroula contre son adversaire, et tenta d'utiliser son poids pour le faire basculer par-dessus elle. Tous deux perdirent l'équilibre, et malgré une puissante poussée du pied sur le corps de l'homme, Hermione ne parvint pas à éviter la chute. Ils tombèrent ensemble, enchevêtrés dans une position étrange.

-Hermione, au nom de Merlin, c'était quoi cette horreur ? fit Hatter en se dirigeant vers eux à grandes enjambées.

Hermione se démêla de son camarade, et haussa les épaules.

-J'innove. Je voulais... le faire basculer.

-Ouais, j'ai bien vu, railla son chef de brigade, et on aurait dit un môme de douze ans en train d'essayer de pousser un tank. Théoriquement, ça marchait, mais en pratique, bon sang Hermione, tu crois vraiment que tu peux tenir en manquant autant de force ? John, va avec Cooper et ma cousine. Hermione, séance physique. Trente tractions pour commencer en échauffement, et ensuite on va travailler tous les deux sur de la force en exercice. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça. Et on va poursuivre ça tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Hatter plaça une main sur sa bouche avec force.

-Tu tu tut. J'ai dit. Tu veux que je t'attaches les mains à la barre ?

Réprimant un juron, Hermione déclina la proposition, et marcha jusqu'à une barre en lévitation avec l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud.

Hatter n'avait sans doute pas tort, songea t-elle pensivement, tout en enroulant ses doigts autour de la barre. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'entraînait pas assez dur; peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était effondrée à Glasgow, effondrée contre Greyback...

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle vouait néanmoins son chef de brigade aux plus atroces gémonies dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

_III_

Prochain chapitre (enfin !) : Glasgow

Extrait (et là je vous renvoie au tas de cailloux supra) :

« Les yeux fixés sur ceux de son adversaire, Hermione serra les dents. Même à cette distance, l'aura de puissance inhabituelle forte qui émanait du loup-garou était aisément perceptible. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner que l'astre lunaire approchait de son apogée.

Avec une sensation de vertige, elle prit sa décision. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat tandis qu'elle ramenait ses poings devant elle dans une posture de garde, le corps tendu dans l'attente.

La stupeur qui passa sur le visage de l'homme fut rapidement remplacée par un rictus amusé, et avec un geste d'une lenteur délibérée, il imita la Phénix. »

(Hihi.)


	9. Glasgow

Salut à tous ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, veuillez agréer un petit moment pub : j'ai pondu un charmant petit OS, tout frais, tout beau, sur Luna et son monde merveilleux, vous allez adorer. (Oui, il y a de la persuasion commerciale affreusement manipulatrice dans ce procédé de présentation.) A voir à partir de mon profil, donc, « Un univers dans ta tête » (et je vous ORDONNE de lire, d'aimer et de reviewer, non mais.)

Sinon, sur ce chapitre-ci... « Loup y es-tu ? » vous entend-je d'ici demander, d'une voix à peine menaçante. Oui, loup y est. Enfin. Et loup y sera (beaucoup plus) dans le prochain chapitre. Attention les yeux par contre, ça va être violent. Et s'il y en a que ce début assez gentillet d'histoire choque, tapez pas j'aurai prévenu, vous n'avez encore rien vu : là on en est encore à la mise en place des six ou sept grosses intrigues parallèles. A partir du prochain chapitre, on se met vraiment en route. (Oui, je sais, 10 chapitres pour lancer une histoire, c'est pas fabuleux.)(M'enfin, vous aviez déjà remarqué ma tendance à prendre mon temps, non ?)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_III_

Sarasva 1 : je te rassure (enfin, pas trop quand même !), je n'ai pas prévu de faire mourir beaucoup de personnages avant un petit moment. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, on les a à peine vus pour l'instant, ils ont encore beaucoup trop de secrets pour disparaître comme ça... Hihi. Oui, Hermione a intérêt à se bouger les fesses, mais j'ai bien peur pour elle que... Ah, non, je ne vais pas commencer à m'auto-spoiler, quand même. (Elle et moi partageons effectivement la même inclination pour les hommes un peu strange...Ah, Fenrir.) Yep, Hermione cherche bien à percer son secret. Elle va au-devant de sacrées emmerdes, d'ailleurs... Pour les Manticores, la réalité est effectivement moins chouette que ce que tu imaginais xD Mais point de stupidité là-dedans; ça me rassure, même, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas (encore) trop prévisible !

Nalion 1 : « Et gna gna gna », comme dirait Voldemort dans cette fabuleuse fic qu'est « Les Aventuriers du Graal Perdu », et que je te somme de lire si tu ne sais pas comment patienter entre deux chapitres. x) Sinon, techniquement, tu sais ce que j'écris, là ? Une RARARAR. Et si, je l'ai fait. Ha ! Pour Luna/Macnair, c'était une blagounette, mais en fait ça me turlupine. Ça sonne comme un défi, un peu. Sinon, je suis ravie que les innovations au « paragraphe carré » (nouvelle mesure nalionesque ?) te conquièrent ! (Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer à propos de Tonks et du troisième Mangemort (ah mais tiens, c'est Fenrir !) qui disparaissent ensemble, vraiment ? Le fait que Tonks prenne sa défense n'est qu'une coïncidence ! )(Ah, je sème le doute, là, non ?)(Où est passé ton œil de lynx, Nalion ? C'est pourtant clair : Tonks et Fenrir ont... une liaison !)(Non, je blague, hein. Ça compliquerait vraiment trop les choses.)

Nalion 2 : c'est tellement grossier, la ficelle du kidnapping/syndrome de Stockholm. Le jour où je fais ça, lynchez-moi pour de vrai. La manipulation psychologique, c'est tellement plus fun.

Nalion et Sarasva : par le caleçon de Merlin, comme dirait l'autre, si un jour je suis en panne d'inspiration... Vous êtes encore plus tordus que moi !

Alikia : Je plaide non-coupable pour les dégâts hormonaux occasionnés. C'est vrai que Rookwood est pas mal, dans son genre... On verra !

Malik : Je te décerne le Cornichon d'or de la review qui m'a le plus perturbée. Mais après une lourde introspection et des avis avertis, la réponse est : non, je ne crois pas que cette histoire puisse particulièrement choquer des lecteurs, surtout au vu de ce qu'on trouve sur ff (viols, twincests, zoo, et j'en passe). Je suis enchantée que mon style te plaise et que tu te sentes entraîné dans l'histoire, mais si lire une fic où l'auteur veut juste rendre les personnages humains et la facette « guerre » du canon crédible, te choque, je me demande ce que tu lis, sans animosité aucune. Les bisounours, perso, ça me gonfle – et puis de toute façon depuis que je suis gosse j'ai toujours été du côté du méchant, d'où une vague frustration à la fin des Disney et autres mondes merveilleux en noir et blanc. Je comprends que tu cherches à te rassurer avec des considérations manichéennes, mais ne rencontrer que ce genre d'univers n'a aucun intérêt, franchement...

Sarasva (euh, j'ai perdu le compte) : je ne trouve pas les mots pour te remercier. Même si je ne cherche pas spécialement à choquer, juste à donner dans le réalisme, tu résumes bien l'idée : les dommages collatéraux, ça arrive... Je suis vraiment touchée que tu prennes la défense de cette histoire. :D

Nalion : Gros merci à toi aussi, c'est exactement ma pensée. Le canon est loin, très loin d'être manichéen... Je ne me sentais plus quand j'ai lu « c'est un hommage ». Rien que ça ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise comme c'est. Une fic humaine. Merci, vraiment, merci...

Sarasva (euh, j'ai perdu le compte bis) : je crois bien que je vais encadrer ta review et l'afficher au-dessus de mon bureau pour les jours où je n'aurais plus le moral. Quand bien même il n'y aurait plus que toi à suivre cette fic, je continuerai à effacer trois pages d'un coup si je ne les estime pas assez bonnes pour être lues. Des lectrices pareilles, tout auteur en rêve. (C'est con qu'on ne puisse pas dédier une fic à quelqu'un comme un roman, tu le mériterais !)

_III_

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, la première chose qui la frappa fut le silence. Elle resta immobile un instant, puis, pleine d'un trop-plein d'énergie, se leva sans faire de bruit. Entrouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit la respiration lourde de Ginny dans la chambre d'en face; jetant un œil du haut de l'escalier vers le salon, elle constata que l'aube poignait à peine.

Quelques rayons de soleil illuminaient le vieux plancher, donnant aux grains de poussière qui voletaient un éclat scintillant. Elle descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds, ayant dans l'idée de glaner quelques biscuits à la cuisine puis d'aller se promener dehors; arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle s'immobilisa net et se plaqua contre le mur. Un reniflement sourd se fit entendre, et la jeune femme se mordit le poing, une sensation douloureuse au creux du ventre.

Morag était assis en boule dans un des fauteuils, la tête posée sur les genoux, contemplant une photographie dont elle se doutait du contenu. Quelques larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage défiguré, sans qu'il paraisse s'en soucier. Hermione se sentit mal pour son condisciple; connaissant la nature fière et farouche du jeune homme, elle s'interdit toutefois de signaler sa présence. Le cœur gros, elle remonta en silence dans sa chambre, puis transplana à l'extérieur. Elle erra un moment dans les rues voisines, puis une idée insistante vint la titiller. Passant la langue sur ses lèvres, elle hésita un instant, puis abdiqua à la tentation. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, visualisa une butte d'herbes folles surmontée d'un poteau de bois, et transplana.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle était dans la forêt qui l'intriguait tant.

Considérant la clairière du regard, elle hésita à s'aventurer plus avant dans les bois : elle n'était pas sûre de retrouver le chemin de la butte, ni de trouver Greyback, aussi se résolut-elle à attendre. Le loup-garou ne manquerait pas de percevoir sa présence... du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle sourit, désabusée, en réalisant qu'elle ignorait absolument ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui dire. « Salut, je viens prendre le thé !», songea t-elle amusée.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était folie que de revenir ici, sans prévenir personne, sans moyen de défense – elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié son poignard dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait repasser le chercher, il n'y en aurait que pour une poignée de secondes; mais une étrange perversité semblait la forcer à demeurer là, assise, à attendre que quelque chose se produise, tout en calculant à quel point il était stupide de ne pas faire l'aller-retour. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans cette sensation de flirter avec le danger. Elle attendit durant un quart d'heure, grisée par cette tension qui allait augmentant, jusqu'à ce qu'une nappe de brume laiteuse vienne lécher les racines des arbres.

« Au diable Greyback », songea t-elle, retrouvant brusquement ses facultés. Elle transplana sans plus attendre vers le Chemin de Traverse, d'où elle regagna le QG à pied, le cœur tambourinant, chamboulée par la folie qui l'avait prise.

_III_

Hermione courait. Son souffle régulier et profond commençait à se faire erratique à mesure que ses foulées la rapprochaient du pont qui marquait la moitié du parcours qu'elle s'imposait, presque quotidiennement. Avec un dernier effort, elle gravit le pont de Vauxhall, et s'arrêta au sommet, les jambes flageolantes. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, salua un coureur qui arrivait en sens inverse, et s'étira quelques instants, appréciant la vue sur la Tamise. Lorsque la douleur lancinante qui traversait sa cuisse encore mal cicatrisée se fut calmée, elle se remit en chemin d'une course rapide, longeant les parcs et les rues de Londres, quasi-désertes en ce début de matinée. Lorsqu'elle finit son parcours, elle était revenue au niveau du square Grimmaurd. Après un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, elle se dirigea vers le perron et toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur le sourire avenant de Molly.

-Tout juste levée, et déjà dehors ? Tu devrais tout de même faire attention, tu n'es pas encore remise de cette bataille à Edimbourg, ce n'est pas raisonnable de trop forcer...

-J'ai fait attention, répondit Hermione, pleine du bien-être qui suivait l'effort.

La matrone referma la porte, puis conduisit la jeune femme à la cuisine, où un plantureux petit-déjeuner garnissait la table. Au vu de l'empilement encore intact des œufs au plat, les Phénix n'étaient pas encore levés, supposa Hermione.

-Quel est le programme des réjouissances ? s'enquit-elle en s'attablant près de Molly.

Cette dernière souffla sur son thé brûlant, et répondit :

-Les Diurnes sont de patrouille aujourd'hui, mais comme Minerva a cours, Elphias ira avec eux. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une idée fantastique, d'ailleurs – Kingsley est au ministère, donc la brigade de l'Aube devra tourner sans dirigeant pendant quelques jours. Et depuis que Susan...

La voix de Molly se perdit dans un murmure, qu'elle tenta de noyer sous une gorgée d'Earl Grey.

-Enfin, se reprit-elle, ils se débrouilleront, je suppose. Pour les Nocturnes, va savoir. Quelque part entre leurs différentes missions d'infiltration, ils trouveront peut-être le temps de revenir dîner avant le mois prochain, mais j'ai comme un doute à ce sujet. Et pour vous, je crois qu'Hatter a prévu du repérage à Glasgow.

Hermione sentit une nuance de réprobation dans le ton de Molly. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

- Tu n'approuves pas ?

La femme tiqua.

-Oh, si, Glasgow est un point essentiel.

Hermione hésita à insister, mais la matrone Weasley lâcha d'elle-même :

-J'espère juste qu'on ne perdra pas quelqu'un parce que ces messieurs auront tenu à récupérer leur forteresse chérie.

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se souvint que Ron avait mentionné la mort de ses oncles maternels, au cours de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Les frères de Molly avaient probablement péri dans des circonstances semblables à la bataille qui se profilait. Elle aurait voulu se montrer rassurante, mais elle n'avait plus le cœur à mentir.

-Ça va être drôlement musclé, comme bataille...

Molly hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

L'arrivée d'une poignée de Phénix rompit le silence un peu gênant qui commençait à s'installer. Prise d'une angoisse sourde, la jeune femme se leva de table et partit à la recherche de ses amis. Un sombre pressentiment commençait à se former en elle, et le flot de souvenirs qui l'envahissait n'y était pas étranger. Elle avait besoin de fuir cette ambiance lourde, cette ambiance de mort, qui semblait commencer à planer au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un vautour au-dessus d'un champ de bataille.

Hermione trouva Ron et Harry dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient; encore ensommeillés, ils piochaient en bâillant dans un paquet de biscuits, assis sur le tapis devant l'âtre qui crépitait.

-Salut les garçons !

-S'lut, répondit Harry.

Ron lui adressa un vague geste de la main.

La jeune femme s'assit entre eux deux et tendit ses mains vers la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur sur ses doigts engourdis.

-Vous avez l'air épuisés, commenta t-elle, intriguée.

Harry hocha la tête en essuyant ses lunettes sur son pyjama.

-Couchés à deux heures, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Rogue nous a gardés pour faire des recherches, pour Susan.

-Pas croyable. Même après Poudlard, il continue de nous pourrir la vie, grognonna Ron.

-Oh, fit la jeune femme, masquant un sourire. Et... alors ?

-Rien, résuma Harry, laconique. Apparemment, ça dépend entièrement d'elle. Mais on est incollables sur le fonctionnement des comas magiques de classe 1, si ça t'intéresse.

Hermione hésita, tentée.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Pour l'instant... Je voulais aller jeter un œil à l'atelier des jumeaux, en fait.

Ron s'interrompit au milieu d'un bâillement, l'air soudain alerte.

-Mais ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui...

-Justement, confirma Hermione avec un sourire de connivence.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, puis sans un mot de plus, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds.

-Je marche ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux soudains pétillants de malice malgré les cernes qui les entouraient.

A pas de loups, les trois amis montèrent les escaliers grinçants jusqu'au grenier qu'occupaient les jumeaux. Arrivés devant la porte de vieux chêne, ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Ron poussa le battant du bout des doigts. Il s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Lumos, murmura Harry, et une douce lueur se répandit dans le grenier, éclairant les établis surchargés, les machines étranges et les taches colorées qui parsemaient le sol.

Ron pénétra le premier dans l'atelier, l'air émerveillé; il avait beau connaître les inventions des jumeaux depuis sa plus tendre enfance – à son grand malheur – c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans leur sacro-saint sanctuaire.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire, et emboîtèrent le pas à leur ami. Harry semblait aussi ébahi que son ami, qu'il rejoignit dans la contemplation d'une boîte compartimentée contenant d'étranges graines lumineuses, qui formaient à chaque seconde des figures géométriques différentes, comme de minuscules feux d'artifice. Hermione, pour sa part, s'intéressait à un mécanisme placé sous la lucarne qui, une fois le rideau rabattu, faisait office de source de lumière. Prenant appui sur un escabeau qui poussait de drôles de gloussements, elle jeta un œil au dehors : pas de doute, c'était bien là que la poudre l'avait expulsée lors de leur entraînement. Faisant quelques pas en arrière, elle observa l'enginerie : un tube aux parois huileuses avait été placé sous l'ouverture, et un ingénieux système de contrepoids commandait la fermeture d'un couvercle à son sommet. En bas du toboggan improvisé se trouvait une boîte pleine d'une nasse visqueuse, d'un bleu électrique.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant pour observer la matière, qui crépitait légèrement.

-Et bien Fred, on nous espionne j'ai l'impression ?

-Absolument George...

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent d'un bond. Bras croisés, appuyés contre le chambranle de la porte, se tenaient les jumeaux Weasley.

-Euh... Salut. Je croyais que vous étiez à Edimbourg ? fit Harry d'un ton coupable.

-Nous l'étions, infâme petit chapardeur.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'un ingénieux système d'alarme nous prévienne que nous avions des visiteurs importuns.

Ron rougit furieusement, mais Hermione garda l'air décontracté, et désigna du doigt le mécanisme qu'elle avait observé.

-C'est un piège à gnome, pas vrai ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis Fred hocha la tête.

-Enfin, ça devait l'être.

-Tu as quelque peu contrarié nos plans.

-C'est quoi, le... truc bleu ? demanda Harry, tâtant du doigt la matière.

-Touche pas à ça, malheureux ! s'exclama George.

Le jeune homme ôta précipitamment son index du récipient.

-C'est dangereux ? s'enquit Ron, l'œil méfiant.

-Tu vas avoir le doigt engourdi pendant un moment, avertit Fred en examinant le doigt d'Harry.

-C'est du Freinoir, expliqua George d'un ton docte. Gelée paralysante inventée par nos bons soins.

-Et c'est le gnome que vous visiez, insista Hermione. Pourquoi ?

Les jumeaux tiquèrent.

-Secret professionnel.

-Vous en savez déjà trop.

-D'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Pourquoi on ne vous a pas encore mis dehors, déjà ?

-Parce qu'on est un public intéressé et que vous mourrez d'envie de nous prouver une fois de plus à quel point vous êtes géniaux ? suggéra la jeune femme.

-Bien tenté.

-Allez, quoi, intervint Ron. Votre poudre blanche a sauvé la vie d'Hermione, vous savez. On est reconnaissants, c'est tout.

-Et donc on voulait vous remercier, renchérit Harry.

-... en nous intéressant à vos recherches, conclut Hermione.

Fred se dandina sur place un moment.

-Comment ça a pu te sauver la vie ? demanda George.

Hermione regarda ses amis, et croisa les bras avec un sourire moqueur.

-Secret professionnel. Mais si vous me dites ce que vous vouliez au gnome...

-Petite Serpentarde, va, fit Fred, avant d'abdiquer. Très bien. La lymphe de gnome possède des pouvoirs régénérateurs très impressionnants, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais ça ne se trouve nulle part.

-Forcément, personne n'a encore eu l'idée de s'en servir, ajouta son jumeau. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'on pourra en faire, mais c'est sans doute un ingrédient qui va beaucoup nous aider pour tout ce qui est durée de vie de nos produits.

-A ton tour, fit le duo d'une seule voix.

-J'ai assommé une Manticore avec.

-Une...

-...Manticore ? Classe.

-Notre petite préfète a bien grandi.

- A propos, tu n'aurais pas gardé... Je ne sais pas, du sang, du venin, de la fourrure ? Tout est bon dans ces machins-là.

-Non, ironisa Hermione, mais vous n'avez qu'à venir, la prochaine fois que les Mangemorts lâchent des créatures sur nous, vous devriez trouver votre compte.

Fred se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et échangea un regard de connivence avec son jumeau.

-Tu pourrais convaincre les grands manitous de nous laisser participer ? Parce qu'on est un peu cantonnés aux fourneaux, en ce moment.

-Rien ne vaut le terrain, surenchérit George. Et puis on a plein de produits à tester !

La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. L'excitation des garçons lui semblait tellement déphasée avec la réalité du terrain... Haussant les épaules, elle soupira. Ils déchanteraient vite.

-J'en toucherai un mot à Hatter et Minerva.

-Il vaudrait mieux, si aucun d'entre vous ne tient à trouver des larves de Doxy dans son jus de citrouille. Après tout, ceci reste une affreuse intrusion dans notre intimité.

-Appelant à compensation.

-Ou à représailles...

Ron déglutit. Le souvenir tenace d'un doudou disparaissant pour laisser place à une immonde araignée s'imposait douloureusement à son esprit. Il battit en retraite, ses deux amis sur ses talons.

En arrivant au bas de l'escalier, Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec Minerva.

-Minerva! Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ? s'étonna t-elle.

-J'en viens, répondit son ancienne professeur. Et j'y retourne dès que j'aurai retrouvé le paquet de copies que j'ai eu la folie d'amener ici.

La jeune femme retint un sourire. Perdre ses affaires ne ressemblait guère à Minerva; elle devinait à son ton pincé que cette dernière réprouvait fortement le désordre inextinguible qui régnait au QG.

-A propos, fit Hermione, je viens de voir les jumeaux, et ils m'ont demandé de vous demander s'ils pouvaient participer aux opérations sur le terrain. Ils veulent tester leurs produits.

La jeune femme ne parvint pas à cacher pas la désapprobation dans sa voix; l'air entendu de son professeur attestait de la même retenue vis-à-vis de la légèreté de Fred et George.

-Quelque part, heureusement qu'il en reste dans cette maison qui ont gardé un esprit d'enfant, mais... Bien, céda t-elle, vu la soirée qui nous attend, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire. Mais il est hors de question qu'ils s'en aillent batifoler entre les sorts des Mangemorts. S'ils tiennent à venir, ils resteront à bonne distance, et sous la houlette d'autres Phénix. J'en toucherai un mot au professeur Rogue... si tant est que j'arrive à l'heure ! Bonté divine, où sont ces copies ?

La jeune femme s'écarta pour laisser passer Minerva, puis jeta un œil à la pendule centenaire du salon : elle affichait huit heures moins vingt. Un sourire neuf s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, et elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires. Je vous retrouve cet après-midi ! Oh, et prévenez Hatter, je rentre vers midi !

La jeune femme se précipita dans sa chambre, ouvrit à la volée le tiroir de sa commode, et farfouilla dans le désordre de vêtements et d'objets un moment, avant de retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait : un portefeuille de cuir craquelé. Elle le souleva avec une exclamation de satisfaction, puis remarqua qu'elle venait de dévoiler un étrange paquet, enveloppé dans un foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de se rappeler ce que cela pouvait être, puis elle tira sur le tissu, et dévoila un écrin de velours. Son cœur se serra brusquement, et elle porta inconsciemment le foulard à son visage pour en humer les effluves défraîchies, comme répétant un geste mille fois fait. Elle tenta de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, en vain. Un torrent de souvenirs lui revenaient tandis qu'elle contemplait la boîte. Elle hésita un moment, tendit timidement les doigts vers l'écrin, se ravisa, puis l'ouvrit quelques secondes, juste le temps de dévoiler à la lumière l'éclat indifférent d'une pierre précieuse.

Il y avait eu un collier...

Et un beau jeune homme...

Elle referma le tiroir d'un coup sec, prit mécaniquement le reste de ses affaires, et redescendit.

« Idiote ! » songea t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Que tout ça s'était évaporé avec le temps ? »

Secouant violemment la tête, elle s'obligea à tourner ses pensées vers autre chose. En l'occurrence, vers la matinée qui l'attendait – et qu'elle avait attendu depuis un mois. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir voir ses parents.

En sortant, elle adressa un signe de la main à ses condisciples, qui bavardaient dans le salon, puis transplana jusqu'à une rue piétonne d'une petite ville en Irlande.

Elle remonta à pied le long du trottoir, jusqu'à atteindre une maisonnette cossue aux volets fraîchement repeints. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, elle sentit un objet dur et métallique contre le bas de son dos.

-Pas de scandale, murmura une voix grave qu'elle reconnut être celle d'un des agents de sécurité. Je vais vous prendre la main, et nous allons gentiment nous diriger vers la porte du jardin de la maison d'en face. Au moindre geste brusque, je tire.

Passive, elle se laissa faire, murmurant avec un sourire feint :

-Dites, vous me connaissez, quand même, à force. Je ne pourrais pas simplement venir frapper à votre porte au lieu de jouer cette comédie tous les mois ?

-La maison que nous occupons est censée être inhabitée. Ça serait suspect.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la maison, après un long détour par la porte de derrière, Hermione put présenter son portefeuille, et trois policiers à la mine patibulaire examinèrent ses papiers, son autorisation et sa carte d'identité sous toutes les coutures. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, on la reconduisit dehors sans un mot de plus.

La jeune femme retourna frapper à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une femme ravie, qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Ma chérie ! Je t'ai vu arriver par la fenêtre, franchement, ils abusent, ils savent parfaitement que c'est aujourd'hui que tu viens !

Hermione enlaça sa mère, enchantée, et pénétra dans la maison des Granger. Son père se leva à son entrée, et lui prodigua une étreinte brève, mais forte. La jeune femme se sentit brusquement libérée d'un poids tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil hors d'âge, mais délicieusement confortable. Sa mère lui tendit une tasse de thé, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment – ou plutôt, les époux Granger racontèrent les potins du village, les dernières nouvelles du monde moldu, le film qu'ils avaient vu; et Hermione écoutait, pleine d'une douce torpeur, faisant de temps à autres une remarque ou posant une question, goûtant l'incroyable sensation de complicité d'un moment normal avec ses parents. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'attablèrent autour d'une des tourte dont le père d'Hermione avait le secret, allumèrent le poste de télévision, et commentèrent ensembles les programmes que diffusait l'engin.

Au bout d'un moment toutefois, Mrs Granger jeta un coup d'œil à son époux, et posa ses mains sur la table.

-Et toi, alors, Hermione ? Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

-Pas trop bien, avoua la jeune femme. Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on voudrait, et puis on en vient à avoir des doutes, à se poser des questions... Et puis...

Elle expira longuement.

-Les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous aussi affreux les uns que les autres, ça complique encore la situation. Je ne sais plus trop bien où j'en suis, en ce moment.

-Hermione, fit gravement son père, tu as toujours été la plus intelligente des petites filles. Quoi qu'il arrive, fie-toi à ton jugement, et tu seras dans le vrai. Oublie le reste. Tu peux avoir confiance en toi, tu sais.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Ses parents avaient été terrorisés, au début, lorsqu'elle leur avait fait part de son vœu d'entrer dans l'Ordre; ils comprenaient néanmoins son besoin d'agir, et lui vouaient une confiance absolue, bien que fataliste.

Une brève au journal télévisé fit réagir Hermione : les caméras montraient le promontoire fracassé d'Edimbourg.

-Tu peux monter le son, Papa ?

-._.. où les corps ont été retrouvés. Les blessures qu'ils ont subies auraient, selon les experts médico-légaux, été causées par des animaux; l'hypothèse de chiens affolés par la violente tempête qui a ..._

-Mince ! s'exclama Hermione, coupant le journaliste.

-Ça a un lien avec vous ? s'enquit sa mère.

-C'était une attaque de Mangemorts, résuma Hermione, paniquée. Mais ce n'est pas normal, cette histoire de corps ! Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fichu ?

La pendule du salon sonna douze coups, et presque aussitôt, les Granger virent un policier toquer à la porte-fenêtre.

-Déjà ? s'exclama Mrs Granger. Non, je regrette, elle n'a pas fini de manger ! Vous attendrez bien encore un quart d'heure – surtout vu le temps que vous nous avez pris ce matin, à faire semblant de la prendre pour un terroriste !

-Chérie, la tempéra son époux, c'est un flic, souviens-toi.

Hermione sourit, engloutit en quelques bouchées le reste de son assiette, puis se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu, cet après-midi ? demanda sa mère d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

-Comme d'habitude, fit la jeune femme avec une grimace. Je sauve le monde.

Son père s'esclaffa, puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-On continue à s'écrire, de toute façon.

-Vivement que tout ça soit terminé, soupira Mrs Granger. Je ne me fais pas à l'idée que tu sois quelque part dehors en train d'affronter je ne sais quel danger sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme l'embrassa, touchée.

-A la prochaine ! lança t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle espérait jovial, en quittant la demeure.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le QG en transplanant, ce fut avec le cœur gros, et l'impression de monter à l'échafaud.

Elle poussa la porte, et découvrit ses condisciples en pleine préparation pour le repérage qu'ils devaient effectuer : les uns après les autres, les Phénix passaient sous la baguette experte de Sturgis, aidé du regard expérimenté de Tonks.

-Pas trop clairs, les cheveux, commenta cette dernière.

Son camarade tapota sa baguette, et les cheveux de John foncèrent d'une teinte.

-Mieux. Tiens, salut Hermione !

La jeune femme salua la Métamorphage, et observa le travail de métamorphose des Phénix. Les cicatrices de Morag avaient été gommées, Hestia passait pour une Asiatique, Cooper pour un vieillard, et Hatter...

-Très sexy, commenta t-elle.

-Gna gna gna, fit son chef de brigade d'un ton morose, sans cesser d'observer son visage clairement féminin dans la psyché dressée devant lui.

-Les Mangemorts savent compter, fit Tonks d'un air un peu coupable. Deux filles et cinq gars, c'est trop risqué, même sous déguisement...

-Et puis le rimmel te va si bien, ricana Sturgis.

John retint un éclat de rire.

Hatter lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-A ton tour, Hermione, fit Tonks. Alors... Pas trop banal, mais rien qui puisse attirer le regard non plus... Je sais ! Sturgis, file-lui l'accent écossais. John, passe-moi le chapeau en tartan, là-bas. On va en faire la petite sœur de Minerva.

-Que les dieux nous protègent, fit Morag, amusé.

Hermione lui tira la langue, puis s'assit sur le siège qu'un John brun et joufflu venait de quitter.

-Les Moldus ont retrouvé des corps attaqués par des animaux, à Edimbourg, annonça t-elle tandis que Sturgis modifiait son visage par petites touches de magie. Je croyais que vous deviez faire le ménage ?

-Ouais, j'ai entendu ça aussi, répondit Hatter. Je suis retourné à la morgue quand j'ai appris ça, et ce n'est définitivement pas lié à nous. Ça n'a rien de blessures faites par des Manticores, je pense que c'est effectivement des chiens qui ont fait le coup. Donc pas de panique damoiselle, le ménage, on l'a fait.

Hermione hocha la tête, rassurée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle put observer dans la glace une dame d'âge mûr à l'apparence débonnaire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je vous rappelle le matos, fit Hatter d'une voix autoritaire. Carte, baguette, poignard, Alerte. Tout le monde a tout ?

-Oui madame, fit Dirk sous ses longues mèches noires.

-Je vais venir avec vous, décida Tonks.

-Bonne chance, fit une voix douce derrière eux.

Se retournant, Hermione découvrit Remus les observer avec amusement. Elle regretta un instant d'être sous une apparence aussi peu avantageuse, mais le loup-garou remarqua d'un air admiratif :

-Quels acteurs vous faites ! Hermione, tu ressembles à ma grand-mère !

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire un peu chevrotant, et s'inclina dans une courbette très distinguée.

-En route ! fit Tonks, qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu l'apparence d'un jeune homme pimpant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter que Remus observait la Métamorphomage d'un air un peu troublé, et elle serra la mâchoire, penchant la tête sous le chapeau pointu pour masquer son visage.

Se giflant mentalement, elle releva toutefois les yeux, et sortit en lançant un sourire désarmant au loup-garou.

-Bonne journée, cher petit-fils !

Remus éclata de rire, et Hermione sentit une pointe de victoire remplir son cœur.

Les uns après les autres, les Phénix du Crépuscule, accompagnés de Tonks, transplanèrent par groupes de deux vers différentes destinations dans toute l'Angleterre. Hermione et Cooper, bras dessus-bras dessous comme un vieux couple, atterrirent dans une alcôve de Pré-au-Lard, où ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de repartir.

A leur arrivée à Glasgow, ils eurent la surprise désagréable de tomber nez-à-nez avec Avery, un Mangemort aux cheveux rouges emmêlés et au traits très droits, qui examinait d'un air morne les arrivants.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ait atterri ici ? demanda Cooper, étonné. J'ai visé les quais de la rivière Clyde !

-Ils centralisent magiquement les transplanages des gens qui ne sont pas d'ici, les renseigna un homme entre deux âges qui se tenait à leur droite. C'est un peu pénible quand on habite en province et qu'on travaille ici, mais c'est un moindre mal – ça évite que des partisans de l'Ordre du Phénix s'infiltrent dans la ville.

Hermione sentit Cooper serrer le poing sur sa main ridée.

-Ah, d'accord. Merci, fit-elle avec une expression distinguée.

-Suivant, fit Avery. Vot' nom ?

-Samwell MacKeal, mentit Cooper.

-Harriett MacKeal, son épouse.

-Et vous arrivez d'où ?

-Pré-au-Lard.

Le Mangemort vérifia leur empreinte magique d'un geste de baguette, et hocha la tête en direction de la Plume à papote qui prenait des notes à côté de lui.

-Raisons de la visite ?

-On ne peut plus se déplacer tranquillement ? fit Cooper d'un ton agressif.

-Non, papy, on ne peut plus, répondit le Mangemort sans se formaliser. Pas ici, en tout cas. Faudrait voir à suivre un peu l'actu. Raisons de la visite ?

-Médicale, répondit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez en savoir plus ?

Avery secoua la tête.

-Allez-y. Pas de grabuge, pas d'esclandre, et si vous restez après le couvre-feu, faudra vous payer un hôtel et vous marquer sur le registre. Bonne journée. Suivant !

-Il faudra désactiver ce truc, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents. Hors de question qu'on débarque tous là où ils s'y attendent... Sans compter qu'une arrivée en masse les rendra méfiants, et s'ils nous contrôlent, adieu la couverture.

Son compagnon acquiesça.

-Allons retrouver les autres.

Le bras de Cooper fermement posé sur le sien, Hermione se dirigea vers leur point de rendez-vous, observant discrètement de tous côtés pour repérer les bastions et les postes d'observation des Mangemorts. Elle essayait vainement de réprimer le pincement au cœur qui allait s'agrandissant à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit où, pour la toute première fois, elle avait connu l'échec.

Cooper dut sentir sa tension, car il raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa condisciple, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Ça va le faire, Hermione. On va la leur reprendre, cette fichue cité.

_III_

Avery pestait. Il pestait contre le monde entier : contre l'averse qui s'était mise à tomber, contre les sorciers qui se sentaient obligés de transplaner dans cette fichue ville (pour y faire quoi, en plus, franchement ? L'Écosse, ce n'était pourtant pas une sinécure !), contre les Phénix, à cause de qui il devait rester planté là comme un imbécile à surveiller des sorciers, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à cause de qui il devait rester planté là comme un imbécile à guetter des Phénix. Il pestait contre Macnair, qui avait toujours une chance de cocu quand il s'agissait de tirer les tours de garde à la courte paille; il pestait contre Rookwood, qui avait levé son verre d'un air goguenard et jeté une œillade significative à la serveuse quand il avait dû quitter le pub (il pensait pourtant avoir été discret, sur ce coup-là, mais Rookwood mettait toujours un point d'honneur à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, que ce soit avec les informations qu'ils glanaient ou avec les filles); il pestait contre Rogue, qui avait eu cette fichue bonne idée de retourner sa veste au moment adéquat et qui n'était certainement pas en train de se les peler sous la pluie.

Et pour finir, il pestait contre le couple de petits vieux qui était assis sur le banc en face de lui depuis une demi-heure, bien à l'abri sous un large parapluie assorti au chapeau de la vieille – le summum de l'élégance. Il allait craquer, il le sentait. Il y avait pourtant d'autres endroits où lire le journal, non ? Il en était sûr : le grand-père lui avait gardé rancune de son accueil, et ils restaient là à siroter leur thé en thermos rien que pour l'emmerder.

Il détestait les vieux.

Avec un frisson frileux, il enfouit sa tête dans son col d'un air misérable.

Voldemort aurait sa peau.

Si l'Ecosse et les Ecossais ne l'achevaient pas avant.

Ce qu'Avery ignorait, tandis qu'il surveillait les parages d'un œil morne, c'était que dans le journal que lisaient Mr et Mrs McKeal, les marges se remplissaient en permanence de faux articles et de courts messages en maori, assortis de schémas épurés ou de cartes explicatives.

-Lis ça, chérie ! s'exclama soudain Cooper d'une voix chevrotante en donnant un coup de coude à sa camarade.

Hermione se pencha sur son épaule, et lut :

_La ville de Glasgow, connue pour ses rues formant un quadrillage régulier permettant un véritable encerclement de certains bâtiments, offre un cadre idéal pour se détendre ; ses nombreux pubs très prisés, tels que le 17th Note, présentent toutefois une clientèle éclectique, aux mœurs parfois déroutantes. (Guettez l'Happy Hour : à 20 heures pétantes, à l'assaut !)_

par Ephèbe Métamorphe, journaliste d'investigation

Petites annonces :

_Petits vieux: Samao dore tana ruanga, kaelari dos._

Hermione s'esclaffa à la lecture du message de Tonks, puis déchiffra l'ordre qui leur était donné :

« Neutralisez le gardien et l'aimant à transplanage, les autres arrivent. »

Cooper et elle échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Je me demande bien comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça, fit remarquer la jeune femme, mimant l'ébahissement.

-Peut-être avec un pilon et une carpe de l'Orient, suggéra son condisciple.

La jeune femme sourit, et nota le froncement de sourcils déconcerté du Mangemort qui les observait, confirmant qu'il les écoutait.

-Ah, oui, acquiesça t-elle d'un air sagace. Une recette ancestrale. Mais il reste le problème de l'aimant. On ne peut pas démagnétiser quelque chose avec une carpe.

Par dessous les larges bords de son chapeau, Hermione vit Avery secouer la tête et détourner les yeux. Il devait probablement penser qu'ils avaient perdu la boule.

-Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière, quand on a vu ces gros chats, il y avait ce garçon, qui est rentré par la grande porte sans aucune manière... Il en a carrément cassé le battant...

Cooper lui jeta un regard de connivence.

-Les manières se perdent, aujourd'hui, fit-il en se levant.

Il secoua son parapluie, projetant une gerbe de gouttelettes d'eau autour d'eux, et il tendit son bras à sa compagne. Hermione replia soigneusement le journal, puis se dirigea vers le Mangemort avec son camarade.

-Dites-moi, monsieur, fit-elle d'une voix compatissante, pourquoi est-ce que vous restez planté là sous la pluie au lieu d'aller vous réchauffer à l'intérieur ?

-Vous voyez bien que personne n'arrive ! renchérit Cooper.

-Foutez-vous de moi, marmonna le Mangemort. Vous feriez mieux de virer d'ici avant que je décide de vous planter ce parapluie là où je pense.

-Quelle vulgarité, fit Hermione.

Puis son poing partit, en même temps que le parapluie de Cooper.

Avery s'effondra; la jeune femme le retint par un bras pour diminuer le bruit de sa chute, bien que l'averse rendît cette précaution inutile. Son camarade traîna l'homme inanimé jusqu'à un buisson voisin, avant de le stupéfixer pour plus de précautions; cela leur ferait déjà un Mangemort de moins à combattre.

De son côté, Hermione commençait à chercher. Le sortilège qui les attirait vers cet endroit devait avoir été posé sur un objet précis; le détruire physiquement permettrait de briser l'enchantement de la même façon que les Mangemorts avaient abattu les défenses magiques d'Edimbourg en pulvérisant la porte.

-Transplane, pour voir, lui demanda Cooper. La jeune femme s'exécuta, et atterrit en plein sur un pavé situé à deux mètres à peine de son point de départ.

-C'est parti, fit-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, Cooper changea les gros titres du journal que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient distribué en « BIENVENUE A GLASGOW ».

D'un même geste, lui et la jeune femme plantèrent l'extrémité de leur baguette sur le pavé. Le sol fut purement et simplement pulvérisé, et aux quatre coins de la ville, des Phénix firent leur apparition.

La lutte pour Glasgow avait commencé.

_III_

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, partez devant, je les retiens ! cria Sturgis, aux prises avec deux Mangemorts.

Hermione jura. Abandonner son camarade lui était intolérable, mais elle se souvenait crûment de la catastrophe que ses scrupules avaient causé lors de leur précédente mission à Glasgow; la mort dans l'âme, elle se laissa entraîner par ses amis vers la Nécropole de la ville.

Dès leur arrivée, les Phénix s'étaient répartis en petits groupes, mêlant des membres de chaque brigade. Au grand déplaisir de la jeune femme, Remus avait été réparti avec Tonks; Hermione s'était retrouvée, en plus de ses deux amis, avec Sturgis et Maugrey, qui les avait quittés pour aider un Dedalus en très mauvaise position. Ils n'étaient donc plus que trois à courir vers le cimetière magique, conscients que le nœud de la bataille allait se jouer dans le contrôle qu'ils auraient de la Nécropole.

Ils entendirent derrière eux un cri de douleur, puis le couinement pathétique d'une hyène blessée. Les trois amis se regardèrent; Harry serra les dents, puis saisit par la main ses deux camarades.

Ils avaient presque atteint la Nécropole lorsqu'un pan d'immeuble s'effondra sur eux. Les deux garçons bondirent sur la droite, et la main en sueur d'Harry échappa à l'étreinte d'Hermione, qui roula vers la gauche. Se protégeant de ses bras caparaçonnés, la jeune femme se dégagea des décombres, et jura lorsqu'elle constata que le mur obstruait la ruelle. Des bruits de course lui parvenaient de l'autre côté; les Mangemorts leur collaient toujours au train, aussi n'avaient-ils pas le temps de dégager la rue. Elle commanda à ses amis en maori, d'une voix forte, de continuer à avancer; elle contournerait le cimetière pour les retrouver à l'intérieur.

Elle hésita un instant à repartir, ignorant s'ils l'avaient entendu, mais un « Okay ! » hurlé par Ron la rassura.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre, peu confiante à l'idée d'être seule dans ces ruelles plongées dans la guerre et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et se remit à courir.

Elle n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée secondaire lorsqu'elle tomba sur un personnage encapuchonné. Par réflexe, elle dégaina sa lame et sa baguette d'un même mouvement, et fonça sur la silhouette, mais le glapissement que poussa celle-ci en se jetant sur le côté la déconcerta. Baissant son arme, elle se retourna, pour constater que l'homme s'était empêtré dans sa cape et qu'il était tombé par terre. Coupable et intriguée, elle lui tendit la main, mais l'être fit un geste du poignet et elle fut projetée en arrière.

Le choc contre le mur lui coupa le souffle, et une violente douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Elle s'effondra à terre, la respiration sifflante, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, uniquement concentrée sur la reprise de sa respiration.

-Oh, pardon, fit une voix d'un ton honteux. Je... je... je vous ai fait mal ?

Hermione releva la tête, de plus en plus troublée. Ce n'était pas une voix qu'elle connaissait; grave et bien timbrée, bien que bafouilleuse, ce n'était pas celle d'un Mangemort.

Elle se remit d'aplomb avec peine, une main pressée sur ses côtes, l'autre fermement serrée sur son sabre.

Elle examina avec circonspection l'homme qui se tenait face à elle; de taille moyenne, il portait une cape brune très ample, semblable aux manteaux que portaient les sorciers du Moyen-Age, et semblait très occupé à observer ses pieds, chaussés d'étranges bottines en cuir. Hermione jeta un œil à la porte de la Nécropole, juste derrière l'homme; elle devait se hâter, mais l'incroyable puissance avec laquelle il l'avait désarmée lui commandait de s'intéresser à cet étrange énergumène.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oh, pardon, c'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, je... je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'ai vraiment aucune manière, je vous ai fait mal et maintenant je...

-Vous êtes pardonné, fit fermement la jeune femme. Qui êtes-vous ?

Pour la première fois, l'homme releva suffisamment la tête pour qu'Hermione puisse voir sous sa capuche, et elle n'eut pas besoin de sa réponse.

Son visage était totalement banal ; ses lèvres minces et son nez fin n'auraient pu le distinguer que difficilement. Mais ses yeux étaient stupéfiants. D'un jaune qui semblait émettre une lumière intérieure sous les reflets changeants des lampadaires à chandelles, ils présentaient des pupilles verticales, qui les rapprochaient des yeux des chats. « Ou des crocodiles », songea Hermione.

-Je … je m'appelle Rokmorpk.

La jeune femme nota que la prononciation différait légèrement de celle qu'elle avait supposée; le mage avalait les dernières consonnes, rendant son nom infiniment moins complexe. A moins que ce ne soit l'effet de sa visible nervosité, pensa la jeune femme, avant de réaliser qu'elle sentait une présence insidieuse dans ses pensées.

-Hé ! s'exclama t-elle, furieuse. Sortez de ma tête immédiatement !

L'homme fit un pas en arrière, les pupilles contractées sous l'effet de la peur, et se répandit en excuses.

-C'était un réflexe, je suis vraiment désolé, je...

Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi sidérée par la situation, elle en aurait ri. Elle se tenait face à un mage noir dont les capacités dépassaient le centuple des siennes, un mage que l'on disait immortel et qui était censé acheter les âmes des sorciers trop cupides, et il semblait littéralement terrorisé par son éclat de voix. Elle ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, puis les rouvrit. Rokmorpk était toujours là. Avec la vague sensation de rêver, elle se reprit.

-Désolée, s'excusa t-elle, vous m'avez prise par surprise. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour utiliser la légilimancie sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

-Oh, ça, fit le mage d'une voix soudain plus nette, c'est parce que ce n'est pas de la légilimancie. En fait, vous voyez, c'est une technique sur la base de la magie même, du réseau que tous les êtres magiques partagent... Comme votre magie est intimement liée à votre esprit, c'est une porte d'accès, si l'on sait prendre le réseau en aval.

Hermione était en train de remarquer que la voix du mage s'assurait, puis elle comprit ce que l'homme venait de lui expliquer, et elle se sentit brusquement faiblir.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pouvez lire dans l'esprit de tous les sorciers, barrière ou pas, en passant par leur magie ?

-Non, fit le mage, pas seulement les sorciers, tous les êtres magiques... Les animaux, les autres races aussi...

-En clair, reformula la jeune femme d'une voix étrangement aigüe, vous pouvez lire dans l'esprit de tout le monde, sauf des Moldus ?

-Sur les Moldus, la légilimancie, ça marche.

Hermione se pinça. Elle dévisagea un instant le mage, puis respira profondément, et se souvint qu'elle avait une ville à conquérir : ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

-Et vous avez voulu lire dans mon esprit pour … ?

Le mage marmonna quelque chose d'une voix inaudible.

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'aviez pas dit votre nom. Et je... je me demandais à quoi vous ressembliez là-dessous. Vous êtes jolie.

La jeune femme resta pantoise un instant.

-Euh... Désolée. Je suis Hermione Granger. Et, euh, merci. Attendez une minute. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

L'homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

-Je fais des recherches, fit-il d'une voix timide, regardant la jeune femme par-dessous, comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

-Dans la Nécropole ? comprit Hermione.

Le mage acquiesça et se détendit légèrement. La jeune femme tergiversa, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Des recherches sur quoi ? Si toutefois ça ne compromet pas mon âme, hein.

Rokmorpkh sourit. L'effet était assez étrange sur son visage, mais bizarrement rassurant.

-Je vois que vous avez entendu parler de mes petits services... En fait, j'étudie la nature de la magie. Vous savez, un peu comme en... physique, comprendre l'origine de son énergie, les facteurs qui conditionnent sa puissance, la façon dont elle interagit avec nous, découvrir si elle procède des hommes ou si elle les imprègne, et de quelle façon...

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, impressionnée.

-Pointu. Et comment vous vous y prenez ?

-Et bien... Vous êtes d'origine moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Vous l'avez lu dans ma tête ?

-Non, vous n'avez pas bronché quand j'ai dit le mot « physique ». Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi vous étiez magique, et pas vos camarades. Moi aussi - c'est le meilleur point de départ pour remonter à la source de la magie; généralement, j'analyse des prélèvements d'os, ou bien des objets qui ont leur propre magie...

-Alors... fit lentement Hermione, vous n'êtes pas vraiment un mage noir, si ?

Le sorcier éclata de rire.

-On ne peut pas se pencher sur l'origine d'une chose si on n'en maîtrise qu'une facette. Magie blanche, magie noire, magie runique, magie du sang... C'est autant d'éléments d'enquête.

-Et toutes ces magies, demanda la jeune femme perturbée, ce sont juste des découpages réalisés par les sorciers, ou est-ce qu'elles sont vraiment différentes ?

Le mage la considéra soudain d'un air grave.

-Le jour où je le saurai, j'aurai fait un grand pas en avant. Vous posez les bonnes questions, Hermione, c'est drôle. Vous ne voudriez pas faire des recherches avec moi ?

Un cri dans la Nécropole ramena la jeune femme à la réalité. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle.

-Désolée, mais j'ai une espèce de salopard répondant au nom de Voldemort qui me pompe tout mon temps, en ce moment ! cria t-elle en se précipitant dans le cimetière.

Elle entendit vaguement le mage noir lui répondre quelque chose, mais les explosions de sortilèges qu'elle apercevait au loin la captivaient entièrement. Ron et Harry affrontaient deux Mangemorts au visage découvert, et s'ils ne semblaient pas en trop mauvaise posture, la jeune femme se souvint que pour sceller la Nécropole, il fallait qu'une plus grande quantité de magie que celle qui existait soit déversée. A deux contre deux, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient donc rien faire; et elle voyait avec inquiétude des renforts encagoulés courir vers les Phénix. En quelques bonds, elle fut au côté de ses amis, et se joignit à eux dans un sortilège qui expulsa leurs deux adversaires hors des limites du cimetière. Il y eut un frémissement dans l'atmosphère, puis un son grave, comme une cloche de cathédrale, se propagea dans l'air, suivi par le silence. Ils pouvaient encore voir le duo de Mangemorts s'escrimer à lancer des sorts, mais ceux-ci se dissipaient aussitôt qu'ils atteignaient la barrière. La magie de la Nécropole en faisait un véritable sanctuaire; la puissance des artefacts qui y étaient enfouis avec les grands sorciers du passé conférait à l'endroit un pouvoir équivalent à celui de Poudlard. Les Phénix disposaient à présent d'un asile exsudant littéralement la puissance magique; ils pourraient en tirer parti pour vaincre leurs adversaires. Harry se laissa tomber contre une pierre tombale.

-T'étais où ? s'enquit Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux hérissés de sueur.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, répondit la jeune femme, ayant elle-même peine à croire à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

-Qui ça ?

-Rokmorpk.

Harry releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes battus ? interrogea Ron, une fascination horrifiée dans les yeux.

-Pas vraiment. On s'est bousculés, il s'est excusé, et on a discuté magie.

Harry partit d'un fou rire.

-Tu nous charries !

-Moui moui moui. Tu as rencontré le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, vous avez bu une tasse de thé, et vous avez aimablement tenu une discussion académique ? s'esclaffa Ron.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

-Oh, mince, fit Harry. Dis-moi que tu blagues.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, argua son amie, apparemment ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas agressif.

Ron resta coi.

L'arrivée de plusieurs Phénix soutenant des camardes blessés ou visiblement épuisés fit diversion.

-Pas un mot aux autres, glissa Harry avant de rejoindre ses condisciples.

-Hermione, fit Hatter, qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Débarrasse-toi de ce déguisement, barbouille-toi de sang, et va aider les autres sur les bords de la Clyde. Tu ne fileras la trouille à personne sous cet air de grand-maman gâteau, et on a besoin de tous les atouts possibles.

Ron aida son amie à lever le sortilège, tandis qu'Harry s'enquérait :

-Quelle est la situation ?

-On a eu Macnair, Rookwood et quelques autres qui étaient en train de se picher au pub, mais ils ont mis Tonks et Remus dans un drôle d'état. Maugrey et Dedalus se sont retranchés dans une maison, ils sont à l'abri mais les Mangemorts les ont bloqués, donc ils sont hors-jeu pour le moment.

-Sturgis ? demanda Hermione.

-'survivra, répondit Mondingus, qui soutenait comme il pouvait leur camarade blême et couvert de coupures. 'Fin, si on trouve à le soigner.

-Je m'en charge, fit Emmeline en s'avançant à grands pas dans leur direction.

-J'reste t'aider, fit soudain Mondingus. On s'ra pas trop d'deux pour sauver tout ce monde.

Hermione nota machinalement que l'escroc posait un regard étrangement respectueux sur sa condisciple, puis elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se leva.

-Je vais rester pour organiser un peu ce merdier, expliqua Hatter en tendant son sabre à Hermione. Bousille ces fils de chiens de ma part, chérie.

-A ton service.

La lune se reflétait avec un éclat serein sur les eaux de la rivière Clyde; le calme du paysage contrastait grandement avec le chaos de la bataille qui se déroulait sur ses rives. Paniqués à l'idée d'être vus par des Moldus, les Phénix avaient posé des écrans de fumée qui cachaient la scène aux yeux indiscrets, aussi Hermione eut-elle l'impression de tomber en pleine apocalypse lorsqu'elle traversa le rideau. Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre vociféraient, tournoyaient de toutes parts en lançant leurs sortilèges; elle prit quelques instants pour repérer lesquels de ses condisciples étaient en difficulté, et se jeta à leur secours, sabres au clair, avec un cri de folie. Elle perdit toute notion du temps, parant les attaques, brisant les rangs de ses adversaires, faisant naître la peur dans leurs regards lorsqu'elle fondait sur eux.

-Hermione ! s'exclama John derrière elle, et elle réalisa que les deux camps se regroupaient, reformant deux lignes de front à peu près unies.

-Oh, non, les enfants, cria t-elle, ce soir on joue avec nos règles. Morag ! Dirk !

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se jeta parmi les Mangemorts, qui s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle. Elle le savait pertinemment; s'ils les laissaient se regrouper, leurs adversaires prendraient l'avantage. Tant qu'ils demeuraient divisés, songea t-elle, ils avaient leur chance. L'espoir renaquit dans sa poitrine, et elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Dirk et Morag. Ensemble, ils valsèrent entre les Mangemorts, dispersant les sorciers du bout de leurs sabres pour les rendre plus vulnérables aux attaques groupées de leurs condisciples.

Une éternité s'écoula, au cours de laquelle- sans trop qu'elle sache comment- elle perdit ses deux sabres, puis Hermione se retrouva à côté de Remus.

-Remus ! Je croyais que vous étiez blessé ?

-Des éraflures, grogna le loup-garou, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Je n'allais pas vous abandonner, non ?

Inquiète malgré sa joie, la jeune femme resta avec lui durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive, campée au-dessus d'un muret, une silhouette familière.

Son cœur se serra; avisant Minerva qui dressait un bouclier magique autour de certains Phénix blessés, elle poussa Remus vers son ancienne professeur.

-Veillez sur lui, je reviens !

-Hermione... murmura le loup-garou, mais la jeune femme était déjà loin.

Se retournant vers le petit mur, elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater que l'homme s'était volatilisé. Balayant du regard le champ de bataille, elle tenta de le localiser; sans succès.

-C'est moi que tu cherches, gamine ? fit une voix rauque derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna d'un bond, et fut prise d'une angoisse subite en découvrant Greyback.

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant; son regard était amusé, mais une folie certaine perçait sous l'air amical de ses yeux; son menton dégoulinait de sang, tranchant étrangement sur la civilité avec laquelle il la considérait. La jeune femme était déchirée par le doute. L'image de Remus se battant à ses côtés lui revint brusquement, et elle réalisa avec un frisson glacé que si Greyback jetait son dévolu sur lui, il mourrait.

Les yeux fixés sur ceux de son adversaire, Hermione serra les dents. Même à cette distance, l'aura de puissance inhabituelle forte qui émanait du loup-garou était aisément perceptible. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner que l'astre lunaire approchait de son apogée.

Avec une sensation de vertige, elle prit sa décision. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat tandis qu'elle ramenait ses poings devant elle dans une posture de garde, le corps tendu dans l'attente.

La stupeur qui passa sur le visage de l'homme fut rapidement remplacée par un rictus amusé, et avec un geste d'une lenteur délibérée, il imita la Phénix.

-A l'ancienne, alors ? fit-il, amusé. Ça me convient.

Le loup-garou et la Phénix se tournèrent autour pendant un moment, puis il se jeta sur elle. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'assaut qu'il frappait déjà de nouveau.

« Trop rapide », songea t-elle, paniquée. « Trop fort. » Elle s'astreignit à la concentration. « Tout le monde a un point faible. Allez, Greyback, c'est quoi le tien ? »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle tenta d'épuiser le Mangemort, multipliant les attaques sans se risquer au corps-à-corps, esquivant ses assauts avec la rapidité d'un feu follet; elle réalisa toutefois rapidement que c'était elle qui s'épuisait par cette technique. La lycanthropie de son adversaire lui conférait une endurance supérieure à la sienne; elle commença à vraiment ressentir la peur qui lui déchirait le ventre depuis qu'elle avait lâché sa baguette.

« Tu ne peux pas vaincre », lui soufflait une partie d'elle-même. « Mais tu le savais, et ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches à faire, n'est-ce pas ? L'occuper pour sauver les autres; bien, la galanterie, mais alors très franchement... »

La jeune femme cambra le dos, évitant de justesse un coup de poing qui lui aurait brisé l'échine. Le sourire de Greyback lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Tout le monde a un point faible. »

« Tu as trop confiance en toi, Greyback. »

Revigorée, elle relança ses attaques avec une énergie nouvelle, qui ne dura qu'un moment avant que le cynisme ne reprenne le dessus. « D'accord, il a trop confiance en lui. En même temps, il n'a peut-être pas tort. Comment est-ce que je peux me servir de ça ?

Le loup-garou bloqua son poing avec une facilité déconcertante, et Hermione s'arracha à sa poigne avec force, puis se replaça dans sa position d'équilibre.

Une image lui revint soudain avec force. Celle qu'avait convoqué en elle son entraînement avec John, la toute première fois où elle avait trouvé cette position. C'était l'image d'un beau jeune homme, au visage rieur, qui sautillait dans un jardin, puis se figeait brusquement dans sa position d'équilibre avant de frapper de toute sa force. La tristesse habituelle qu'Hermione ressentait en repensant à lui se transforma en une froide détermination.

« Pour toi. »

Le poing de Greyback partit, et Hermione s'abaissa, ajustant son centre de gravité au-dessus de sa hanche, bras croisés devant elle. Elle inspira profondément, puis saisit le poignet du loup-garou, s'enroula contre lui, et appuya de toute ses forces son pied contre le corps de son adversaire. Elle se revit tomber sur John dans une mêlée fracassante; un instant, elle craignit d'avoir échoué de nouveau, mais le lycanthrope bascula à terre, et elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur son torse, la main toujours fermement agrippée à son poignet. Elle vit l'incrédulité passer dans les yeux de Greyback, mais le sentiment de victoire qu'elle ressentit fut brusquement pulvérisé par une explosion au niveau de ses côtes. Elle tomba sur le côté, crachant du sang, les mains pressées sur sa cage thoracique. Le loup-garou l'avait frappée du tranchant de la main; elle avait senti les os se briser de nouveau sous le coup. La douleur effaçait tout; elle vit le loup-garou sortir de son champ de vision comme à travers un voile.

-Respire, Hermione. On est là.

La voix rassurante de Ron la ramena doucement à la réalité; elle ne respirait que par à-coups et avait l'impression d'être un sac rempli de verre brisé, mais au moins pouvait-elle voir de nouveau.

Elle se laissa transporter par ses amis jusqu'à la Nécropole; elle ne remarqua qu'en quittant les rives de la Clyde que les Mangemorts étaient partis.

-On a gagné, répondit le cadet Weasley à sa question muette en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, vaincue.

-Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ?

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-A mains nues contre un loup-garou, mais nom de Dieu, Hermione !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en gémissant. Maugrey et Remus lui avaient sauté dessus sitôt qu'elle avait rejoint la Nécropole.

-La ferme ! cria Emmeline. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle a besoin de soins ?

-Emmeline, cette idiote... siffla Remus.

-A sauvé ta peau, crétin, fit une voix derrière eux.

Un bandage sur le crâne, Dedalus rejoignit ses camarades.

-Si c'était toi qui t'étais occupé de Greyback, Lupin, il t'aurait déglingué et on n'aurait même pas pu recoller les morceaux. Hé, c'est bientôt la pleine lune, les mecs, ils était chauffé à blanc, le père Greyback. Vous réalisez les dégâts qu'il aurait fait si Hermione ne l'avait pas occupé ?

Submergée de reconnaissance, Hermione tenta de se justifier.

-Je crois... articula t-elle douloureusement, que je l'amuse.

Maugrey s'accroupit près d'elle, et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Et si un jour tu ne l'amuses plus, Granger ? Tu y as pensé, à ça ?

Une angoisse sourde commença à poindre dans le cœur d'Hermione, mais elle haussa vaguement les épaules.

-D'ici... là, je saurais... comment le vaincre.

L'ex-Auror secoua la tête.

-Tu es cinglée.

-C'était brave, commenta Dedalus. Stupide, mais brave.

Il se dirigea vers ses camarades, mais s'interrompit en cours de chemin.

-En fin de compte... je suis plutôt content de t'avoir, Granger.

Hermione sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle se laissa sombrer dans une inconscience réparatrice.


	10. Aveux

Les Mangemorts n'abandonnèrent pas l'idée de reprendre Glasgow; durant plus de deux semaines, ils devaient multiplier les assauts sans discontinuer, faisant vaciller l'Ordre plus d'une fois.

Le lendemain de leur victoire, Hermione se retrouva affectée à la réorganisation de la ville, avec Cooper, Maugrey et Ron. La majorité des habitants accueillirent leur victoire avec un réel soulagement – plusieurs jeunes femmes s'étaient jetées au cou de Ron et de Cooper en les appelant leurs sauveurs – mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents lorsqu'ils croisèrent l'homme qu'elle et Cooper avaient rencontré lors de leur arrivée à Glasgow. Il leur serra la main avec un sourire hypocrite, arguant qu'il les avaient soutenus de tout cœur durant l'occupation des Mangemorts, et la jeune femme crut un moment que Cooper allait le gifler.

-On se calme, murmura t-elle en lui prenant discrètement la main tandis qu'ils repartaient.

-Foutus collabos, grogna Maugrey. Il y en a partout.

Ron haussa les épaules, l'air fataliste, et se dirigea vers un immeuble qui avait subi des dégâts considérables. Son amie l'aida à remettre le bâtiment d'aplomb tandis que les deux autres Phénix apportaient un paquet contenant plusieurs fioles de soins et une Alarme modifiée à ses occupants.

C'était leur façon d'assurer leurs positions sur la ville; en aidant les habitants à réparer les dommages occasionnés par leurs sorts, ils se posaient en sorciers responsables, et en leur permettant de les appeler en cas de problème, ils s'assuraient des yeux et des oreilles fidèles dans toute la ville.

-Reparo maxima... Sigeleum... Vivacera locus... Dis, Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu facile, de leur reprendre la ville ?

-Cerneo porta. Je ne sais pas, Ron. C'était loin d'être du gâteau, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire – c'est vrai que personne n'est mort. On les a pris par surprise, bien sûr, mais ça me surprend aussi qu'ils aient été aussi peu organisés.

-C'est surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, commenta Cooper en observant leur travail. En voilà, un beau ravalement de façade !

Ron fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers son condisciple.

-Comment ça, pas nombreux ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'en affronter un certain nombre...

-Il y en avait un paquet qui auraient dû être là et qui n'y étaient pas, expliqua le Phénix. Les Lestrange, Yaxley... En fait, la plupart des meilleurs.

-Exact, confirma Maugrey en s'approchant d'eux. Et pour être franc, je n'aime pas ça. Ces fils de troll doivent être en train de préparer quelque chose. Bon, Weasley et Branstone, finissez de réparer les maisons et dites aux gens d'être à sept heures sur la place au coin de la rue si ils veulent savoir comment on organise leur défense. Granger, viens avec moi, on va retrouver ta brigade.

-Où sont-ils ? s'enquit la jeune fille en trottinant pour rattraper le vieil Auror.

-A la Nécropole, expliqua Maugrey. Ils ne vont pas tarder à retourner au QG et Jones m'a demandé à ce que tu rentres avec eux. Au fait... tes côtes ?

-Ça va, fit Hermione en haussant une épaule. Madame Pomfresh a dit que cette fois-ci, elles mettraient moins de temps à se ressouder, comme ce n'est pas une blessure magique.

Le Phénix grogna.

-Des fois, je me demande quand même ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Greyback ne te lâchera plus, maintenant. Tu vas avoir intérêt à toujours garder un œil fixé derrière toi, et à t'entraîner très dur, Granger. C'est un sacré adversaire que tu t'es dégoté.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit Hermione. Enfin, si, je l'avais, mais...

L'œil magique tourna vers elle, et elle lâcha :

-Il y avait Remus, vous comprenez. Et...

-Ça va, Granger. Je le sais, que t'as le béguin pour lui. Mais à l'avenir, débrouille-toi pour que tes bons sentiments ne te mettent pas dans une situation pareille, bon sang.

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'un poing comprimait son estomac, et elle répliqua par réflexe d'une voix trop aigüe :

-Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Remus !

Le vieil Auror éclata de rire.

-Ça fait trente ans que je traque et que j'interroge les criminels. Je sais encore lire sur le visage d'une gosse comme toi, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle la referma, et demeura coite, affreusement gênée.

Leur arrivée au cimetière fut comme une libération.

Hatter se leva d'un bond en voyant les deux Phénix passer le portail de la Nécropole.

-Ah, Hermione ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, répondit-elle franchement. Et toi ?

-Pomfresh et Emmeline ont été géniales, fit le Phénix en montrant son avant-bras bandé. Elles finissent de s'occuper de Sturgis, là.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'enquit Maugrey en s'asseyant sur une tombe.

Hatter haussa une épaule.

-Il s'est fait taillader. Quant à savoir quel sortilège ces chiens ont utilisé, va savoir.

Hermione s'approcha de son condisciple blessé; allongé sur un matelas conjuré à la hâte par l'infirmière, il observait d'un air inquiet les deux sorcières recoudre une plaie sur sa cuisse.

-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda t-elle.

-Non, ça ira, répondit Emmeline en badigeonnant la peau d'une lotion translucide. Mondingus a décidé de nous servir d'aide de camp, on s'en sort parfaitement comme ça.

-Monsieur Podmore, pour l'amour du ciel, restez immobile, râla Madame Pomfresh en tapant sur sa jambe. Vous ne sentez rien !

-Ouais, marmonna Sturgis.

Hermione sourit, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer Mondingus qui revenait, chargé d'un ballot de bandages.

-S'lut Granger.

-Salut Ding.

-Ah, merci Mondingus, fit Emmeline en prenant les pansements des mains de l'escroc.

-D'rien. J'peux encore aider ?

Hermione retint un sourire en remarquant l'air légèrement rêveur qu'arborait le Phénix en contemplant la sorcière.

Relevant la tête, elle aperçut John et Dirk quelques mètres plus loin, aussi se releva t-elle pour les rejoindre.

-Hermione, la salua John. Alors, ça se réorganise ?

-On y travaille, répondit sa camarade. Il faudra qu'on surveille de près ceux qui ont soutenu les Mangemorts, par contre...

-On se calme, jeune fille, fit Dirk. Écoute, Hermione. Moi aussi, ça m'est arrivé de mettre tout l'Ordre dans la bouse de dragon à cause d'un plantage en règle, d'accord ? Mais se harceler de tâches à faire pour avoir l'impression de se rattraper, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. En reprenant la Nécropole, toi, Harry et Ron, vous avez sauvé la bataille. Et en plus tu t'es fait Greyback dans la foulée. Tu en as _largement _fait assez. Là, dès que Cooper nous rejoint, on rentre au QG et on s'offre une journée entière de repos. D'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta la Phénix avec un sourire léger, touchée par la compréhension de son condisciple. Et les autres...

-Ils se débrouillent. On ramène déjà l'autre ordure, ils peuvent bien s'occuper du reste.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Maugrey ne t'a pas dit ? s'étonna John. Macnair nous a filé entre les doigts pendant la bataille, mais on a eu Rookwood !

D'un geste du bras, l'homme désigna un mausolée derrière eux; la jeune femme le contourna, et découvrit en effet, attaché à une des colonnes, un Mangemort assis à même le sol. Debout près de lui, Morag le surveillait d'un œil mauvais.

-J'y crois pas, fit une voix excitée derrière la Phénix. Alors on en a chopé un !

-Cooper, fit Dirk. On est tous là, ça y est ?

-Non, le contredit John. Hestia nous rejoindra au QG, elle devait voir quelque chose avec Severus.

Le Mangemort ricana, une expression condescendante sur le visage.

-Est-ce mignon, d'être aussi naïf. Ou alors, est-ce que vous donneriez dans l'échangisme, chez les Phénix ?

-Pardon ? fit posément John Goldstein.

-Oh, non, rien. Après tout, Severus est un type bien, c'est connu. Ce n'est pas comme si il en avait toujours pincé pour ta copine, hein ?

Rookwood fit un clin d'œil faussement complice à John.

-Augustus Rookwood, fit Hatter d'une voix lasse en les rejoignant. Tu as toujours été sacrément doué pour énerver les gens, mais avec lui, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, tu sais.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir semer la zizanie dans votre groupe, se défendit le Mangemort d'un ton railleur.

-Laissez, les enjoignit Cooper à voix basse. Il rira moins quand on s'occupera de lui. Pour une fois qu'on va pouvoir être à l'avant-première des plans de Voldemort...

-Compte là-dessus, rétorqua tranquillement Rookwood en s'adossant plus confortablement à sa colonne.

-Oh oui, on compte sur toi, murmura Cooper en s'accroupissant près du prisonnier. Et tu sais ce que je me dis, fils de pute ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, pauvre cloche ? demanda le Mangemort en levant les yeux au ciel. La légilimancie, c'est plus facile avec une baguette. Remarque, si tu me la rends, je veux bien jouer le jeu...

Le Phénix plaqua sa baguette contre la gorge du prisonnier, et la fit courir le long du col de sa chemise.

-Que je serais bien tenté de commencer dès maintenant à te faire cracher ce que tu sais...

Hermione eut les sangs glacés par la malveillance du ton de son condisciple.

-Cooper, fit-elle d'une voix qui claqua comme un fouet.

D'un mouvement lent, son condisciple se releva et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça ne sert à rien, murmura la jeune femme entre ses dents. D'une, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache quoi que ce soit – ce n'est pas un intime de Voldemort, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait au courant de ce qui ne le concerne pas directement, et de deux... C'était un Langue de Plomb. Son métier, pendant vingt ans, ça a été de se taire. Alors je ne sais pas quelle... formation ils reçoivent, mais il ne dira rien, ça c'est certain.

-Perspicace, la gamine, commenta le Mangemort en coulant un regard intéressé vers la Phénix. Alors vous avez vraiment quelques flèches, dans le lot. On commençait à en douter, vous savez.

-C'est réciproque, rétorqua Cooper. On verra ça au QG. Portus !

Une pierre à côté d'eux se mit à luire d'un éclat bref. Hatter la ramassa, et la tendit devant lui pour que tous les Phénix puissent la toucher. Cooper et Morag tenaient fermement le Mangemort toujours enchaîné.

-A trois, compta posément leur chef de brigade. Un, deux...

Un crochet se planta dans le nombril d'Hermione, et dans un tourbillon de couleurs, ils disparurent.

_III_

-Maugrey !

L'Auror se retourna vivement, baguette sortie, et grogna en découvrant Harry.

-Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose, avec Ron et Hermione, avoua le jeune homme.

-Granger est retournée au QG et Weasley fait de la maçonnerie. T'as besoin d'eux pour parler ?

-Euh, non, reconnut le Phénix. Ça aurait été mieux qu'Hermione soit là, mais...En fait, on voulait vous en parler avant, mais on ne voulait pas perturber les autres pendant la bataille.

-Accouche, gronda le vieil Auror, mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet.

Harry expira profondément, puis se lança.

-Hermione a rencontré Rokmorpk, juste avant qu'on scelle la Nécropole.

Maugrey blêmit brusquement, et il resta silencieux pendant un moment.

-Oh mais ça s'est bien passé, ajouta précipitamment le jeune homme. Apparemment, ils se sont bousculés, et ils ont discuté magie, c'est tout.

-Quoi ? siffla le Phénix. Tu te fous de moi, Potter ?

-Je vous assure que non ! Elle nous a dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas été agressif, plutôt... poli, en fait.

-Poli ? répéta le vieil Auror.

-Moi aussi ça m'a surpris, reconnut Harry. Mais enfin, c'est positif, non ?

Manifestement, ce ne l'était pas pour Maugrey, qui sortit maladroitement de sa poche une Alerte à laquelle il conféra un éclat blanc, avant de saisir le jeune homme par le bras et de transplaner sur le champ.

Il y eut un moment de cafouillage lorsque l'intégralité des membres de l'Ordre se matérialisèrent sur le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? rugit Maugrey en entrant dans le salon du QG, agrippant toujours le poignet d'Harry. Granger !

Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et le visage de Greyback s'imprima dans son esprit. Elle se releva d'un bond du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise.

-Quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Potter m'a dit que tu avais rencontré Rokmorpkh !

Un silence s'installa sur le Quartier Général, tous les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ressentit un brusque soulagement, et expliqua d'une voix posée sa rencontre avec le mage.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ? siffla Remus.

-On ne voulait pas créer de la panique pour rien, répliqua brutalement Hermione. Tout le monde avait déjà suffisamment à penser comme ça.

-Tu flirtes un peu trop souvent avec le danger à mon goût, en ce moment, Granger, gronda Maugrey. Est-ce qu'on peut encore seulement te faire confiance, hein ?

Cooper explosa.

-Oh, Fol Œil, tu arrêtes ton cirque, oui ? Traite-la de traîtresse, pendant que tu y es !

Un élan de protestation parcourut les membres réunis. Les récriminations les plus vives provenaient de la brigade du Crépuscule; avec un malaise grandissant, Hermione leva la main.

-Ça suffit, fit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Sans quitter Maugrey des yeux, elle porta sa baguette à sa tempe et extirpa son souvenir du mage.

-Hermione, on te fait confiance ! s'opposa Hatter. Si on commence à douter les uns des autres, on est foutus !

-Non, l'arrêta la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et puis c'est mieux que vous le voyiez tous, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui m'a échappé...

Priant intérieurement pour que nul ne remarque son mal-être, elle tendit sa baguette vers Dumbledore, qui recueillit le filament argenté dans une fiole pleine d'une potion translucide.

Tandis que le liquide projetait dans l'air les images d'une ruelle derrière la Nécropole, captivant ses condisciples, elle se rassit lourdement sur le canapé, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les genoux tremblants. Ce n'était pas au mage noir qu'elle pensait.

« Traîtresse », se répétait-elle. « Traîtresse. Traîtresse. » « Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent encore me faire confiance ? »

Elle se serait mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang si Harry ne lui avait pas doucement pris la main, avec un regard rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien », essaya t-elle de se convaincre. « Je ne leur cache rien... d'utile... Ça ne concerne que moi, pour l'instant. Inutile de les faire paniquer... Je ne les trahis pas...»

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, à la fin ? s'enquit Tonks aussitôt le souvenir revenu dans la fiole.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. J'avais d'autres priorités à ce moment-là. Harry et Ron avaient besoin d'aide...

Le cadet Weasley lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis vint se positionner derrière elle, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules.

-Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'on a pété les plombs pour rien ? suggéra Ron avec un tact inhabituel.

Tous acquiescèrent avec une certaine gêne.

-Tu nous aurais prévenus s'il s'était produit quelque chose de plus grave... ou si tu avais été en danger, fit Maugrey.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-En tout cas, il t'apprécie, c'est clair, remarqua Remus. Ta courtoisie était sans doute une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose.

Plus ou moins inconsciemment, la jeune femme essayait de se convaincre que ce que son condisciple disait du mage s'appliquait aussi à Greyback; elle savait bien, toutefois, que sa réaction eût été bien différente s'il s'était agi du loup-garou.

-Bien, conclut Dumbledore. L'affaire est donc close, à ce qu'il semble.

-C'était quand même mieux de convoquer tout le monde, concéda Cooper avec un regard en direction de Maugrey. Comme ça, on en est tous au même point...

Le vieil Auror émit un grommellement d'assentiment.

-Allez regagner vos postes, ordonna t-il, son œil magique balayant l'assemblée.

Les membres de l'Ordre se dispersèrent peu-à-peu, commentant entre eux le souvenir d'Hermione.

-Je retourne à Glasgow avec Dedalus, expliqua Harry à ses amis. On organise une série de réunions pour tenir les gens au courant de ce qu'on fait.

-Vous avez pensé aux collabos ? s'enquit Ron.

-C'est purement politique, répondit laconiquement Dedalus en posant son haut-de-forme sur sa tête. Histoire de leur donner l'impression de participer. C'est hors de question de les faire rentrer dans nos plans, évidemment.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

-J'irais bien m'entraîner, fit la jeune femme.

-Hors de question, répliqua Dirk d'un ton sans réplique en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Hermione, aujourd'hui, tu prends du temps pour toi. Pour _toi_, point. Le repos, tu connais ?

-C'est quand on dort trois heures par nuit ? proposa Ron en imitant la voix de son amie.

Hermione lui donna une bourrade amicale, puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et se tourna vers Maugrey.

-Je peux aller faire du shopping ?

-Ne compte pas sur nous pour t'accompagner, s'esclaffa Ron avec une grimace. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la fois où Ginny voulait « juste une nouvelle paire de chaussures, Ron ! »

-Où ? interrogea le vieil Auror.

-Le Londres moldu, répondit la jeune femme. Il y a plus de choix, et il y a moins de risque de tomber sur un Mangemort au détour du rayon lingerie...

-Ça, c'est pas dit, fit Cooper avec un sourire entendu. En fin de compte, je vais peut-être t'accompagner...

-Il me faut des chaussures, d'abord, répliqua sa condisciple.

-Aux abris, camarade, fit Ron avec un sérieux redoutable. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas vivre ça.

Le Phénix leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

-Pas de problème, accepta Maugrey. Mais tâche de rentrer avant demain, chaussures ou pas.

Hermione éclata de rire, rassérénée par son raccommodement avec le Phénix.

A peine Ron eût-il vu sa meilleure amie quitter le Quartier Général d'un pas guilleret qu'Emmeline l'interpella.

-Ronald ! Excuse-moi, tu es occupé ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, observant sa condisciple : elle se déplaçait de façon étrangement raide et précautionneuse.

-Tu as un problème ?

Emmeline acquiesça, l'air soulagé.

-Je crois que j'ai fait un faux mouvement hier, j'ai quelque chose de bloqué dans le dos.

Ron lui signifia d'approcher d'un geste. Il s'entendait bien avec la sorcière; elle était une des rares à utiliser son prénom complet pour l'adresser à lui, et s'il avait cru au début que c'était une marque de distanciation, il avait fini par développer une réelle amitié avec elle, à force de parties d'échecs et de soins dispensés à leurs camarades.

Emmeline fit glisser sa chemise à terre sans la moindre gêne, et Ron se pencha sur le dos de sa consœur.

-Là ? demanda t-il en posant l'index sur une bosse étrange juste en-dessous de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

La sorcière tressaillit.

-Oui.

-Bon, fit le cadet Weasley en faisant courir ses doigts sur les muscles.

Se sentant observé, il releva la tête, et découvrit Mondingus en train de les scruter derrière un journal qu'il tenait à l'envers.

Ron sourit.

-Hé, Ding.

L'escroc sursauta, et le défia du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Il paraît que t'as aidé Emmeline et Madame Pomfresh, hier.

-Et alors ? demanda le Phénix avec un haussement d'épaule faussement indifférent.

-Alors je trouve ça chouette qu'on soit plus nombreux à être capable de soigner les copains. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Emmeline tourna la tête vers son condisciple, et il déglutit visiblement, avant de gratter son menton mal rasé d'un geste frénétique.

-J'sais pas faire c'que tu fais, moi, Weasley.

-Ben je vais t'apprendre. Amène-moi le flacon d'huile qui est là-bas, tiens.

Mondingus jeta à Ron un regard lourd de sens, entre la malédiction et la reconnaissance, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près de ses deux condisciples.

-Tu vois, elle s'est tordu un muscle, là. La première chose à faire, c'est de détendre la zone enflée sur toute la longueur. Comme ça...

Tandis que Ron observait la rougeur grandissante sur les joues de l'escroc qui appuyait avec une douceur nerveuse sur la peau de leur camarade, il songea, amusé, qu'il n'aurait pu trouver plus belle vengeance pour tous les coups fourrés que l'homme leur avait fait subir.

La vie au sein de l'Ordre était ce qu'elle était, mais il y avait décidément des moments qui valaient la peine d'être vécus.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était rendue dans le Londres moldu à partir du Chaudron Baveur, et avait acheté la première paire de chaussures qu'elle avait aperçue, sans même prendre la peine de les essayer, avant de les fourrer dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son après-midi à flâner entre les rayons; avec des coups d'œil précautionneux, elle se hâta de rejoindre une impasse déserte.

Elle expira profondément, puis transplana.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques instants après avoir atteint sa destination.

La forêt était toujours aussi humide et macabre; elle parcourut la lisière des arbres du regard, puis s'assit en tailleur sur un rabat de son manteau. Elle espérait que le loup-garou se montrerait, cette fois. Prise d'une inspiration, elle fit léviter quelques cailloux autour d'elle, puis conjura une flamme volante, qu'elle éteignit brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement de bois entre les arbres.

Elle se releva d'un geste souple; Greyback avait sans doute senti que quelqu'un utilisait la magie sur son territoire. Néanmoins, elle eut beau fixer l'orée du bois, rien d'autre ne se manifesta. Elle jura entre ses dents, certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

A pas précautionneux, elle s'avança vers les arbres.

-Greyback ?

-Hermione Granger.

Elle se retourna d'un bond, manquant de trébucher sur une racine.

Le loup-garou se tenait derrière elle, à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle avait entendu le craquement.

-Vous m'avez fait peur.

-J'ai vu, commenta le loup-garou en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione le détailla brièvement du regard; il lui semblait que sa démarche était légèrement claudicante, mais la nonchalance de l'homme rendait tout constat difficile.

-Une corneille, fit-il en désignant du menton la direction dans laquelle Hermione s'était dirigée. Je doute que ce soit elles que tu sois venue voir.

-Effectivement, marmonna la jeune femme en reculant vers le centre de la clairière.

-Tu ne risques rien si je suis dans les parages. Enfin, façon de parler. Elles n'approchent pas les loups-garous.

Hermione releva les yeux vers le lycanthrope. Amusé, il l'observait en silence.

-J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il faut systématiquement qu'on se batte pour que tu viennes, fit remarquer Greyback au bout d'un moment. Je vais t'attaquer plus souvent.

-Je suis venue avant Glasgow, répliqua Hermione. Je suis restée un moment, mais il y a eu cette fichue brume...

Elle se tut, se souvenant que le loup-garou n'appréciait pas les remarques portant sur l'absence de magie de sa forêt.

-Ah, murmura Greyback. Oui, j'ai été très occupé, à ce moment-là.

Hermione retint la question qui lui brûlait la langue, se doutant qu'il était question d'une opération des Mangemorts.

D'un signe de la main, le loup-garou lui fit signe de le suivre, et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

-Bien joué, à propos, commenta t-il en écartant une branche épineuse du revers de la main.

Hermione remarqua que le poignet du lycanthrope était immobilisé par un bandage qui continuait sous la manche de son manteau.

-Pour Glasgow, précisa t-il en jetant un regard à la jeune femme. Vous avez bien mené votre affaire, il faut le dire.

-Voldemort devait être furieux, murmura Hermione.

-Assez, reconnut Greyback. J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain nombre avaient eu des problèmes avec lui.

-Et vous ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

-J'étais juste de passage. J'étais ailleurs, comme je t'ai l'ai dit. Ceci dit, je ne regrette pas d'avoir répondu à son appel. Tu t'es bien défendue, fillette. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un combat comme ça avec un humain. Encore plus avec une humaine.

Hermione eut un sourire désabusé.

-Parce qu'en plus d'être raciste, vous êtes sexiste ?

-Et égoïste, et totalitaire... Autant cumuler, tant qu'à faire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, amusée.

-C'est moi qui vous ai blessé ?

-Hmm ? Oh, ça ? fit le lycanthrope en levant sa main. Non, gamine, désolé. Il en faut un peu plus pour blesser un vieux loup comme moi.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit la jeune femme, légèrement vexée par la légèreté du ton de Greyback.

-Un autre vieux loup, répondit tranquillement ce dernier.

Hermione s'immobilisa.

-Vous vous battez... entre loups-garous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est tous amis et qu'on a tous la même façon de voir les choses ?

-C'est un peu ce que vous m'aviez fait comprendre, se défendit la jeune femme. Que les loups-garous étaient un peuple, et que vous défendiez leurs intérêts à tous.

Greyback tiqua.

-Bien envoyé, reconnut-il. Mais je défends vraiment leurs intérêts, qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou pas.

-Ben voyons, railla la jeune femme. Et en attendant, vous détruisez tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de votre chemin, je suppose ?

-Tu vois que toi et moi, on se comprend. Mais malheureusement, non, pas tous. Je ne peux pas. Quel genre de chef ferait un type qui massacre ses semblables ?

-Un chef raciste, sexiste, égoïste et totalitaire, suggéra Hermione, un sourire frémissant sur ses lèvres.

Le loup-garou grogna.

-Tu me cherches, Granger ?

-C'est vous qui avez commencé... Donc si je comprends bien, malgré tout, vous avez une morale ?

-Non. Sois gentille, ne m'insulte pas. Mais par contre, on a des lois.

-C'est vrai ? l'interrogea Hermione, estomaquée.

-Première loi, répliqua Greyback. Un loup ne ment jamais.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'une société puisse exister sans mensonge.

-Parce que t'es humaine, et que ton espèce est trompeuse.

Hermione chassa l'argument d'un revers de la main.

-Mettez ça de côté, et expliquez-moi, franchement. Comment est-ce qu'on peut vivre sans jardin secret ? Sans possibilité de garder des choses pour soi ?

-Ça serait impossible pour vous, admit le loup-garou, mais nous, nous savons où sont les limites dans les questions qu'on pose aux autres. Et dans le cas contraire, rien ne nous interdit de refuser de répondre.

Hermione se tut un instant, essayant d'imaginer le tableau que lui présentait Greyback.

-C'est vrai que moi, j'aurais du mal à faire sans, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même avec amertume.

-Vraiment ? C'est drôle, tu me semblais assez franche, justement, comme gosse. A qui est-ce que tu mens, alors ?

-A des gens à qui je ne devrais pas mentir, éluda t-elle, mal à l'aise. Expliquez-moi, si vos lois vous interdisent de tuer vos semblables, pourquoi vous vous êtes battu contre un d'entre eux ?

Le loup-garou soupira.

-Il y a des circonstances. Un loup peut défier le chef de son clan, un chef de clan peut défier un autre chef de clan...

-Et ça arrive souvent qu'on remette votre autorité en question ?

Un sourire amer passa sur les lèvres pâles de Greyback.

-Tout le monde n'est pas convaincu que Voldemort gagnera la guerre.

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, analysant ce que le loup-garou venait de lui révéler. Elle avait vaguement l'impression qu'une opportunité se dessinait devant elle; elle était néanmoins incapable de voir par où la prendre.

-A ton tour de me répondre, Granger. A qui est-ce que tu mens ? Ça crève les yeux que ça te ronge de l'intérieur...

-A l'Ordre, avoua t-elle brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas beau, ça, fit Greyback avec un sourire en coin, dévoilant ses crocs. Et quels noirs secrets est-ce que tu leur caches ? Un cadavre dans le placard ?

-Ce serait presque plus simple.

-Quelque part, c'est rassurant pour moi que tu ne sois pas totalement leur lèche-botte. Ça m'aurait vraiment ennuyé que tu m'envoies une délégation de petits Phénix avides de chasser du loup.

-Aucun risque, soupira la jeune femme. Ils ne sont au courant de rien, pour vous.

-Tant mieux... Attends. Rien comment ? s'enquit soudainement le loup-garou, l'expression de son visage brusquement changée.

-Rien de rien, lâcha Hermione, ni du fait que vous m'avez épargnée il y a deux mois, ni de comment je suis revenue, ni... Ni de rien.

-Là, c'est moi qui ait du mal à y croire, murmura le loup-garou en s'avançant vers elle. Tu es en train de me dire que personne ne sait où tu es, que tu n'as pris aucune précaution, qu'en clair, quoi qu'il t'arrive ici, personne n'en saura rien ?

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, et sentit la peur grimper brusquement dans son ventre.

-Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

-Ça.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, Greyback était sur elle. Elle eut beau se débattre, elle ne put l'empêcher de la plaquer contre un chêne centenaire. Immobilisant ses jambes d'un genou, il la saisit d'une main à la gorge, et entreprit de l'autre de défaire la fermeture éclair du manteau de la jeune femme. Hermione tenta désespérément d'atteindre son couteau, glissé dans sa botte, mais le corps du lycanthrope plaqué contre le sien l'empêchait de se baisser. Sentant l'oxygène commencer à manquer, elle agrippa la main du loup-garou qui lui enserrait la gorge comme un étau, oubliant son poignard, oubliant l'air froid qui se glissait entre les pans ouverts de son manteau, seulement concentrée sur sa survie. Le dos pressé contre l'écorce pourrissante de l'arbre, la jeune femme tenta désespérément de se libérer de la poigne du loup-garou; ce dernier ne parut même pas le remarquer. La fureur le disputait à la peur dans l'esprit de la jeune femme; elle parvint à croiser le regard de l'homme, et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de civilité dans les yeux de Greyback, rien que la démence, et un visible plaisir. Étouffant à moitié, elle continua à s'efforcer de desserrer l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge; elle crut y être parvenue lorsqu'il lâcha prise, mais le lycanthrope se plaqua à elle, immobilisant toujours son poignet, et entreprit de parcourir la peau meurtrie de son cou du bout des crocs. Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il commença à glisser une main paresseuse sous son T-shirt. Un grondement animal parcourut la poitrine de l'homme, se répercutant dans le corps de la jeune femme. Serrant les dents, elle retint ses larmes, et s'obligea à essayer de dégager une de ses jambes. Si jamais il relâchait sa prise ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle pouvait l'écarter d'un de ces coups de pied qui faisaient sa spécialité, elle pouvait atteindre sa lame, elle pouvait se débarrasser de la menace que représentait le loup-garou...

Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue râpeuse de Greyback glisser le long de sa gorge. Elle sentait le souffle profond du loup-garou sur sa peau meurtrie; avec un grognement de délectation, l'homme huma l'odeur de son cou, et Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de me renifler ? C'est assez gênant, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Greyback releva la tête, et la fixa avec un regard où la stupeur le disputait à la faim.

Sans la lâcher, il recula son visage de quelques centimètres, et la considéra quelques instants.

-Je pourrais te tuer, Granger, murmura t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Je pourrais te tuer en serrant les doigts. Ou bien je pourrais m'amuser un peu avec toi, avant, histoire de savoir quel goût a cette jolie peau si douce et combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de supplier que je t'achève. Je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Alors dis-moi, Granger... Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

Hermione resta muette quelques instants, réfléchissant à toute allure.

-A vous de me le dire, finit-elle par dire.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage du loup-garou, et il lâcha prise.

Retenant la nausée qui suivait la peur, Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas, massant son poignet endolori, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle luttait pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober, consciente que s'il l'attaquait de nouveau, elle n'aurait que quelques secondes pour dégainer son couteau, et que si elle le manquait, son destin serait scellé. Serrant les dents, elle soutint le regard métallique de son adversaire, tous les muscles tendus dans l'attente.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Greyback sourit.

-Tu es une drôle de gamine, Hermione Granger. Voilà ce qui m'en empêche.

Tournant les talons, il l'invita à le suivre d'un geste.

La jeune femme hésita un moment, puis elle prit conscience de ce que le loup-garou venait de lui avouer, et elle lui emboîta le pas.

« Et si un jour tu ne l'amuses plus, Granger ? ... »

« Il me tuera, Fol Œil. », songea t-elle. « Tout simplement. »

Mais tant qu'elle continuait à le surprendre, elle était intouchable.

Elle marcha au côté du loup-garou pendant un moment encore, silencieusement, puis ils atteignirent une large clairière parsemée de rochers et de buissons d'épine.

Greyback s'assit sur une des roches, et Hermione l'imita.

-Alors, dis-moi Granger. Comment tu t'en sors avec tes Phénix ?

Le ton de l'homme était redevenu courtois et amical, et la jeune femme se sentait profondément déstabilisée par l'inconstance de son humeur.

-Hé bien... Mieux. On n'a pas tué d'autres civils, ça aide. Et vous, vous supportez toujours les lubies de Voldemort ?

Le loup-garou sourit.

-Elles valent bien celles du vieux Dumbledore. Tu ne serais pas si dépaysée que ça.

-Ben voyons, grinça Hermione. Le massacre de moldus ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps, je regrette. Et accessoirement, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, je vous rappelle.

-C'est tellement absurde, cet entêtement que vous mettez à classer vos sangs.

-Euh, c'est _vous_ qui défendez l'idée que les Sang-purs sont les maîtres du monde...

- Pas moi, en tout cas. J'aurais du mal. Mon sang à moi n'est même pas humain. Alors franchement...

Hermione sourit, avec un infime soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez les Mangemorts, alors ?

-Je tue, répondit sincèrement le loup-garou. Apprivoiser ses instincts, pour un loup-garou qui se respecte, c'est monstrueux. Et puis... Granger, je voudrais que tu te demandes quelque chose. Réfléchis. Prends ton temps pour me répondre. A ton avis, comment ça s'est passé pour Lupin quand il a rejoint votre Ordre ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Comme pour tout le monde, je suppose.

-J'en doute. Réfléchis mieux que ça, Granger. Tu connais bien Lupin, il me semble. Tu sais ce qu'il était avant de vous rejoindre.

-Ça a du être... un soulagement, hasarda Hermione. De retrouver une situation stable.

-La jeune fille vertueuse, fière de ses bonnes actions... Et pour lui, Granger ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est le soulagement qui l'emportait ?

-Je ne sais pas, hésita t-elle.

-Moi, quand j'ai rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, il m'a promis, devant tous ses larbins, qu'on profiterait directement des victoires qu'on permettrait. Il a besoin du soutien des miens, autant que j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai pu recevoir la Marque des ténèbres en gardant la tête plus haute que jamais. Dis-moi, Granger. Est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore a besoin de Lupin ? Est-ce que tu crois que quand il a rejoint l'Ordre, il a reçu autre chose que de la pitié ?

-Remus est un excellent combattant, protesta Hermione. Il est...

-Est-ce qu'il avait seulement le choix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est, aujourd'hui, sans vous, hein, Granger ? Il n'a pas de famille, pas de peuple, pas d'avenir. Il n'est pas des nôtres, mais il est pas non plus humain, et il le sera jamais. Il n'appartient à aucun des deux mondes.

Hermione tressaillit.

-Vous ne le considérez pas comme un des vôtres ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

-Il ne sait rien de nos coutumes, il ne connaît pas nos lois. Il n'a jamais été un vrai loup.

-Mais... hésita la jeune femme, vous l'avez accueilli, il y a quelques années...

-Ouais, confirma Greyback. Pour cette mission d'espionnage que vous lui aviez confiée, là ?

Hermione sentit le sang quitter son visage.

-Vous... Vous saviez ?

L'homme éclata de rire.

-L'avantage de ne jamais mentir, tu vois, c'est qu'on repère forcément tout de suite quelqu'un qui n'est pas honnête. Évidemment que je le savais. On le savait tous.

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? le questionna la Phénix avec une pointe d'angoisse causée par le recul.

Remus n'avait quitté la meute des loups-garous que lorsqu'il avait failli tuer un jeune sorcier lors d'une pleine lune; affolé, il était rentré au Quartier général, et n'était jamais retourné près des lycanthropes. Dégoûté de l'espionnage, mais psychologiquement incapable de se dédier à la métamorphose où il excellait pourtant, il avait rejoint la brigade de l'Aube de Kingsley et Elphias. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné que les loups-garous aient pu deviner la raison de sa venue, et Hermione réalisait soudainement quels risques il avait couru.

Greyback se tut un moment avant de répondre à voix basse :

-Je croyais que peut-être... Il pouvait encore devenir un des nôtres. J'avais juste oublié à quel point il me hait. Même si sa vie en dépendait, il ne me suivrait pas.

-En même temps, fit remarquer Hermione, vous avez complètement fait basculer sa vie...

-Et après ? s'enquit le loup-garou. Si tous les gens que j'ai mordus voulaient ma mort, tu crois que je serais encore là aujourd'hui ? C'était un don. Si seulement il l'avait compris, s'il m'avait laissé le guider, il aurait pu devenir meilleur que vous tous réunis, dans l'Ordre.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez vous venger de son père, argua la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai, admit Greyback. C'est lui que je visais, à la base. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son môme soit là. J'aurais pu le tuer, mais je suppose que je l'ai pris pour un gamin comme tant d'autres, à ce moment-là. Et en fin de compte, c'était une bien meilleure vengeance...

-Vous deviez vraiment le haïr, remarqua Hermione, curieuse.

-Tu peux directement me demander pourquoi, tu sais. En fait, il travaillait au Ministère à l'époque. Département des créatures magiques. T'as déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer cette chère Ombrage, non ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avec une grimace au souvenir de la sorcière.

-Elle n'a fait que reprendre des idées de Lupin père, dans l'ensemble. Interdire aux loups-garous de fréquenter les mêmes lieux publics que les sorciers, c'était son grand cheval de bataille. Y compris Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce que son gosse en devienne un...

Le loup-garou se tut un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, alors ? demanda Hermione, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

-Il a démissionné. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et Remus... Enfin. Disons que le jour où je suis enfin parvenu à rentrer en contact avec lui, il se prenait déjà pour le pire des lépreux. Grandir dans une famille qui trouve le moyen de te faire comprendre - oh, gentiment, mais c'est bien ça le pire - à chaque phrase que t'es pas normal, je suppose que ça ne doit pas aider à s'épanouir.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, murmura la jeune femme.

-Sans doute. Les gens pleins de remords sont souvent des gens bien.

Hermione resta muette un instant, revenant mentalement sur ce qu'elle savait de Remus. Elle réalisa avec une pointe d'amertume que Greyback le connaissait probablement mieux qu'elle, et que ses sentiments n'y changeaient rien. Il y avait entre les deux hommes un lien inébranlable, qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, et qui la séparait, doucement mais fermement, de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

-Comment c'est ? demanda t-elle soudainement.

-Quoi ?

-D'être un loup-garou. De se transformer à chaque pleine lune. D'être... différent.

Elle releva la tête vers Greyback; si c'était auprès de lui qu'elle devait aller chercher les éléments qui lui permettraient de comprendre Remus, elle le ferait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? l'interrogea posément l'homme. Je me doute que Lupin n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais tu dois bien en avoir une vague idée.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, faisant rapidement le point.

-Il paraît que la métamorphose est extrêmement douloureuse. J'ai lu quelque part que c'est comme une perte de conscience, et que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé une fois revenus à votre forme humaine...

-Pour la transformation, on s'habitue, fit Greyback avec un geste indifférent. Les premières fois sont très désagréables, mais pas plus qu'une transformation d'Animagus. Le corps change, c'est tout. Sinon... Ce n'est pas vraiment une perte de conscience. Un peu, mais... Tu t'es déjà pris une cuite, Granger ? Une vraie cuite, magistrale, où tu te serais réveillée le lendemain matin dans un endroit inconnu avec la vague sensation d'avoir été complètement scandaleuse ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Oui. Une fois. Une seule. Et ne le répétez pas. D'accord, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. En fait, c'est comme l'alcool, c'est ça ? La pleine lune désinhibe vos instincts, et du coup, vos souvenirs se font flous et incomplets...

-Exactement. A propos... c'était à quelle occasion ?

-Aucune importance, éluda la jeune femme. De toute façon, c'était la dernière fois que je touchais à un verre d'alcool.

-Oh, n'en jure pas trop, gamine. Tu sais ce qu'on dit.

-Promesse d'ivrogne, s'enfuit sans vergogne ?

-Il ne faut jamais dire « bouteille, je ne boirai point de ton vin ».

Hermione et le loup-garou échangèrent un sourire.

-C'est vrai que vous, par contre, vous devez avoir une sacrée expérience en matière de beuveries. Rogue m'a dit que les Mangemorts sont absolument terrifiants, en soirée.

-Je le crois sur parole, répliqua Greyback. Je reste pas souvent pour ce genre de réjouissances. Mais vu leurs tendances à s'afficher devant tout le monde, ça m'étonnerait pas.

-Y compris devant les Moldus, pointa Hermione. Ça, c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours échappé. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi... inconséquents par rapport à eux ? A chaque fois, vous prenez le risque de leur dévoiler notre monde...

Le loup-garou la considéra un instant d'un air navré, puis secoua la tête.

-Enfin, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ça...

-Que Voldemort veut leur déclarer la guerre ?

-Il est peut-être un peu cinglé, mais pas à ce point. Entre eux et vous, on ne tiendrait pas une semaine. Et puis ce serait un risque énorme, ils sont loin d'être sans défense. Granger, réfléchis deux minutes ! Qui s'occupe d'effacer la mémoire des Moldus ? Qui prend à chaque fois le temps de mettre en place des barrières de discrétion, de maquiller les corps qu'on touche dans la confusion ?

La jeune femme se tut quelques secondes, puis la réponse lui vint, évidente, et elle releva les yeux avec une stupéfaction horrifiée.

-Nous. L'Ordre.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

-Vous nous occupez, bredouilla t-elle. J'y crois pas. Vous le faites exprès... Mais c'est complètement insensé ! Et si jamais on en oubliait ? Si jamais on n'arrivait pas à tous les gérer ?

-Ça vous arrive assez souvent, commenta Greyback en examinant ses ongles longs. Dans ces cas-là, on finit le travail.

Il releva la tête, et Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en croisant son regard.

-Vous les tuez ?

-Évidemment. Hé, tu vois vraiment Voldemort nous demander de leur effacer gentiment les souvenirs compromettants ? C'est considéré comme une récompense.

Sa bouche devint soudain sèche, tandis qu'un détail lui revenait avec insistance.

-Nous ?

-Bellatrix adore ça. Généralement, je m'en occupe avec elle. On ne peut pas se contenter de leur balancer un Avada, il faut que ça semble naturel. Enfin, pas magique, quoi. Et la plupart des Mangemorts rechignent à faire ça autrement qu'avec leur baguette.

La jeune femme sentit une nausée insistante s'installer en elle.

-Les chiens à Edimbourg.

-Pardon ?

-Les Moldus ont dit que des corps avaient été retrouvés après notre bataille. Tués par des... chiens.

-J'y suis sans doute pour quelque chose, reconnut le loup-garou en acquiesçant.

Hermione se passa la langue sur les lèvres, déchirée; mais à peine y avait-elle réfléchi qu'elle trancha. Il s'agissait d'une révélation d'importance, dont l'Ordre pouvait se servir pour retourner la situation, et obliger les Mangemorts à se montrer moins déchaînés et plus discrets par rapport aux Moldus, mais elle ne pouvait le leur faire comprendre. Parce que cela aurait signifié d'autres dommages collatéraux parmi ces gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, et à qui elle avait été semblable durant toute son enfance. Elle se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour les protéger de la répression des Mangemorts, quitte à s'occuper personnellement des sortilèges d'Amnésie.

Soudain, le loup-garou tressaillit et saisit son avant-bras gauche par réflexe, avant de tourner un regard embarrassé vers la jeune femme.

-C'est lui ? comprit-elle.

Greyback opina, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu saurais retrouver le chemin de la clairière ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

-Allez-y. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Tu es sûre ? insista le loup-garou, visiblement déchiré.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Oui. L'inconvénient d'être dans le camp des gentils, c'est que je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser vous faire torturer pour un retard parce que vous m'auriez raccompagnée. Je suis une grande fille, vous savez.

Greyback s'esclaffa, puis la salua d'un signe d'un tête, avant de remonter sa manche et de poser ses doigts sur le tatouage, incroyablement net sur sa peau hâve.

Il disparut sans un bruit, et Hermione nota intérieurement que le lieu ne drainait pas la magie déjà existante; la marque des Ténèbres des Mangemorts fonctionnant comme un Portoloin, elle prit note d'en apporter un au cas où la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait.

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

Elle attendit encore cinq longues minutes pour être certaine que le loup-garou ne reviendrait pas, puis se laissa glisser à terre et sortit de son sac un étui de cuir craquelé.

« A nous deux, Fenrir Greyback... » songea t-elle en contemplant son contenu.

Une sphère de cristal, une boîte, et deux fioles.

La clé du mystère.

Pendant ce temps, aux alentours de la Nécropole de Glasgow, deux tornades rousses tiraient d'un énorme sac divers artefacts pour le moins incongrus avec des gloussements hystériques.

Dedalus soupira. Il n'avait certainement rien fait pour mériter ça, il en était certain. Ce ne devait être qu'une mission de routine, alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve avec les jumeaux infernaux sur les bras ?

Il maudit intérieurement les Mangemorts qui les harcelaient d'attaques depuis leur victoire.

Quoique, songea t-il, ils devaient commencer à le regretter.

-Oh, oui, vas-y, le Rêve de Tentacules ! Lance-le, Fred !

-C'est parti !

Le Phénix vit vaguement une série de cubes tomber en cascade sur leurs adversaires, de l'autre côté des barrières magiques, libérant brusquement un amas de tentacules rosâtres fouettant l'air. Un des Mangemorts évita de justesse un des appendices, et le désintégra d'un coup de baguette en une nuée d'étincelles noires.

-Diantre, s'exclama Fred, avant de s'avancer à la lisière de l'écran de protection. Excusez-moi, c'était quoi, ça, comme sortilège ?

Un éclair magique s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui, et le Phénix hocha doctement la tête.

-Merci ! George, prend note. Il faut qu'on les arrange pour contrer les Apurgiato.

Son jumeau écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un carnet, avant de montrer à son frère un sac bosselé.

-On leur montre ça, aussi ?

Fred haussa un sourcil.

-Euh...

-Allez !

D'un coup de baguette, George envoya le contenu du sac sur les Mangemorts, qui reculèrent vivement en découvrant un front uni d'étranges automates poussant des caquètements inquiétants.

-On leur dit, murmura Fred, qu'ils ne sont faits que pour faire « coin » et lancer de l'Empestine ?

-Oh, non, fit George. « Les Canards Sauteurs ont un fort potentiel de dissuasion », je prends note.

Dedalus eut un sourire navré.

Pauvres Mangemorts. Il aurait presque eu pitié d'eux. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les jumeaux. Il savait très bien que si ridiculiser un adversaire était toujours distrayant, c'était aussi dangereux; les Mangemorts allaient placer les jumeaux sur leur liste noire, et leur légèreté les empêchait visiblement de s'en rendre compte.

-Bon, les jumeaux, vous avez fini de jouer les savants fous ?

Dedalus se sentit soulagé à l'arrivée de Ron.

-Presque, cher petit frère. Ce fut fort formateur de disposer de cobayes aussi fervents. D'ailleurs, tu tombes à pic pour le bouquet final.

-Prêt, Fred ?

-Prêt, George.

-Attention, trois...

-Deux...

-Un...

-Craignez, mortels, proféra George d'une voix profonde, le tonnerre divin qui s'abat sur vous ! Craignez le pouvoir de la...

-VIVGLUE !

-Oh non, marmonna Ron en reculant d'un pas par réflexe.

Derrière les Mangemorts, une poignée de billes jaillit d'une boîte en fer-blanc, et avec un bruit gluant, la nasse s'épandit.

Dedalus contempla avec une certaine admiration la mer de gelée qui s'était étendue dans la rue, immobilisant leurs adversaires qui vociféraient en essayant inutilement de lancer des sorts à la matière.

-C'est quoi ? s'enquit-il.

-Vois ça comme une fabuleuse sangsue à magie. On peut les laisser là, c'est bon. Crois-moi, ils ne bougeront pas.

-Faites-en ce que vous voulez, c'est cadeau, renchérit Fred. Emballé, pesé, prêt à emporter.

-Bon, on y va ? proposa son frère en remballant leur matériel. On a des recherches à faire, maintenant.

-Ouais, fit Dedalus en secouant doucement la tête. Vous êtes terrifiants, vous savez.

-Merci, répondirent sincèrement les jumeaux en chœur. Allez, on est partis.

Ron hésita un instant avant de suivre ses frères.

Les Mangemorts étaient des crapules sans nom, sadiques et pervers, mais quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à leur sort.

Il prit sa décision, et conjura un objet qu'il lança à ses adversaires, avant de tourner les talons avec la sensation satisfaite du devoir accompli.

Après tout, il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un défenseur de l'altruisme, de la charité.

Sur la surface tremblotante de la Vivglue qui emprisonnait les Mangemorts, une éponge flottait.


	11. Baisers

Salut à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 11, avec au programme... Ma foi, je vous laisse découvrir. Quelques sacrés rebondissements, on va dire...

Sarasva : et oui, c'est Gayou. :) Sacré coup de crayon qu'a la demoiselle, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est de ton scénario, je ne dirai mot, parce que tu es à la lisière entre le « brûle » et le « n'importe quoi ». Et Nalion, j'insiste, NO SPOIL, traître ! :)

Opus : Fenrir ne fait que de la figuration (hélas, trois fois hélas, bien qu'un point fort positif de l'affaire soit la soudaine prolifération de Scabior/Hermione)(J'aime la façon des FFNetiens de raccrocher le film au livre)(Ben oui, techniquement, c'est même pas Scabior dans le casting...) (Mais je suis pour, il y a quelques sacrément bonnes fics dans le lot).

Pour le garçon auquel pense Hermione, personnellement, je suis ébahie qu'il soulève autant de questions. Vous allez être déçues, le moment venu, il n'y a pas d'intrigue vilement tordue derrière. x)

Ça aurait pu être Neville, c'est vrai ! (Et vrai aussi qu'il est devenu canon en 7 volumes. Il a une seule réplique dans le film, et j'avais déjà envie de lui sauter au cou.) (Un jour, j'écrirai un Hermione/Neville... Peut-être.) Mais en fait, non, ce n'est pas lui... Il a d'autres choses à faire, comme tu vas vite le constater. :D

Elana11 : Merci beaucoup ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

III

L'Artihmancie était un art délicat, dans lequel la collecte des mesures était aussi importante que le calcul magistral en lui-même; une extrême rigueur était nécessaire à chaque étape, car la moindre erreur d'inattention pouvait anéantir des jours de travail. C'était la raison pour laquelle la première chose que le professeur Vector apprenait à ses élèves était l'automatisme. « Ça doit être un réflexe, aussi naturel et aussi rituel que de se brosser les dents », avait-il insisté. « Outre le fait que j'espère bien que vous brosser les dents est un réflexe, ça vaut pour les équations, pour la collecte des données, et pour vos rédactions ! Alors le premier qui me réécrit dans une copie une formule sans les quantificateurs, je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Ré-flexe, réflexe, bon sang ! »

C'est ce qu'Hermione se répétait, les épaules endolories, tandis qu'elle décomptait intérieurement les secondes. Debout sur un rocher, bras en croix, elle tenait dans chaque main la moitié d'une sphère de cristal. Serrant les dents pour lutter contre la crampe qu'elle sentait poindre dans ses muscles, elle ressentait une inquiétude nerveuse commencer à sourdre en elle. C'était une occasion que plus jamais elle n'aurait, or elle n'avait certainement pas le temps de retourner au magasin changer son matériel s'il s'avérait défectueux. Et le temps que mettait l'artefact à capturer les influx de l'air n'était pas pour la détendre.

« 495, 496, 497... »

Soudain, avec une synchronisation parfaite, les deux moitiés de sphère se mirent à vibrer avec une puissance croissante, émettant un son clair et mélodieux. Soulagée, la jeune femme ramena les deux parties de l'instrument l'une vers l'autre, avec les difficultés habituelles dues à la résistance qu'elles opposaient. A l'instant où elle parvint à les faire se toucher, le tamis circulaire que contenait l'instrument se mit à tourner sur lui-même, avant de s'immobiliser, hésitant, selon un angle qu'indiquait un disque gradué avec une précision extrême.

Hermione soupira, puis rangea l'artefact avec précaution dans son étui, avant de s'emparer de la boîte de métal, et du paquet d'allumettes dont elle s'était dotée.

Tandis qu'elle craquait l'une d'entre elles, elle se souvint de la première fois où Vector leur avait appris à mesurer la magie d'un lieu. S'il n'était pas théoriquement pas obligatoire de se servir de moyens non-magiques pour allumer le feu, leur professeur, lui, y tenait absolument par souci de rigueur, et le leur avait asséné avec force durant leur scolarité. La jeune femme sourit en se remémorant l'air impérieux de Malefoy fixant l'allumette qui se consumait entre ses doigts, en attendant qu'elle enflamme à distance le contenu de la boîte. Il avait failli mettre le feu à son bureau, ce jour-là.

Avec précautions, elle effleura du bâton incandescent la poudre brune qui emplissait le fond du récipient. Elle le referma d'un coup sec, et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'une vive lumière illumina brièvement le couvercle.

Avec toujours les mêmes gestes vifs et attentifs, elle prit les deux fioles qui restaient dans l'étui, et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour trouver une flaque.

Elle vérifia rapidement le contenu des flacons, puis préleva dans l'un d'eux un peu de boue, avant d'attendre que la solution qui emplissait le fond du récipient sépare la terre de l'eau, qu'elle recueillit dans la seconde fiole. Bouchant hermétiquement les flacons, elle expira, puis essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple, satisfaite; la manœuvre nécessitait toujours une concentration intense et une précision extrême, mais elle était à présent en mesure de percer à jour le secret de cette forêt.

D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la lisière de la clairière et s'enfonça entre les arbres, listant mentalement les tâches qu'elle aurait à accomplir une fois rentrée au QG.

Elle ne saurait jamais si ce fut par inattention ou si elle n'avait réellement pas retenu la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés; au bout de deux heures d'une marche de plus en plus errante et paniquée, Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était perdue.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe; malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint ni à sortir de la forêt, ni à retrouver aucune des deux clairières qu'elle cherchait. Abattue, elle se laissa tomber sur une souche pourrissante, la tête entre les mains. Rongeant ses ongles avec application, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de céder à la panique, elle réfléchissait à toute allure. L'Ordre allait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir, c'était certain, et ils exigeraient des explications, si toutefois elle parvenait jamais à rentrer au bercail. La gorge serrée, elle déglutit, retenant à grand-peine des larmes d'affolement. Aucun mensonge ne justifierait une absence prolongée; ils découvriraient la vérité, et alors... La voix âpre de Morag lui revint avec violence.

« Les civils qui soutiennent ces ordures de Mangemorts ne valent pas mieux qu'eux. »

Pourrait-elle seulement leur expliquer que jamais elle ne les avait trahis ? La puniraient-ils ?

Pire, s'ils la chassaient ?

Elle se mordit le poing avec violence, puis se releva rageusement, et repartit à l'aveuglette, s'appuyant contre les troncs centenaires pour ne pas trébucher sur une racine dans l'obscurité. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait risquait un peu plus de l'éloigner de l'Ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'asseoir et attendre que le temps s'écoule. Les pieds endoloris par sa longue errance, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un reniflement sourd derrière elle la fasse se retourner d'un bond, la main inutilement serrée sur sa baguette.

Plissant les yeux, elle distingua une petite boule de fourrure trottiner entre les arbres, suivie par deux autres.

« Des marcassins », songea t-elle avec la sensation de sombrer. Leurs parents ne devaient pas être loin, et il était hors de question qu'elle poursuive sa route avec des sangliers à proximité. Son poignard ne lui serait pas de la moindre utilité face aux centaines de kilos de muscles et de défenses des animaux. Le cœur serré, elle parcourut son environnement du regard, et choisit un orme au tronc imposant. Prenant appui sur l'écorce du pied, elle sauta pour attraper une branche; elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais parvint à se hisser sur l'arbre. Elle hésita à monter plus haut, mais la pensée des corneilles s'imposa à elle, et elle se contenta de se caler entre les branches, les bras enroulés autour de son sac. Une bourrasque glaciale la fit frissonner, et elle remonta le col de son manteau pour y enfouir le bas de son visage. Elle glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt pour les réchauffer, mais le froid humide de l'air semblait la pénétrer jusqu'aux os.

Serrant la mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de claquer, elle s'efforça de lutter contre la fatigue. Si elle s'endormait, elle risquait l'hypothermie; elle risquait sa vie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de délibérations déchirantes, elle sortit de son sac la boîte d'allumettes. La lumière risquait peut-être d'attirer les prédateurs, mais le froid était trop vif, trop mordant. Tapotant le bois du bout des orteils pour empêcher ses pieds de geler, elle craqua une allumette, et observa la lueur avec une fascination abandonnée. Elle referma ses doigts autour du petit bâton, les yeux résolument fixés sur la flamme, comme si elle pouvait l'emmener loin de l'obscurité, loin du froid, loin de la peur. Dodelinant de la tête, elle ferma doucement les yeux. Elle n'allait pas s'endormir, non; juste se reposer quelques instants. Elle était si fatiguée.

Et il faisait si froid...

-Granger !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le corps ankylosé et les joues brûlées par le froid, elle se pencha avec difficulté.

Greyback.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi soulagée de le voir.

-Et alors, tu t'es perdue ? demanda le loup-garou avec un sourire amusé.

Trop frissonnante pour répondre, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Allez, descend de là. Tu dois te les geler.

Maladroitement, elle se laissa glisser à terre, et manqua basculer lorsque ses pieds gourds touchèrent le sol. Elle s'accrocha à l'arbre, et vacilla un moment avant que les sensations reviennent peu à peu dans ses membres.

-Rappelle-moi de pas te croire, la prochaine fois que tu parles de ton sens de l'orientation, fit Greyback en secouant la tête, sans cesser de rire. Suis-moi.

A pas malhabiles, elle rattrapa le loup-garou, chassant l'angoisse avec résignation. Quoi que Greyback ait l'intention de faire d'elle, elle n'était plus en état de lutter. Un rai de lumière lunaire perçant entre les frondaisons, elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

Onze heures. Elle pouvait encore regagner le QG en douce et inventer une excuse.

« S'il ne te garde pas ici », se rappela t-elle avec fatalisme. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se gênerait ? Tu es faible, seule, et complètement à sa merci, après tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour finir ce qu'il a commencé ?»

Alors qu'elle commençait à imaginer qu'il la conduisait vers son propre refuge, un rocher singulier attira son attention sur sa droite, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup-garou écartait une branche épineuse, révélant un poteau de bois planté sur une colline pelée.

D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à passer, et Hermione se sentit submergée de gratitude.

-Merci, chuchota t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

-File, lui conseilla Greyback. Tes Phénix doivent commencer à s'imaginer des trucs. A la prochaine, gamine.

La jeune femme sourit, et une douleur cuisante traversa ses joues engourdies.

Les mains fermement agrippées à son sac, elle ferma les yeux, et transplana.

Elle se matérialisa sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle se dirigea vers une des cheminées publiques : pour des raisons de sécurité, il était impossible de transplaner directement à l'intérieur du QG, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille tout simplement frapper à la porte pour entrer.

Visualisant la cheminée d'une chambre inutilisée, elle jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, et disparut.

Elle accueillit la vision familière des meubles entassés pèle-mêle avec un soulagement sans borne.

Elle demeura immobile quelques instants, appréciant la douce chaleur de l'endroit qui pénétrait sa peau. Secouant la tête, elle jeta un regard circonspect sur le palier, et monta en catimini les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, élaborant mentalement l'excuse qu'elle présenterait le lendemain aux Phénix. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était dormir.

Poussant la porte de sa chambre, elle retint une exclamation en découvrant Molly assise en tailleur sur son lit.

-Je peux avoir où tu étais, jeune fille ? s'enquit la matrone d'une voix dangereusement calme. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour trouver une paire de chaussures, s'il te plaît.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit.

-Je suis désolée, Molly. J'ai... rencontré quelqu'un. Pendant que je faisais mes courses.

-Voyez-vous cela. Quelqu'un.

-Un ami d'enfance, improvisa la jeune femme. Moldu.

Molly haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Et il a un nom, cet ami ?

-Sean Garetto, répondit automatiquement Hermione.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Du temps où elle habitait Belfast, les Garetto étaient leurs voisins, et Sean avait bel et bien été son seul et unique ami durant toute son enfance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ses pouvoirs : Dumbledore lui avait interdit, doucement mais fermement, d'en parler à quiconque d'autre que ses parents. Et petit à petit, elle et Sean s'étaient perdus de vue. Elle ressentit un brusque pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Il lui manquait, et elle aurait aimé que ce mensonge puisse être vrai.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire qui te fasse rentrer à une heure pareille ? s'enquit Molly d'un ton légèrement radouci, quoique accusateur.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Elle avait été très amoureuse de Sean, à une époque, et l'incongruité de la situation ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir obligée de se défendre.

-Oh, rien de particulier, en fait on est allés discuter chez lui, et... Je me suis endormie, à un moment, et il n'a pas osé me réveiller...

A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Molly éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr. Vous avez _discuté_. Ça va, je ne dirai rien, promit-elle. Il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation ici, à cause de Rookwood, je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait remarqué ton absence. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as passé la soirée avec un vieil ami, si on te pose des questions. Ça ne regarde que vous. Bon, à présent, tu ferais bien de dormir, jeune fille.

-Merci, fit Hermione, les joues écarlates. Bonne nuit, Molly.

La matrone Weasley quitta la pièce en gloussant légèrement, et c'est avec le cœur plus en paix que la jeune femme se coucha, malgré le malaise récurrent qui l'emplissait à la la pensée de tous les mensonges qu'elle soumettait à ses condisciples.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un hurlement soudain qui réveilla la Phénix. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle resta allongée un moment, se demandant si elle avait rêvé, puis la voix d'Harry retentit de nouveau, et elle se leva d'un bond.

-SUSAN EST REVEILLEE !

Courant vers le palier de l'escalier, elle manqua percuter Ginny, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux. Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage, où se situait la chambre de leur consœur.

-SUSAN EST REVEILLEE !

-Pas moi, grogna Cooper en sortant la tête de sa propre chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore … ?

-Susan, répéta Ginny en se plantant devant lui. Su-san! Je sais bien que t'es pas du matin, Branstone, mais fais un effort de réflexion. Susan, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Su... Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama l'homme en bondissant vers les escaliers.

Les trois Phénix entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de la jeune fille, où Harry se tenait, radieux, à côté du lit de leur camarade. Pâle, les cheveux défaits et les yeux vitreux, Susan était néanmoins bel et bien consciente.

-Gueule... moins fort... Harry, fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui... s'est passé ?

-Ben, ça fait près d'un mois que tu comates, ma belle, exposa Ginny en s'asseyant au chevet de la jeune femme. Comment tu te sens ?

-Un mois ? répéta la Phénix stupéfaite. Un... un mois ? Mais...les Mangemorts... le Chemin de Traverse...

-C'était il y a un sacré bout de temps, commenta Cooper. On s'est inquiétés pour toi, tu sais.

-Vous auriez pu...

Susan s'éclaircit péniblement la gorge, puis reprit, articulant avec difficultés.

-Vous au...riez pu ...me réveiller … avant !

-On a essayé, crois-moi, l'assura Harry. Potions, sortilèges, même légilimancie. Rien n'y a fait. T'as vraiment le sommeil lourd !

La jeune femme sourit, puis avisa le tube de plastique planté dans le creux de son coude.

-C'quoi ? glapit-elle en essayant de secouer le bras, ce qui ne se manifesta guère que par un infime tremblement tant elle était faible.

-Oh, du calme, la tempéra Hermione. C'est une perfusion. Un truc moldu. C'est ce qui a servi à t'alimenter pendant un moment, alors un peu de respect pour le matériel...

Avec un sourire rassurant, elle se pencha sur Susan, et lui ôta l'embout avec douceur.

-Susan ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, Hermione découvrit Ron, Molly et Severus sur le pas de la porte.

-Enfin ! rugit le cadet Weasley en se précipitant vers la Phénix. Tu nous a manqués !

Molly éclata d'un rire réjoui, et Hermione nota un sourire infime sur les lèvres du maître des potions, avant qu'il ne les mette dehors pour examiner la jeune femme.

_III_

-On fait la fête ! scanda Fred.

-Absolument ! renchérit George. Une fête, mais une vraie fête, une fête de ces fêtes qu'on n'oublie pas !

-Hum, grogna Maugrey. Je partage votre enthousiasme, mais Bones devrait peut-être prendre du repos...

-Hors de question, trancha Minerva. Un peu de folie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Alastor. Nous avons reconquis Glasgow sans anicroche majeure, et nous avons retrouvé Susan. Ça me paraît un prétexte suffisant pour faire la fête jusqu'à ce qu'aurore s'ensuive. Voire plus.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'entreregardèrent d'un air hébété durant quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent d'un rire uni.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'approuve le professeur McGonnagall.

-Et moi donc.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

Les Phénix s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine du QG, où Susan, que Severus avait fini par porter en bas après l'avoir submergée de divers sortilèges de soin, engloutissait un plantureux petit-déjeuner, sous la houlette attentive d'Harry. Hermione souriait en observant son ami; remplissant perpétuellement son verre de jus d'orange et beurrant les tartines de la jeune femme, il semblait à deux doigts de lui donner la becquée.

Une douce euphorie s'était répandue sur le 12, square Grimmaurd, et tandis que Ron et Ginny résumaient à leur camarade ce qu'elle avait manqué, les membres de l'Ordre planifiaient une fête avec la maestria et l'application qu'ils réservaient d'ordinaire à leurs plans d'attaque contre les Mangemorts.

-Je m'occupe des décorations ! proposa immédiatement Tonks.

Dirk recracha en partie son jus d'orange, et Hatter lui tapa dans le dos avec vigueur.

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, ça, Tonks, fit remarquer Maugrey.

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour un boulet chronique, râla la Métamorphomage. Je VEUX m'occuper des décorations. J'ai l'œil pour ça.

-C'est vrai, admit Fred. On t'aidera, avec Fred.

-Non, moi c'est George, corrigea son jumeau. Mais j'approuve, avec ton talent de décoratrice et notre matériel, ça va être...

-Explosif ? suggéra Cooper.

-Exactement, Branstone. _Exactement_.

-Justement, répliqua Maugrey, je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Oh, un peu de _folie, _Fol Œil, le coupa Fred en agitant la main. Si on veut qu'il y ait de l'ambiance, croyez-nous, il n'y aura pas meilleur trio de décorateurs que nous trois.

-C'est la fête, après tout, concéda Dirk en partant d'un grand rire.

Tonks opina, un sourire allègre sur ses jolies lèvres.

-Cooper, Dirk, Remus, vous voulez bien trouver de la musique ?

-Ça roule, fit Cooper en se levant.

-Je m'occupe d'acheter la nourriture, avança Hermione.

-Et les boissons ! s'exclama Hatter. Je vais venir avec toi, vu le temps que t'as mis pour revenir hier, il s'agirait pas que tu te perdes avec les Bièraubeurres...

-Ouais, tu faisais quoi, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Dirk.

-J'ai rencontré un vieil ami et on a passé une partie de la soirée ensemble, répondit rapidement la jeune femme.

Trop rapidement, peut-être.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit Susan derrière elle d'une voix guillerette, quoique toujours rauque. Alors comme ça... tu as une vie sexuelle, maintenant ?

-Harry, répliqua Hermione, à mon avis, Susan a encore faim. Fais-la manger, veux tu ?

La Phénix fit une grimace écœurée, et posa une main sur son ventre.

-J'ai assez mangé pour … pff... deux semaines. J'irai bien me faire un petit coma digestif, plaisanta t-elle.

-Pas de blague, ronchonna Hatter. Mais dis donc, Granger, tu éludes le sujet, là...

-Ça ne te regarde pas, râla t-elle. Mais la réponse est « non ».

-Il … est casé, moche ou homo ? s'enquit la Phénix en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Ron pour venir s'enfoncer avec délice dans le canapé.

-Pas intéressé, fit Hermione en se relevant. Sujet clos ! Hatter, tu viens ?

-Je viens, répondit gaiement son chef de brigade. On demande à Molly une liste de courses ou on fait ça à l'instinct ?

-Ça te dirait que ce soit nous qui cuisinions, pour une fois ? Que Molly se repose, et qu'on s'amuse un peu... proposa la jeune femme à voix basse, le regard pétillant.

-Je marche ! gloussa Hatter. Mais je te préviens, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de faire cuire des pâtes, j'ai fait brûler l'eau...

-Faut le faire, reconnut Hermione. Tu t'occuperas des desserts, ce sera moins risqué.

Avec un sourire galant, il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle prit jovialement, et les deux Phénix disparurent.

-Comment est-ce qu'on … peut faire brûler de l'eau ? s'enquit Susan, visiblement perturbée.

-En s'appelant Hatter Jones, répliqua Severus en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme. Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Bones ?

-Ben... bien, répondit franchement la jeune femme. Je crois que tous vos... machins ont fait un peu effet, sauf que...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avec un regard contrit.

-J'ai du mal à articuler, encore. Mais ça... ça va. C'est pour ça que je trouve ça ...assez bizarre de vous voir tous super excités... à préparer une fête pour moi, et tout...

Un bref sourire passa sur les lèvres minces de son ancien professeur.

-Parce que pour nous, vous étiez perdue, Susan. Et nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Vous avez...

Il hésita un moment avant de reprendre.

-Vous avez eu la force de vous en sortir. Seule.

Susan secoua la tête.

-Nan. Quand vous ...vous réveillez le matin, vous vous dites « j'ai eu la force de ne pas faire d'arrêt cardiaque cette nuit », professeur ? J'y suis... pour rien. Enfin, pas vraiment... Pas que j'aime pas être une héroïne, mais pour le coup...

Severus baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire, puis releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

Il ne l'aurait admis sous aucun prétexte, mais il aimait bien Susan Bones. Déjà lorsqu'elle était élève, son franc-parler et sa fraîcheur faisaient partie des rares plaisirs des cours Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Ses joutes verbales à demi-voix avec Zacharias Smith avaient toujours été très divertissantes, aussi avait-il feint durant des années de ne pas entendre les noms d'oiseaux que s'envoyaient discrètement les deux élèves derrière leur chaudron commun.

Rien que pour cela, Susan méritait que l'on fête son réveil. Et il s'assurerait personnellement que cela reste mémorable.

Lorsque Hermione revint au QG avec Hatter, les bras chargés de provisions, ce fut Remus qui les accueillit, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme.

-Et bien, si on n'a pas de quoi nourrit un régiment, avec tout ça... remarqua le loup-garou.

Hatter haussa une épaule, et rajusta précipitamment le sac qu'il venait de faire basculer.

-S'agit de nourrir un lot de Phénix endiablés, répliqua t-il. Ça se vaut bien. Et vu nos talents culinaires, on a préféré prendre large, vu le nombre de ratés qu'il va y avoir.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hat'. On ne fera pas de pâtes.

Remus sourit, et soulagea la jeune femme d'une partie de sa charge.

-Hé, et moi alors ? râla Hatter.

-La galanterie, tu connais ? rétorqua le loup-garou. Tu n'avais qu'à être une jolie demoiselle.

-Gna gna gna...

La jeune femme rosit, et décocha à Remus un sourire radieux.

-Merci. Je me tue à lui dire qu'il aurait dû garder cette apparence que Tonks lui avait gentiment prêtée à Glasgow...

-Il était si... mignonne, approuva le Phénix. Quel dommage !

-Mais allez vous faire voir, tous les deux !

Hermione et Remus échangèrent un regard malicieux, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir lorsque l'homme lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.

-Sérieusement, fit remarquer le loup-garou lorsqu'ils déchargèrent leurs paquets dans la cuisine, c'est vrai que Tonks a un sacré talent. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, avec les jumeaux ?

Ses condisciples secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Ben allez jeter un œil, avant de commencer à déclencher l'apocalypse par cuisson à feu doux.

Hatter renifla dédaigneusement, et attrapa le bras de sa consœur en quittant la cuisine. Dans la pièce voisine, Tonks dirigeait d'une main de maître la mise en place de lampions multicolores, dans lesquels les jumeaux versaient avec une minutie remarquable diverses poudres étincelantes.

-On dirait un chef d'orchestre, avec ta baguette, Nymph', remarqua Hatter.

-C'est gentil, fit la Métamorphomage en accrochant les lumignons à une guirlande dorée suspendue au plafond.

-Symphonie en mi bémol majeur pour concerto de feux d'artifices, fit Fred d'un ton guindé en prenant une pose inspirée.

-Laaaaa, chantonna son frère. Tonks, j'ai dit : lààà !

-Non pas là, ça va surcharger la guirlande et ça ne va plus ressembler à rien. Au milieu des fleurs, plutôt. A côté de la corbeille à pain.

-Sonate de lampions en mie de pain majeure.

-Làààà !

Secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé, Hermione entraîna son chef de brigade dans la cuisine, où ils observèrent un moment le monceau d'aliments dressé sur le plan de travail.

-Bon. Sur le coup, ça me semblait une super idée de ramener tous ces trucs, mais là...

-T'inquiète, fit la jeune femme en faisant léviter à elle un rouleau de parchemin. J'ai plein d'idées !

-Je suis à tes ordres, chef, plaisanta le Phénix.

Hermione lui lança un regard faussement torve.

-Vengeance, tortionnaire, pour mes pauvres muscles endoloris !

-Ouais, enfin, ne t'excite pas trop, la tempéra Hatter. C'est temporaire, soyons bien clairs.

La jeune femme lui lança une pomme comme s'il s'était agi d'une grenade, que l'homme rattrapa avec adresse.

-Tarte aux pommes. Je te laisse les couper en quartiers, je m'occupe des tomates.

-Il faut des tomates dans une tarte aux pommes ? s'enquit Hatter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr. De la même façon qu'il faut du chocolat dans les pâtes.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, impertinente...

Ce fut dans une ambiance bon enfant que les deux Phénix s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas, rejoints par Ron et Ginny à l'heure du déjeuner. Hatter avait menacé les deux Weasley de sévères représailles s'ils s'avisaient de toucher aux plats prévus pour le soir, aussi s'étaient-ils contentés d'un rapide encas sur le pouce avant de leur prêter main forte.

Ayant surmonté de multiples obstacles, à commencer par un âpre débat entre Ron et Hatter sur le sens dans lequel il fallait peler une pomme (Ginny, lasse, avait rapidement tranché en menaçant d'assommer d'un coup de louche le dernier à avoir fini d'éplucher son tas de fruits), ce fut avec une intense satisfaction que les Phénix s'affalèrent sur les fauteuils du salon voisin tandis que le four ancestral, agrandi d'un vigoureux sortilège, faisait cuire leurs compositions.

Hermione alla chercher l'étui de cuir dans son sac, ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin et une plume usée.

-C'est quoi ? s'enquit Ron.

-Truc d'Arithmancie, expliqua t-elle brièvement. J'essaye de compléter les mesures de Mantisse.

-Bonne chance, bâilla Hatter. J'ai toujours trouvé ça horriblement complexe, comme matière.

-Parce que comme tout sportif qui a trop reçu de coups sur la tête, tu as les capacités de réflexion d'un troll, commenta Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

-Je me tue à lui dire, commenta Sturgis en s'avachissant près de ses camarades. Alors, ça avance, pour vous ?

Hermione sourit à la réplique acide de son chef de brigade, puis se plongea dans ses mesures. Dans les deux fioles, une couche de givre s'était formée jusqu'à une hauteur graduée, qu'elle reporta en haut de son parchemin, tout comme l'angle du tamis dans la sphère. Enfin, elle ouvrit la boîte avec délicatesse, et transcrivit la couleur qu'avait pris son contenu sur une échelle de dégradés fournie avec le matériel. Rangeant les artefacts, elle s'étira, puis s'empara de la _Magie du Nombre_ du professeur Mantisse.

Quatre mesures. Une pour chaque élément.

A présent, elle devait les combiner deux-à-deux dans six équations effroyablement longues pour obtenir six valeurs intermédiaires, qui lui fourniraient dans une dernière formule l'indicateur qu'elle recherchait. Le gradient de la forêt de Greyback. Elle s'efforçait, autant que possible, de ne pas songer au résultat qu'elle escomptait pour éviter de fausser sa démarche.

Avec une respiration profonde, elle saisit sa plume, et se lança.

-Les filles, vous devriez aller vous préparer !

Relevant la tête, Hermione jeta un œil à la pendule du salon, et haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite, en constatant qu'elle était plongée dans ses calculs depuis plus de deux heures. Elle n'avait résolu qu'une équation sur les six, mais la pensée de la fête à venir occulta toute autre préoccupation, et elle sourit à Hatter.

-Tu mets quoi, Hermione ? lui demanda Ginny en reposant la Gazette.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Une robe, et... les chaussures que j'ai achetées hier.

-Tu me montreras ? fit la cadette Weasley avec excitation. T'as acheté quoi d'autre ?

-Excellente question, ajouta Cooper en les rejoignant. Surtout que si je ne m'abuse, t'avais parlé de lingerie.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Branstone, râla Hatter. Hermione, je peux te parler trente secondes ?

Intriguée, la jeune femme acquiesça, et suivit son chef de brigade jusqu'aux escaliers.

-T'étais sérieuse, tout à l'heure ? lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Tu trouves que je suis... tortionnaire ?

La Phénix éclata de rire, et embrassa l'homme sur la joue.

-T'es le meilleur des profs, Hatter. Je te dois tout. Donc non, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Mais c'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour nous.

-Mouais. D'accord. A tout à l'heure, alors...

Amusée, la jeune femme secoua la tête en grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle se jeta un regard critique dans le miroir, puis lista mentalement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Même si leur fête se voulait intime et plutôt simple, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser échapper une chance comme celle-ci d'apparaître sous un jour différent.

« Objectifs de la soirée : s'amuser, fêter le réveil de Susan, danser avec Remus, s'éclater avec Ron et Harry, danser avec Remus, empêcher les jumeaux de mettre le feu à la maison, danser avec Remus... Ah, et faire sourire Rogue aussi. Et danser avec Remus. »

Ce fut perdue dans une douce rêverie que la jeune femme prit sa douche. Elle jura lorsqu'elle se coupa avec son rasoir, et contempla d'un air navré le filet de sang qui gouttait de son mollet.

Elle referma la coupure d'un coup de baguette, et s'attaqua avec toute sa concentration à sa chevelure, toujours aussi indisciplinée.

Elle se féliciterait rapidement d'avoir prévu plusieurs heures de marge pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, ce fut avec un sifflement appréciateur que Cooper remarqua son arrivée.

-Sexe, Hermione ! Tu devrais mettre ça plus souvent !

La jeune femme lui adressa une révérence gracieuse, admirant pour sa part l'élégance simple de son condisciple.

-Je te retourne le compliment, fit-elle d'un ton approbateur. J'ignorais que tu connaissais seulement le concept de chemise.

Cooper lui décocha une grimace.

Elle portait une simple robe d'été, d'une soie écarlate légère et fluide, à laquelle elle avait assorti ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette avec une moue navrée. (Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi négligente dans leur choix; si les talons étaient joliment travaillés, la couleur clinquante des brides, et surtout leur inconfort, l'avait faite grimacer en les enfilant.)

-Notre petite préfète est devenue un sacré morceau de demoiselle, n'est-ce pas Fred ? fit remarquer George, vêtu exactement à l'identique de son jumeau.

-Je trouve aussi. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais elle aurait un vrai potentiel de déstabilisation face aux Mangemorts. Il va falloir qu'on requière ton assistance pour la préparation d'un tout nouveau type d'arme, Hermione.

-Demande ça à ta sœur, répliqua la jeune femme en désignant Ginny qui descendait les escaliers.

-Grands dieux ! s'exclama George avec horreur. File immédiatement te rhabiller, impudente !

-Rêve, rétorqua Ginny en rajustant la ceinture de sa courte jupe.

Elle tira la langue à ses frères, puis saisit le bras d'un Cooper hilare.

-J'adore ta jupe, Ginny, lança Hermione en prenant l'autre bras de son condisciple.

-Magiquement raccourcie, murmura t-elle, mais je t'interdis de leur dire.

La jeune femme fit mine de se clore les lèvres du bout des doigts, puis ils rejoignirent, ensemble, le reste de l'Ordre, qui bavardait gaiement dans le salon refait de fond en comble.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

_III_

Hermione avait chaud. Hermione voyait un peu flou. Et Hermione trouvait tout extrêmement drôle, des lampions clignotants aux tartes que découpait Molly.

En un mot comme en cent, Hermione était ivre.

Avec un rire joyeux, elle marcha, bras tendus devant elle, jusqu'au buffet où étaient posées les bouteilles, et avec un soudain accès d'habileté, en décapsula une qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« J'ai soif. »

« Encore. »

« Plus je bois, plus j'ai soif. Pas normal. Si je buvais de l'eau ? »

Avec une grimace, elle reposa le flacon sur le meuble, et vacilla brièvement.

« Musique. Chouette. Je vais danser. »

Un air qui lui sembla vaguement résonner comme un tango, ou peut-être complètement autre chose, parvint à ses oreilles, et elle entraîna la première silhouette qui passa devant elle dans une danse endiablée.

C'était un homme, réalisa t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, elle tourbillonna dans une euphorie grisante, avec l'envie soudaine de se presser contre lui.

La musique s'arrêta, puis un autre air le remplaça, mais la jeune femme continua à danser sans se préoccuper du rythme le moins du monde. Son cavalier ne semblait pas y accorder plus d'importance, du reste, puisque lui aussi éclata de rire en la faisant tournoyer en l'air.

Sans trop qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva allongée sur un des canapés, en dessous de son partenaire. Elle avait vaguement l'impression de se trouver face à un visage connu, mais réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête. Un courant d'air sur la peau de sa cuisse lui fit réaliser que l'homme avait glissé une main sous sa robe, relevant le tissu. Et qu'il la caressait. Soudain incroyablement câline, elle l'attira à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis s'affaira à dénouer le col de sa chemise noire, touchant du bout des doigts la peau qu'elle dénudait avec une chaleur grandissante au creux du ventre.

« J'ai chaud. »

« Je vais retirer ma robe. »

Heureusement, l'homme semblait avoir lu ses pensées.

Hermione l'aurait bien laissé finir de faire glisser ses bretelles de ses épaules, mais une silhouette l'écarta brusquement d'elle, criant d'une voix furieuse ce qui semblait vaguement à la jeune femme être des imprécations sévères. Une poigne vigoureuse la fit se relever, et rajusta sa robe avant de la pousser vers deux personnes surmontées de taches rousses.

Hermione regarda, hébétée, le sol quitter ses pieds, sans faire le lien avec les bras qui la soutenaient de part et d'autre. Elle crut comprendre qu'on lui posait une question, entre deux éclats de rire, mais les mots semblaient glisser hors de sa tête sitôt qu'elle essayait de les saisir, aussi renonça t-elle à essayer de répondre.

Et puis, où était son ami ? Elle avait besoin de chaleur. De peau. D'une étreinte.

A peine l'eût-on déposée sur son lit qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd.

_III_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et une myriade de points lumineux explosa dans son champ de vision.

-Aaoutch, geignit-elle en se tenant le front.

Elle avait l'impression que si elle essayait de se relever, sa tête resterait sur l'oreiller.

Clignant des yeux avec force jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit redevenue nette, elle observa ses alentours d'un air ahuri durant quelques secondes.

« Tu t'es déjà pris une cuite, Granger ? »

-T'as pas idée, grogna t-elle en s'asseyant avec peine sur son lit.

Sa tête n'était pas restée sur l'oreiller, mais elle dodelinait tant que la jeune femme n'aurait pas juré de la pérennité de son cou.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu tandis qu'elle contemplait ses chaussures – toujours à ses pieds, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

La jupe de Ginny, les lampions, le service qu'elle avait assuré auprès de Molly, au début du repas. La musique, Susan dansant de guingois avec Harry, les feux d'artifices des jumeaux sous les poutres du plafond.

Une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

Non, sans doute beaucoup plus d'une, en fait, songea t-elle.

Les jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient portée jusqu'à sa chambre, hilares.

Pourquoi hilares ? …

L'image d'un homme en noir s'imposa furtivement à son esprit, et Hermione se sentit prise d'une angoisse diffuse.

Elle, assise sur ses genoux, buvant dans son verre.

Oh Merlin, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça ?

Un visage pâle encadré de mèches noires, un nez crochu, et des lèvres minces.

Sur les siennes.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle porta une main à sa bouche.

Severus Rogue. Le redoutable et redouté maître des potions, le professeur qu'elle avait craint pendant des années, l'homme de l'ombre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle n'avait pas _pu_ faire ça.

Un col de chemise qu'elle ouvrait avec concentration. Et une main sur sa cuisse.

Non, deux.

Severus Rogue.

-Oh merde, marmonna t-elle en se levant. Merde. Merde. Remus. Oh merde.

Trébuchant sur ses talons, elle les envoya valser d'un coup de pied, ignora résolument le reflet hagard et vitreux que lui renvoyait le miroir, et descendit les escaliers.

Elle s'immobilisa net en arrivant dans le salon.

Severus était assis à la grande table; il releva la tête à son arrivée, et détourna rapidement le regard. Minerva, de son fauteuil, l'observait d'un air courroucé, et Hermione se souvint vaguement qu'elle les avait séparés, la veille.

-Je suis désolée, se lança Hermione en se dandinant nerveusement.

-Non, je suis désolé, fit le maître des potions en reportant son regard sur elle.

-J'étais soûle.

-Et moi donc.

Minerva émit un claquement de langue irrité, et Hermione eut un pauvre sourire en considérant son ancienne professeur.

-Je crois me souvenir que c'est vous qui nous avez... euh... arrêtés. Merci. Parce que... j'ai dans l'idée que le réveil aurait été autrement plus inconfortable, autrement.

-Ça, on peut dire que vous étiez bien partis, confirma Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se releva d'un geste ample, et lança à ses condisciples en sortant :

-Je vais voir si les autres sont réveillés. Tâchez de maîtriser vos ardeurs. Surtout vous, Severus.

Écarlate, le maître des potions baissa la tête, toussant pour se donner une contenance.

Hermione s'assit près de lui avec un embarras absolu.

-Euh, commença t-elle. Vous savez... Euh...

Severus la fixa dans les yeux, et elle se sentit vaguement soulagée du malaise qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Au moins ne serait-elle pas la seule à se sentir ridicule durant cette nécessaire conversation.

-Je vous aime bien, trancha t-elle. Mais je ne vous aime pas. Enfin, pas... Pas comme...

-Moi non plus, répondit immédiatement l'homme. Vous êtes... vous êtes plutôt jolie, mais... Vous ne m'attirez pas. Pas... vraiment.

Un même soupir de soulagement les réunit, et ils se regardèrent d'un air penaud, qui fit rire la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes.

-C'était un moment d'égarement, avança Severus.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Inutile d'en reparler, conclut le maître des potions.

La jeune femme opina derechef, même si elle se doutait que leurs condisciples ne leur laisseraient pas oublier si vite cette soirée. Cooper lui donna raison une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

-Alors, les tourtereaux, on a passé une bonne nuit ? Severus, rappelle-moi de te faire envoyer des fleurs pour avoir pensé à partager le spectacle avec nous. A propos, ton soutif est magnifique, Hermione.

-Cooper...

-Mais c'est vrai. Allez, viens déjeuner, ma grande. Que tu m'expliques pourquoi diable est-ce que c'est sur les genoux de Severus que tu as atterri, et pas sur les miens, plaisanta son camarade en l'entraînant avec lui vers la cuisine.

Un silence soudain accueillit leur arrivée.

-Aucun commentaire, prévint Hermione en levant une main.

-On n'a rien dit, fit Tonks d'une voix amusée. Tu veux du jus d'orange ?

La jeune femme accepta de bonne grâce, et s'assit près de sa condisciple.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, lui glissa Remus avec un sourire en coin, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir dérapé.

-Exact, approuva Fred avec un regard dangereux. La différence étant que franchement, toi et Rogue, vous avez notre bénédiction. Pour ce qui est de ce suppôt des Ténèbres qui se fait appeler « Survivant », en revanche...

-Le temps dira s'il l'est, continua George, qui aiguisait d'un air absent son couteau à beurre sur la croûte de sa tartine.

-Ginny ? comprit Hermione, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Moi, lança Tonks, je trouve qu'ils vont vachement bien ensemble.

-Et puis quoi encore ! s'écria Fred.

-En même temps, fit remarquer Cooper, avec qui est-ce que vous la verriez ?

-Avec personne, justement, répondit George sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est le concept même de la petite sœur, Branstone. Tu permettrais à la tienne de se dévoyer avec le premier crétin venu ?

Cooper haussa les épaules.

-Eleanor ? Elle vit sa vie. C'est une grande fille.

-Elle est en quoi ? continua Fred. Sixième année, maintenant ? C'est infernal à cet âge, ça pue la luxure dans tous les coins. Tu ferais bien de garder un œil sur elle.

-Et bien tiens, fit George d'une voix dangereuse, quand on parle du loup...

-J'espère bien qu'on n'en voit pas la queue, répliqua son jumeau en se retournant. Harry Potter. Toi et nous, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation. Entre six yeux.

Harry s'interrompit en plein bâillement, et observa les jumeaux d'un air inquiet.

-Hein ?

-T'occupe, lança Ginny derrière lui. Je me charge des chaperons infernaux.

-Reste en dehors de ça, Ginevra. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre de quoi il est question.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se planta devant ses frères, poings sur les hanches.

-Bien. On va y aller par étapes, annonça t-elle avec un regard orageux. D'une, ça fait un bon paquet d'années que je ne suis plus une gamine. De deux, je me fous que ça vous plaise ou non...

-Les hautes autorités -et j'entends par là Maman- en seront informées, signala Fred. On ne peut pas te laisser te méprendre à ce point sur les garçons.

-Et de trois, conclut Ginny d'une voix dangereusement douce, si l'un d'entre vous s'avise de se mêler de mes affaires, je vous garantis qu'on retrouvera des morceaux de lui dans un bocal au-dessus de la cheminée. Suis-je bien claire ?

Remus haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Elle a été à bonne école, murmura t-il. C'est Severus qui serait fier...

Hermione sourit, heureuse que le loup-garou ne lui tienne visiblement pas rigueur de son attitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ?

-On parle à Rookwood, annonça Hatter en rentrant d'un pas vif dans la pièce. Ouh, ça sent l'orage. Hermione, tu te remets ? T'étais bien biturée, hier soir...

-Je sais. Promets-moi de m'empêcher à vie de m'approcher d'un verre d'alcool.

-Oh non, c'était drôle ! s'exclama Cooper.

Hatter ne put retenir un sourire.

-Allez, ramenez-vous. John nous attend.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis passa rapidement à la salle de bain du premier pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle s'obligea à se brosser les cheveux, malgré la douleur cuisante qui irradiait dans son cuir chevelu, lui arrachant un gémissement à chaque coup de peigne.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses camarades dans le salon inutilisé du premier étage, qui leur servait habituellement de débarras.

Au centre de la pièce, Rookwood était assis sur une vieille chaise de bois; jambes écartés et chevilles attachées aux pieds du siège, il avait les mains liées derrière le dos. Il semblait en proie à un profond ennui, et parcourait l'assemblée d'un regard blasé.

-Salut, Rookwood, fit Cooper en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Salut, répondit le Mangemort d'un ton courtois. Hé bien hé bien hé bien...

Il émit un bref sifflement.

-On dirait que la soirée a été sacrément animée, pour certains, commenta t-il. Ou est-ce que c'est spécialement pour moi que tu t'es fait belle, mon ange ?

Réalisant soudainement que les yeux du Mangemorts étaient fixés sur elle, Hermione sentit le sang affluer à son visage.

Ne s'étant pas changée, elle portait toujours sa robe rouge, et si d'ordinaire elle lui semblait parfaitement décente, elle se sentait comme nue sous le regard concupiscent de leur prisonnier.

« En même temps », songea t-elle, « même en robe de bure, il aurait trouvé le moyen de te déshabiller des yeux... »

Elle chassa sa gêne, et répondit :

-Non, soirée très animée. Désolée.

-Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Je profite quand même. Alors comme ça, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, dans l'Ordre, c'est de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ? C'est bien la peine de dire de nous. A propos, si vous pouviez songer à faire insonoriser le manoir... Ou à me faire participer, au moins.

-Dans tes rêves, répliqua Cooper. Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais quoi que ce soit à fêter, de toute façon, pas vrai ?

-Oh, non, fit le Mangemort d'un air navré. Ne me dis pas que tout ce que vous avez à fêter, c'est de m'avoir capturé ?

-Non, répondit John d'une voix apaisante, mais ce n'est pas le propos. Discutons. Je te connais bien, Rookwood, tu n'es pas du genre à mourir pour une cause...

-Ça, ce serait con pour vous, pas vrai ? Mais tu dis vrai, Goldstein. Je ne suis pas du genre à me taire pour préserver les plans machiavéliques d'un mage noir.

-A la bonne heure, murmura Cooper avec un sourire victorieux.

Hermione sentit venir la réplique du Mangemort.

-Je suis plutôt du genre à me taire rien que pour vous emmerder.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, siffla Cooper en se retournant vers Severus et Hestia qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Tu tombes à pic, Severus.

-Ben tiens, s'exclama Rookwood les yeux soudain brillants, voilà Rogue maintenant. Salut, mec. Ça faisait un bail. Alors, que devient mon traître préféré ?

Hermione vit Severus tiquer.

-Pas grand-chose, mais ça fait déjà plus que toi. Et je ne suis pas un traître.

-Fais moi rire, répliqua le Mangemort avec une grimace. C'est quoi, ta définition du traître, alors ? Vas-y, fais-nous partager ta réflexion, ça m'intéresse. Parce que par chez nous, « traître comme Rogue », c'est devenu une expression courante. Au même titre que « con comme Crabbe » ou « cinglé comme Bella ». Tu devrais être content, t'es rentré dans le folklore...

-Et toi, alors ? s'enquit Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Tu crois qu'au Département des Mystères, on dit « traître comme Rookwood » ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua le Mangemort. Les types qui auraient pu le dire sont tous morts, aujourd'hui. Du coup, je ne suis plus un traître pour personne. Alors que toi, si tu savais à quel point tu prends pendant nos réunions... T'as jamais les oreilles qui sifflent ?

-Severus, l'interrompit Hatter, il te reste du Véritasérum ?

A la grande surprise des Phénix, le maître des potions secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Il y a eu une brusque recrudescence d'utilisation, en ce moment. J'ai laissé ma dernière fiole à Arthur, et le chaudron que j'ai commencé à préparer doit encore reposer onze jours.

Cooper grimaça, tandis que le Mangemort riait sous cape dans son dos.

-Onze jours ?

-Arthur ? s'enquit Hestia. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, à propos ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles des Nocturnes...

-Il est au Ministère avec Kingsley et Emmeline, répondit Severus, mais je crois que c'était pour Bill...

-Mais oui, t'as raison, l'encouragea Rookwood, fais comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout. Moi aussi, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles des Nocturnes...

-De toute façon, toi, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, lui lança Cooper d'un ton indifférent.

Severus se tint coi, toutefois, glissant brièvement à Hestia qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

Hermione, de son côté, observait le Mangemort à la dérobée. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun sale encadraient un visage pâle étrangement grêlé, étiré d'un sourire narquois; tout en lui respirait l'arrogance et la confiance en soi, ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver troublant.

-Comment c'est ? lui demanda t-elle soudainement.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le Mangemort lui jeta une œillade appréciatrice.

-Quoi donc, ma belle ? D'être attaché au beau milieu du Quartier Général du camp adverse et entouré de crétins qui veulent ta peau ? Ben, un peu comme ça l'a été pour vos potes Bones et Chambers il y a quelques années, je suppose...

Hestia serra les dents, et ne retint pas Cooper lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette d'un air effroyablement froid.

-D'être un Mangemort, intervint la jeune femme.

Elle avait pertinemment compris que faire parler l'homme sous la contrainte s'avèrerait impossible; en revanche, au vu de l'opportunisme dont il semblait faire preuve, gagner sa confiance était peut-être possible. Elle lança un regard rassurant à Cooper, puis reporta son attention sur leur prisonnier.

-Pourquoi, s'enquit-il en l'observant de haut en bas, tu voudrais nous rejoindre ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je suis née moldue, vous savez.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça le problème... l'assura Rookwood. T'es une fille dégourdie. Je veux bien plaider ta cause.

-Où sont vos convictions de Mangemort ? demanda t-elle avec ironie.

-Mes convictions, jeune fille, s'arrêtent où le plaisir commence. Et il est certain que t'avoir avec nous serait un plaisir... _inégalable._

-Rêve toujours, fit Hatter.

-Mêle-toi de tes hippogriffes, rétorqua Rookwood en se radossant à sa chaise. Honnêtement, c'est pas trop mal. Ça dépend pour qui, bien sûr. Mais avec quelques autres, on s'en sort plutôt pas mal, on n'est pas accablés de missions, et il y a toujours moyen de refourguer les trucs pénibles à un petit jeune soucieux de bien se faire voir.

-En gros, résuma Hestia d'un ton acrimonieux, t'es un subalterne, on a compris.

-Exactement, approuva le Mangemort en suivant Hermione du regard tandis qu'elle le contournait. Tu vas où, jeune fille ?

-Pas loin, répondit-elle en se plaçant derrière lui. Mais je doute que Maugrey prenne très bien que vous me déshabilliez du regard pendant qu'il vous parle, alors pour vous et pour moi, on va limiter les dégâts...

De fait, le vieil Auror entra en boitant dans le salon, suivi de près par Tonks, et grogna en avisant ses camarades.

-Déjà là. Bien. Alors, Augustus, à ton avis, combien de temps ça prendra à tes amis de venir te chercher, hein ?

Le Mangemort éclata brusquement de rire.

-Ah, la blague ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, tous ? Personne ne viendra me chercher ! Non mais franchement, vous pensiez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait le risque de dépêcher une équipe de sauvetage pour un pauvre Mangemort de sous-hiérarchie comme moi ? Hahaha !

Pris d'une véritable hilarité, Rookwood rejeta la tête en arrière, et parvint à articuler entre deux gloussements :

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! Mais en fait, je ne vous sers à rien ! Je suis au courant de rien, je suis pas assez important pour pouvoir servir d'appât, et je vais faire exprès de vous faire croire que si, juste pour vous pourrir ! C'est con, la vie, quand même, non ? Quand je pense... Ah, quand je pense que vous auriez pu choper Rabastan, ou même Avery, tiens, pour peu que vous l'ayiez mieux planqué... Ah, non, c'est trop bête ! Hahaha !

Cooper sourcilla à la mention d'Avery, puis serra la mâchoire.

Indifférente aux répliques acides de ses camarades, Hermione observait les mains du Mangemort. De la sueur perlait sur les liens qui les garrottait, et ses ongles étaient plantés si forts dans ses paumes que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Du bluff, comprit-elle.

L'arrogance de Rookwood n'était qu'une façade; ses sarcasmes, la seule façon qu'il lui restait de paraître garder le contrôle. Un brusque pincement au cœur la prit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait probablement choisi d'agir de la même façon, à sa place; si tout était perdu, autant sombrer avec panache.

Et de panache, le Mangemort n'en manquait pas.

-Les larves de ton genre n'ont pas le moindre cran, exposa Maugrey d'une voix grondante. Ça ne te prendra pas trois jours pour cracher tout ce que tu sais, de près ou de loin.

-Dans tes rêves, répliqua Rookwood. A défaut d'avoir investi dans les neurones, Fol Œil, tu ferais bien d'écouter ceux qui en ont. La jolie gosse derrière moi avait plutôt bien résumé la situation. Sois pas timide, mon ange, répète donc ce que t'avais expliqué aux crétins de ta brigade.

Hermione resta muette, mais Maugrey lui jeta un regard interrogateur, aussi se résigna t-elle à expliquer brièvement :

-Il n'est pas proche de Voldemort, donc il ne doit pas savoir grand-chose, et comme il a été Langue-de-Plomb...

-Il sait se taire, comprit Tonks.

-Il devrait le faire plus souvent, maugréa Cooper.

-Faudrait savoir. Il faut que je parle, ou que je la ferme ? En tout cas, merci, ma belle. Mais reviens par là, veux-tu ? Une robe pareille, on la montre. Je suis bon public, t'inquiète pas.

Un sourire en coin passa sur les lèvres de Tonks.

-Tu ne t'en prends pas à la bonne personne, Rookwood, fit-elle d'une voix amusée.

-Jalouse ? Désolée, ma mignonne, mais j'ai des principes. Et je ne couche jamais avec quelqu'un avec qui je travaille.

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne travaillais pas avec toi... Enfin, on n'était pas dans le même département...

-Ah tiens, mais c'est que tu insistes. Alors je te plais vraiment ? s'amusa le Mangemort.

Hatter leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse un peu les filles tranquilles. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi.

-Certes non, railla Rookwood. Personne ne viendra pour moi, tu piges, Jones ?

Hermione nota que l'index de l'homme tremblait infimement.

-De toute façon, ajouta t-il, ils vont être très occupés dans les jours à venir.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit Severus d'une voix menaçante.

-Hé, il faudrait voir à suivre les nouvelles, les gars, s'esclaffa le Mangemort. Depuis le temps, ils ont bien du pondre un article sur ça. Vous n'avez pas la presse, ici ?

Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, Cooper se précipita sur le palier, et appela :

-Susan ! Hé, Susan ! Tu veux bien aller chercher la Gazette ?

Quelques instants passèrent, puis un hurlement étouffé retentit, suivi par le tambourinement de pas qui gravissaient lourdement l'escalier, et Susan apparut, le visage défait; avisant le Mangemort, elle se jeta sur lui, et lui martela la poitrine de coups de poings faibles mais enragés.

-HANNAH !

-Oh, Bones, s'exclama Maugrey en écartant brusquement la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione blêmit en ramassant l'exemplaire du journal que sa condisciple avait fait tomber.

_« Kidnappings en séries : le cauchemar continue », _titrait le quotidien, au-dessus d'une photo montrant un bâtiment ravagé.

« _Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, un groupe de Mangemorts a capturé les membres de l'association « Soins pour tous », détruisant au passage l'immeuble qui servait de centre hospitalier à ces guérisseurs bénévoles. Parmi les otages, on dénombre d'anciens médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, tels que Vivian Chourave, ainsi que de jeunes sorciers, au nombre desquels Hannah Abbot, fondatrice de l'association, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Miles Bletchley... »_

Hermione reposa le journal, nauséeuse. Elle ne détestait rien tant que lire des noms connus – au nombre desquels se trouvaient des noms aimés – dans la Gazette. Et quels noms... « Pourquoi ? » s'interrogea t-elle. « Pourquoi les civils, Voldemort ? Pourquoi ceux-là ? »

-Pas...Hannah ! Pas _elle_ !

-Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, poursuivit Rookwood, ravi de son effet. Ça fait un sacré moment que Macnair n'a pas eu de copine, Avery j'en parle même pas, et Selwynn est un chien en chaleur. Alors je suis bien la dernière de leurs préoccupations, en ce moment.

Les yeux remplis d'une haine mortelle, Susan trouva la force de se dégager de la poigne de Maugrey.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, sale porc ! hurla t-elle, hystérique, en agrippant le col du Mangemort.

-Et bien _mes_ meilleurs amis, répliqua Rookwood d'une voix perfide, sont probablement en train de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui passera le premier sur _ta_ meilleure amie. La vie est drôlement symétrique, pas vrai ?

Il fallut la force combinée de John et de Tonks pour maîtriser la jeune femme. Crachant et griffant l'air comme un chat sauvage, elle criait au prisonnier des bordées d'insultes à faire pâlir un troll. Rookwood resta impassible, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout dans le salon, et les uns après les autres, les Phénix quittèrent la pièce, blêmes, avant d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à leurs camarades.

Hermione tenait Susan serrée contre elle; secouée de sanglots de rage, la jeune femme gémissait à voix basse le nom de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est … ma faute, hein Hermione ? Si j'étais pas...si j'avais été... J'aurais pu être avec elle, et... Et... Hannah... Bande de chiens !

La voix engorgée par les larmes, elle s'effondra contre sa consœur.

Le cœur serré, Hermione caressa les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme.

-On les sauvera, promit-elle à voix basse, plus pour elle-même que pour sa condisciple. On les sauvera...

_III_

La plume se brisa entre les doigts tremblants d'Hermione, et elle fixa d'un air désabusé les équations dans lesquelles elle s'était jetée avec rage deux heures plus tôt.

Se mentir était inutile. Elle était loin d'avoir le cœur à résoudre des calculs.

D'un pas malhabile, elle redescendit de sa chambre. Dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, plusieurs Phénix tenaient une assemblée tourmentée.

-On doit les sauver ! criait Susan, les phalanges crispées sur la table. Bon sang, ce sont des amis !

-En même temps, persifla Morag, ôte-moi d'un doute, ils prônaient bien le non-alignement, non ? Ils soignaient aussi des Mangemorts, dans cette saloperie de centre !

La gifle claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air.

La main levée, Susan défia du regard le jeune homme, les yeux brillants de haine.

-C'est leur choix ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ça, McDougal, pauvre raclure ! Hannah est incapable de voir quelqu'un souffrir, Mangemort ou Phénix, riche ou pauvre, point ! T'as pas à la critiquer, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis...

Ron posa une main douce sur la bouche de la jeune femme, tandis que Tonks prenait doucement le bras de Morag.

-Du calme, tempéra Dumbledore. Personne ne critique le choix de miss Abott, Susan.

-Comment est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hatter. On ne sait pas où ils les ont emmenés, ni même s'ils sont seulement encore...

Susan jeta un regard haineux au Phénix.

-... dans le coin, se reprit l'homme. Ils sont vivants, ça c'est certain, autrement ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de les capturer...

-Rookwood a dit que Macnair, Avery et Selwynn s'occuperaient d'eux, intervint Tonks, sourcils fronçés. Peut-être que si on les trouvait... Bien sûr, c'est des subalternes, donc ce sera peut-être moins évident, mais c'est une piste.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Ron.

-Subalternes...

-Pardon ?

-Et... Oh, bon sang. C'est ce qu'il a dit, non ? Rookwood. Que c'était un subalterne.

Le visage de Dedalus s'éclaira brusquement.

-Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir... Weasley, tu es génial !

Ron lui adressa un signe de tête de remerciement.

-Quoi ? le pressa Susan.

-Ben, fit lentement le cadet Weasley, surveiller les prisonniers, c'est le genre de tâche qu'on confie aux Mangemorts bas de gamme. Rookwood en est un. Donc, si il retournait auprès de Voldemort...

-C'est le genre de travail auquel il serait affecté, poursuivit Dedalus avec un regard de connivence pour Ron.

-Et si on le libérait en échange de sa parole de les protéger...

-Il pourrait veiller sur eux, conclut Dedalus.

-Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui demander de les libérer ? demanda Hermione.

-Voldemort est bien trop puissant pour Rookwood. Ancien Langue-de-Plomb ou pas, c'est bien au-dessus de ses capacités, fit Albus, songeur. Oui, monsieur Weasley. Cela pourrait marcher. Avec un Serment Inviolable bien formulé... Oui, je pense que nous tenons une chance.

-Reste à lui proposer, argua Hatter. Et vu son caractère de chien, ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

Tonks tourna les yeux vers Hermione.

-Quoi ? fit la jeune femme. Oh, non. Pas question !

-Tu es notre meilleure chance, dit doucement la Métamorphomage. Il t'aime bien.

-Justement, s'opposa Hatter. Si c'est pour qu'il passe son temps à lui faire du gringue... Pourquoi pas vous, Albus ?

Dumbledore hésita un instant, caressant sa barbe d'un air absent.

-Je pourrais. Mais je partage l'opinion de Nymphadora. Miss Granger, réfléchissez-y, juste quelques instants. Nous ne serions pas bien loin, évidemment. Mais il est certain qu'il se laissera plus facilement amadouer par une belle jeune femme que par un vieux sorcier tel que moi...

Hermione accueillit la flatterie avec une grimace, puis songea à Hannah. A Luna et Neville, dont elle ignorait même qu'ils avaient rejoint l'association de la jeune femme. A ses autres camarades de classe dont elle avait lu les noms, horrifiée, dans l'article de Rita Skeeter.

Comment pouvait-elle seulement tergiverser ?

Relevant les yeux, elle planta son regard dans celui du directeur, et acquiesça.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Pas maintenant. Dans... mettons, deux jours. Il vaut mieux le laisser seul un moment avant de l'attaquer de nouveau, exposa Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Et tâchez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter, il sentirait votre angoisse.

Résignée, la jeune femme regagna sa chambre. Elle entreprit de tailler une nouvelle plume, puis se remit à la tâche, penchée sur son bureau où s'amoncelaient les parchemins. Elle s'étira avec délectation dans la lumière fauve du soir tombant, lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à obtenir ses six valeurs intermédiaires. Attrapant un dernier rouleau de parchemin, elle les reporta dans la formule finale.

Sa plume glissa de ses doigts lorsqu'elle lut le résultat, et une incroyable lassitude la prit.

-Bordel ! jura t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Harry en glissant la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte. Ron m'a dit que tu allais te coltiner Rookwood... C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Non. Enfin, un peu, mais... J'ai mes chances. Non, c'est juste que je me suis plantée dans cette horreur de calcul.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je trouve une quantité de magie négative. Tu imagines peser moins soixante-dix kilos ?

Harry éclata de rire.

-Pour le coup, tu t'es plantée. En même temps, t'as pas vraiment la tête à ça, ça sert à rien de t'acharner. Allez, viens faire une partie d'échecs avec Ron, il s'ennuie à gagner tout le temps avec moi.

-Il gagne tout le temps contre moi aussi, remarqua son amie en balayant les parchemins d'un revers de main.

-Pas en trois coups, répliqua Harry. Allez, j'adore vous regarder jouer, tous les deux, on dirait une reconstitution de Carthage à chaque fois.

Avec un sourire, Hermione se leva, et suivit son meilleur ami dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

Ils jouèrent avec acharnement, et force dommages collatéraux parmi les pièces, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ? demanda la jeune femme en jetant un regard à l'extérieur.

Ron lui désigna son lit d'un geste de la tête. Elle sentit un soulagement indicible l'envahir tandis qu'elle s'allongeait près de son ami. Le cadet Weasley referma ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle soupira, appuyant la tête contre son épaule.

-Je vous aime, les garçons.

-On t'aime aussi, Hermione, murmura Harry, déjà ensommeillé.

Ron hocha la tête, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Ce fut avec bonheur qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Consciente que si un jour elle ne savait plus où était sa place, elle en trouverait une là.

Dans les bras de ses frères de cœur et d'armes.

Les deux jours requis par Dumbledore passèrent à une vitesse affolante; n'ayant ni l'envie, ni la concentration nécessaires pour se remettre à ses calculs, la jeune femme resta presque tout le temps avec ses amis.

Ils disputaient une partie de cartes au demeurant frénétique lorsque deux coups retentirent à la porte. Les trois Phénix se regardèrent, et avec un soupir, Hermione se releva, et épousseta rapidement sa robe - étant donné l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur le Mangemort, la jeune femme avait décidé de la porter de nouveau pour mettre toutes ses chances de son côté

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur, Cooper et Severus.

-J'arrive, fit Hermione.

-On veille sur toi, expliqua brièvement Cooper. On sera derrière la porte, Albus va se débrouiller pour qu'on puisse voir au travers sans qu'il nous remarque. Tu te sens prête ?

-T'inquiète. Après tout, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est convaincre un Mangemort cinglé de protéger des civils dont c'est la seule chance de s'en sortir. Pas de pression. Fastoche.

Severus sourit furtivement.

-Vous ferez ça très bien, Hermione.

Escortée des trois Phénix, elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la pièce où était retenu le Mangemort.

-Vous ne courez aucun risque, l'assura Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Nous sommes là, n'oubliez pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis poussa la porte, qui pivota sur ses gonds avec un grincement sonore.

Hermione garda les doigts sur le battant un moment, puis entra dans la pièce d'un pas indécis, un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre. À peine eût-elle posé les yeux sur le Mangemort qu'elle sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Malgré le bruit de la porte, il n'avait pas fait un geste; il avait le menton appuyé contre la poitrine, et ses longs cheveux dissimulaient son visage, mais la Phénix remarqua immédiatement l'entaille purulente qui balafrait sa gorge pâle. La large tâche de pus qui maculait sa chemise ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que l'homme avait subi. La jeune femme fut prise d'un brusque coup au cœur, et s'approcha du prisonnier. Une odeur aigre de crasse, d'urine et de sueur la saisit à la gorge, mais elle fut soulagée en remarquant que sa poitrine se soulevait encore, bien que faiblement.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa son regard, et un violent malaise la parcourut. Toute trace de défi avait disparu de ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Il ne soutint son regard que quelques instants avant de fixer de nouveau un point sur sa droite. Tournant la tête, Hermione découvrit un broc posé à même le sol; elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, puis se baissa pour le ramasser. Elle ne put retenir une grimace en constatant que l'eau qu'il contenait, croupie, tapissait la paroi de grès d'une couche noirâtre de moisissure.

-Récurvite, marmonna t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

L'air horrifié du Mangemort la mit mal à l'aise, et d'un sort, elle se hâta de remplir de nouveau la carafe, avant de la porter au visage de l'homme.

Il faillit s'étrangler en buvant; Hermione attendit que sa toux râpeuse se fut calmée avant de lui retendre posément le récipient. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à avaler le liquide. Le filet d'eau qui dégoulinait de son menton délayait le sang craquelé qui s'était accumulé sur sa clavicule, engendrant un ruisseau sanguinolent qui teintait sa chemise d'un rouge fade.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme hésita à le sécher, mais le contact de l'eau sur sa peau semblait l'apaiser, aussi se contenta t-elle d'attendre qu'il ait étanché sa soif.

« Deux jours », songea t-elle.

Au bout d'un moment, il détourna la tête; il ne releva les yeux vers elle qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables. La jeune femme ne savait plus trop quoi dire; le discours qu'elle avait préparé en réponse à son insolence habituelle était devenu totalement inapproprié.

« Laissons-le seul quelques temps, tiens, il en profitera sans doute pour méditer sur les erreurs qu'il a commises, réfléchir à son avenir et se découvrir une conscience. »

Elle soutint le regard du Mangemort, parce qu'au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle lui devait, c'était de ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Deux fichus jours. »

Elle déglutit avec peine, tripotant nerveusement l'anse du broc, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander, avec un malaise infini, lequel de ses condisciples s'était occupé de leur prisonnier, et quand – sa chambre donnait juste au-dessus du cachot, et l'idée d'avoir été tranquillement en train d'aligner des équations tandis que les sorts d'insonorisation de ses murs l'empêchaient d'entendre ce qui se passait dix mètres plus bas lui donnait la nausée.

-Très symbolique, cracha soudain le Mangemort d'une voix éraillée, la blanche colombe qui vient donner de l'eau au prisonnier blessé. C'est censé m'attendrir ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, perturbée par la haine subite qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de l'homme.

-Ils ont dû … oublier que vous aviez les mains attachées, répondit-elle en reposant le broc.

-Oh, mais oui, fit Rookwood avec une ironie cinglante. Ce qu'ils sont _étourdis_, alors, ces Phénix !

-Je vous assure que...

-Oh, la ferme, gamine, lâcha le Mangemort en renversant la tête en arrière.

Hermione considéra un instant les lacérations qui parcouraient sa gorge; de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elles continuaient largement sous la chemise sale qu'il portait.

Il y eut un moment de silence, au cours duquel ils se dévisagèrent.

-Est-ce que tu réalises, demanda sourdement le Mangemort, à quel point tu es... haïssable, pour quelqu'un dans ma situation ? Toi, oh toi, la jeune fille bien sous tous rapports, gentiment hospitalière avec les prisonniers, avec les mains bien propres et qui n'a _rien à voir _ avec ses méchants petits camarades, non, ça non, pas miss Parfaite ! Tu me débectes, Granger !

La jeune femme serra silencieusement les dents. L'homme cherchait à l'énerver – et elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait pour cela un talent indiscutable; néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Mais un jour, siffla t-il avec une rage réelle, un jour, tu tomberas à genoux devant moi, Granger, espèce de putain. Ça, je peux te l'assurer.

Lasse, Hermione l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment. Qui que fût celui qui s'était occupé du Mangemort, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pour l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds à ce point.

D'un mouvement lent, elle s'agenouilla devant l'homme.

-Voilà, c'est fait, fit-elle doucement. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

Rookwood la fixa durant quelques instants.

-Redonne-moi de l'eau, demanda t-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme se releva sans un mot, alla chercher la carafe, et la porta de nouveau aux lèvres du Mangemort, soutenant toujours son regard.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, expliqua t-elle lorsqu'il eut écarté le récipient d'un geste de la tête.

-Sexuelle ? s'enquit le prisonnier. C'est oui. Viens donc sur mes genoux, mignonne. Sinon, tu peux aller te faire foutre. Ailleurs qu'ici, s'entend.

Hermione secoua la tête, légèrement amusée malgré elle par l'insistance du Mangemort à lui faire du gringue.

-Tant pis, fit ce dernier, en désignant la porte du menton. Dégage. Dégage !

La jeune femme hésita un instant, déchirée; elle se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues lorsque sa raison, avec une petite voix qui lui rappelait désagréablement celle de Dumbledore, lui souffla la seule issue possible. Tentant d'arborer un air impassible, elle tourna les talons, puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, elle lui lança d'une voix qu'elle espérait indifférente :

-Ça consistait à vous libérer, en fait.

Elle ralentit encore le pas, comptant les secondes, croisant intérieurement les doigts pour que le Mangemort mette sa fierté de côté et la rappelle. Au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, et où, paniquée, elle commençait déjà à tancer vertement cette fichue voix trop raisonnable, Rookwood l'interpella.

-Attends, Granger !

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, elle se retourna, et croisa les bras en s'adossant à la porte.

-Oui ?

L'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis jura à voix basse.

-En échange de quoi ? demanda t-il, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

-Les gens que vous avez capturés, commença t-elle, avant d'être coupée par le Mangemort.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne les échangera pas contre moi. Non. Comme tu l'as fort justement fait remarquer, je ne suis pas assez important pour ça. Pas que ça me pose problème que vous essayiez, mais quitte à ce que vous vous rendiez compte que je suis inutile, je préfère en finir... maintenant. Et vite, s'il vous plaît. _S'il vous plaît_.

-On... On ne pensait pas à un échange, répondit Hermione au bout d'un moment, choquée. Mais si on vous libère, il y a des chances que vous soyez affecté à la surveillance des prisonniers, non ?

-Peut-être, abdiqua Rookwood. C'est le genre de choses qu'il fait faire aux types... subalternes. Oui, je pense, oui.

-Qui d'autre serait en lice ?

-J'en sais rien, maugréa l'homme. Avery, Selwynn sont déjà sur place... Pas Pettigrow, il est nul mais il est en grâce auprès de sa Seigneurie.

-Bon, fit la jeune femme. Vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour vous retrouver près d'eux...

-Peut-être, répéta le Mangemort en baissant les yeux. Est-ce que...

La voix de l'homme se brisa, et il reprit au bout de quelques secondes :

-Oh, merde. Tu vas me demander de les libérer, c'est ça ? Je peux pas. Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas faire semblant, même pour sortir d'ici. J_e peux pas !_ Ses sorts à lui... c'est autre chose. Et ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort, et je compte pas trop sur lui pour que ce soit rapide et propre. Et putain, il est bien plus doué que vous avec les Doloris. Granger, tu te prends pour une fille pas trop mal, pas vrai ? Propre sur elle et tout, avec une conscience bien nette ? Rend moi service. S'il te plait. S'il faut m'achever, fais-le toi-même. Propre. D'accord ?

Quelque chose se glaça en Hermione aux mots du Mangemort, et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte.

-Personne ne vous tuera, fit-elle d'une voix basse et dure qui résonna comme un glas entre les murs tapissés. Ni moi, ni aucun d'eux. Je vous le promets. Bordel oui, je vous le promets, vous entendez, si qui que ce soit, et je dis bien _qui que ce soit_, s'approche encore de vous, je lui éclate la tête contre la cheminée. A lui, et au mec qui en a donné l'ordre. Je vous le promets.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel la jeune femme garda les yeux résolument clos, le poing serré.

-Et je ne veux pas que vous libériez vos prisonniers, ajouta t-elle au bout d'un moment. Juste que vous … veilliez sur eux. Je vous demande d'empêcher vos amis de violer les filles, et de passer leurs nerfs sur eux à coups de bastonnades. De leur fournir de l'eau, de la nourriture, tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent survivre dans de bonnes conditions. Et de faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour qu'il ne leur arrive aucun mal. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Rookwood resta coi un long moment, la tête penché en avant de telle sorte que son visage disparaissait entre les longues mèches sales.

-Je pourrais, murmura t-il enfin. Je peux. Ça, je peux le faire. Je crois. Mais dis-moi... vous allez me laisser partir uniquement sur ma bonne foi ?

-Serment Inviolable, fit laconiquement la jeune femme.

-Avec toi ? s'enquit l'homme.

-Avec Dumbledore, le détrompa t-elle.

-Dumbledore, cracha le Mangemort avec mépris. Dumbledore ! Alors c'est ça, hein ? C'est lui qui t'envoie ? Ah, c'est bien, il se mouille quand même un peu dans la guerre, votre grand manitou, il se sent _concerné_. Bordel, il est gonflé de t'avoir envoyée pour me convaincre ! Moi qui commençait à penser que tu agissais à l'insu de tout le monde pour sauver tes copains, c'en était … C'était noble, Granger ! Là, c'est juste … C'est dégueulasse ! Ça va, le père maquereau, t'as pas l'impression qu'il te prostitue, un peu ? Dis-moi, je me demande, il pensait que j'accepterais juste pour tes beaux yeux ? Ou ta dévotion envers l'Ordre devait aller jusqu'à te désaper et te foutre entre mes cuisses si je te résistais ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en geste d'ignorance.

-Aucune idée. Mais il fait un peu froid pour que j'ai envie de me désaper, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Sinon, pour le marché... Je vous laisse y réfléchir ?

-Non. C'est d'accord, lança brusquement l'homme en relevant les yeux. Mais j'ai une condition, Granger. Et elle est _sine qua none_.

D'un geste, la jeune femme l'invita à continuer.

-Je veux que tu salisses cette auréole qui clignote au-dessus de ta tête, exposa le Mangemort d'un ton venimeux. Que tu arrêtes de passer pour la sainte-nitouche de la bande, si mignonne et si pure qu'on peut l'envoyer charmer tous les méchants Mangemorts pour les remettre dans le droit chemin avec son chant magique. Et bon sang, je veux que Dumbledore comprenne ce qu'on risque à envoyer des jolis oiseaux comme toi dans les griffes de vieux renards comme moi. Je vais être clair, Granger. Je veux... Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Devant eux. Devant tous tes potes les Phénix. Devant cette hystérique qui serait prête à m'écorcher vif si ça pouvait sauver sa copine, devant le héros qui te sert de meilleur ami, devant ces deux types qui en pincent tellement pour toi que c'en est indécent. Je veux le baiser du siècle, Granger, et j'en démordrais pas. Si tu refuses, je crève ici, mais je peux t'assurer que tes potes vont passer un sale quart d'heure entre les mains des miens.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, puis lâcha :

-C'est d'accord.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Derrière la porte, Albus, Cooper et Severus l'observèrent avec un regard étrange lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, fit doucement Dumbledore.

La jeune femme se demanda s'ils allaient faire une remarque sur son autre promesse au Mangemort. Elle espérait de tout cœur avoir été suffisamment convaincante pour ne pas avoir à surveiller ses condisciples, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle était allée trop loin. Elle essaya d'imaginer Albus oser la sermonner sur l'utilité de la torture; sans succès.

Avisant l'air d'attente de ses condisciples, elle répliqua d'un ton un peu brusque :

-Oh, ça, je m'en fiche. Un baiser, ce n'est rien qu'un baiser. Il y a même des pays où ça sert encore de salutation. Ça ne veut rien dire. Si c'est tout ce qu'il veut, franchement...

La jeune femme ne put que noter l'air vaguement soulagé de Severus, et elle réprima un sourire amer, se promettant une énième fois de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'un verre d'alcool à moins de cinq mètres. Quelque part, elle aurait préféré que le maître des potions ne regrette pas aussi visiblement leur moment d'égarement; le malaise entre eux aurait été moins grand.

Cooper hocha la tête avec révérence.

-C'était classe, Hermione. Vraiment classe.

-Bien, conclut Albus en frappant dans ses mains. Laissons-le mariner un moment, à présent. Hermione, je vous suggère d'aller vous reposer dans votre chambre. Vous en avez largement assez fait. Cooper, Severus, voudriez-vous aider Alastor à organiser les rondes à Glasgow ?

Les trois Phénix acquiescèrent, puis se dispersèrent, Hermione et Severus évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

_III_

Il y eut un moment d'agitation, le lendemain, lorsque Rookwood descendit posément les marches du QG qui menaient au hall.

-Bouge plus ! siffla Remus en pointant sa baguette sur le Mangemort.

D'un geste flegmatique, l'homme leva les mains.

-Relax, mon vieux. Ton patron m'a libéré, je te signale.

-Il dit vrai, intervint Severus derrière lui. Albus n'a pas eu le temps de prévenir tout le monde, vu que vous étiez en mission, mais on va se servir de lui pour protéger à distance les civils qu'ils ont capturés. Minerva leur a fait faire un Serment Inviolable.

Rookwood lui lança un regard sarcastique.

-C'est que tu me défendrais presque, vieille branche. Et ouais. N'empêche, moi je dis, pour un type qui est censé vous tenir au courant de tout et tenir compte de vos avis, c'est pas tellement ça, le vieux Dumbledore... Bien sûr, la cohérence, à son âge, on s'en tamponne un peu l'oreille, notamment concernant les trucs qu'on reproche au camp d'en face, mais ça...

-Les protéger ? répéta Hatter. Au péril de ta vie, bien sûr ?

-C'est le concept même de Serment Inviolable, il faut croire, rétorqua le Mangemort avec une moue méprisante.

-Ah, fit lentement Remus. En ce cas...

Avec un geste du bras, il désigna la porte du QG.

-Oh, je ne crois pas, répliqua Rookwood. Votre part du marché n'a pas encore été remplie. Granger ?

Le Mangemort haussa un sourcil évocateur en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Quoi, Granger ? s'enquit Hatter, les sourcils froncés. Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

-Alors comme ça, on ne vous a pas mis au courant, commenta le Mangemort avec délice. Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, ça sera encore plus drôle comme ça. Granger ?

Sans cacher sa réticence, la jeune femme s'avança vers l'homme à pas lents, sans répondre aux questions murmurées derrière elle. Intérieurement, elle maudissait Dumbledore de ne pas avoir prévenu ses condisciples. A quoi jouait-il ?

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, le Mangemort lui saisit la main et la tira brusquement vers lui. Penchant son visage grêlé sur celui d'Hermione, il prit son menton entre ses doigts fins, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, murmura t-il lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, mais c'est un peu la vie de tes amis qui est en jeu. Si tu savais la galère que ça a été de formuler ça pour la mère McGonnagall pendant le Serment, tout à l'heure... Gênée comme tout, qu'elle était, la vieille puritaine. Alors un peu de respect pour le travail des gens, mon chou, et puis faisons regretter au vieux de jouer avec la vertu des jolies filles, d'accord ? Applique-toi.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Elle avait plus d'une fois tenté de se convaincre qu'il serait facile de le haïr lorsqu'il serait libre. Mais l'homme n'était tout simplement pas haïssable. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle agrippa le col du Mangemort, et écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne.

Une main pressée sur la hanche d'Hermione, Rookwood la plaqua contre lui avec un visible contentement.

Les lèvres du Mangemort avaient un goût de sang séché, avec des relents d'alcool et de tabac froid; l'ensemble était assez écœurant, mais la passion que mettait l'homme à lui mordiller les lèvres et à entremêler sa langue avec la sienne perturbait quelque peu Hermione.

Elle glissa une main sur sa nuque, entre les longues mèches de cheveux, et le Mangemort soupira d'aise, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Les yeux clos, elle perdit la notion du temps, laissant l'homme caresser du bout des doigts la peau fine de sa gorge tandis que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient. Leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que la main du Mangemort qui était posée sur sa taille s'égare vers ses fesses. La jeune femme saisit fermement son poignet, avant de s'écarter de l'homme avec force.

Elle ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire devant la surprise scandalisée de son visage.

-Ça, fit-elle d'un ton où perlait une ironie plus malicieuse que caustique, ce n'était pas dans le marché. On avait dit un baiser, point.

Rookwood la considéra quelques instants, puis un sourire assez effrayant passa sur ses lèvres.

-J'aurais dû demander plus. J'aime pas spécialement faire ça en public, mais ça aurait pu être drôle.

-Désolée, mais il fallait y penser avant, répliqua la jeune femme en reculant.

Elle se retourna, puis rejoignit le rang des Phénix.

-Dites-leur qu'on ne les oublie pas, ajouta t-elle.

Le Mangemort parcourut l'assemblée du regard, puis sourit. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-il d'un ton railleur, la main sur la poignée. Oh, et, _Hermione_ ?

Plus que l'interpellation, ce fut la voix avec laquelle il prononça son prénom qui fit se retourner la jeune femme. Grave et veloutée, aux intonations rauques, elle avait une lascivité presque sexuelle.

La Phénix lui jeta un regard sidéré.

-C'était un baiser très agréable.

Avec un haussement de sourcil narquois à l'intention des Phénix, il poussa la porte, et disparut à l'extérieur. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les membres de l'Ordre, que rompit Harry avec un soupir désabusé.

-Il s'en va avec un Serment Inviolable aux fesses, et il trouve le moyen de partir en vainqueur… ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Si ça peut égayer sa journée...

Susan se jeta à son cou avec une vivacité qui surprit la jeune femme.

-Tu es tellement courageuse !

-Penses-tu, fit sa camarade. Susan, dis-moi qu'il reste du dentifrice.

Cooper éclata de rire, et l'ambiance se détendit.

En compagnie de plusieurs de ses camarades, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon, qu'elle parcourut du regard avant de repérer Dumbledore. Réfrénant son agacement, elle s'avança vers lui, puis s'assit à ses côtés et l'interrogea :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne leur aviez pas dit, pour les conditions de Rookwood ? Ils ont dû me prendre pour la dernière des débauchées !

-Pas exactement, commenta Hatter en examinant ses ongles. Pour une fille qui vient de se faire ensorceler, ou qui a eu un coup de folie, oui. Pour une débauchée, non. On te connaît trop pour croire sincèrement que tu puisses te jeter au cou d'un Mangemort, Hermione.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

-Je suis désolé, fit doucement Dumbledore. Je comptais le faire, mais je me demandais si... on ne tenterait pas de t'en empêcher, si jamais j'annonçais qu'il avait requis une telle chose.

Hermione nota une nuance de gêne dans la voix posée du directeur.

-Ça, c'est clair, murmura Cooper avec un air entendu.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Ses amis ayant le même sens des nécessités qu'elle, elle doutait que quiconque se fût opposé à la requête du Mangemort ; elle se promit d'interroger Cooper plus avant lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps.

-Hé, plaisanta t-elle d'une voix ronchonne, c'est fini, de me prendre pour une enfant ingénue ? Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, je vous signale, même si ça consiste à mettre la langue dans la bouche d'un Mangemort !

-Ce que tu fais fort fréquemment, en ce moment, commenta une voix malicieuse derrière elle.

Fred s'assit à la droite de la jeune fille, et George à sa gauche.

-Je trouve aussi, ajouta ce dernier d'un air canaille. Est-ce qu'à tout hasard on n'aurait pas un faible pour les mauvais garçons, jeune fille ?

Hermione soupira.

-D'une, Severus n'est pas un Mangemort, et de deux, j'avais un taux d'alcoolémie plus haut que celui d'une harpie qui fête la Shabbale...

-Oh, mais ne te justifie pas, la coupa Fred avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors comme ça, on l'appelle par son prénom, maintenant ?

-Allez vous faire voir, maugréa la jeune fille en se relevant.

-Et en plus, on laisse les Mangemorts influencer son vocabulaire, ajouta Cooper avec un regard pétillant. Il va falloir qu'on surveille tes fréquentations, Granger...

Hermione sentit une brusque pointe d'angoisse se ficher dans son ventre, qu'elle chassa d'un sourire narquois.

-Vous êtes jaloux, voilà tout.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua George. Ça fait des années qu'on s'efforce de faire tourner en bourrique la préfète sage et vertueuse, et quand tu décides qu'en fin de compte, tu préfères les gens infréquentables, ce n'est même pas à nous que tu penses. Ingrate !

-Scélérate ! ajouta son jumeau. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour te rendre la vie impossible.

La Phénix éclata de rire.

-Et Merlin sait que vous y êtes particulièrement bien parvenus !

Avec une énergie nouvelle, Hermione se rassit dans un fauteuil avec un parchemin vierge. Elle expira profondément, puis s'empara de son manuel d'Arithmancie, et reprit ses calculs à zéro.

Les heures passèrent; plongée dans ses équations, elle vérifiait à chaque ligne ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, et quand elle eut obtenu les six valeurs qu'elle recherchait, ce fut avec la certitude qu'elles étaient exactes. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, elle les reporta dans la formule finale, et prit patiemment le temps de simplifier la fraction qu'elle lui donnait.

Un coup au cœur la prit lorsqu'elle lut le résultat.

-Hermione ?

Une brusque lassitude la prit à l'idée de devoir recommencer, mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par une excitation horrifiée. Elle ne s'était trompée nulle part, elle le savait.

-Hou hou ! Hermione, c'est l'heure de manger, lâche ce truc !

Le doute n'était plus permis.

-J'arrive, Ginny.

Du bout de son crayon, d'un trait hésitant, elle souligna le chiffre, avec l'impression étrange de sceller quelque chose. Son destin, peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans cette forêt, Greyback ? ... »

La jeune femme éteignit les lampes en quittant le salon.

A travers la fenêtre, le rai de lumière d'un lampadaire éclaira le parchemin, couvert d'une écriture serrée. Au bas des équations, un trait sombre semblait faire comme un sourire, sous un unique nombre.

« -1 »


	12. La folle partie de thé

Coucou tout le monde ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 12...

Aux meilleurs revieweurs du monde (aka les Cornichons Comploteurs), je décerne officiellement le trophée qui vous est dû... Et vous avez le bonjour de Fenrir. :P (Je vous aime.)

Bonne lecture !

DameAureline : Merci infiniment ! :D Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu accroches toujours autant ! Pour ce qui est de Rogue... Hermione n'en a pas encore fini avec lui. Et avec Rookwood non plus, d'ailleurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant; et avec un peu de retard, bonne année !

Sarasva : J'y ai pensé, aux huit chapitres, mais je me suis dit que quand même, je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça. x) Bon courage à toi aussi (pour ton master, si je me souviens bien; master de quoi, à propos ?), et ce ne sont JAMAIS des reviews qui ne servent à rien, elles me regonflent moral/inspiration et tout comme pas possible. Ah, mais. x)

Sarasva bis : Je deviens sentimentale aussi... Le Pickle Headquarters est une des raisons principales pour lesquelles je m'oblige à écrire même en période de concours blancs (pas bien, Halen ! :O), parce que sincèrement, j'aimerais être plus disponible, plus rapide, plus productive, plus digne de reviewers pareils en somme; l'an prochain, promis ! :D (J'ai hâte !) Et sinon, pour le garçon auquel pense Hermione, non, ce n'est pas Sean, mais ça aurait pu. ;) Le mystère (si on peut parler de mystère...) sera levé d'ici deux chapitres, mais je crains de vous décevoir xD C'est juste un morceau du passé d'Hermione qui a vocation à rendre le truc un chouïa plus dramatique et à introduire un bout d'intrigue. Rien de transcendant !

_III_

Décembre était arrivé, amenant avec lui une bise glacée sur l'Angleterre, ainsi que les premiers flocons de la saison; aussi, une semaine après le départ de Rookwood, ce fut la voix surexcitée de Ginny qui réveilla les quelques Phénix encore assoupis.

-Il a neigé ! Venez voir, tout le monde, il a neigé !

Hermione, qui descendait l'escalier menant à la cuisine, en oublia son ventre vide et se précipita à la fenêtre. Un sourire léger s'épanouit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle contemplait l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le jardin.

Un courant d'air glacé vint tourbillonner autour de ses jambes, et Ginny lui lança depuis la porte-fenêtre :

-Allez, ramène-toi ! Dépêche, va mettre des chaussures et viens !

Dans un grand éclat de rire, la cadette Weasley se précipita à l'extérieur, et Hermione se hâta de la rejoindre. Ginny tournoyait dans l'air pur du matin avec une allégresse enfantine; saisissant les mains de sa condisciple, elle l'entraîna dans une ronde cocasse, qu'une boule de neige interrompit brusquement en s'écrasant sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-A l'assaut ! cria une voix réjouie depuis la cuisine.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre avant qu'une ribambelle de projectiles conjurés par Fred ne s'abatte sur le jardin. Relevant la tête, elle constata, amusée, que Ginny avait pris en chasse son jumeau, et le bombardait de poignées de neige qu'elle ramassait de ses mains nues.

-Et alors, jeune fille, en quelle langue il faut que je te dise de ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire ? fit la voix d'Hatter derrière elle.

Elle se releva d'une roulade, grimaça lorsque la neige s'introduisit dans son col, puis adressa un sourire malicieux à son chef de brigade.

-Comme si t'étais un adversaire. Non, enfin, c'est pourtant clair, l'ennemi, c'est... l'engeance démoniaque aux cheveux roux, là-bas !

-Sus aux roux, alors ! s'exclama le Phénix en entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

Hermione éclata de rire, puis bondit sur le dos de Fred alors qu'il venait d'empoigner sa sœur cadette, au grand dam de celle-ci.

-Cours, Ginny ! s'écria la jeune femme d'un ton dramatique. Je le retiens, pars et ne te retourne pas !

-Hermione, ceci est une affaire de famille, descend tout de suite, veux-tu !

-Traîtresse ! fit Hatter d'un ton faussement indigné. Serais-tu donc rousse, par dessous ? Me serais-je fourvoyé sur ton compte ?

-Hahaha, répliqua la Phénix en relâchant Fred, tu as donc percé mon secret à jour, Hatter Jones. Hé bien oui, je suis... teinte. Je ne vois plus qu'une chose à faire. Te défier en duel. Ou alors on fait ça aux échecs ?

-Je suis une quiche aux échecs, lui rappela l'homme. Je relève ton défi, fausse brune. Ainsi soit-il !

Hermione émit un cri amusé lorsque le Phénix se jeta sur elle et la plaqua dans une congère. Ils roulèrent dans la neige sur quelques mètres, puis une racine les arrêta, et la jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur son chef de brigade.

-Gagné ! s'exclama t-elle. Apprends, cher adversaire, que les roux sont... invincibles !

-Je le retiendrai, feignit de râler Hatter.

Hermione observa quelques instants son visage intelligent, et écarta une mèche brune du front de son partenaire, troublée par son regard. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux si clairs; elle se pencha légèrement en avant, indécise.

-Ils sont de quelle couleur, tes yeux, en fait, Hatter ? Bleus ou verts ?

-Ça dépend, répliqua le Phénix avec un sourire séducteur. C'est quoi, ta couleur préférée ?

-Rouge, murmura t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. D'ailleurs... je fantasme à bloc sur les yeux de Face d'Anguille. J'en rêve la nuit, tu sais.

Une grimace écœurée passa sur les traits de l'homme.

-Oh, nan, Hermione, bon sang ! Ça, c'était sale !

-Dites-donc, fit la voix amusée de John depuis la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, Hatter, Hermione, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme constata que le reste de la brigade du Crépuscule s'était égaillée dans le jardin, accompagnée de George qui faisait front uni avec son jumeau, et d'Harry que défendait chèrement Ginny face à ses frères - des comptes semblaient se régler au sein de la fratrie Weasley.

-Rien, marmonna Hatter, les joues écarlates.

Reportant les yeux sur son chef de brigade, Hermione eut un sourire en coin.

-On fait des petits Phénix, répliqua t-elle d'un ton sérieux. On manque de recrues, donc on s'est dit qu'on pourrait lancer un élevage...

John éclata d'un grand rire, et Cooper se jeta sur ses deux camarades d'un bond félin.

-PREM'S ! Dégage, Hat' !

-Dans tes rêves !

La jeune femme, hilare, se laissa basculer sur le côté tandis que les deux Phénix entamaient une parodie de duel acharné.

-Prend le perdant, lui lança Ginny en accourant près d'elle, ça leur fera les pieds, à ces machos !

Hermione chassa la neige de son sweat-shirt en se relevant, et mima une pose tragique.

-Le dilemme du choix m'accable ! Que faire ?

-J'te l'ai dit. Ou sinon, prend les deux, rétorqua la cadette Weasley en tirant Harry à elle.

-C'est vrai ça, fit remarquer ce dernier, pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces héroïnes tragiques à la manque qui se font des ulcères parce qu'elles hésitent entre deux mecs n'y ont jamais pensé ?

-Trop avant-gardiste, fit Ginny. Mais j'aime ton ouverture d'esprit, Harry.

Les jumeaux poussèrent de concert un glapissement indigné lorsque leur sœur se pendit au cou du Phénix dans un baiser fougueux.

Hermione sourit, amusée, puis son regard tomba sur une des fenêtres de la cuisine, et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus, qui aidait Tonks à débarrasser la table. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre pour les rejoindre.

A travers la vitre, elle vit le coude de la Métamorphomage heurter une carafe, qui bascula de la table. Dans un réflexe, les deux Phénix se baissèrent d'un même geste, et le loup-garou rattrapa l'anse du récipient juste à temps. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça lentement, et elle ressentit une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse. Ils étaient trop proches, réalisa t-elle. Beaucoup trop proches. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait d'entrer en trombe dans cette cuisine, de faire quelque chose, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard; mais elle ne pouvait que demeurer là, les yeux fixés sur la scène, accrochée à l'espoir qu'ils se relèvent avec le naturel qu'avait cette situation, qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre en riant de la maladresse de l'Auror.

D'un geste lent, Remus et Tonks se redressèrent, sans se quitter des yeux, et Hermione fut prise d'une panique sourde en constatant que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés autour de l'anse de la carafe. Son cœur se déroba quand la Métamorphomage se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient pressées sur celles du lycanthrope, et il l'enlaçait avec ferveur dans un baiser passionné.

Hermione recula d'un pas, avec l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber sur l'estomac. La tête lui tournait, et elle ferma les yeux avec force – non, Tonks ne venait pas d'embrasser Remus, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un délire, une hallucination, n'importe quoi, mais Remus ne pouvait pas, pas avec Tonks, pas alors qu'elle était là, dépenaillée et ridicule, trempée de neige, elle allait se réveiller... Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et serrant la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes, elle fit volte-face d'un mouvement éperdu.

Elle se précipita d'un pas hagard vers l'autre porte qui donnait sur le jardin, et se mit brusquement à courir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle du bain du rez-de-chaussée, ferma la porte à l'aveuglette, puis se laissa glisser sur le sol en se mordant le poing. Tonks. La jolie Tonks, la maladroite Tonks, l'attachante Tonks.

Tout était de la faute de Tonks. Ou était-ce de sa faute à elle ? Des souvenirs épars de leur dernière soirée lui revinrent; et si c'était avec Remus qu'elle avait dansé, à la place de Severus ? Si elle avait un peu moins bu, si elle s'était montrée moins scandaleuse, si elle avait été plus habile à capter l'attention du lycanthrope ? Elle se repassa mentalement tous les gestes du loup-garou qu'elle avait interprétés comme des signes d'intérêt ; avait-elle pu se fourvoyer depuis le début ? L'image de Greyback s'imposa à elle, et une horreur illogique l'emplit - elle en était sûre, Remus avait compris, senti, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était détourné d'elle ; tout était de la faute de Greyback. Tout.

Elle avait vaguement le sentiment de se montrer à la fois injuste et complètement irrationnelle, mais elle était incapable de penser convenablement. Deux coups sourds à la porte lui firent relever la tête, et la voix de Minerva traversa le bois vermoulu.

-Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, et répondit de la voix la plus normale qu'elle pût :

-Oui, j'avais juste... de la neige dans le T-shirt. J'ai besoin d'une douche chaude. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Encore un mensonge, songea t-elle avec une lucidité douloureuse. Un de plus.

Elle était en porte-à-faux entre l'Ordre et les griffes d'un foutu loup-garou, cinglé et complètement instable, qui avait été à deux doigts de la tuer, qui l'éloignait progressivement de ses amis, et à cause de qui, à présent, elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Non. Non, tout n'allait pas bien.

-Ah, répondit son ancienne professeur, visiblement rassurée. Oui, n'allez pas attraper froid.

Un bruit de pas indiqua qu'elle s'éloignait, et Hermione se glissa jusqu'à la cabine de douche. Au moins n'avait-elle pas menti là-dessus. Elle avait besoin de chaleur.

La jeune femme renversa la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau brûlante se déverser sur son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, une volée de coups empressés retentit sur la porte, et la voix d'Harry cria à travers le battant.

-A l'aide !

D'un bond, elle se releva, et se hâta d'ouvrir à son ami, paniquée; ce dernier entra en trombe dans la petite pièce, et referma la porte d'un geste brusque, avant de se plaquer contre le battant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit la jeune femme, les mains serrées sur sa serviette.

-Fred et George veulent ma peau, grimaça le Phénix. Ils ont dit que s'ils m'attrapaient, ils allaient me faire rouler dans la neige jusqu'à ce que je sois le jumeau à Eddie !

Hermione se sentit soulagée.

-Ah. Tu m'as fait peur, un moment, j'ai pensé... Euh, qui est Eddie ?

-Leur bonhomme de neige. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Harry, soucieux.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

-Rien d'important.

Elle eut brusquement l'impression d'être d'une puérilité infantile, qui lui faisait honte - elle avait pourtant des milliers d'autres choses à propos desquelles se tracasser, et autrement plus dramatiques. Au fond d'elle, néanmoins, quelque chose semblait s'être brisé. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un mince espoir que Remus s'intéresse à elle, elle s'était jusque là autorisée à rêver. Une sensation froide et amère s'emparait progressivement d'elle, remplaçant la tristesse ; elle comprit que c'était de la solitude.

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

-Quand la guerre sera finie, la première chose que je fais, c'est m'inscrire aux annonces matrimoniales, c'est tout, fit-elle dans un marmonnement.

Harry éclata d'un rire clair.

-Ben voyons. On parie ? Quand la guerre sera finie, tu partiras te planquer au fin fond d'une île des Caraïbes pour échapper à la foule de prétendants qui se jetteront à tes pieds dans la rue. Allez, viens-là.

Le Phénix l'attira contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-T'es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu t'inquiètes, Hermione. Mais bon sang, t'es bien la seule à douter de toi.

Hermione sentit un sourire s'étendre sur son visage, et se serra contre le jeune homme, touchée.

-Merci, Harry.

Elle quitta la salle de bain peu après son ami, le cœur partagé entre le réconfort et la résignation.

Elle s'immobilisa en apercevant Tonks dans le salon; se mordant la lèvre d'un air absent, elle hésita un moment, puis se secoua mentalement et se dirigea vers la sa condisciple.

La Métamorphomage salua la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé.

-Salut, fit-elle.

Hermione sentit un pincement au cœur en constatant que sa camarade évitait son regard en se tordant machinalement les mains ; elle fut brusquement emplie par le souvenir des nuits de fureur qu'elles avaient endurées, au coude-à-coude, en puisant de la force dans le regard de l'autre. Relevant la tête, elle laissa un sourire sincère s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

-Félicitations.

L'Auror ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans dire un mot, les yeux fixés sur sa camarade.

-Tu le mérites, ajouta la jeune femme. Et lui aussi. Mais... il a intérêt à être impeccable avec toi. Sinon, ça va barder !

Tonks éclata de rire, et une lueur différente passa dans ses yeux bruns.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard, puis Hermione se détourna. Une douce sérénité avait remplacé le ressentiment.

Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête, pour découvrir Maugrey et Severus assis à la grande table du salon devant un fouillis de parchemins couverts de notes serrées et de cartes.

-Granger, l'interpella le vieil Auror en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Avec une certaine gêne, Hermione obtempéra, se souvenant de la remarque du Phénix à Glasgow.

-T'étais de réparation, le lendemain de la prise. Aide donc Severus à finir la liste et la répartition des équipes, tu veux ?

La jeune femme acquiesça lourdement, se doutant que Maugrey cherchait à l'occuper. La pitié qu'elle lisait dans l'œil valide du vieil homme l'irritait au plus haut point, mais elle savait que quelque part, il avait raison de la pousser au travail.

Elle tira une chaise à elle, puis s'assit à côté de Severus tandis que leur condisciple s'éloignait.

-Bon, fit-elle. Vous en êtes où ?

-Il reste le quartier Ouest, répondit le maître des potions avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Retenant un soupir, Hermione fit venir le plan de la ville à elle d'un coup de baguette. De toute évidence, Rogue avait également compris. Elle se secoua mentalement, puis se mit au travail, espérant que son ardeur à la tâche puisse dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble durant plusieurs heures, comparant leurs impressions sur les habitants de la ville et organisant les rondes des équipes qui assureraient leur sécurité; à un moment, Severus laissa tomber sa plume sur la table et fixa la jeune femme avec intensité.

Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de son ancien professeur.

-Quoi ? finit-elle par demander.

Le maître des potions pencha la tête sur le côté, et laissa échapper un soupir lourd.

-Rien, répondit-il d'une voix douce où la jeune femme crut déceler une pointe d'amertume. Simplement...Je vous regarde, et je me demande où est passée l'insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout aux joues rondes et aux yeux d'enfant qui cherchait toujours à crâner pendant mes cours.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer, et elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de Severus.

-Elle est toujours là, fit-elle, ouvrant les bras en signe de démonstration. Elle a perdu quelques kilos et gagné quelques cicatrices, mais elle a toujours les cheveux aussi affreux et la même tendance à étaler sa science.

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage du Phénix, et son regard s'adoucit.

-Vous savez qu'il m'arrive parfois de regretter de ne jamais vous avoir accordé de point ?

-Vous plaisantez ? fit Hermione avec une horreur feinte. Des points à Gryffondor ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Rogue ?

-Quand je pense qu'au bout de sept ans, vous continuiez à lever le doigt à chaque fois... répliqua le maître des potions. Une telle persévérance, ça force l'admiration.

La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation faussement indignée.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ça juste pour savoir si je tiendrais jusqu'aux ASPIC ?

-J'aurais dû parier avec Minerva, fit son ancien professeur, songeur. Que voulez-vous, on a les passe-temps qu'on peut.

-Vous êtes un affreux personnage, grommela Hermione. Un passe-temps ! Vous avez traumatisé ma scolarité !

-Vraiment ? s'enquit l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que vous savez à quel point c'est frustrant de se sentir ignoré par quelqu'un qu'on admire ?

-Oui, murmura Severus, puis une expression stupéfaite passa sur ses traits. Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Ah, ça vous la coupe, pas vrai ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais douté que la petite Miss Je-sais-tout puisse chercher autre chose que vous empoisonner la vie ?

Le maître des potions se tut un moment, les yeux fixés sur son ancienne élève.

-Non, reconnut-il. Mais... Il faut dire que vous vous y preniez particulièrement bien !

-Mais à votre service, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire angélique.

Les deux Phénix furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dedalus, qui s'affala sur une chaise près d'eux.

-Il faut plus de monde dans le coin de St George Square, déclara t-il sans ambages. J'comprends pas pourquoi on se concentre autant sur la Necropolis alors que le vrai danger, il est là-bas.

-Parce que la magie de la Nécropole est extrêmement volatile et qu'il suffit que plus de Mangemorts que de Phénix réussissent à y pénétrer pour qu'elle leur devienne favorable, répliqua Hermione, catégorique. Ça marche par transfert d'énergie, à cause de tous les artefacts qui sont enterrés dans les tombes.

Le Phénix grogna.

-Ouais, ben en attendant, au centre de la ville, y a transfert de soutien à Voldemort. Tu sais qu'il y a des salopards qui ont organisé une réunion pour discuter du camp qui devait être présent chez eux ? Tu vas voir qu'il vont nous foutre dehors alors que c'est nous qui assurons leur protection !

-Ah, firent Severus et Hermione en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent, puis le maître des potions ajouta sans un mot quelques mots sur un parchemin couvert de son écriture fine.

-Mais dis donc, t'es calée sur la Nécropole, Granger, fit remarquer Dedalus, l'air pensif.

-Construite à partir de 1832 par une confrérie de Moldus dans laquelle il se trouvait y avoir trois sorciers, qui ont décidé d'en faire un sanctuaire. C'est le seul cimetière du Royaume-Uni où les Moldus et les sorciers sont ostensiblement mélangés, et ça m'étonne que Face d'Anguille n'ait pas fait profané plus de tombes du temps où ils étaient là.

Le regard interdit de ses deux condisciples fit sourire la jeune femme.

-Vous voyez bien que Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'est jamais bien loin, professeur.

Severus eut un sourire en coin, et Dedalus secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

-Je me disais qu'en fait, tu devrais peut-être y aller quelques temps, intervint ce dernier. Tu risqueras pas de faire de bourdes, et ça pourrait être pas mal d'avoir systématiquement quelqu'un qui s'y connait dans les équipes qui y tournent.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Je veux bien, mais j'ai pas l'intention de passer le restant de mes jours dans un cimetière, t'es gentil...

-J'ai cru comprendre que Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de nous assurer le contrôle de la Nécropole sans qu'on soit obligés d'y laisser tout le temps une équipe, fit Severus. Une histoire de quantité de magie. Vous ne resteriez pas éternellement en la seule compagnie de John Knox, Hermione.

-Dieu merci, grogna celle-ci en repensant à la statue du sorcier qui dominait le cimetière. Surtout que c'était un foutu misogyne, et alcoolique par-dessus le marché.

-Je connais des gens comme ça, repartit le maître des potions avec un sourire entendu.

Dedalus ricana et échangea un regard de connivence avec son camarade.

-Et aux dernières, tu t'entends carrément bien avec eux, ajouta t-il en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

-Oh, lâchez-moi les basques avec Rookwood, râla Hermione. C'est fini, entre lui et moi, de toute façon.

-Quelle tristesse, ironisa Dedalus. Briseuse de cœurs, va. Donc tu serais d'accord pour t'arranger pour participer aux rondes ?

-Cela vous fera du bien, appuya Severus. Un peu d'air frais...

Peu dupe, la jeune femme croisa les bras.

-Vous insinuez que j'ai mauvaise mine ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...

-Bien dit, fit John en s'approchant de ses condisciples. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Il y a ça qui vient d'arriver pour toi, Hermione.

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à la jeune femme; intriguée, celle-ci s'en empara, notant que l'écriture lui semblait familière.

_Miss Granger,_

_J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez mené vos propres recherches de votre côté – Merlin merci, il y a donc vraiment des gens qui s'inquiètent de la situation actuelle ! _

_J'aimerais que nous puissions discuter de nos différents résultats; je déjeune vers midi avec votre ancien professeur, Coatis Vector, à la Mandragore Dodue, dans la vieille ville d'Edimbourg._

_J'espère que vous trouverez un moment pour vous joindre à nous._

_Albert Mantisse _

Hermione fut prise d'une inquiétude brusque, repensant aux résultats qu'avaient donnés ses prélèvements dans la forêt de Greyback.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis adressa un sourire d'excuse à Dedalus et Severus.

-Je vous retrouve cette après-midi, annonça t-elle en se levant. Un déjeuner d'affaires...

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda soudain comment Mantisse avait pu apprendre qu'elle avait mené ses propres démarches ; un de ses camarades l'avait probablement mentionné devant l'expert,

aussi se jura t-elle de ne plus jamais se montrer aussi ouverte dans quoi que ce soit qui concernait Greyback.

Elle alla chercher son manteau et quelques Gallions, puis transplana vers Edimbourg.

Elle se matérialisa près du château ; humant avec délice l'air frais à l'odeur de neige, elle descendit en marchant vers la vieille ville, appréciant la double sensation du froid mordant et du soleil vif sur son visage. La jeune femme demanda son chemin à un homme qui portait un sac de terreau agité de curieux soubresauts, et finit par apercevoir au détour d'une ruelle une crinière brune familière.

Elle sourit, puis rejoignit son ancien professeur, attablé à une table en terrasse devant un restaurant à la devanture repeinte de frais.

Mantisse leva son verre en l'apercevant.

-Miss Granger, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir.

-Je n'allais pas manquer une telle occasion, répondit la Phénix en grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient à la terrasse. Une agréable chaleur remplaça le froid lorsqu'elle eut atteint les planches brunes, et elle apprécia en connaisseuse le sortilège qui maintenait les tables extérieures dans une douceur printanière.

Vector lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit près des deux hommes. Hermione le lui rendit, retrouvant avec un plaisir nostalgique la tignasse ébouriffée parsemée de quelques mèches blanches de son ancien professeur. Tout comme Harry et elle, l'homme avait toujours semblé porter en lui une malédiction repoussant l'action du peigne.

-Alors, que devient donc ma meilleure élève ? s'enquit-il de sa voix gazouillante.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit Hermione, laconique. L'Ordre, l'Ordre, et encore l'Ordre...

-Mais elle trouve encore le temps de cultiver ce que tu lui appris, gamin, fit Mantisse en tendant son menu à la jeune femme.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire en imaginant Vector en « gamin » – elle avait vaguement l'impression qu'il avait toujours eu cette crinière zébrée et ces petites lunettes rectangulaires.

-Oh, bien ! s'extasia l'homme. Alors vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe en moment, les flux qui partent en vrille, tout ça ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis commanda rapidement auprès de la serveuse rousse que Mantisse venait de héler.

-Où est-ce que vous avez fait vos recherches, à propos ? l'interrogea l'expert en se renversant sur sa chaise.

-Belfast, improvisa la jeune femme. Mais je crains que ça n'ait été d'aucune utilité, mon... mon matériel était défectueux.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Vector en lui servant de l'eau. Vu le capharnaüm que c'est en ce moment, ça pourrait aussi bien être des résultats justes...

Hermione secoua la tête.

-J'ai refait mes calculs plusieurs fois, et je finissais par trouver un gradient négatif, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé en direction de Mantisse. Et comme il est compris entre 0 exclus et 5, il y a clairement un problème !

-Effectivement. Miss Granger et moi avons eu une discussion académique concernant l'idée d'un gradient nul, la dernière fois, expliqua t-il à son ancien élève.

-Oh, fit Vector. Oui, c'est un cas intéressant. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment, il doit bien y avoir des endroits où le gradient tend momentanément vers zéro...

Hermione retint la réponse qui menaçait de glisser hors de ses lèvres.

-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser... fit Mantisse d'un air à la fois pensif et amusé. Vous avez fait très forte impression à Adra, la dernière fois, vous savez. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander quand est-ce que l'Ordre reviendrait.

La jeune femme sentit ses pommettes rosir au souvenir du disciple de l'expert.

-Vraiment ? Je me demandais, à propos... On a approximativement le même âge, et je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais croisé à Poudlard...

-Je ne l'ai pas eu, c'est certain, intervint Vector. Mais vous vous souvenez vraiment de tous les élèves que vous avez rencontré, Hermione ?

-Non, reconnut la jeune femme. Mais...

-Mais c'est un beau brin de garçon, et vous vous en seriez souvenue, finit Mantisse avec un sourire en coin. En fait, vous avez vu juste, il n'est jamais allé à Poudlard.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Vector.

-Comment est-ce que vous l'avez connu ? demanda Hermione en même temps.

L'expert sourit.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas anglais, et...

L'homme s'interrompit momentanément pour aider la serveuse à déposer devant eux leurs commandes.

-Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. En fait, vos questions ont la même réponse. Je l'ai rencontré à Ankara il y a quelques années, pendant le Congrès de Pi.

Hermione hocha la tête, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Vector ; elle savait que son ancien professeur avait toujours rêvé d'être un jour convié à ce rassemblement d'Arithmanciens, et elle se demandait s'il avait fini par recevoir l'invitation tant convoitée.

La grimace infime qui passa sur la bouche de l'homme lui donna sa réponse.

-C'était incroyable, poursuivit Mantisse. Il s'était enfui de chez lui pour échapper à son oncle, et il survivait au jour le jour en faisant des tours de magie dans la rue pour distraire les Moldus – il n'avait jamais été scolarisé, vous savez que malheureusement, l'inscription dans une école de magie n'est pas obligatoire partout... Toujours est-il qu'il s'était infiltré dans le cénacle pour observer les débats. Je l'avais remarqué, et j'ai mis quelques jours à l'apprivoiser; il passait son temps à s'enfuir dès que quelqu'un l'approchait. Et en fin de compte, je lui ai suggéré de venir avec moi en Angleterre pour apprendre l'Arithmancie. Le Congrès m'avait imposé de trouver un apprenti, et ma foi, celui-là avait le bon goût de n'être ni bavard ni ambitieux...

La jeune femme sourit.

-Pas bavard, ça, on peut le dire...

-Il est excessivement timide, confirma Mantisse. Incapable d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais il est brillant, ça oui ! Il est un peu comme vous, en fait, miss Granger ; il a vécu dans un milieu où la magie était un phénomène surnaturel... Pas étonnant qu'il se soit passionné pour une discipline qui pouvait lui ouvrir des pistes sur ce qu'il était, pourquoi, et comment...

Hermione acquiesça, puis songea brusquement au mage noir qu'elle avait rencontré à Glasgow.

-Vous savez que Rokmorpk a refait surface, à propos ?

-Oh oui, grinça Vector. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis sûr qu'il est impliqué dans ce qui se passe...

-C'est certain, confirma Mantisse. Une telle coïncidence, ça n'existe pas.

Une idée insistante s'infiltra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle plongea les yeux dans son velouté de légumes.

Buvant pour reprendre ses esprits, elle écouta Mantisse interroger son ancien élève sur les notions au programme des élèves.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas l'image du mage noir qui s'imposait à elle lorsqu'elle pensait aux remous qui agitaient les flux magiques.

Elle ferma les yeux, et un regard magnétique empreint d'une démence animale apparut derrière ses paupières.

-Grands dieux, fit soudain Vector. Hermione, votre poche clignote.

Rouvrant subitement les yeux, la jeune femme s'empara de son manteau, où l'Alerte glissée dans sa poche luisait en effet d'un rose clair.

-Il faut que je file, s'excusa t-elle en posant rapidement sur la table de quoi payer son addition, avant de finir sa soupe d'une gorgée.

-La jeunesse, toujours pressée, commenta Vector avec un regard mélancolique posé sur son ancienne élève.

Posant les doigts sur l'artefact, la jeune femme sentit un crochet se planter dans son nombril, et elle disparut.

Les deux hommes gardèrent un moment les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où elle ne se tenait plus, et échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione se matérialisa à quelques rues de là, dans une des rues principales de l'Edimbourg sorcier. Une grande agitation semblait perturber le lieu; plissant les yeux, elle aperçut une silhouette qui courait à perdre haleine dans sa direction, poursuivie par plusieurs hommes criant et jurant.

Le fuyard trébucha sur un pavé, et se rattrapa de justesse à un angle de mur. Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise en distinguant le visage fin du jeune homme.

-Adra ?

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, le disciple s'arrêta net ; l'air paniqué, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un filet sorti de nulle part le happa et le souleva dans les airs.

-On le tient ! s'exclama un des hommes, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-A quoi vous jouez ? s'exclama Hermione en le reconnaissant. Relâchez-le tout de suite !

-Tu le connais ? s'enquit derrière elle la voix haletante de Remus.

-Il travaille avec Mantisse ! Libérez-le !

-Vous avez entendu ? tonna Ginny en courant vers ses camarades, courroucée. Vous attendez quoi, nom d'un Scroutt ?

En maugréant, un des hommes agita sa baguette, et Adra tomba à terre, empêtré dans le filet.

Ginny se précipita vers lui, criant des imprécations aux hommes pour leur indélicatesse.

Hermione rangea son Alerte dans sa poche, passant en revue la troupe qui avait pourchassé Adra. Elle reconnaissait quelques uns des hommes, pour les avoir croisés au QG la toute première fois que Dumbledore s'était résolu à les faire venir.

Vêtements usés, bottes boueuses, visages marqués par le vent, la pluie et la faim.

Des mercenaires.

L'Ordre ne faisait appel à eux que depuis peu, mais Hermione ressentait toujours la même fascination mêlée de crainte en les observant.

-C'est de sa faute ! Il s'est barré en courant dès qu'il nous a vu, se défendait l'un d'entre eux, blond et râblé.

-Comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui avec deux grammes de bon sens ! répliqua Ginny, intraitable, en délivrant le jeune homme des liens qui l'entravaient. Ça va ?

-Ouais, marmonna Adra en se relevant, l'air mortifié.

Il porta une main à son coude en grimaçant, et Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

-Non, ça ne va pas, trancha t-elle. Viens, assied-toi là, je vais regarder ça.

La cadette Weasley mena le jeune homme jusqu'au perron d'une boutique fermée, et releva sa manche.

-Tordu, mais pas cassé. Tu as eu du bol, estima la jeune fille.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire devant l'expression d'Adra, qui dévorait sa condisciple du regard tandis qu'elle examinait son bras.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'emmener au QG, intervint Minerva. Emmeline est rentrée tout à l'heure...

Devant l'air interdit et légèrement paniqué d'Adra, Hermione se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

-Minerva a raison, fit-elle en rejoignant le jeune homme. Elle peut t'arranger ça en cinq minutes, ce serait idiot de te traîner une douleur pendant des semaines...

-Cinq minutes ? répéta le jeune homme, fixant alternativement les trois sorcières.

-Pas plus, promit Hermione. Tu pourras retrouver le professeur Mantisse après...

-Je ne sais pas où il est, fit Adra d'un air misérable. Il est parti ce matin, je ne sais pas s'il a laissé un mot quelque part, j'ai cherché mais il est tellement désordonné que...

-La Mandragore Dodue, répondit Hermione. Il déjeunait avec Vector, je l'ai quitté il y a dix minutes, même pas.

Un soulagement absolu se lut soudain sur le visage du disciple, et posant derechef les yeux sur Ginny, il acquiesça.

-D'accord. Cinq minutes, hein ?

-Juré, répliqua Ginny. Après, je t'emmène à la Mandragore Dodue. Tu te sens de transplaner ?

Le jeune homme opina de nouveau, et dans un craquement sonore, lui et Ginny disparurent.

-Bon, fit l'un des mercenaires d'une voix légèrement cassée, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre où on était ?

Minerva fit volte-face, et le rejoignit, un parchemin à la main.

Hermione détailla du regard les hommes ; en échange d'un paiement substantiel assuré par la rente des ressources de la famille Black, qu'Harry avait cédées sans conditions à l'Ordre, ils s'occupaient de la surveillance de civils jugés « douteux », et participaient parfois à certaines de leurs opérations.

Rejoignant ses camarades qui discutaient des quartiers à surveiller en priorité, la jeune femme s'arrêta, amusée, près d'Hestia, qu'un des mercenaires avait accaparée.

Les yeux et les cheveux très noirs, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir qui tranchait sur les capes élimées de ses compagnons, l'homme se tenait dans une pose nonchalante près de la sorcière, se répandant en excuses d'une voix douce et charmeuse.

Hermione nota que sa camarade semblait vaguement mal à l'aise devant l'attitude clairement séductrice du mercenaire.

-Vraiment, on est _désolés_ pour cet incident. Tu vois, ça d'vient plus qu'une simple affaire d'argent quand c'est des gens comme _vous_ que ça concerne, et on s'laisse emporter...

-Scabior, l'interrompit le mercenaire à la voix cassée, avant d'aller jouer les jolis cœurs, ça t'emmerderait de te sentir un peu concerné ? Occupe-toi de la liste !

-Scabior, la liste, répéta en chantonnant un autre mercenaire en passant près d'Hermione.

Scabior grommela, et se détourna d'Hestia pour s'agenouiller devant un sac de cuir craquelé posé sur les pavés. La sorcière s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'air soulagé, échangeant un regard entendu avec Hermione.

-Aucun sens des priorités, marmonna le mercenaire en fouillant dans les recoins de la besace, ses longs cheveux pendant devant son visage. Même Fenrir était moins asocial...

-Fenrir Greyback ? laissa échapper Hermione, stupéfaite.

Les yeux de l'homme remontèrent le long de ses jambes, puis s'attardèrent sur le poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

-Ouais.

-Tu le connais ? insista t-elle.

Le regard de l'homme remonta lentement le long de son ventre, et s'arrêta sur sa poitrine.

-Ouais, répéta Scabior avec une expression appréciatrice.

Se relevant d'un geste souple, un parchemin à la main, l'homme lui décocha un sourire désarmant.

-C'est un mercenaire, lui aussi. Et c'est un tout p'tit monde, tu sais. J'ai bossé avec lui pendant pas mal de temps.

Une partie d'Hermione nota la fierté du mercenaire à cette dernière remarque, ainsi que l'air d'attente qu'affichaient ses yeux noirs, mais elle était trop sidérée pour y prêter attention.

-Greyback, un mercenaire, murmura t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans ce milieu...

-Ben, fit remarquer Scabior avec une petite moue, j'suppose que quand les parents se servent d'ton nom pour ficher la trouille aux gamins qui veulent pas aller s'coucher, ça doit pas être évident de s'pointer à un entretien d'embauche pour un boulot de base. Non ?

-Si, reconnut la jeune femme. Je n'y avais jamais pensé...

-Pourquoi, tu veux l'embaucher ? plaisanta le mercenaire.

Non loin d'eux, Cooper éclata de rire et se tourna vers sa camarade.

-Ah, c'est ça ta solution pour acheter ta tranquillité ? la taquina t-il. Recruter ce bon vieux Fenrir ? Il va y avoir de l'ambiance, dans le coin...

Hermione grogna, puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ferais pas ça à Remus.

-Oh, si c'est pour ton bien, fit le loup-garou derrière elle, je suis prêt à sacrifier bien plus !

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il appuya son propos d'un clin d'œil. Tout n'avait-il donc été que plaisanterie, depuis le début ? s'interrogea t-elle. Ou...

-Pourquoi ? intervint Scabior, perplexe. T'as des problèmes avec Fenrir ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Hermione avec une grimace.

-Elle lui a fichu la rouste du siècle la dernière fois qu'ils se sont croisés, voilà le problème !s'exclama Cooper en passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules de sa camarade.

Les yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent.

-Sérieux ?

-Non, répliqua Hermione.

-Si, la contredit Cooper. Je suis désolé ma grande, mais même Rabastan a sifflé quand tu l'as mis à terre.

-Non ? fit Scabior interdit.

Une admiration réelle se lisait sur ses traits élancés, et Hermione s'en sentait un peu gênée.

-Il m'a quand même cassé trois côtes au passage, argua t-elle.

-Aucune importance, balaya son condisciple. Enfin, pour lui, je veux dire. Pour son ego. Et sa réputation. Comme dirait Hatter, c'est une gamine de douze ans qui a renversé un char. Pas que tu aies l'air d'une gamine de douze ans, ceci dit...

-Bon sang, commenta le mercenaire d'un ton rêveur, si seulement j'savais où le joindre ! Y faut absolument que j'lui envoie un hibou pour me foutre de sa gueule !

-Signe aussi de ma part, railla Cooper, avant de rejoindre Remus.

Hermione sourit, mais un tourbillon de pensées déferlait dans son esprit.

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, elle interrogea de nouveau Scabior.

-Il doit être extrêmement... doué, non ? Greyback.

-Oh, ça, tu peux le dire, confirma le mercenaire. C'est le meilleur. Loin devant le vieux Rhodes, à mon avis.

L'air soudain tracassé, Scabior se rapprocha d'Hermione, et posa sa main sur son bras d'un geste vif.

-Mais, tu lui dis pas qu'j'ai dit ça, hein ? murmura t-il. A Rhodes. J'aurais des ennuis.

-Promis, répondit la jeune femme, légèrement troublée par la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme.

-Ça reste entre nous, alors, fit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sans ôter sa main, Scabior écarta une mèche du front de la Phénix, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Hermione commençait à comprendre le malaise d'Hestia.

-Scabior, la liste ! hurla un de ses compagnons, à bout de patience.

-Je reviens, promit le mercenaire en tapotant le bras de la jeune femme.

Elle se sentit soulagée lorsque l'homme s'éloigna. Remarquant l'agitation de Minerva, qui cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac, elle s'approcha de son ancienne professeur.

-Mais où ai-je fichu cette fichue bourse, enfin ?

-Ah, c'est moi qui l'ai ! intervint la jeune femme en levant la main. Elle traînait sous la table, je devais vous la rendre mais vous étiez déjà repartie à Poudlard... Voilà !

Un homme était assis en tailleur par terre, à côté de Minerva ; Hermione lui tendit le petit sac.

-Il y a pile le compte, normalement, monsieur Rhodes, commenta l'enseignante.

Le mercenaire hocha doctement la tête, puis renversa la bourse et entreprit de recompter son contenu.

Hermione le regarda faire, fascinée. Rhodes était le chef de la bande de mercenaires qu'ils avaient engagée. C'était un homme grand et trapu, aux cheveux roux légèrement grisonnants par endroits. Son visage en lame de couteau était le visage d'un homme qui connaissait les privations, l'inconfort, et la rudesse; une aura de force sauvage émanait de lui, qu'Hermione trouvait assez semblable à celle qui entourait Greyback – sans la dangerosité et la démence de ce dernier.

L'homme releva les yeux vers la jeune femme; d'un bleu vif, ils tranchaient violemment sur la pâleur de son visage mal rasé.

-Je peux vous aider ? proposa t-elle, gênée.

Rhodes sourit, et secoua la tête en continuant à compter.

-Te laisse pas avoir pas son petit numéro de charme, commenta t-il soudain d'une voix grave et légèrement rauque.

-Scabior ?

-Hmm, opina le mercenaire en le désignant du menton.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire en constatant que Scabior était reparti à l'assaut d'Hestia, au grand dam de celle-ci.

-C'est un bon mercenaire ? s'enquit-elle, amusée.

Rhodes grogna.

-C'est un petit con qui se croit invincible parce qu'il a appris le métier avec un loup-garou, lâcha t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Avoir un type dans ton équipe qui est capable de renifler une cible à trois cent mètres et de casser le cou d'un troll d'une pichenette, continua l'homme, ça t'apprend pas la vie. Il a pas intégré la dimension de... d'échec qu'il y a dans ce métier. Il a absolument pas pigé que si on accumule les missions parallèles, c'est pour qu'il y en ait une ou deux, sur dix, qui marchent. Il croit que tout devrait toujours nous tomber dans le bec tout cuit.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur Scabior, étonnée par la franchise de Rhodes. Inconscient de la discussion qui se tenait à son sujet, il continuait à poursuivre Hestia de ses avances.

-La peur ? Il connaît pas. La mort ? Non plus, poursuivit Rhodes avec amertume. L'idée qu'on puisse perdre un camarade au cours d'une mission, ça lui passerait même pas par la tête. Il est plus dangereux qu'autre chose, pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi vous le gardez ? demanda Hermione sans quitter Scabior du regard.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peinée pour le mercenaire, même si elle comprenait le ressentiment de Rhodes – bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, elle le comprenait.

L'homme soupira, et quelque chose passa dans son regard.

-Il lui arrive d'être drôle, admit-il en posant les yeux sur son camarade. Et il a ses bons moments. Mais, oh, c'est moi le chef. Médire de mes subordonnés, c'est plus qu'un droit, c'est un devoir. Bon, il y a le compte. On a la liste des gens à surveiller, Damon ?

Le mercenaire à la voix cassée hocha la tête en brandissant un parchemin couvert de noms, certains raturés, d'autre tout juste ajoutés.

-On y va, les gars ! fit Rhodes en se relevant.

Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon boueux, et salua Hermione d'un signe de tête, puis rejoignit ses compagnons.

-A la prochaine ! lança gaiement Scabior à Hestia, avant d'adresser un signe de la main à Hermione.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, puis transplana vers les cheminées du Chemin de Traverse avec ses condisciples, d'où ils gagnèrent le QG.

A peine se furent-ils matérialisés devant l'âtre du salon qu'Hestia plaqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues d'Hermione.

-Merci de l'avoir occupé, fit-elle en levant sa main droite, où brillait un petit diamant serti. Bon sang, c'est pas possible, ça ressemble quand même à une bague de fiançailles, non ?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait importuné ma dulcinée ? s'enquit John en enlaçant Hestia par derrière avec un sourire.

-Oh oui, confirma cette dernière en caressant la main de son fiancé.

-Je peux comprendre, répliqua le Phénix. Moi aussi j'insisterais quand même, si tu étais promise à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hestia éclata de rire, et se pendit au cou de l'homme dans un baiser amoureux.

Hermione s'éloigna, attendrie, puis son regard tomba sur Severus, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le maître des potions paraissait encore plus blême qu'à son habitude, et sa mâchoire était serrée. Il croisa le regard de son ancienne élève en se détournant, et durant quelques secondes, tous deux maintinrent le contact. Ce fut Severus qui le rompit ; il fit volte-face, et s'éclipsa dans les escaliers.

La jeune femme soupira, un malaise grandissant au creux du cœur.

A sa grande surprise, elle tomba sur Adra en gagnant la cuisine ; penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Ginny, il l'observait mettre en petits flacons une large jarre de potion verte.

-Adra. Tu comptes nous rejoindre ? plaisanta Hermione.

Le jeune homme sursauta, puis adressa un sourire bref à la Phénix.

-Oh, non. Je suis resté un petit moment pour donner un coup de main. Je... vous devais bien ça. Mais je pense que je … Je vais y aller, le professeur doit être rentré.

-Bonne après-midi, lui lança Ginny tandis qu'il lançait précipitamment une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre de la cuisine.

-A vous aussi, fit-il à voix basse avant de s'éclipser.

-Bizarre, ce type, commenta la cadette Weasley sitôt qu'il fut parti. Tu le connais bien ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Pas vraiment. Mais il n'a rien de douteux, c'est un Arithmancien.

-Pardonne-moi, plaisanta Ginny, mais ça _fait_ de lui un type douteux !

La jeune femme donna une tape amicale sur la tête de son amie.

-Je vais lire un peu, si t'as besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre.

-Ça roule, fit la Phénix avec absence.

Hermione avait à peine posé le pied sur les marches que Susan l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer dans sa propre chambre.

-Réunion urgente du CA, fit la jeune femme d'un ton sans répliques.

Hermione la suivit de bonne grâce, et s'assit sur le lit de sa camarade tandis que celle-ci rangeait les fioles de potion qui traînaient par terre.

-C'est pour les effets secondaires du coma, expliqua t-elle brièvement devant le regard d'Hermione. Celle-là pour la mémoire, celle-là pour le tonus musculaire... Rogue s'est bien occupé de moi après mon réveil, mais il y a quand même des conséquences. Bon.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur l'épais tapis, et fixa résolument sa condisciple.

-Le CA traverse une belle crise, là. Faut faire le point.

Hermione opina avec un sourire affligé. Le Comité des Célibataires Anonymes avait été mentionné en guise de plaisanterie par Susan après une rupture difficile. Il y avait eu un moment de silence éloquent, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient regardées, avaient regardé leur condisciple, puis un même haussement d'épaules et un grand éclat de rire les avaient réunies.

-Outre la défection d'une membre éminente, dont nous ne pouvons nous réjouir qu'avec une sacrée pointe de jalousie, résuma Susan d'un ton faussement pompeux, Remus a décidé de sortir avec Tonks, tu es en plein chagrin d'amour, et c'est ton droit, et... et j'ai couché avec Morag.

-Encore ? s'exclama Hermione.

Susan rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-Je sais, c'est pathétique, mais Harry et Ginny, tout ça... J'étais trop frustrée ! C'était horrible, il est toujours aussi incapable du moindre investissement émotionnel, c'était juste du sexe pour du sexe, et Merlin sait qu'il y a pas pire...

La jeune femme hocha la tête, laissant Susan déverser ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je veux dire, sur le moment c'est bien, mais après tu te sens plus seule que jamais. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que je sois retournée le voir, je m'étais _promise_...

Hermione laissa sa camarade lui raconter en long et en large ses déboires ; elle n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de Susan à Poudlard, mais leur emménagement au QG leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaître peu à peu, et la jeune femme avait découvert une sorcière au caractère bien trempé, délurée et extravertie, et à la répartie mythique.

Les années avaient passé, et Susan était devenu la personne la plus proche de ce qu'Hermione concevait comme une « meilleure amie ».

L'ouverture décomplexée de la Phénix l'avait choquée au début, mais elle en était venue à apprécier de pouvoir se confier sur des sujets qu'elle n'osait aborder avec Harry et Ron.

-Et c'était bien, sinon ? finit-elle par l'interrompre.

Susan éclata de rire.

-Oui. Et non. Tu sais qu'il ne m'embrasse jamais ? Je ne lui demande pas de s'engager ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand même... Je suis pathétique, hein ?

-Et moi donc, répliqua Hermione. J'ai besoin de te rappeler de qui était mon dernier baiser ?

Une grimace de compassion passa sur le visage de sa camarade.

-Ouais. Tu sais que...

La voix de la Phénix s'éteignit, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

Hermione attendit quelques instants, puis retint un juron et se leva.

-Severus ! appela t-elle d'une voix forte dans la cage d'escalier. Severus !

Quelques instants plus tard, le maître des potions descendait les marches, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Susan a encore une... absence, expliqua Hermione mal à l'aise en pointant du doigt sa condisciple, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Severus soupira profondément, puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, la congédia t-il d'un geste du bras.

Le cœur gros, la jeune femme se détourna. Laissant tomber sa main, Severus la regarda monter les marches, puis reporta un regard empreint de culpabilité douloureuse sur Susan. Il referma la porte derrière lui dans un grincement étouffé.

_III_

-Je vais aller à Glasgow, lança Hermione sans préambule lorsque Dedalus apparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Époussetant les cendres de son haut de forme, le Phénix lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Impeccable ! Elphias est là-bas, il attendait quelqu'un pour le relayer, ça ne t'ennuie pas de... ?

La jeune femme tapota un sac près d'elle.

-J'ai à manger et de quoi m'occuper. Ne m'attendez pas, il y a deux ou trois trucs que je dois régler là-bas.

Jetant un regard à travers la fenêtre, elle constata avec satisfaction que malgré l'heure peu avancée, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Dedalus leva les mains.

-A ta guise. Du moment que t'es joignable...

Montrant brièvement l'Alerte qu'elle avait mise dans sa poche, Hermione hocha la tête, puis serra les mains sur la lanière de sa besace, et transplana.

Elle se matérialisa près de la rivière Clyde, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où elle avait affronté Greyback. Essayant de ne plus penser au loup-garou, elle se mit en route vers la Nécropole.

Elle trouva Elphias Doge assis sur une tombe, plongé dans la lecture du journal du jour ; faisant mine de le chasser à coups de balai, elle lui expliqua la situation.

-Oh, chouette, la remercia le Phénix. Je commençais à vraiment en avoir marre. Bon, Kingsley est dans le coin, il a pu se libérer aujourd'hui, mais les autres sont partis du côté de Saint George, donc tu risques de ne pas avoir des masses de compagnie...

Un sourire énigmatique passa sur les lèvres de sa camarade.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura t-elle. Allez, file, Molly a fait des cookies.

Radieux, le Phénix s'inclina devant elle dans une courbette distinguée, avant de quitter au petit trot l'enceinte du cimetière.

Hermione resta seule, assise sur la tombe d'un homme dont les siècles et la mousse avaient partiellement effacé le nom, jouant avec la bretelle de son sac.

Le souvenir d'une attente semblable, dans une forêt lugubre et humide, lui revint en mémoire tandis que ses yeux vagabondaient sur les monuments sculptés et les caveaux encadrés de statue. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle sortit de son sac un paquet de biscuits récupéré dans la cuisine du QG. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle y adjoignit un large grimoire qu'elle avait eu la précaution d'emmener, et se plongea dans les mystères des runes argentines tout en grignotant, se tortillant de temps à autres pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Elle perdit la notion du temps, et lut jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit métallique lui parvienne. Elle se leva doucement, posant son livre sur la tombe, et se dirigea vers la source des cliquetis.

Baguette en main au cas où ce fut un Mangemort, elle ne ressentait toutefois aucune appréhension.

Elle n'eut que quelques mètres à faire avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée, aux bras chargés de multiples objets, dont une clepsydre qui bringuebalait dangereusement et s'entrechoquait avec les autres objets.

-Rokmorpk, fit paisiblement la jeune femme.

Sursautant, le mage manqua de faire basculer son fardeau, et rattrapa in extremis la clepsydre.

-Que... Hermione ! Vous !

-Vous donnez dans le pillage de tombes, maintenant ? s'enquit la jeune femme en aidant le mage à rétablir l'équilibre précaire de sa charge.

-Comment ? Ah, euh... Non, pas vraiment ! C'est pour une bonne cause – et enfin, là où il sont, argumenta t-il, tout cela ne leur sert plus à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours vos recherches ? s'enquit Hermione en se rasseyant.

Rokmorpk opina.

-Et... vous alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Hermione sourit.

-Je vous attendais.

Le mage manqua faire tomber un des objets qu'il tenait.

-Oh, je suis désolé, nous... Nous avions rendez-vous ? s'enquit-il. Non, je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier ! Si ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Non. Simplement, j'avais envie de vous voir.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire radieux, et, laissant choir sa charge, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur la tombe.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien, commença la jeune femme, je vous ai quitté un peu précipitamment la dernière fois, et nous n'avons pas eu le loisir de poursuivre notre conversation... Alors je me disais que peut-être...

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, murmura le mage en retirant sa capuche d'une main.

Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Est-ce que... vous connaissez ces personnes ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

Se retournant, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur Harry et Ron, maladroitement camouflés derrière une statue.

-Euh...oui, fit-elle en reportant son regard sur l'homme, mortifiée. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient ici, mais... Ce sont mes amis.

Le mage sembla rassuré, mais sa gêne n'avait pas disparu. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, la jeune femme tergiversa un moment, puis demanda :

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse les présentations ? Je crois bien que vous les avez un peu... intimidés.

-Qui, moi ? s'exclama le mage, stupéfait. Mais pourquoi ? Mais, euh... Oui, bien sûr, si vous y tenez, j'en serais... honoré. Mais...

D'un geste de la main, Hermione fit signe aux garçons de la rejoindre; ils s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis quittèrent leur cachette et s'avancèrent à petits pas vers leur amie.

-Euh... Salut, fit Ron, les yeux fixés sur le mage noir.

-Bonsoir, ajouta Harry en se dandinant légèrement. On ne voulait pas... s'incruster, mais on t'as vue et...

-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, voici Rokmorpk, fit la jeune femme d'une voix posée.

-Enchanté, répondirent les trois hommes en chœur.

-Comment est-ce que tu prononces ça ? s'enquit Ron, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Oh, ça ne se... Ça ne se prononce pas, en fait, répondit le mage en agitant la main. Il n'y a guère que... Enfin. Juste… Juste Rok, ça ira très bien.

Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avec une fascination horrifiée, visiblement perturbé à l'idée d'appeler un mage noir par son diminutif.

-Rok, répéta Ron. Cool, c'est plus simple comme ça. Moi c'est pareil, quasiment personne ne m'appelle Ronald...

Harry jeta un regard stupéfait à son meilleur ami. Hermione retint difficilement un fou rire.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je peux lui demander un autographe ? s'enquit Harry à voix basse auprès de sa meilleure amie.

-Un quoi donc ? fit Rok, l'air perplexe, en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Harry rougit.

-C'est une signature sur un... morceau de papier, généralement, intervint Hermione, volant au secours de son ami. Ou sur tout autre support...

-Et à quoi est-ce que ça ...sert ? demanda prudemment le mage noir en lançant un regard interrogateur à la Phénix.

-A prouver qu'on a rencontré le... le signataire, continua t-elle. Ça se demande aux personnes célèbres, vous voyez, à moitié en guise de souvenir, et à moitié pour frimer...

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge de l'homme, et Ron déglutit, visiblement inquiet.

Tous trois tombèrent toutefois des nues à la réponse du sorcier.

-Mais... C'est très gentil, mais... je ne suis pas une personne célèbre ! Si ?

Ron regarda Hermione, Hermione regarda Harry, et Harry garda les yeux fixés sur Rok, bouche bée.

-Ah, si, le contredit Ron. Ah, si !

-Vraiment ? Mais... pourquoi ? Pour mes recherches ?

Le mage semblait pris d'une surprise réelle.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

-Vous vous moquez de nous, là, non ?

-Jamais je ne me permettrais ! se récria l'homme, horrifié.

-Euh... Vous vivez dans une grotte, ou quoi ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'étiez pas sorti ? ironisa le Phénix.

Une expression pensive passa dans les yeux jaunes, comme si le mage comptait intérieurement.

-Un certain temps, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'ai été extrêmement occupé depuis quelques... années... seulement j'avais besoin de nouveaux supports, et... Qu'entendez-vous par célèbre, exactement ?

-Vous devez bien vous douter que vous avez une certaine... renommée, lança Hermione en pesant ses mots.

Le visage de l'homme sembla s'éclaircir d'une compréhension incertaine.

-Ma foi, puisque vous le dites... j'imagine que dans les cercles politiques, mon expérience me donne une certaine notoriété, en effet... Mes... petits services, aussi, peut-être... Et parmi les alchimistes, et les Arithmanciens...

-Non, fit brusquement Harry, les yeux toujours écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Non ! Enfin, peut-être que si, mais... Faust ! Vous êtes... Vous êtes le diable ! Le Noir ! Faust, bon sang, Faust c'était vous ! Le type qui achète l'âme des gens contre une nouvelle jeunesse, vous...

La voix du jeune homme se perdit dans un murmure indéchiffrable, et une expression contrite passa sur le visage de Rok.

-Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, se défendit-il. Enfin, ça dépend de quel côté on se place, évidemment. Mais enfin, j'en ai besoin pour mes recherches, et puis... C'est quand même un destin plutôt honorable pour une âme, non ? Surtout qu'on ne sais pas tellement ce qu'elles deviennent... après... alors si cela se trouve, en réalité...

Harry mâchonnait furieusement la branche de ses lunettes, ses yeux clignant frénétiquement tandis qu'il considérait le mage.

Celui-ci se tut un instant, puis une ride de souci barra son front pâle.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous vous voulez dire que j'ai... mauvaise réputation ? demanda t-il d'une voix timide.

-Très mauvaise, confirma Ron.

-Faust ! marmonna Harry. Mon vieux Faust, mon pote, Méphistophélès, je l'ai en face de moi !

L'air soudain abattu, le mage rentra la tête dans ses épaules, fixant des yeux ses bottines ; Hermione lança un regard noir à son ami, et s'assit près de l'homme.

-Enfin, c'est relatif, nuança t-elle. Vous êtes devenu une légende, vous voyez. Donc comme pour toutes les légendes, une personne sur deux à peine connaît votre nom, et parmi ceux-là, une large majorité pense que vous n'existez pas. Et dans ceux qui restent... Hé bien...

Le mage releva les yeux avec une expression terriblement peinée.

-Mais... Je n'ai jamais... Ce n'est quand même pas de _ma faute_ s'il y a des sorciers assez cupides pour me demander de... Et puis, j'ai des principes, tout de même ! Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas vraiment...

Hermione sentit quelque chose fondre en elle devant son air malheureux, et faisant fi des convenances, elle lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule..

-Allez, on se remet, fit-elle jovialement. Personnellement, je ne vous trouve pas spécialement maléfique. On a connu bien plus diabolique, quoi qu'en disent les livres.

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres minces, et le sorcier se dandina légèrement, apparemment gêné. Hermione retira son bras, mais Rok retint sa main un instant.

-Est-ce que vous voudriez...

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il détailla du regard les trois sorciers.

-... prendre un thé ? acheva t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha, et il remit lentement ses lunettes, les yeux ronds.

-Oh, volontiers, répondit Ron en lui donnant un vigoureux coup de coude. Enfin... J'imagine que si c'est vous qui le proposez, on ne va pas devoir... Non ?

-Une âme pour un thé, marmonna Harry, ça fait cher l'infusion, quand même...

-Mais... non ! Bien sûr que non ! se récria le mage. Vous savez, tout ça, c'est quand même... Enfin, c'est plutôt rare. J'ai beaucoup d'autres... activités.

-Oh. Bon. Ben... D'accord, alors. On va peut-être vous aider à ramener tout ces... trucs, proposa le cadet Weasley en désignant le tas hétéroclite d'objets que le mage avait laissé tomber.

-Je veux bien, accepta ce dernier, l'air soulagé. Mais par contre, faites attention, ne touchez pas la clepsydre à mains nues, surtout.

Un sourire incrédule aux lèvres, Hermione aida ses amis à ramasser les artefacts, empilant au creux de son bras plusieurs coupes, un sac étrangement lourd et une couronne couverte de joyaux qui étincelaient d'une lumière crue malgré la pénombre ambiante.

-Ça ne va pas poser de problème qu'on déserte ? s'enquit-elle rapidement auprès des garçons.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête, enveloppant précautionneusement la clepsydre dans son manteau.

-Kingsley est à l'entrée Sud, et Emmeline et Mondingus sont quelque part dans le coin aussi. Et puis c'est un peu un cas à part, ajouta t-il plus bas.

Rok avait suivi leur échange d'un œil intrigué, brûlant visiblement de les interroger.

Désireux de se rattraper, Ron lui expliqua en quelques mots leur situation :

-En fait, on est en guerre, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, et il faut qu'on maintienne une certaine présence dans la Nécropole pour... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

-Pour garder le contrôle de l'impulsion, je suppose, suggéra timidement le sorcier. Au cas où vos adversaires lancent une imprégnation plus puissante que la vôtre...

-Je suppose, acquiesça doctement Ron.

Rok hésita quelques instants, les yeux baissés, puis questionna le Phénix en jouant nerveusement avec l'extrémité de sa manche.

-Contre qui est-ce que vous êtes en guerre, exactement ?

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers le mage.

-Ça fait vraiment un _sacré_ bout de temps que vous n'êtes pas sorti, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron d'une voix faible. Vous n'avez pas les journaux, non plus ? Ou la RITM, ou...

L'expression perplexe de Rok à la mention de la radio magique fit taire le cadet Weasley.

-Je les lisais, parfois... Avant... répondit le mage hésitant, tandis que Ron croisait mentalement les doigts pour qu'il s'abstienne de lui demander ce qu'était la RITM. Mais ça ne me servait pas à grand-chose, et...

Il semblait réellement gêné à l'aveu de son ignorance ; décidant de prendre les choses en main, Hermione se lança.

-Hé bien, ça va nous faire des choses à raconter, à nous aussi, autour de cette tasse de thé.

-Ah oui, se rappela Rok. Euh...

Avec un embarras absolu, il tendit une main à la jeune femme, tripotant de l'autre une des sphères constituées de minuscules chaînes qu'il tenait contre lui.

Hermione la prit avec un sourire apaisant, serrant délicatement les doigts tremblants du mage.

Avec beaucoup moins de gêne, Ron et Harry saisirent le bras de l'homme, et dans un craquement discret, ils disparurent.

Lorsque Hermione rouvrit les yeux, leur petit groupe se trouvait au centre d'un salon surchargé de meubles anciens assez poussiéreux. Une lucarne circulaire au plafond faisait entrer la lumière fauve et irisée d'un crépuscule stupéfiant. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et jeta un œil à une horloge majestueuse qui trônait entre deux commodes.

Surprenant son regard, Rok sourit légèrement.

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion. J'apprécie la lumière du soir, c'est tout...

-Dingue, marmonna Harry en se tordant le cou pour observer la fenêtre. Carrément dingue...

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on met tout ça ? demanda Ron.

D'un geste de la main, le mage invita les trois Phénix à le suivre, et se dirigea vers une porte de bois clair.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense pièce. Elle parcourut du regard les instruments torsadés constitués de cristal pur et d'un métal aux reflets bleus, les chaudrons rebondis suspendus à des crochets ouvragés, l'incroyable bibliothèque qui recouvrait entièrement le mur du fond de la salle, les artefacts divers et curieux négligemment entassés au pied d'une table surchargée de boîtes aux formes et aux couleurs variées. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jarre de verre emplie d'une substance étrange, à mi-chemin entre le sable et le gaz, et qui semblait capter la lumière ambiante.

Fascinée, Hermione décrocha ses yeux avec peine du récipient. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans le laboratoire de Severus, mais dans lequel Ali Baba et Gengis Khan auraient décidé d'entreposer leurs trésors.

Elle déposa sa charge sur une table libre, et Harry lui tira la manche, une grimace perplexe aux lèvres.

-Ça ne va pas, souffla t-il. Ce type est censé être un foutu mage noir, c'est le type qui a acheté l'âme de Faust, quoi, Faust ! Et il est trop... _mignon_. Je sais pas s'il cherche à nous appâter ou quelque chose du genre... Oh, mince, tu sais si on peut ensorceler quelqu'un avec du thé ?

-Je ne pense pas, fit la Phénix après un temps de réflexion. En théorie, j'imagine que oui, mais ce serait quand même un odieux sacrilège. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des lois contre ça.

Son ami lui donna un bref coup de coude.

-On fait quoi ? murmura t-il. Je ne veux pas me faire voler mon âme, mais on ne peut pas décemment laisser ce gars se promener tranquillement dans la rue en ce moment ! Tu imagines si Voldemort et lui...

Harry se tut un instant, et lui et son amie regardèrent fixement le mage qui sautillait péniblement pour atteindre une étagère.

-Je ne le vois pas trop faire de mal à une mouche, fit remarquer Hermione. Il est puissant, bien sûr, mais...

-Mais justement, chuchota Harry. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Il serait capable de rendre Face d'Anguille immortel, juste pour ses recherches. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un électron libre chargé comme une centrale nucléaire qui rebondit au hasard dans le bazar actuel !

-Non, admit Hermione. Même si je pense que Voldemort est sûrement aussi déstabilisé que nous par sa présence.

-J'espère bien que non, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être rencontrés, encore. Et puis je doute que Voldemort soit un fan de Faust.

La jeune femme sourit brièvement ; elle gloussa lorsqu'elle réalisa que Ron, serviable, avait entrepris d'aider le sorcier à hisser son chargement en haut de l'étagère.

-D'un autre côté... fit-elle remarquer, tu l'imagines dans notre camp ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, et il y eut un long silence tandis que les deux amis considéraient cette option.

-Tu crois que c'est un défenseur des droits et de la liberté des gens ? Il débarque à moitié du Moyen-Age, quand même. Et puis excuse-moi, mais avec Raspoutine et Montezuma comme références dans son CV, ça ne part pas très bien.

-Je crois surtout que c'est quelqu'un de très seul, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce en examinant un sablier posé près d'eux.

-Plus maintenant, décida Harry au bout d'un moment de silence. D'accord. On va s'occuper de lui, nous.

Posant un doigt curieux sur la surface d'un flacon sculpté, le jeune homme s'adressa au mage :

-Est-ce qu'on sort les tasses, et tout ?

-Euh, oui, fit Rok en se retournant. Je crois qu'il y a de la vaisselle sous le buffet. Enfin... Il me semble que c'est là qu'elle était...

D'un pas vif, Harry retourna dans le salon, et Hermione emboîta le pas à son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme grimaça en tirant du meuble un service à thé dont les tasses étaient emplies d'une impressionnante couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Nettoyant la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, il plaça un plateau terni dans les bras d'Hermione, et lui décocha un sourire complice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, étonnamment confortable malgré son aspect défraîchi, autour de tasses d'un thé qui embaumait l'air de senteurs orientales.

-J'adore, fit Ron en sirotant une gorgée du breuvage fumant, renversé contre le dossier du sofa avec un air bienheureux. J'a-dore. Et Merlin sait que je m'y connais en thé. Il y a quoi, dedans ?

-Je n'ai jamais trop su, c'était un cadeau d'une... vieille amie, à l'origine. Des épices, et peut-être de la myrrhe...

-Ma mère aussi fait du thé génial, poursuivit le cadet Weasley, pensif. Agrumes, miel, et sans doute un de ses ingrédients « secrets »... Il faudra absolument que je vous en ramène, la prochaine fois, on comparera les recettes.

Un sourire incrédule passa sur les lèvres d'Harry, derrière sa tasse, qui s'estompa légèrement quand le mage les interrogea sur leur combat.

Les trois Phénix se regardèrent, puis Hermione prit la parole, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour résumer au sorcier la première guerre contre Voldemort, son retour, le rôle capital d'Harry et le but que s'était donné l'Ordre – lui permettre d'affronter le mage noir à armes égales.

Rok resta silencieux un moment lorsque la jeune femme se fut tue, puis murmura, songeur :

-Voldemort, alors... Je m'étais demandé de qui vous pouviez parler, la première fois, Hermione...

Reportant son regard sur Harry, il le dévisagea durant quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux.

-C'est drôle, ajouta t-il d'une voix douce, j'ai connu des hommes qui portaient sur leurs épaules des responsabilités bien moins lourdes que vous, et ils semblaient beaucoup plus... Enfin, vous avez l'air très... normal.

-J'essaie, plaisanta le jeune homme. Et puis mes amis me feraient vite redescendre sur terre si je commençais à me prendre pour le seul et unique héros du monde sorcier...

Le mage lança un regard furtif à la jeune femme, les mains serrées sur l'anse de la théière.

Hermione nota avec une pointe d'angoisse que le métal commençait à se tordre étrangement au contact des mains de l'homme, et un doute la prit.

-Je vais chercher des biscuits, annonça t-elle en se levant. Vous... me montrez où ils sont ?

Sans un mot et sans desserrer ses doigts crispés sur sa théière, l'homme acquiesça, et la guida vers une cuisine attenante qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Tendant la main vers lui d'un geste doux, la jeune femme lui fit poser le récipient en fusion, notant au passage que d'étranges motifs asiatiques se distinguaient sur le métal.

-Elle est marrante, votre théière, observa t-elle.

-Elle ne ressemblait pas à ça à la base, répondit le mage d'une voix sourde, les yeux baissés. Mais je passe mon temps à faire tomber les chose, alors la porcelaine, ce n'est pas très adapté...

Détournant le regard de l'objet, qui aurait probablement scandalisé un collectionneur intéressé par l'ère Meiji, la jeune femme tapota doucement l'épaule de l'homme.

Elle se sentait stupide et brusque ; la timidité du mage l'avait plus amusée qu'autre chose, jusque là, tant elle contrastait avec son incroyable puissance, mais elle réalisait à présent qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer sa réserve. L'homme s'était coupé du monde, plus ou moins volontairement, décidant de renoncer pour de bon à une sociabilité qu'il était trop timoré pour cultiver.

Et voilà qu'eux trois avaient débarqué en trombe dans son univers, et avec eux le monde qu'il avait ignoré durant des années, et il ne savait probablement qu'en faire. Hermione le sentait ; l'homme était sur la brèche, tendu comme un arc, écartelé entre sa curiosité dévorante et sa peur des autres.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'informations, il avait besoin d'aide.

Et Hermione ne voyait pas comment la lui apporter.

Fort heureusement, il finit par prendre la parole dans un chuchotis. Par politesse, elle le soupçonnait ; mais elle saurait prendre la perche, quitte à paraître incorrigiblement bavarde.

-Vous... vous avez beaucoup d'amis, dans cet Ordre ?

-Un certain nombre, reconnut la Phénix. Harry et Ron, on se connaissait bien avant... C'est différent. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a une bonne entente entre nous tous. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de sociable.

-Non ?

-Oh, non, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais d'une timidité... pathologique. Vraiment. Incapable de regarder les autres dans les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de leur adresser la parole... Je changeais de trottoir pour éviter de croiser des gens en groupe, j'avais toujours peur d'être... jugée, même par des inconnus – grands dieux, surtout par des inconnus...

Rok restait silencieux, et Hermione se demanda un instant si elle l'avait vraiment cerné ; mais la tension de ses muscles montrait avec quelle attention il écoutait la jeune femme, osant à peine respirer.

-L'école, c'était un véritable enfer, poursuivit-elle, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Être au milieu des autres, tout le temps; être forcée de prendre la parole, parfois... Il n'y avait que... les livres en fait, avec qui je me sentais libre.

Le mage déglutit, ses cheveux masquant toujours son visage.

-Et ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Un sourire de victoire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis que des souvenirs nostalgiques s'épanouissaient dans son esprit, aussi nets qu'au premier jour.

-Il y avait ce garçon... C'était mon voisin. Sean. Mon exact opposé. Hyperactif, turbulent, toujours une répartie cinglante à la bouche...

L'image d'une bouille ronde aux joues barbouillées de terre et au regard décidé lui revint brusquement, et ce fut comme si sa voix ironique et légèrement enrhumée résonnait de nouveau à ses oreilles.

-Je m'étais réfugiée chez lui, un jour, et il m'avait dit... _hé, si au lieu de t'enfuir au courant dès que tu vois quelqu'un, t'essayais juste de dire « bonjour » ?_

-Et ça a ...marché ? s'enquit timidement l'homme en relevant infimement la tête.

-Ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour, reconnut Hermione. Mais c'est comme tout. C'est le premier pas qui est le plus difficile.

Rok se redressa légèrement, et la jeune femme le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Sentant que l'homme avait besoin d'un moment de réflexion, elle se leva.

-Bon, impossible de trouver des biscuits dans cette baraque, lança t-elle. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de manger maintenant, il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner... Et l'heure de rentrer. Oh, mince, est-ce que je dois vraiment retourner à Glasgow ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Ron en glissant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

La tête d'Harry apparut en-dessous de celle de son meilleur ami.

-Il y avait pas mal de monde, quand même. Rentre avec nous au cas où, et tu demanderas à Maugrey ce qu'il en est de cette histoire avec la Nécropole...

-En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour le thé, fit le cadet Weasley. Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir ?

L'écho d'une question semblable flotta dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et elle se tourna vers le mage.

-Oui, répondit soudain celui-ci d'une voix sourde, relevant vivement la tête. Par contre... Il vaudrait mieux éviter de transplaner ici. A cause de mes expériences... c'est un peu instable.

-On peut utiliser la cheminée ? s'enquit Harry, peu désireux de déclencher un accident magique d'ampleur probablement suffisante à pulvériser la moitié de Londres.

Rok acquiesça.

-L'adresse, c'est le 3... attendez... Allée du Saule, je crois. Oui, ça doit être ça.

-Alors à bientôt ! s'exclama jovialement Ron.

Le cœur plus léger, Hermione hésita un instant, puis posa une bise amicale sur la joue du mage.

-Bon courage pour vos recherches !

-A vous... aussi, répondit-il automatiquement, ses yeux jaunes écarquillés par la surprise.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé avant de saisir la main de sa meilleure amie ; les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, l'homme avait porté ses doigts à sa joue d'un air rêveur.

Les trois Phénix s'avancèrent vers la cheminée, et dans un panache de flammes vertes, ils disparurent.

Ils émergèrent d'une des cheminées du Chemin de Traverse, époussetant leurs vêtements ; Ron avait songé à faire ce détour pour éviter que le reste de l'Ordre ne découvre l'adresse du mage en examinant les destinations de leur cheminée, et ne débarque ainsi à l'improviste chez le mage.

Ils marchèrent un moment en devisant avec enjouement.

-Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as fait la bise au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? plaisanta Ron d'une voix dramatique.

-Et toi, répliqua Hermione, que tu lui a promis le thé de ta mère ?

Harry éclata de rire, et empoigna ses deux amis chacun par un bras.

-Ce type a acheté l'âme de Faust - Faust, quoi - il a connu Raspoutine et des mecs qui n'existent que dans les livres d'histoire, il a les yeux _jaunes_, mais vous savez quoi ? Je crois que... je l'aime bien.

Hermione jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans une cheminée noircie par les cendres, et ils rejoignirent le QG bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Maugrey les salua d'un geste vague du bras lorsqu'ils apparurent sur la tapis du salon.

-Vous étiez où ? s'enquit machinalement le vieil Auror.

Un sourire malicieux apparut au coin des lèvres de Ron.

-On a pris le thé chez Rokmorpk. Et à propos, ça se prononce Rok.


	13. Nouvelles recrues partie 1

Hem. Euh, bonjour à tous ?

(Non. Ça ne va pas. Ce qu'il m'aurait fallu, c'est quand même une entrée en matière un peu plus épique que ça. Personne n'aurait un tambour sur lui, ou même une vieille trompette ?) (Ah, merci mon brave.)

Je disais donc :

*roulement de trompette (on fait ce qu'on peut)* SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, me voilà ressuscitée ! :)

_#3615 mylife_ – (Il faut quand même que je précise que j'ai repris exactement 8 fois cette incise, c'est vous dire si ma vie a été mouvementée depuis quelques temps) (Ouh, je sens que je reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes, le chapitre n'est pas encore commencé que j'en suis à 5 parenthèses !)

Alors voilà :

1) L'indécent délai qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver est majoritairement dû à un accident de disque dur qui a effacé l'intégralité des documents que j'avais pu modifier entre fin mai et début novembre (autant dire pas mal de choses – et d'ailleurs, message à tous les amis écrivains qui me lisent : vous avez pensé à sauvegarder votre travail sur une clé usb il y a peu ? Non ? _Ben vous attendez quoi_ ? Sérieusement.)

2)La prépa, c'est fini pour moi – et mine de rien, c'est dur à dire, comme ça. (Si, si. Halte aux clichés, car je vous le dis : la prépa, c'est le Bien. Au cas où il y ait des bacheliers en puissance qui en doutent. Soit, il faut le dire nonobstant les larmes de sang que mes heures de boulot m'ont arrachée, mais c'est vraiment très formateur. Alors foncez, galopins. Et n'oubliez pas d'adhérer à la SPA (Sauvons les Polynômes Annulateurs) pour les plus matheux d'entre vous.)

2) (Ciel, que ce paragraphe est massif. Aérons donc.)

3) Et je suis plutôt contente de mes résultats aux concours, et je me retrouve donc en école de commerce...

Bref donc, après une attente indue, mais qui ne devrait plus se reproduire avant un certain temps, le voici, le voilà, le chapitre nouveau.

Et j'ai profité de ce laps de temps pour revenir complètement sur les chapitres précédents, j'ai repris des passages, j'ai ajouté des nuances... (Je ne vais pas vous proposer pas de jouer au jeu des sept différences, je sais qu'il y en a qui le feraient !) Parce qu'on voyait quand même très nettement au fil des chapitres que mon style évoluait, et du coup, les premiers me semblaient un peu... faibles. Donc voilà, ça n'est pas parfait, mais ça me satisfait déjà plus; n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Au programme d'aujourd'hui... Que dire ?

- Du flash back, et c'est la DERNIERE fois que je me lance dans une bidouille de cette envergure, parce que ça a un potentiel de pompage inspiratoire absolument monstrueux.

- Des nouveaux personnages, aussi, à la pelle. On ne les reverra pas tous, pour des raisons évidentes (i.e le fait que je me suis retrouvée sans savoir comment avec une soixantaine de personnages d'importance alors que ça devait être un bête Fenrir/Hermione avec trois loup-garous et une poignée de Mangemorts : à propos, si quelqu'un a un tuyau pour éviter à ses histoires de partir en live toutes seules, PLEASE HELP ça devient urgent).

- Niveau disclaimer, une petite référence rapide au Disque-monde, plus précisément à une certaine Mirliton, parce que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Un cookie virtuel à qui la repère. Et une lapidation virtuelle à qui n'a pas encore lu les fics de Mirliton. Bande de fripons.

Et ceci, vous vous en douterez à la fin de votre lecture, n'est que la partie 1 de ce chapitre (non, pas de raison littéraire au découpage, seulement je n'en pouvais plus de me sentir ingrate et il me reste une vingtaine de pages avant le dénouement de l'histoire de ces personnages-là...

En attendant la suite et fin, donc :

Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient marché durant des jours. Luttant contre l'épuisement et le froid, refoulant l'abattement et la peur tout au fond de leur cœur, ils avaient avancé, et continué à avancer.

Les plus forts portant les plus faibles, ne s'arrêtant que pour se relayer, ils avaient marché.

Régulièrement, l'homme de tête se retournait, considérant la trentaine de personnes qui le suivaient malgré leurs jambes tremblantes. Réprimant son découragement, il se forçait à les rassurer et à les exhorter à continuer, assurant ceux qu'il voyait dépérir, horrifié, qu'ils s'en sortiraient avant peu.

C'était faux, et il le savait.

Deux d'entre eux ne verraient jamais la fin du voyage.

Et avec une froideur qui lui déchirerait le cœur en deux, il ordonnerait de les laisser là où ils étaient tombés.

Ils avaient marché, et marché encore dans les champs enneigés, traçant péniblement une route sinueuse sur l'étendue immaculée, balayée par un vent mordant.

A pas lents, à pas faibles, ils avaient progressé.

La rage au creux du ventre, leur meneur les conduisait vers leur destination. Il visualisait avec une netteté incroyable l'itinéraire qu'il leur restait à parcourir; la ville moldue, d'abord, sur quelques centaines de mètres, puis l'allée étroite où seule se tenait, couverte de graffitis, une vieille cabine téléphonique.

Et enfin, le Ministère.

L'homme savait qu'il y trouverait des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils étaient sales, affamés, usés.

Mais une semaine après le début de leur exode, ils atteignirent Londres.

_III_

Severus claqua la langue, agacé.

-Miss Bones, faites-moi le plaisir de vous concentrer un peu mieux que ça. On recommence.

Susan marmonna quelque chose à voix basse, mais obtempéra.

Le maître des potions tira huit cartes d'une pile posée sur la table entre eux deux, et les disposa soigneusement devant la jeune femme. Il attendit quelques instants, puis les ramena à lui d'un geste ample.

-Dragon, chat, serpent, hippogriffe, danseuse, melon, ours et fantôme.

Le Phénix haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard par-dessus la main de cartes.

-Ce n'est pas un melon, c'est une citrouille.

-Un melon.

-Une citrouille.

-Rudement mal dessinée, alors.

-Peut-être, concéda Severus, mais c'est une citrouille.

-Bon, d'accord. Une citrouille. C'est bon, maintenant ? s'enquit la jeune femme sans dissimuler son impatience.

Son ancien professeur l'observa quelques instants, tergiversant.

La jeune femme avait récupéré de son coma avec une rapidité déconcertante, appuyée par ses soins diligents, mais il savait que ses facultés mémorielles avaient subi de lourdes conséquences.

Elle était cependant persuadée de s'être entièrement rétablie, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche lorsqu'il s'efforçait de la faire travailler.

-Une dernière fois, abdiqua t-il, et je vous laisse tranquille.

Susan se fendit d'un large sourire.

Il remit les cartes en-dessous du paquet, puis tira une nouvelle série.

-Dragon, chat, serpent, hippogriffe, danseuse, melon, ours et fantôme, fit la jeune femme d'un ton égal.

Severus dut se mordre la langue pour retenir un juron.

Et voilà.

Il y eut un silence, et la Phénix s'agita sur sa chaise.

-C'est pas ça ? l'interrogea t-elle d'une voix inquiète..

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans dire un mot. Il n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de mentir à ses élèves lorsque ceux-ci se fourvoyaient, et Susan n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être encouragée dans la conviction qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de soins.

-Si, si, c'est ça, mentit-il.

Il glissa les cartes dans la pile avant qu'elle pût y jeter un œil, et croisa les mains.

-Par contre, vous devriez continuer à prendre de l'essence de juname. Juste au cas où.

Hermione observait, amusée, les exercices que Severus imposait à une Susan boudeuse. La grande table du salon était jonchée de jeux de cartes, d'objets divers et de papiers couverts de dessins, et Minerva semblait avoir un mal fou à trouver un espace libre où poser sa pile de copies.

La jeune femme s'étira pesamment, observant la neige qui tombait à gros flocons dehors.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée la tira de ses pensées, et deux crépitements de lumière flamboyèrent brusquement dans le hall.

Laissant choir son grimoire, elle se leva, sidérée, se remémorant que c'était cet étrange scintillement qui marquait l'intégration de quelqu'un au sortilège de Fidelitas qui protégeait le Quartier Général. Emmeline entra dans le salon, le visage blême et les cheveux défaits.

-Nouvelles recrues, fit-elle inutilement.

Severus se redressa lentement tandis qu'un jeune homme et une jeune femme apparaissaient derrière Emmeline.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsqu'elle considéra les deux arrivants. Elle reconnut d'abord la jeune femme; ses yeux glissèrent sur la longue crinière d'un blond sale, les iris clairs, et surtout, le radis défraîchi qui bringuebalait encore à une de ses oreilles.

-Luna, souffla t-elle.

-Salut, fit la jeune fille avec un faible sourire.

Prise de vertige, Hermione posa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait; son visage était mangé par une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses yeux cernés de noir, mais quelque chose dans ses traits soulagés lui était familier.

-Neville ?

Son prénom avait glissé hors de ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais le hochement de tête exténué du jeune homme lui ôta tout doute.

Dans un cri étranglé, Susan se précipita sur eux.

-Vous êtes là ! Vous... Vous... Mais vous êtes là !

Se jetant au cou de Neville, elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces; Hermione sentit un éclat de rire bondir hors de sa gorge, et elle saisit les mains de Luna tandis que Minerva s'avançait à grands pas vers eux.

-Et... les autres ? s'enquit soudain Susan, une panique grandissante perçant dans sa voix. Les autres ? Hannah ? Où ils sont ?

-Je sais pas, murmura Neville, abattu. Je suis désolé... Je sais pas.

-Comment ça ? Hannah, les autres, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Ils étaient avec vous, non ? cria la Phénix en secouant le jeune homme par les épaules.

D'un geste doux mais ferme, Minerva écarta Susan et entraîna les deux jeunes gens vers le canapé, où Luna se laissa tomber, les jambes tremblantes.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Neville à voix basse.

Avec une prévenance inhabituelle, Severus lui tendit un verre empli d'une potion chatoyante, tandis que Susan, blême, se mordait le poing.

Avec un soupir, Luna ferma les yeux et s'affaissa en arrière, ses traits creusés se détendant un peu.

Et Neville entama son récit.

_III_

Seize mois plus tôt, quelque part dans l'Essex, Hannah Abbot observait une bâtisse en ruines d'un œil critique. Les murs de vieille brique étaient fissurés par endroits, la charpente s'était complètement effondrée sur l'aile gauche du bâtiment, et l'ensemble dégageait la vague impression d'un soufflé au fromage qui se serait ratatiné sur lui-même.

Hannah décida qu'il lui plaisait.

D'une part, il était exempt de squatteurs à déloger, contrairement à la plupart des immeubles abandonnés qu'elle avait pu voir.

Et surtout, c'était la seizième bâtisse que l'agent immobilier lui faisait visiter, et au vu des familiarités qu'il commençait à entretenir avec elle, Hannah sentait qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à leur coopération. Et rapidement.

Il aurait pu être charmant, songea t-elle en examinant l'homme à la dérobée, sans la calvitie naissante qu'il tentait de dissimuler avec une coiffure improbable, et surtout sans cette désagréable manie qu'il avait de lui lancer des regards qui se voulaient sensuels et brûlants, et des plaisanteries qu'il devait imaginer viriles et osées.

Hannah trouvait détestables les hommes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'insinuer à longueur de temps que tout ce qu'ils voulaient de vous était une rencontre dans un autre temps et un autre lieu, pour faire autre chose.

Elle n'avait rien contre cette idée, tant que c'était aussi avec un autre homme.

Parfois, Hannah se disait qu'elle finirait vieille fille, comme la tante Aregonde de Susan, qui vivait seule dans une maison immense avec un élevage de chats qui effrayait même les chiens du quartier.

Peut-être le fait de savoir que la tante Aregonde recevait en secret des amants par dizaines, à l'abri des ragots du voisinage, lui eût-il remonté le moral.

-Vous voulez peut-être voir l'intérieur ? suggéra l'agent, qui répondait au nom de Marcus.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme par principe, bien qu'elle eût déjà pris sa décision.

L'incursion ne révéla rien que l'extérieur de la bâtisse ne laissait deviner; Hannah prenait garde à ne pas trébucher sur les poutrelles affaissées, craignant surtout que Marcus ne la « rattrape » comme il l'avait fait au cours d'une précédente visite – elle avait vaguement le pressentiment qu'il prendrait une seconde chute pour une invite.

-Évidemment, ça dépend de ce que vous voulez en faire, l'entendit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils cheminaient dans une salle aux airs de hangar fantôme.

Hannah hocha la tête.

-C'est que, insista l'homme, vous n'avez jamais été très claire sur le genre d'association dont il s'agit...

-Hmm, marmonna la jeune femme, qui n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de son projet. Ce serait le genre caritatif, vous voyez.

-Très noble, approuva Marcus avec l'œil brillant. C'est rare, chez une femme, un tel engagement, vous savez...

« Macho de mes deux », songea Hannah.

-C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup, chez vous, continua t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

La jeune femme tâcha de déglutir le plus discrètement possible, essayant d'étouffer la sirène mentale qui s'était mise à corner à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Je prends, fit-elle brusquement, avant de se rattraper : la maison, je veux dire. Celle-là me convient.

-Vraiment ?

Elle nota une pointe de déception dans sa voix, vite masquée par les félicitations dont il la couvrit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était vraiment un vendeur incroyablement mauvais, ou s'il l'avait fait exprès pour faire durer sa présence. Une pointe de pitié la saisit, rapidement évincée lorsqu'il la saisit par le bras en suggérant d'aller fêter l'évènement.

-Oh, fit Hannah, c'est que... Ç'aurait été avec plaisir, mais là, il faut que j'aille prendre mon service, en fait...

-Ah, oui, bien sûr, s'exclama l'homme. Pas trop de place pour les loisirs, hein ? Je connais ça. Un autre jour, alors ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, s'entendit-elle répondre avec horreur. Enfin...

-Lorsque vous viendrez prendre les clés, par exemple, suggéra Marcus. Dans une semaine, toutes les transactions devraient être bouclées, j'en fait mon affaire.

-Oui, très bien, on verra ça à ce moment-là...

« Merlin m'en garde. »

-Bon, et bien... Bonne chance, alors, fit l'agent d'un ton hésitant. Allez donc... sauver des vies, tout ça !

Hannah acquiesça gracieusement.

Interne à Sainte Mangouste, c'était la profession qu'elle avait renseignée sur le formulaire.

Elle se garda bien de préciser qu'il était là question d'un tout autre type de service.

La jeune femme transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, qu'elle descendit en tripotant machinalement sa bague fétiche avec l'habituel pincement au cœur.

Entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, elle fit un signe de la main aux habitués qui étaient déjà accoudés au bar, et enfila le tablier blanc qui pendait à la patère.

-Salut tout le monde, lança t-elle en passant sous la planche défraîchie qui séparait l'arrière du comptoir du reste de la salle.

-Bonjour Hannah, gazouilla un client en levant son verre.

Tom la salua d'un signe de tête.

-Il y a du courrier pour toi, lui annonça t-il tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une chope sale.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit-elle en grimaçant. La banque, la Sorcière des Jeux, et Voulez-vous augmenter la taille de votre baguette ?

Le barman gloussa.

-Comme si t'avais besoin d'une baguette plus grande. J'en sais rien, j'ai pas regardé. J'ai mis tout ça sur ton bureau. Alors, dis-moi, ma belle, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Hannah laissa échapper un profond soupir, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Horrible, avoua t-elle d'une petite voix en contemplant les profondeurs incrustées de dépôts fauves du verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Vraiment... Horrible.

-Encore ton toubib qui te fait des misères ? s'enquit un des habitués en se penchant vers elle pour lui tapoter la main d'un air compatissant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec une moue désespérée.

-J'ai encore foiré l'exercice de triple pontage. C'est rageant, sérieusement, j'y arrive très bien quand je m'entraîne toute seule -enfin, à peu près bien – mais quand _lui, _il est là, et qu'il griffonne sur son calepin, d'ailleurs t'as pas idée du bruit qu'il fait avec son crayon, c'est inhumain, et puis il me regarde avec son air pincé, et, et...

Hannah expira profondément, et reposa le verre d'un geste un peu brusque, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire la froideur distraite et lointaine des yeux du Doc, comme elle l'appelait intérieurement.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était ainsi que ses stagiaires le surnommaient, mais elle était trop isolée dans le groupe des apprentis pour savoir si quelqu'un d'autre le faisait qu'Hannah, miss Abbot, et mademoiselle-la-petite-voix-raisonnable-du-fond-de-sa-tête.

-Tu veux que je te paye un verre pour oublier tout ça ? proposa un grand échalas à la tignasse couleur paille, accoudé au comptoir.

-Paye déjà les tiens, Joshua, rétorqua Hannah. Ce serait un bon début.

L'homme se renfrogna derrière sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

-Un jour, je serai riche, marmonna t-il.

-Et ce jour là, promit la jeune femme, on débouchera tous les deux la meilleure bouteille de champagne sylvestre de Tom. On n'a qu'à dire que tu m'as payé un verre en attendant, si tu veux.

Un sourire ravi illumina la face maigre de Joshua.

-Toi, t'es une fille qui comprend les hommes, Hannah. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Je sais, fit-elle sans pouvoir masquer son sourire.

Une étrange amertume s'insinua toutefois au creux de son cœur.

Non, Hannah ne comprenait pas les hommes.

Autrement, songea t-elle, elle n'aurait pas laissé filer les opportunités de sept ans de vie commune, dont trois de rondes de nuit partagées, sans jamais avouer à Ernie ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Autrement, elle ne serait pas allée au seul bal de sa vie avec Susan en guise de cavalier, maudissant toutes deux la gent masculine dans son ensemble et leur propre lâcheté.

Autrement, elle ne se contenterait pas d'observer à la dérobée les traits désinvoltes du bel Aurélius qui partageait son apprentissage à Sainte Mangouste, tandis qu'il flirtait en riant avec les autres filles de leur groupe.

Et pourtant...

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au Chaudron Baveur, deux mois plus tôt, elle n'avait pas imaginé y trouver autre chose qu'un salaire, mince, mais lui permettant de vivre sans avoir à toucher à son héritage (les apprentis guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste étant considérés comme des bénévoles).

Non que son legs fût insuffisant – sa mère avait toujours été incroyablement prévoyante -

mais une violente nausée la prenait sitôt qu'elle dépensait la moindre Noise qui lui avait été transmise.

Et très vite, elle s'était fait la promesse de ne piocher dans le compte 701 qu'en cas d'absolue justification.

701, c'était le numéro de compte qu'elle avait indiqué à l'agence immobilière.

Les premiers jours de travail avaient été éprouvants; les femmes se faisaient rares au pub de Tom, à l'exception de la bande de harpies qui venaient tous les dimanches, encagoulées, commenter dans leur langue criarde les évolutions de la Bourse moldue – les harpies avaient de drôles de passe-temps.

Aussi Hannah était elle devenue la seule présence féminine de ce lieu où les relents de cigarette, la crasse et le machisme semblaient avoir établi leur quartier général.

Le premier soir, elle avait claqué la porte sur le coup de onze heures, et donné un coup de poing dans le mur qui lui avait laissé un énorme bleu sur les phalanges. Le deuxième soir, à la surprise générale, elle était revenue.

Et au fil des verres qu'elle remplissait et des chopes qu'elle nettoyait, elle était devenue un élément à part entière du paysage.

Les choses avaient changé, mais la jeune femme n'aurait su dire dans quelle mesure - elle aussi s'était transformée au contact de cet univers.

Hannah n'était guère maniaque - l'état des quelques mètres carrés qui avaient entourés son lit à Poudlard en témoignaient - mais elle était consciencieuse. Les chopes et les tables n'avaient jamais été si propres, et l'air lui-même semblait stupéfait d'être aussi sain et lumineux.

Quant aux clients, elle avait été surprise de constater la vitesse à laquelle leur comportement s'était métamorphosé. Elle devait continuer à écarter quelques mains baladeuses, et répliquer de façon mordante aux remarque graveleuses qui accompagnaient son passage, mais les habitués avaient rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans leur intérêt de vexer celle qui remplissait leurs verres.

Et puis, étrangement, ils semblaient s'être attachés à elle.

Elle était trop occupée pour réaliser que lorsqu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les petites tables bancales, un plateau à la main, et que le soleil qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres agrandies venait caresser d'une poussière de reflets dorés ses nattes blondes, les hommes se taisaient – un instant, rien qu'un instant. Puis, reprenant leurs conversations, ils glissaient une réflexion sur sa vertigineuse chute de reins pour préserver leur réputation - songeant, tout au fond d'eux, au sourire lumineux qui avait manqué leur fracturer les yeux et la mâchoire.

Une fois, un des éleveurs de hiboux qui venaient parfois partager une bouteille de cette piquette imbuvable et urticante que Tom appelait, avec beaucoup d'à-propos, son « cocktail spécial », lui avait bafouillé quelque chose lorsqu'elle était venue ramasser leurs verres. D'une voix pâteuse, il lui avait demandé, avec un air sincère qui lui avait arraché un sourire, comment un ange comme elle pouvait s'être perdu dans un cul de basse-fosse aussi sordide.

C'était une comparaison d'ivrogne, qui valait ce qu'elle valait, mais elle lui avait fait plaisir.

De son côté, Hannah avait appris à connaître les habitués, et même, parfois – bien qu'elle ne l'eût avoué sous aucun prétexte – à les apprécier.

Il y avait Joshua, l'ancien joueur international de Quidditch qui avait par trois fois sauvé le monde d'une invasions de dragons et de boîtes aux lettres maléfiques, selon ses dires; à l'ardoise longue comme le bras, mais que Tom, pour une raison inconnue, laissait toujours vider les fonds de bouteille.

Il y avait, régulièrement, ce drôle de type aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage grêlé. Plutôt aimable, assez secret. Le barman et lui se saluaient de ce signe de tête discret dont usent les gens qui ne tiennent pas à faire savoir qu'ils se connaissent.

Il y avait les jumeaux Tywell, qui finissaient généralement la soirée en jouant à répéter ce que disaient leurs voisins, avec un talent un peu trop remarquable - Hannah ne comptait plus les bagarres qu'elle avait du modérer, avec tout le tact et la finesse qui seyaient à un troll de bonne famille.

Il y avait, et c'était ce qui l'avait le plus sidérée, des membres de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts – jamais en même temps; elle s'était toujours demandée comment ils faisaient pour éviter de se croiser, et soupçonnait parfois une entente à base de roulements et d'emplois du temps tacites.

Elle connaissait certains Phénix, mais ç'avait été la première fois qu'elle côtoyait des sorciers de l'autre camp. La première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar, elle les avait dévisagés pendant plusieurs minutes, les dents serrées. Elle avait pensé à sa mère, et posé son plateau sur le comptoir d'un geste équivoque. C'était Tom qui les avait servis, lui marmonnant une excuse en passant – « les affaires, tu comprends... »

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son service à discuter ouvertement avec les autres clients; un trouble impérieux grandissait en elle, et elle avait fini par se diriger vers leur table, elle-même incertaine de ses raisons.

Ils étaient trois. L'un d'eux s'était assoupi sur ses bras croisés; sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Hannah en avait ressenti un curieux pincement au cœur. Elle avait pris leur commande, tentant de façon guère probante de dissimuler son aversion. Le plus grand avait souri, peu dupe.

-T'inquiète pas, ma grande. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a rien contre les serveuses, aux dernières nouvelles.

-Sans blague, avait rétorqué la jeune femme, glacée. Ce serait plutôt les serveuses qui auraient quelque chose contre lui.

L'homme l'avait retenue par le bras avec une délicatesse surprenante lorsqu'elle s'était détournée.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? avait-il demandé d'une voix douce.

C'était une vraie question.

Hannah l'avait compris. D'un geste courtois mais ferme, elle s'était dégagée de sa poigne, et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez tué ma mère ?

Les traits assurés de l'homme s'étaient brusquement défaits, et il avait cligné des yeux. L'autre Mangemort les avait regardés alternativement, évitant le regard d'Hannah, puis avait reporté son attention sur ses propres pieds avec une fascination forcée.

Une boule dans la gorge, la jeune femme avait fait volte face, et s'était dirigée d'un pas raide vers l'arrière-salle. Elle s'était laissée glisser contre un fût de vin, et avait violemment ravalé ses larmes. Elle était restée là longtemps, se balançant d'avant en arrière en enlaçant ses genoux.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie, Tom mettait les derniers clients dehors; elle l'avait aidé à mettre les tabourets sur les tables, et il n'avait pas posé de question. Elle lui en avait été reconnaissante.

Il s'était retiré un moment dans le bureau miteux où il tenait ses comptes, et Hannah avait manqué faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque le grand Mangemort était sorti du coin d'ombre où il s'était tenu dissimulé.

-Relax, l'avait-il tempérée à voix basse en la voyant brandir un plateau d'un air menaçant. Ecoute...

Il s'était passé la langue la langue sur les lèvres, l'air déchiré.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? avait-il fini par lui demander.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Mais je vous rassure, avait-elle ajouté d'un ton mordant, ce serait pas un nom connu de vos services. Comment vous appelez ça, déjà... Ah oui, un _dommage collatéral _?

L'homme s'était dandiné sur place, évitant son regard.

-On habitait au-dessus de chez les Vance, avait fini par dire Hannah.

Le Mangemort avait relevé les yeux.

-Je suis pas un type à qui on confie les missions de représailles, avait-il dit, avant de se reprendre. Mais ça ne change rien, bien sûr. Ça ne change pas... Seulement...

Il avait soupiré.

-Ça va te paraître stupide, et - oh, bon sang – ça l'est, mais... Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Hannah et le sorcier s'étaient regardés pendant un moment, puis c'était elle qui avait baissé les yeux.

-Vous devriez y aller. Tom va péter les plombs s'il vous trouve ici.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit-là. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond noyé dans l'obscurité, elle avait tenté d'ordonner les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

La haine. La soif de vengeance. Le vide dans son cœur.

Elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux du Mangemort.

Elle avait aimé sa honte, son malaise.

Son remords.

Lentement, Hannah avait pris une décision.

C'était cette souffrance qu'elle voulait voir dans leurs yeux – le simple et terrible fardeau de la culpabilité.

Elle avait le curieux pressentiment qu'aucune torture, aucun meurtre, jamais, n'atteindrait la cruauté glaciale de cette morsure-là.

Alors qu'haïr...Haïr était épuisant, songea la jeune femme.

Hannah ignorait qui étaient les hommes responsables de son deuil, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Elle allait les gracier de sa haine, tous, sans distinction.

Elle allait se libérer des chaînes de la vendetta qui l'empêchaient de revivre.

Et eux...

Oh, comme ils souffriraient.

D'autres Mangemorts étaient venus, plus tard; Hannah s'était tenue à sa décision, s'obligeant à les regarder en face et à se comporter envers eux comme envers tous les autres clients.

Au fil des semaines, toutefois, quelque chose s'était réellement brisé en elle; en dépit de ce qu'elle savait d'eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la plupart donnaient simplement l'impression d'avoir effroyablement besoin d'un verre, de Whisky pur Feu de préférence, laissez la bouteille en fait, merci.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle pensait réellement, la jeune femme préférait se défiler et songer à autre chose lorsqu'elle entendait, depuis le comptoir, les conversations terriblement banales de ces hommes; leurs rires, parfois; leurs amertumes, souvent.

Tom lui jetait alors un regard insondable, et elle retournait à sa vaisselle.

Le barman, lui aussi, faisait partie de ces hommes à propos desquels Hannah avait dû sévèrement réviser son jugement.

Le jour où elle s'était présentée au Chaudron Baveur au sujet de l'annonce qu'il avait placardée dans la ville sorcière – sans trop y croire, elle le devinait - il lui avait vaguement fait l'effet d'un proxénète alcoolique et neurasthénique.

Mais malgré ses dehors disgracieux, l'homme était loin d'être un mauvais bougre; sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était confiée à lui, et lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aurait besoin d'un nouveau logement en raison de la fermeture de son centre d'accueil, il l'avait conduite à l'étage.

-On a des chambres là-haut, avait-il expliqué tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier miteux. Tu peux en prendre une, si tu veux, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est inclus dans ton salaire...

-C'est vrai, je peux ? s'était-elle exclamée, incrédule.

Tom lui avait adressé un sourire édenté.

-Evidemment. On est rarement blindés, simplement, il faut toujours qu'un pub ait des chambres disponibles pas trop loin.

-Ah, avait prudemment fait la jeune femme. Ah bon. Oui, bien sûr. Pour les... rencontres.

Le barman avait éclaté d'un rire curieusement mélodieux.

-Mais non ! Ah... Non, les rencontres, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !

Essuyant une larme de rire d'un revers de manche, il lui avait expliqué :

-Y a pas assez de femmes qui traînent dans les parages pour ça, et ma foi, la plupart d'entre eux ne jurent que par un seul bord. C'est juste... Oh, tu sais, on surveille, mais ça arrive, une ou deux bouteilles de trop dans un groupe, ou un client vraiment enthousiaste, et on a vite des types ivres sur les bras. Et tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais laisser transplaner un type soûl, hein ? T'as pas idée d'à quel point le résultat peut être sale, à l'arrivée.

Hannah avait doctement acquiescé.

-Comme pour les blessés. On a eu un cours là-dessus à l'hôpital. Et puis... ma meilleure amie s'est désartibulée à son premier essai.

-Alors t'as idée, en fait. Bref, c'est un peu notre responsabilité de vérifier qu'aucun soûlot ne s'en va visiter l'Irlande et le Brésil en même temps. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Non, lorsque Hannah s'était présentée au Chaudron Baveur, deux mois plus tôt, pour y prendre un travail du soir, elle n'avait pas imaginé y trouver un refuge. Un foyer. Et des hommes qu'entre tous, elle comprendrait.

La vie était un drôle de fleuve.

Parmi ces hommes plus perdus qu'elle, Hannah se sentait chez elle.

Marcus lui écrivit trois jours plus tard, lui expliquant dans une lettre à la graphie appliquée qu'il s'était occupé de tout, et l'enjoignant à venir chercher les clés lorsqu'elle aurait un moment.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle prit la peine d'enfiler une jolie robe et d'arranger ses cheveux avant de transplaner vers l'agence immobilière. Avec une certaine solennité, il lui remit un trousseau piqueté de rouille, et elle accepta son invitation à dîner.

Etrangement, la soirée s'avéra agréable. C'était lui qui, d'eux deux, semblait le plus nerveux, et il s'abstint de la moindre insinuation au cours de leur conversation. Ils comparèrent leurs souvenirs de Poudlard; elle lui décrivit Susan, il lui parla de sa sœur. Il insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, et la jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation lorsque vint le moment de se séparer. Réprimant un serrement de cœur inhabituel, elle choisit d'ignorer l'air d'attente qu'affichaient les yeux bruns de l'homme, et lui planta une bise amicale sur la joue avec un sourire ferme. Marcus inclina la tête sans un mot, masquant vivement une expression mitigée.

Hannah s'était sentie un peu coupable en montant silencieusement les marches qui montaient à sa chambre, mais elle referma le poing sur les clés avec détermination, et ce fut comme si tout le reste s'évaporait dans un essor frémissant.

Le lendemain matin, elle resta étendue dans son lit pendant un moment, l'esprit empli d'une foule de pensées contradictoires.

Ce fut Tom qui mit fin à ses tergiversions en venant toquer à sa porte.

-Ma grande, il faut que tu te bouges, tu vas être en retard ! cria t-il à travers le bois vermoulu.

-J'arrive, répondit Hannah en s'extirpant de ses draps d'un lin grossier. J'arrive...

Elle s'habilla avec des gestes mécaniques, puis fut prise d'un coup au cœur en voyant l'heure. Elle dévala les escaliers, puis avala une tasse de café posée sur le comptoir, et grimaça douloureusement lorsque l'amertume du breuvage lui explosa au palais.

-A ce soir ! lança t-elle à Tom en claquant la porte.

Elle courut jusqu'à une cheminée publique, d'où elle gagna l'hôpital sorcier de Sainte Mangouste.

Pour la dernière fois.

La matinée se déroula à une vitesse incroyable; comme tous les jeudis, Hannah se retrouva affectée à la tournée des chambres, sous la houlette distraite du Doc.

C'était une tâche ingrate, mais la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle préférait mille fois la compagnie des patients, dont elle savait limiter la gêne pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de changer leurs pansements, à un tête-à-tête avec son chargé de stage.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ? demanda t-elle en refermant silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'une femme dont la peau était couverte d'écailles.

-305, répondit placidement le médecin sans cesser de griffonner sur son carnet. Morsure de Tentacula.

Hannah retint un soupir, et lui emboîta le pas, les yeux fixés sur sa nuque grisonnante.

Le docteur Vivian Chourave était un bon guérisseur. Un des meilleurs, pour beaucoup.

Efficace, intelligent, attentionné envers les patients.

La jeune femme se demandait si cette affabilité n'était qu'une hypocrisie de circonstance, ou si ce n'était vraiment qu'avec elle qu'il faisait preuve d'un tel mépris.

Une fois, elle avait voulu en parler avec les autres apprentis du groupe; Aurélius s'était répandu en louanges admiratives sitôt qu'elle avait prononcé son nom, aussi s'était-elle doucement résignée.

Elle se remémora avec amertume sa joie, le tout premier jour, lorsqu'elle avait découvert le nom de son responsable.

Vivian était le frère de Pomona Chourave, et elle s'était sentie soulagée de pouvoir se raccrocher au souvenir de sa douce et placide directrice de maison.

Il y avait effectivement un air de famille entre celle qui avait été son professeur préféré et le Doc : mêmes boucles brunes emmêlées, même nez légèrement retroussé, même démarche élastique. Mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Vivian Chourave était aussi glacial et hautain que sa sœur était chaleureuse. Et tandis que Pomona couvait d'un œil maternel ses pupilles, et fusillait du regard les élèves qui s'avisaient de bavarder, le Doc ne regardait presque jamais ses apprentis.

Hannah n'avait jamais compris comment les autres pouvaient continuer à révérer cet homme dont les yeux d'un bleu de glace semblaient toujours s'intéresser à autre chose.

Elle accueillit avec un certain soulagement la pause de midi, et s'attarda dans l'escalier de service tandis que Vivian descendait au réfectoire.

Tripotant la bague passée à son majeur, la bague qui avait orné pendant trente ans l'index délicat de sa mère, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre. La poigne brûlante du trac lui serrait les entrailles; elle s'assit lentement sur une des marches de pierre, contemplant ses pieds d'un air absent.

Elle avait craint cet instant depuis des mois, s'empêchant sans cesse d'y penser. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait au pied du mur.

Il aurait été tellement facile de renoncer, songea t-elle. Tellement facile de rester là, de poursuivre sa vie entre Sainte Mangouste et le Chaudron Baveur. Tellement facile de laisser le 2, route de l'Hampshire à l'abandon, comme il l'avait été depuis des années. Il lui suffisait de ne rien faire. De détourner les yeux lorsque l'hôpital devait refuser de garder des patients qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer leurs soins.

Comme dans un rêve, la jeune femme se releva, et épousseta soigneusement sa blouse. Elle leva les yeux vers les étages supérieurs. Monter cet escalier, ce n'était pas plonger dans l'abîme de l'incertain. Pas encore.

Elle leva le pied, le reposa à terre, puis le posa sur la première marche. Une main glaciale vint lui presser le cœur; elle déglutit, puis monta sur la deuxième marche.

Pas à pas, tentant de refouler l'angoisse que la petite-voix-raisonnable lui insufflait à l'oreille, elle grimpa les étages.

Atteignant le palier du dernier étage, elle expira profondément, puis frappa trois coups sur le battant.

Il n'est pas là, lui souffla la petite voix, alors redescends, redescends...

-Entrez, fit une voix joviale à l'intérieur.

Réduisant au silence la voix de sa raison, Hannah poussa la porte d'érable, et entra dans le bureau du directeur de Sainte Mangouste.

-Oh, bonjour Hannah ! s'exclama l'homme assis derrière un imposant bureau de bois fauve.

-Bonjour monsieur, fit la jeune femme en plantant fermement ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Elle observa un moment la pièce, s'attardant sur les reflets irisés que déversait la lumière de la fenêtre sur le vernis odorant dont les meubles étaient brossés, puis revint à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Horace Asclepius était un quinquagénaire maigrelet, mais étrangement vif, avec des yeux attentifs derrière de petites lunettes cerclées d'acier. Un lien étrange s'était instauré entre eux depuis le jour où un guérisseur s'était rendu à Poudlard pour lui annoncer que sa mère avait eu un... accident. Hannah se souvenait très mal des évènements, et elle n'avait aucune envie de faire le moindre effort de mémoire. On lui avait mis un gobelet d'une potion sucrée et capiteuse dans les mains, on l'avait soutenue jusqu'à un fauteuil, et à un moment, elle s'était retrouvée en face du directeur de l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'injures, peut-être d'une gifle, et d'un gouffre, un gouffre...

C'était lui qui lui avait trouvé une place dans un centre d'accueil. Lui qui avait appuyé sa demande d'apprentissage, en dépit de ses résultats moyens aux Aspics.

-Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? lui proposa t-il en lui tendant une tasse de porcelaine rosée.

-Je pars, fit-elle soudain, avant que sa politesse ne reprenne le dessus. Non, merci.

Asclepius fronça les sourcils.

-Tu pars où ?

-Harlow, dans l'Essex, répondit la jeune femme en réprimant avec un effort immense son envie de faire marche arrière. Je vais... Je vais fonder une association là-bas.

L'homme s'assit sur un coin dans son bureau, et la considéra silencieusement pendant un moment.

-Je... J'ai bien réfléchi, poursuivit Hannah en faisant taire la conscience qui lui hurlait que si elle avait réfléchi, elle ne serait pas en train de brûler ainsi ses vaisseaux.

-Tu veux... partir ? répéta l'homme d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme se sentit revigorée de la compréhension qu'elle lut dans son regard.

-Je n'aurais pas le temps de continuer mon stage. Donc il faut que... j'arrête. Je suis désolée.

-Quel genre d'association ? s'enquit le directeur.

Elle avait craint ce moment depuis des mois...

-Des soins bénévoles. Vous savez... Je sais qu'on n'a pas la place pour tout le monde, que vous avez un budget à équilibrer, que le Ministère a coupé les subventions, que... C'est juste qu'avec la guerre...

-On ne peut pas garder tous ceux qui n'ont aucun moyen de payer, finit Asclepius à sa place.

Il y eut un silence.

Elle avait craint cet instant...

-Je comprends, murmura le directeur. Je regrette que tu doives partir, mais je te comprends. Où est-ce que tu vas, exactement ?

La jeune sorcière lui inscrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de parchemin. Se mordant la lèvre, elle osa demander dans un souffle :

-Est-ce que vous pourriez...

-... faire le relais auprès de ceux qu'on doit renvoyer ? finit l'homme avec un regard pétillant. Evidemment. Evidemment. Ecoute...Tiens-moi au courant quand tu seras installée, tout ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Un poids énorme s'ôta de son cœur tandis qu'elle plongeait les yeux dans ceux d'Asclepius.

Ce n'était pas un adieu.

-Alors... à bientôt.

-A bientôt, Hannah.

L'esprit rempli d'un vertige incontrôlable, elle redescendit l'escalier.

Elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

Hannah trouva Vivian Chourave dans le hall; appuyé contre le comptoir de la réception, il mettait de l'ordre dans ses notes. Avec un malaise qu'elle chassa vivement, elle vint se planter devant lui.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers elle, puis reporta son attention sur les tableaux qu'il examinait.

-Oui ?

Une intense frustration s'insinua en la jeune femme.

Pas un regard.

Jusqu'à la fin, l'indifférence...

-Je m'en vais.

Le Doc jeta un rapide coup d'œil à un emploi du temps épinglé sur un panneau de liège.

-Tu es de service, cette après-midi, fit-il remarquer d'une voix égale.

-Aurélius prendra le relais. Les heures sup', il paierait pour en faire.

Vivian haussa les épaules.

-Du moment que tu rattrapes ça la semaine prochaine.

-Je ne pense pas en avoir l'occasion, fit la jeune femme.

Le guérisseur releva les yeux, et haussa brièvement un sourcil.

-Je pars, répéta Hannah en décomptant intérieurement les secondes.

Huit, neuf, dix ?

Record battu.

Aucun des apprentis ne pouvait prétendre avoir capté son regard aussi longtemps.

Une incompréhension ombrageuse se lisait sur le visage du Doc, et Hannah en ressentit une curieuse amertume. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose de symbolique, claquer une porte dans un mouvement ample, trouver les mots d'un adieu cinglant, rendre une plaque avec un air de défi.

Elle n'avait qu'un badge à son nom sur le devant de sa blouse. Maladroitement, elle le dégrafa, et retint un juron lorsqu'elle se piqua le bout du doigt avec l'épingle. Elle le déposa bien droit devant le guérisseur, et tenta un sourire brave.

-Alors... Bonne continuation à vous. Tout ça.

Elle recula de quelques pas, puis se détourna, et se dirigea vers la rangée de porte-manteaux près de l'entrée. Lentement, elle délaça sa blouse, caressant le lin épais avec une certaine mélancolie, et la rangea sur la patère en récupérant son propre manteau.

Quelques instants plus tard, avec l'impression de planer au-dessus d'un abîme infini dans un élan grisant, elle poussait la porte et se retrouvait dans les ruelles du Londres sorcier.

Elle marcha pendant un long moment, offrant son visage à la chaleur tardive du soleil de septembre. La petite-voix-raisonnable avait beau lui hurler qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur, c'était la satisfaction qui l'emportait. Et plus encore, le soulagement.

Hannah n'avait jamais été courageuse, elle le savait bien.

La ferveur enflammée de ceux qui croyaient, la foi en quelque chose de plus grand que soi, le sacrifice fier et confiant, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Elle, c'était l'indécision. Les regrets.

Jusqu'au bout, elle avait craint de ne pas avoir le courage de se lancer.

Le truc, c'était juste de faire en sorte qu'il soit trop tard pour reculer.

Brûler tous les chemins possibles, jusqu'à être forcée de continuer à marcher tout droit.

Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle faisait était bien.

Elle savait seulement, au fond d'elle, qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle gagna à pied le Ministère, où elle demanda à une réceptionniste à l'air fatigué le chemin du Bureau des Associations.

La salle d'attente était presque vide; balayant rapidement du regard les murs couleur de tabac mâché et la moquette miteuse, Hannah se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil qui couina sous son poids.

Elle saisit à l'aveuglette un magasine posé sur une table basse dépareillée, et tenta de se passionner pour un article qui invitait les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo à dégager leur véritable personnalité au travers d'un style vestimentaire soigneusement codifié, et à oser rencontrer l'homme de leur vie en adressant la parole à des membres de la gent masculine, mais sans passer pour des séductrices non plus, car les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo n'étaient pas des gourgandines, merci pour elles.

Sentant venir la migraine, Hannah reposa le périodique.

De toute façon, l'homme de sa vie, si elle en croyait la prédiction du professeur Trelawney, il était grand, blond, mystérieusement héroïque, et il lui ferait huit enfants.

Une révélation la frappa de plein fouet.

« Bon sang. L'homme de ma vie, c'est Joshua. »

Elle dut maquiller son fou rire en quinte de toux pour se donner une contenance devant l'homme qui sortait du bureau.

-Suivant, fit une voix lasse en provenance de la pièce.

La jeune femme épousseta son jean en se levant, tenta sans succès de lisser les plis de son chemisier, puis passa la porte d'un pas timide.

Elle pénétra dans une salle terne et exigüe, au plafond bas et à la peinture jaunie par les ans, seulement éclairée par une minuscule fenêtre d'angle et deux chandeliers au mur. Derrière un pupitre de bois qui occupait la moitié de la pièce, un homme était assis. Hannah fut frappée de constater à quel point il s'accordait au reste de la pièce, comme s'il avait été précisément choisi pour sa fadeur; ou plutôt, songea t-elle, comme si vivre dans un tel endroit avait fini par le vider, lui aussi, de toute sa substance.

Le fonctionnaire lui fit un vague geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. C'était un petit homme cireux d'âge indéterminable, aux yeux fatigués et au costume marron passé. Il fit machinalement craquer ses jointures une à une, ce qui fit se hérisser Hannah, puis sortit d'une pile de dossiers avachie un formulaire beige.

-Je vous écoute, fit-il de la voix lasse de l'homme qui répète cette phrase pour la énième fois de la journée.

Hannah se mordit la lèvre.

-Euh... Voilà, je voudrais ouvrir une association, et...

-Je m'en doute, marmonna pour lui-même le petit homme en taillant son crayon. Nom et prénom ?

-Abbot, Hannah.

-Catégorie de l'association ?

La jeune femme se tut un instant, et se tortilla sur sa chaise bancale, gênée.

-En fait...

L'homme releva les yeux vers elle.

-Oui ? l'encouragea t-il d'un ton las.

-Ce serait pour... Enfin... Soigner des gens. Vous voyez. Sans frais. Autant que possible.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le fonctionnaire se redressa sur sa chaise. Hannah eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé sur son visage, qu'une lueur différente illuminait ses yeux ; elle comprit que c'était de l'intérêt.

-Vous êtes guérisseuse ? s'enquit-il d'une voix plus vive sans la quitter du regard.

-J'ai validé mon cycle 1 de formation à Sainte Mangouste, et partiellement le deuxième, répondit-elle.

Une brusque pointe d'inquiétude vint se ficher dans son ventre.

-Il faut... hésita t-elle, il faut un diplôme complet, pour... ?

L'homme secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, je ne pense pas. La législation... Attendez une minute, je regarde, hein. Mais la législation est assez souple sur l'exercice des soins, ça remonte à la tradition des sorcières de village, vous voyez. Non, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème, surtout si vous pratiquez le bénévolat. Evidemment, c'est quand même mieux si vous vous y connaissez, c'est certain.

Il lui décocha un sourire radieux qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Je suis désolé pour... Enfin, je ne crois pas avoir été très courtois, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'en peux plus des Amicales des Civils Lésés par l'Escarmouche de tel jour entre les Phénix et les Mangemorts et qui réclament, évidemment, des dommages et intérêts au Ministère, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un paye, et que c'est plus simple de manifester devant des bureaux que d'aller exiger un remboursement à Vous-savez-qui...

Il soupira lourdement.

-J'imagine, murmura Hannah avec une réelle compassion.

Elle n'avait jamais estimé que son travail pouvait être enviable, mais elle se disait à présent que travailler au Ministère en ces temps de crise devait être infiniment pire.

-Bon, reprenons, fit le petit homme avec un entrain nouveau. Caritatif, on va mettre. Vous avez un bureau, j'imagine ?

-Un... bureau ?

-Des gens qui vont s'occuper de cette association avec vous.

Hannah sentit un gouffre infini s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

-Euh...

L'expression sur le visage du fonctionnaire changea de façon infime; croyant y lire la déception, Hannah tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

-J'ai un local, lança t-elle désespérément.

-C'est un bon début, fit l'homme avec un sourire approbateur. Mais il vous faut un bureau – oh, pas grand chose, rassurez-vous. On va dire que vous êtes la présidente. Il vous reste donc à trouver un vice-président – c'est un titre assez symbolique, ça peut se cumuler avec autre chose, mais il vous faut un suppléant pour les Assemblées Générales, et un trésorier, aussi... Deux personnes en plus, ce serait bien pour commencer.

Hannah tombait toujours dans les ténèbres...

-Deux personnes ? répéta t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

L'homme dut sentir sa détresse, car il se pencha vers elle d'un air rassurant.

-Je ne crois pas que ça vous pose le moindre problème, il y a toujours des gens pour s'engager dans ce type d'associations... Il vous faut simplement quelqu'un qui sache un peu gérer l'argent, et encore, ça peut être un trésorier fantoche si vous vous en occupez vous-même. Alors... Écoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais vous laisser ça...

Il lui tendit un parchemin où était tracé un tableau, son nom remplissant la ligne supérieure.

-... et dès que vous avez un bureau, vous revenez me voir, poursuivit-il, vous dites à la réception que vous avez rendez-vous avec moi, et on finalise les statuts pour votre association... Comment vous voulez l'appeler, à propos ?

La jeune femme joua avec sa bague en réfléchissant, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. C'était le genre de détails auxquels elle s'était plus ou moins interdit de penser, par peur de s'effrayer elle-même. Il aurait fallu un acronyme, songea t-elle. Les acronymes faisaient toujours bien. Il aurait fallu quelque chose d'accrocheur, de vendeur, quelque chose qui sonnait bien, tout en disant ce qu'il fallait dire. Pas un nom du genre « Soins pour tous », effroyablement simple et naïf.

Il aurait fallu...

La simple et naïve présidente releva la tête.

-Soins pour tous ?

Malgré ses supplications, Hannah n'avait pas réussi à obtenir du fonctionnaire qu'il soit son trésorier; l'air effroyablement gêné, il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour faire un gérant efficace. L'image d'un vieux barman édenté lui était alors venue à l'esprit, et elle avait capitulé sans plus insister.

Tom serait l'idéal, songeait-elle tandis qu'elle remontait l'escalier qui menait au grand hall. Elle ne l'avait jamais mis au courant de son projet, mais à présent qu'elle était lancée, elle n'avait aucun doute sur son assentiment. Il était de ces hommes qui en ont trop vu de la vie pour se faire des illusions, mais qui ont le cœur trop bon pour être vraiment cyniques.

Quant à la deuxième personne, elle ne doutait pas que quelques verres offerts par la maison puissent lui obtenir d'un des habitués la signature désirée. Elle gloussa en imaginant Joshua en blouse d'infirmier. Le spectacle vaudrait certainement le détour.

Elle ne vit pas une silhouette familière s'approcher d'elle à grands pas tandis qu'elle traversait le hall en direction de la sortie.

-Miss Abbot !

Hannah se figea sur place, puis se retourna lentement tandis que Vivian Chourave la rattrapait.

-Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici, fit-il sans préambule. Horace m'a expliqué que vous vouliez... Bref.

Ses yeux couleur de glace tombèrent sur le papier qu'elle tenait précieusement serré contre elle.

-Vous avez déjà validé les statuts ? s'enquit-il en relevant les yeux vers son visage.

« Oui », voulut mentir la jeune femme.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle lui avoua d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme :

-Il me manque des gens, encore. Mais je les aurai bientôt. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Puis-je ? fit-il en tendant une main impérieuse vers le parchemin.

Hannah voyait mal comment refuser. De mauvaise grâce, elle le lui tendit.

Les yeux du Doc parcoururent rapidement l'en-tête, puis le tableau vierge.

La jeune femme crut déceler un sourire amusé sur son visage, et une colère froide se mit à bouillonner en elle.

-Vous pouvez le dire, lâcha t-elle, qu'aucun type sain d'esprit ne viendrait se faire soigner par une débutante pas foutue de réussir un triple pontage, et que je suis une petite idiote qui...

-Il vous faudra un guérisseur, là-dedans, la coupa Vivian en pointant du menton le tableau, sans avoir paru l'entendre. Je veux dire, un guérisseur _compétent_.

Sous les strates de frustration qui s'accumulaient depuis des mois, il y avait eu une rage sourde et sans objet qui était demeurée vivace.

Une haine intense qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son âme.

Quelque chose explosa dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

D'un geste sec, elle lui reprit la feuille, et lança au médecin un regard brûlant de colère.

-Oui, ben j'en ai pas sous la main, cracha t-elle presque. Mais si vous avez des stagiaires qui...

-Vous m'avez, moi.

-... ne vous supportent plus, tenez-moi au... Quoi ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

Hannah dévisagea le Doc.

Le Doc lui rendit son regard.

-Vous ? répéta t-elle avec une expression ahurie.

Le guérisseur haussa les épaules.

-Ma foi... Vous n'avez pas fini votre formation. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais laisser une de mes stagiaires dans la nature sans savoir faire un pontage digne de ce nom, si ?

Hannah éclata d'un fou rire nerveux.

-Comme si vous... Vous... Vous êtes Doc l'Iceberg ! Le type qui n'en a tellement rien à carrer de ses apprentis que vous ne le verriez même pas si on venait déguisés en pingouins ! Et... et je suis sûre que vous avez besoin de regarder nos badges pour vous souvenir comment on s'appelle... Comment est-ce que vous pourriez...

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle poursuivit, les mots s'arrachant avec peine de sa gorge serrée :

-Et puis en plus pour des soins bénévoles, franchement... Ou alors... Ou alors...

Les yeux brouillés, elle le fixa un moment, puis lâcha, vaguement consciente de l'incohérence de son propos :

-Ou alors vous n'êtes pas vous, vous êtes quelqu'un qui a pris votre apparence pour... Pour, euh...

-Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, commenta Vivian d'une voix tranchante et un brin agacée.

-Voilà ! s'exclama la jeune femme dans un cri légèrement hystérique. Voilà,_ ça,_ c'est vous !

Avisant l'air inquisiteur des quelques fonctionnaires qui passaient près d'eux dans le hall, le Doc baissa d'un ton pour répondre :

-Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir fait si mauvaise impression, miss Abbot.

-Mauvaise impression ?

Essayant vainement de réprimer des éclats de rire à mi-chemin du sanglot, Hannah répéta :

-Comme si vous pouviez en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire...

-Ecoutez, Hannah, fit le guérisseur d'un ton si impérieux qu'elle se crut revenue à Sainte Mangouste.

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit d'une voix lente aux accents hésitants :

-Aujourd'hui, pour une raison que j'ignore, si tant est que le mot « raison » puisse convenir à ce genre de... coup de sang... j'ai tiré un trait sur vingt ans d'une carrière exemplaire et sur un des postes les plus prisés du monde sorcier de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique, uniquement pour … pour vous courir après jusqu'ici. Alors, évidemment, Horace est un ami de longue date, et il me réintégrerait immédiatement dans son hôpital si je le lui demandais, mais je voudrais être sûr que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour une... chimère.

La jeune femme resta muette. Les mots du Doc tournoyaient en ronde dans sa tête.

-Donnez-moi ce papier.

Comme hypnotisée, Hannah obéit.

Elle avait vaguement l'impression que quelque chose clochait, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Vivian Chourave sortit une plume de la poche de sa chemise, et se pencha sur le parchemin.

Il se dandina un instant, puis reporta son regard sur la jeune femme.

-Je peux être vice-président ? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'elle aurait pu croire presque timide si ce n'avait été la sienne.

Déchirée entre le fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer et une bizarre envie de pleurer, Hannah hocha la tête.

-Je connais des gens, vous savez, fit-il tandis qu'il paraphait le parchemin de cette écriture ample qui était la sienne. Pour le poste de trésorier, je veux dire. Plutôt doués avec l'argent, et tout à fait du genre à s'engager dans ce type d'association. Sauf si vous aviez déjà quelqu'un en vue, bien sûr...

Hannah ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans un mot. Et la rouvrit de nouveau, de stupeur cette fois-ci, lorsque ses yeux finirent par voir ce qu'elle avait toujours regardé.

Vivian Chourave ne portait pas la blouse verte liserée de bleu qui faisait la fierté des guérisseurs de premier rang de Sainte Mangouste.

-Vous avez démissionné ?

-Vous avez déjeuné ?

-Non. Vous avez... ?

-Je vous invite. Vous m'expliquerez pour notre local, et tout ça. Harlow, hein ?

-Mais... Les autres ? Le groupe ?

-Ils se débrouilleront. Le Chat qui Grince, vous connaissez ?

-Doc, vous avez _démissionné_ ?

Hannah était rentrée en fin d'après-midi au Chaudron Baveur, avec une persistante sensation de vertige. Elle poussa la porte du pub, et parcourut du regard la salle baignée de soleil. Tom était déjà occupé à servir une poignée de clients; assis à l'angle du comptoir, Joshua lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle s'avança vers le bar avec l'impression que le monde tournoyait autour d'elle; une expression intriguée passa sur le visage de Tom lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et il la prit par l'épaule lorsqu'elle fut assez proche.

-Raconte, fit-il en tirant un tabouret à lui.

La jeune femme se sentit submergée par une vague de reconnaissance tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le siège. D'une voix hachée, elle prit la parole, et lui raconta tout, d'un débit de plus en plus rapide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut fini, et qu'elle reprit sa respiration dans une grande inspiration, qu'elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient.

Un silence étrange flotta dans l'air, et Hannah se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Celui de Joshua, en particulier, exprimait une stupéfaction admirative qui, fugacement, lui refit songer à la prédiction de Trelawney.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, fit remarquer Tom, rompant le charme d'une voix douce.

Hannah connaissait trop bien le vieil homme pour ne pas y noter une infime nuance de reproche.

-Je pensais pas... répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée, je pensais pas que je le ferais. Je veux dire, _vraiment_.

-T'as vraiment démissionné ? s'enquit Joshua avec un sourire incrédule. Et il t'a vraiment couru après, l'autre ? J'veux dire...

La jeune femme hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

-Et nous, tu ne vas pas nous quitter, dis ? s'enquit Tom avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

Quelque chose remua en Hannah, suggérant qu'il aurait été infiniment plus logique de demander une bourse et d'abandonner son travail du soir, plutôt que son poste à Sainte Mangouste; la petite-voix-raisonnable, avec une sollicitude inhabituelle, réduisit rapidement l'impudent au silence en rappelant ce que Martha, la jeune guérisseuse, lui avait expliqué au sujet du délai d'attribution des bourses d'étude du Ministère.

A savoir que les candidates boursières finissaient souvent en robe courte dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hannah ne faisait pas grand cas de sa vertu, mais à tout prendre, elle préférait passer ses soirées à remplir des verres, au chaud et en compagnie d'hommes qu'elle appréciait sincèrement.

-Quitter celui qui me loge, me paye et me nourrit ? s'exclama t-elle en feignant l'horreur.

Tom lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

C'était bien plus que cela, et il le savait.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de longs discours pour se comprendre.

-Tu nous manquerais, tu sais, fit gravement Joshua.

D'un geste ample, le barman tira une minuscule clé de la poche de son tablier crasseux, puis se pencha sous le comptoir, d'où il tira après quelques instants une bouteille ciselée emplie d'un liquide miroitant.

Les yeux écarquillés, Hannah le vit déboucher la fiole d'un mouvement vigoureux.

-Non, Tom, voulut-elle l'arrêter, tu peux pas...

Sa voix mourut tandis que l'homme s'emparait de trois verres remarquablement propres et entreprenait d'y verser une généreuse quantité du nectar.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait expliqué lorsqu'elle était arrivée, au sujet des boissons dont ils disposaient, rangées par ordre croissant de prix. Le petit placard, lui avait-il dit, n'avait été ouvert que trois fois depuis qu'il tenait l'établissement. Une le soir de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et une autre pour le bicentenaire de la reine des harpies, à leur demande. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire quelle avait été la troisième occasion.

Hannah ne connaissait pas la valeur exacte du Bourbon Ankhien , mais quelque chose lui disait que cela valait mieux ainsi. Joshua avait l'air extatique de l'homme harassé qui vient de découvrir la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Ils trinquèrent dans un silence religieux, puis dégustèrent l'élixir à minuscules gorgées. Hannah se remémora les rumeurs qui circulaient autour du liquide. On disait que c'était de l'or pur, liquéfié par un antique sortilège. On disait que les alchimistes d'Ankh le faisaient distiller dans quatre dimensions différentes avant de le mettre en bouteille. On disait qu'il contenait des larmes de Phénix et de l'extrait d'ambre centenaire.

La jeune femme, elle, se disait que le monde était sublime.

-Je t'aime, fit-elle simplement à l'adresse du vieux barman.

Tom sourit largement, et lui posa une bise barbue sur la joue.

-A Hannah, ajouta Joshua en levant doucement son verre, à Tom, et à ton Doc, aussi.

La jeune femme fit légèrement tinter son verre contre celui de l'homme.

-A propos, l'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas envie d'être trésorier ?

Joshua fit une grimace éloquente.

-Chérie, tu me filerais vraiment la charge de ton pécule ? Ton assoce serait ruinée en moins de deux semaines, tu sais.

-Il y a des chances, murmura Tom avec amusement. Je ne sais pas, Hannah. Je veux dire... Ton toubib ne t'a proposé personne d'autre ?

-Si, admit Hannah à contrecœur.

Quelque chose en elle était réticent à cette idée, sans qu'elle puisse rationnellement expliquer pourquoi.

-Renseigne-toi avant, alors, suggéra le tenancier. J'ai jamais vraiment fait ce genre de choses, tu sais; ici, tenir les comptes, ça se résume plutôt à compter les pièces et commander la Bièraubeurre... Mais si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, alors oui, c'est d'accord.

-J'veux bien être quelque chose, sinon, moi, hasarda Joshua pour ne pas être en reste. Tant que c'est pas avec les sous que ça se passe. Il te faut pas, euh...

-Un ancien joueur de Quidditch à la renommée mondiale ? finit Tom à sa place avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Ben...

Tom et Hannah échangèrent un regard amusé. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, un grand type gauche comme Joshua devait avoir en Quidditch les compétences d'une bouilloire.

Leur surprise eut été grande s'ils avaient consulté la liste des anciens Dragons de Cornouailles.

Vivian Chourave passa en coup de vent au Chaudron Baveur le lendemain matin, s'attirant le regard inquisiteur de Tom, pour donner rendez-vous à Hannah dans la journée.

-Il s'appelle Miles Bletchley, exposa t-il en parcourant la salle vide d'un œil curieux. Son père est un ancien collègue.

-Je le connais, je crois, répondit Hannah en étouffant un bâillement. On était à Poudlard en même temps, non ?

Le guérisseur acquiesça.

-Il doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus que vous. Un garçon bien.

-Tiens, ma grande, intervint le barman en tendant à Hannah une tasse de café brûlante. Vous voulez quelque chose, Doc ?

-Ma foi, volontiers, accepta Vivian. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer...

Hannah masqua un sourire derrière sa tasse. Étrangement, le courant semblait passer entre les deux hommes. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela une semaine plus tôt, elle aurait sur le champ passé un coup de Cheminette à Horace Asclepius pour requérir un internement d'urgence.

Brusquement, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien des deux hommes qui bavardaient posément de chaque côté du comptoir. Leurs manies, leur routine, elle les connaissait; mais de leur vécu, de leurs rêves, elle n'aurait pu être plus ignorante. Une sensation douce-amère s'empara d'elle à ce constat.

-C'est à vous de décider, bien sûr, lui adressa soudain Vivian, mais je pense vraiment que vous devriez le rencontrer.

La jeune femme abdiqua d'un lent hochement de tête.

-Je peux le trouver où ?

Elle trouva le jeune homme au Ministère, dans le Département des Comptes où il travaillait. Avec un certain trac, elle toqua à la porte du bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué à la réception de l'étage.

-Ouais, j'arrive ! lança une voix énergique de l'intérieur, suivie par un bruit sourd.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun qui se tenait le genou en jurant.

-Foutue table, marmonna t-il avant de relever les yeux vers Hannah. Salut !

-Salut, fit la jeune femme. Je... euh, je te dérange ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, et l'invita d'un geste à entrer. Hannah lui emboîta le pas avec circonspection, observant son ancien camarade à la dérobée.

-J'ai pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment, commenta le jeune homme, c'est un boulot de second rang, tu sais ce que c'est...

Miles n'avait pas exactement la carrure que l'on s'attendait à trouver chez un comptable, songea Hannah. Sous un visage franc, ses épaules massives et un torse que l'on devinait puissamment bâti sous sa chemise noire laissaient deviner d'autres hobbies que la finance.

-Vivian m'a dit que tu passerais, fit-il en se dandinant sur place, l'air légèrement gêné. Hannah, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-T'étais gardien dans l'équipe de Serpentard, fit-elle au bout d'un instant.

-Et toi, préfète de Poufsouffle.

Il y eut un bref silence lorsque les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent à bout de souvenirs poncifs à évoquer.

-C'est loin, tout ça, finit par murmurer Hannah.

Miles acquiesça lentement, les yeux graves. Ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson, se regardèrent avec un étonnement amusé, puis échangèrent un sourire silencieux.

-Alors, reprit le jeune homme au bout d'un moment. Paraît que t'as besoin qu'on s'occupe de tes sous ?

Hannah parcourut du regard le bureau austère, la table encombrée de dossiers, les feuilles tamponnées du sceau du Ministère. Elle avait toujours été impressionnable, elle le savait pertinemment.

Mais au-delà de cela, il y avait dans les yeux de Miles quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

-Je crois bien que tu es mon homme.

-J'en serais ravi.

C'était le cœur rempli d'une joie sauvage qu'Hannah était redescendue au Département des Associations, accompagnée de Miles, lorsque celui-ci eut fini sa journée. Les mains serrées sur son précieux parchemin, elle avait savouré la descente saccadée de l'ascenseur, appréciant la présence imposante et rassurante du jeune homme à son côté.

Elle se sentait nettement moins sûre d'elle à présent qu'elle se tenait, entre les deux silhouettes de Miles et Vivian, devant la bâtisse en ruines dont elle tripotait nerveusement les clés.

-Je sais, ça paye pas de mine, se justifia t-elle, mais j'avais pas exactement les moyens pour un hôtel particulier avec jacuzzis et salle de billard...

-Au moins, c'est drôlement grand, hasarda le guérisseur avec un optimisme inhabituel.

-Et on ne sera pas gênés par les voisins, renchérit Miles.

Hannah soupira.

-Non, vraiment, reprit le jeune homme. C'est pas plus mal que ce soit un peu à l'écart, les gens hésiteront moins à venir. On entre ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et les guida jusqu'au hall immense qui constituait l'entrée de la bâtisse. Vivian observait les espaces disponibles avec un œil professionnel tandis qu'ils cheminaient entre les décombres, prenant garde à ne pas se blesser sur les poutrelles métalliques effondrées.

-J'ai juste une question, fit Miles à un moment, rompant le silence étrange des lieux avec un surprenant écho. Il paraît qu'il faut pas faire transplaner les blessés, pas vrai ?

-Vrai, approuva la jeune femme.

Le Doc hocha doctement la tête, et ajouta d'une voix distraite tandis qu'il examinait les fenêtres brisées du hangar immense où ils étaient parvenus :

-Ils en meurent. Quatre fois sur cinq, du moins.

Devant l'air choqué du jeune comptable, le guérisseur expliqua :

-En gros, quand ta magie se mobilise pour soigner tes blessures - ce qui se passe...disons, instinctivement... dès que ta vie est en jeu - ton corps n'a plus la capacité de se concentrer suffisamment pour éviter le désartibulement. Alors, au mieux, tu laisses juste un pied derrière, mais pour peu que ce soit un organe vital...

Pour ne pas en reste, Hannah acquiesça vivement, remerciant intérieurement le Doc d'avoir fait le point sur ce phénomène. C'était un remplaçant qui s'était chargé de ces explications techniques, au tout début de son apprentissage, doté d'une fâcheuse tendance à la disgression. La jeune femme avait décroché lorsqu'il avait entrepris de leur raconter ses dernières vacances.

-D'accord, reprit Miles. Bon, mais dans ce cas... Comment ils vont venir jusqu'ici ? Je veux dire, vous faites comment à Sainte Mangouste ?

« Ça, je le sais ! » songea la jeune femme avec ravissement. Elle se sentait bizarrement désireuse d'impressionner le jeune homme, aussi répondit-elle immédiatement :

-Il y a plusieurs moyens. Tu peux venir à pied, mais très franchement ça arrive rarement. Sinon, il y a des équipes de brancardiers qui sont formés spécialement... et je crois qu'ils utilisent des brancards spéciaux aussi... pour transplaner en transportant un blessé. Et puis il y a les cheminées, elles sont stabilisées pour rendre le trajet moins secouant.

Devant l'air approbateur de ses deux comparses, Hannah ajouta après un instant d'hésitation :

-Je me suis renseignée, pour les cheminées. Je pense qu'on a les moyens d'en équiper une ou deux ici. Vous pensez que ça suffirait ?

Vivian parut réfléchir un instant, puis, lentement, il inclina la tête.

-Il faudra faire quelques réparations, avant, par contre.

-Oh la, doucement, le tempéra Miles. Ça se fait pas comme ça, Vivian. On va avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

-Sans doute, fit Hannah d'un ton neutre, observant le séduisant jeune homme à la dérobée.

Elle jugea préférable de s'abstenir de lui raconter ses piètres tentatives pour remettre un des murs de l'entrée en l'état. Elle s'y était attelée avec enthousiasme après lecture du guide de la « Maçonnerie pour les Buses » qu'elle avait déniché à Fleury&Botts. Le manuel expliquait avec une grande précision que les pierres ayant aussi une mémoire, il ne s'agissait guère que de la mobiliser pour voir un bâtiment entier renaître de ses cendres.

Ce qu'il ne mentionnait pas, en revanche, c'était que si les briques se souvenaient vaguement avoir formé un mur par le passé, elles ne s'accordaient pas toujours sur la place qu'elles y occupaient alors. Et il n'était visiblement clair pour aucune d'entre elles que le mur en question devait être solide. De guerre lasse, Hannah avait laissé tomber lorsque deux moellons rivaux avaient commencé à se heurter agressivement l'un l'autre pour déterminer lequel devait aller dans le trou du haut, avant d'être interrompus par l'effondrement d'un pan de mur entier lorsqu'un parpaing réfractaire avait décidé de reprendre sa liberté.

Non, vraiment, il ne serait d'aucune utilité d'en faire part à Miles.

Hannah réprima un sourire idiot lorsque son ancien camarade lui prit le bras.

-Tu sais, je connais un mec qui travaille dans ce genre de trucs, lui proposa t-il. Il me doit quelques services. Je pourrais lui filer un coup de Cheminette, si tu veux.

-Oui, je le veux, réagit la jeune femme un peu trop rapidement, tandis que la petite-voix-raisonnable s'agitait d'un air atterré.

Miles lui repartit un sourire lumineux.

-C'est un type marrant, en plus.

« Marrant » n'était, à la réflexion, pas le terme qu'Hannah aurait choisi pour décrire Théodore Nott. Docile, effacé, oui. « Discret », au mieux, avait-elle songé lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui au milieu de ce que Vivian s'obstinait à appeler un hall d'entrée. Au bout d'une heure de travaux, toutefois, force lui fut de constater que Miles était dans le juste.

Et aussi dans le ciment, grâce à leurs efforts combinés.

Hannah claqua sa paume contre celle de Théodore dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Tu t'es ramolli, mon grand, lança ce dernier à leur camarade qui contemplait d'un air navré les taches de mortier qui le recouvraient.

-Attends de voir, marmonna Miles en se relevant. Et remets-toi au boulot, en attendant, on te paye pas pour te moquer de tes aînés...

-Tu ne me payes pas _du tout_, pointa Théodore avec un sourire amusé.

-Je ne rémunère pas les blanc-becs effrontés dans ton genre !

Hannah observa, amusée, la joute verbale qui s'ensuivit antre ses deux anciens camarades. Elle avait été stupéfaite de constater les changements qui s'étaient produits en Théodore depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à la remise des Aspics. Et pourtant, songeait-elle, il avait sans doute suffi de peu pour que le garçon silencieux et voûté devienne un jeune homme à l'allure élégante et dynamique.

Se débarrasser de l'emprise insidieuse de Malefoy, déjà.

La jeune femme ignorait ce que la plupart de ses anciens camarades faisaient à présent; ayant coupé les ponts avec Poudlard de façon assez brusque, elle s'était sentie incapable d'y revenir pour revoir ces gens qu'elle avait connus dans ce qui lui semblait être une vie antérieure. Susan, ainsi que plusieurs anciens Gryffondors, s'étaient engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix; Ernie était parti aux Etats-Unis – elle ne l'avait appris que par la mère du jeune homme le jour où, désemparée, elle était allée frapper chez lui. Des autres, elle ne savait rien.

Heureusement, pensa t-elle, que certains avaient gardé des contacts.

Une légère pointe d'amertume la prenait toutefois lorsqu'elle considérait le parcours qu'avaient eu ses camarades. Miles s'ennuyait peut-être de temps en temps au Ministère, mais il avait un travail stable, doté de riantes perspectives d'avenir. Quant à Théodore, si elle avait cru au début qu'il travaillait simplement dans la rénovation immobilière, il l'avait détrompée en lui expliquant avec un naturel déconcertant qu'il avait ouvert son cabinet d'architecte quelques mois plus tôt.

-Il y a une demande dingue, lui avait-il expliqué, avec les dégâts de la guerre et tout. J'avais déjà proposé mon dossier à la fin de notre sixième année, et ils ont trouvé que j'avais des dispositions... Et voilà.

« Et voilà », se répéta mentalement Hannah en contemplant les gestes fluides de Théodore qui dirigeait de sa baguette un curieux ballet de briques.

Cela résumait plutôt bien les choses.

Elle lui avait avoué, à un moment où Miles était hors de portée d'oreille, sa malheureuse expérience de maçonnerie. A sa grande surprise, Théodore ne s'était pas moqué, ne l'avait pas regardée avec le dédain du professionnel. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, et avait commenté avec simplicité :

-La pierre, ça a un foutu caractère. Il faut la coller, sinon, elle ne reste pas en place.

Et c'était ce qu'ils faisaient, entre deux joutes fraternelles ; Théodore avait ramené plusieurs récipients faits d'une étrange matière, emplis de mortier en poudre – l'indispensable coup de pouce qui lui avait manqué. Hannah avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle aurait pu tirer une leçon de cette situation, mais elle était trop intriguée par l'aspect des sacs pour s'y appesantir.

-C'est quoi ? interrogea t-elle en frottant entre ses doigts le rebord de l'un d'eux.

C'était une sensation surprenante; la matière était d'une grande rigidité, mais froide et glissante. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien touché de tel.

-Du plastique, répondit Théodore en mettant en place un autre parpaing badigeonné de ciment.

Le moellon remua faiblement pour manifester son mécontentement, mais finit par s'immobiliser.

-C'est une matière moldue, ajouta le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa camarade. Ils la fabriquent en laboratoire. On la trouve partout, chez eux.

Stupéfaite, Hannah poursuivit son examen, puis réagit après quelques instants :

-Tu es allé acheter tout ça chez les Moldus ? s'enquit-elle avec incrédulité.

Théodore acquiesça d'un air bonhomme.

-Il y a un magasin de bricolage juste en face de chez moi. Et vu le taux de change du Gallion par rapport à leur monnaie...

-C'est vrai que t'habites de l'autre côté, fit Miles en cessant de recouvrir la brique qu'il tenait d'une épaisse couche de mortier.

Sur son visage, une curiosité respectueuse avait remplacé la réprobation.

Hannah frissonna. L'Autre côté. L'univers des Moldus. Il eut tout aussi bien pu être, à ses yeux, une planète lointaine ou un royaume perdu dans les ténèbres d'une dimension parallèle. Elle savait que des sorciers y vivaient - elle s'était renseignée auprès du Ministère lorsque son foyer avait fermé, et elle était tombée sur un programme créé par un fonctionnaire anonyme, une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, pour permettre aux sorciers de se loger à peu de frais dans le Londres moldu, à la lisière externe du monde sorcier. Elle avait refermé le dossier dans un claquement vif, une horreur profonde au creux du ventre.

Elle avait beau travailler au Chaudron Baveur, et savoir que la porte du fond était l'une des quelques brèches qui donnaient sur le monde moldu, elle n'en ressentait pas moins une peur terrible à l'égard de cet univers inconnu et étranger.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la bravoure de Théodore.

-C'est pas trop... dur ? l'interrogea t-elle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Faut prendre quelques précautions, mais honnêtement, ils sont très normaux, mine de rien. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude. Ma mère est moldue, tu sais.

-Ah bon, murmura Hannah, légèrement rassurée.

Forcément, songea t-elle, les Sang-mêlés partaient avec un avantage. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que la petite-voix-raisonnable pointe du doigt un détail qui la fit s'immobiliser une brique à la main.

-Attends, fit-elle prudemment. Attends. Ton père, c'est pas un Mangemort ?

Théodore se rembrunit, et Hannah regretta aussitôt sa remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, fit-il remarquer d'une voix acide, les gens qui ont respecté toute leur vie les préceptes qu'ils prêchent, c'est plutôt rare...

Il y eut un silence désagréable, que rompit le jeune homme au bout de quelques instants.

-Ils sont séparés, maintenant, ajouta t-il d'un ton légèrement radouci. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment.

Hannah hocha la tête, et se tint coite. Manifestement, Malefoy n'était pas la seule personne avec qui Théodore Nott avait dû couper les ponts pour poursuivre sa vie.

Elle songea à son propre père, un moment ; aux souvenirs flous qu'elle gardait de lui. Hannah se dit que si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de faire celui de Théodore.

L'arrivée de Vivian coupa court au moment de flottement qui commençait à s'instaurer; le guérisseur tint à revoir avec le jeune architecte les plans qu'ils avaient élaborés ensemble.

Ils avaient convenu que Théodore les aiderait à se lancer : des trois ailes dont disposait le bâtiment, le jeune homme avait accepté de remettre la principale en état afin qu'Hannah et ses comparses disposent d'un centre opérationnel. Au rez-de-chaussée, l'immense salle aux airs de hangar serait sectionnée par des cloisons amovibles pour dégager plusieurs blocs opératoires; les salles du premier étage, une fois réhabilitées et remeublées, permettraient aux patients qui en auraient besoin de séjourner quelques temps au dispensaire. Théodore avait même prévu un couloir, qu'il avait pompeusement qualifié d' « administratif », où Hannah pourrait disposer de son propre bureau.

(In petto, Hannah se demandait bien ce que diable elle pourrait faire d'un bureau, mais devant l'enthousiasme de Théodore, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en faire la remarque.)

Observant les traits tirés de Vivian tandis que lui et Théodore discutaient avec animation, la jeune femme réalisa combien il avait été disponible depuis le jour où elle avait quitté l'hôpital.

Elle se fit soudain la réflexion que son départ précipité devait avoir fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre au sein de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle en eut la confirmation trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'un visiteur imprévu se présenta au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur.

Hannah était en train de faire l'inventaire des flacons sous le comptoir lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme familier. Aurélius passa une main dans ses mèches sombres, puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme avec un sourire engageant. Les yeux écarquillés, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir mécaniquement :

-On n'ouvre pas avant onze heures, fit-elle tandis que la petite-voix-raisonnable se cognait la tête contre un mur imaginaire, consternée. Enfin...

-Oh, je suis pas venu boire un verre, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé. Mais... Si je dérange, je peux repasser...

Cette fois, Hannah eut la présence d'esprit de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

-C'est toi que je voulais voir, ajouta le garçon en s'accoudant au comptoir, les doigts croisés.

Quelque part dans le monde intérieur d'Hannah, des chœurs célestes d'oiseaux bleus se mirent à chanter.

-Ah oui ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix neutre en s'efforçant de retenir le grand sourire niais qu'elle sentait poindre sur son visage. Elle se secoua intérieurement.

« Ne glousse pas. Pitié, ne glousse pas », s'enjoignit-elle.

Aurélius hocha la tête, et un faible gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Mortifiée, Hannah se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues.

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas qu'Aurélius est chez toi, devant ton comptoir, pour te voir toi, et que la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est ricaner comme une pintade ? »

« Ben, si. »

Elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme. A sa décharge, Aurélius était réellement beau. Son nez très droit et ses pommettes hautes conféraient à son visage un air altier qui contrastait avec la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux bruns. L'assurance déstabilisante de son sourire et la nonchalance féline de ses gestes faisaient le reste. Il avait le charme que seule donne l'ambition, l'attrait inébranlable de ceux qui savent ce dont ils rêvent et sont certains de l'obtenir.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Hannah.

Aurélius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dépliant les doigts, il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

-Je me demandais comment tu allais, c'est tout. Enfin... On ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, tu sais, conclut-il avec un petit rire gêné. T'avais jamais parlé de... quoi que ce soit.

-J'aurais dû ?

Le garçon se tut un moment, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Hannah ne détourna pas le regard. Elle savait qu'Aurélius pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

C'était vrai. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de _quoi que ce soit_. En un an de collaboration, la discussion la plus personnelle qu'elle avait jamais tenue avec les autres stagiaires concernait la composition qu'ils souhaitaient pour le repas de Noël de l'hôpital.

-Je me suis souvenu que t'avais dit que tu travaillais ici, le soir, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Hannah s'en souvenait aussi. Elle se souvenait surtout des regards apitoyés que cet aveu lui avait valu de la part des filles du groupe.

-Ça a fait un vrai scandale, tu sais, ton départ.

-Non ?

-Si. Et puis, il y a toutes ces histoires avec le docteur Chourave, aussi...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Quelles histoires ? interrogea t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Qu'elle-même fût l'objet de ragots lui importait peu, mais elle réalisa soudain qu'il lui était absolument insupportable d'imaginer que Vivian puisse en faire également l'objet.

-Oh, tu sais... hésita Aurélius, l'air déchiré. Que vous... Toi et lui... Vous êtes comme qui dirait, ben, partis ensemble...

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son ancien collègue venait de dire.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle. Attends, moi et le Doc ? Ensemble ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore une des inventions de Celestia ?

Aurélius acquiesça d'un air mesuré.

-C'est quand même pas si stupide que ça, se défendit-il.

-Si, ça l'est, le contredit Hannah. Non mais franchement...

-Attends, fit le jeune homme en levant une main tachée par les potions. Je ne dis pas que de ton côté... Enfin, ça m'a l'air assez clair. Mais t'es sûre que lui...

Sa voix mourut sous le regard glacial de la jeune femme.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Aurélius se reprit et insista d'une voix plus basse :

-Ecoute, c'est quand même bizarre, non ? Ce type est un des meilleurs guérisseurs de Grande-Bretagne, il gagne je sais pas combien de Gallions par mois, c'est le prototype même du type qui n'a plus rien à prouver, et du jour au lendemain, il lâche tout pour te suivre dans une association caritative. Je dis pas qu'il t'a fait des avances, ou quoi que ce soit, mais peut-être bien qu'il cherche à te plaire, non ?

Hannah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma.

Elle commençait à percevoir le fonctionnement du monde d'Aurélius.

Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer que les gens n'avaient pas toujours besoin d'une raison. Qu'il n'y avait guère que dans les romans que tout s'articulait toujours.

Elle eut un sourire amer en pensant à ce que devait être son propre cas dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Hannah n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème d'argent. Elle n'avait pas été le témoin impuissant d'expulsions dramatiques et injustes hors de son hôpital - les guérisseurs étaient toujours extrêmement gentils lorsqu'ils devaient refuser de garder des patients. Ils prenaient tous sur leur temps libre pour soigner en urgence les sorciers qui se présentaient, sans revendiquer la moindre rétribution. Simplement, ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire.

Sainte-Mangouste avait besoin d'un soutien extérieur. Pas seulement financier, mais aussi humain. Et Hannah était fermement décidée à le lui apporter.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Vivian des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rendre sa blouse sur le champ, mais elle savait que l'homme et elle se comprenaient mieux que quiconque sur ce point.

Seulement, dans le monde raisonnable et organisé d'Aurélius, il n'y avait pas de place pour ce type de réactions irrationnelles et instinctives.

Son cœur se serra, et ce fut d'une voix très douce qu'elle reprit la parole.

-Je crois qu'il lui reste encore à se prouver qu'il n'est pas un connard fini.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Aurélius, mais ses yeux demeurèrent sérieux.

Immobiles, Hannah et lui demeurèrent face-à-face durant un long moment, s'observant comme jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient observés.

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un chapelet de jurons colorés, brisa la magie du moment, et Miles apparut dans l'encadrure de l'escalier.

-Vous auriez pas pu faire des plafonds encore plus bas, non ? râla le jeune homme en se tenant le front, traînant des pieds jusqu'au bar. Oh, salut.

Aurélius inclina la tête en sa direction.

-Miles, Aurélius, fit Hannah en pointant successivement les deux jeunes hommes.

-Je suis un ancien collègue d'Hannah, expliqua Aurélius.

-Et moi un collègue actuel, bâilla Miles. Ou plutôt son esclave personnel. Il y a du café ?

La jeune femme pointa un cruchon au vernis écaillé, posé sur le comptoir. Miles et Vivian étaient tous deux restés très tard pour l'aider à lister les potions de soins dont ils devraient se doter dans l'immédiat, et Tom avait fini par leur suggérer de rester dormir au Chaudron Baveur. Hannah fut surprise de constater qu'une expression insondable s'était posée sur les traits d'Aurélius tandis qu'il fixait Miles. Comme de la... contrariété ? Ou de la jalousie ? La jeune femme se sentit pétrifiée lorsqu'elle réalisa le quiproquo qui avait pu naître dans l'esprit de son ancien camarade à la vue de Miles en pyjama. Elle retint de justesse un grand éclat de rire, et expliqua :

-Je l'ai fait travailler tard hier soir, le pauvre...

-Tasse, maugréa Miles. Tasse ? Ah. Pardon...

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hannah avec un sourire d'excuse et la poussa doucement sur le côté, et se pencha sous le comptoir.

-Tu veux quelque chose, Aurélius ? demanda t-il, la tête toujours sous le meuble.

-Non, c'est gentil, déclina l'apprenti. Il va falloir que j'y aille, tu sais ce que c'est...

Hannah acquiesça, et, prise d'un élan grisant, lui retint la main.

-Si tu veux nous rejoindre, proposa t-elle, ou même juste boire un verre...

Aurélius lui sourit doucement en retour, et caressa brièvement la paume de la jeune femme du bout des doigts avant de retirer sa main.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Quand tu veux.

-Alors... A un de ces quatre.

La jeune femme décida de rendre les armes et laissa le grand sourire niais conquérir ses lèvres sitôt qu'Aurélius eut quitté le bistrot.

-Et ben, tu fréquentes du beau monde, commenta Miles depuis les profondeurs de sa tasse de café.

-Oui, hein ?

-Il ne nous rejoindra pas.

-Non ?

-Trop d'ambition.

Hannah détacha son regard de la porte et le reporta sur le jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je vous ai entendu discuter, de là-haut. Ça m'a réveillé, en fait.

-Oh, désolée.

-Pas de problème. On a des milliers de choses à faire. Enfin, si tes prétendants arrêtent de t'accaparer, bien sûr.

-Jaloux ?

-T'as pas idée. J'en ai pas, moi, des prétendants comme ça.

Hannah éclata de rire, et ébouriffa d'un geste la tignasse de son ami.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir re-rencontré, tu sais.

« Et tant pis pour Aurélius. »

Les insinuations de son ancien collègue causèrent à Hannah un malaise fugace lorsqu'elle revit Vivian au cours de l'après-midi, qu'elle chassa bien vite. En réalité, elle se sentait surtout coupable d'avoir bouleversé le monde du guérisseur, alors qu'elle le connaissait si peu. Elle allait se rattraper, se promit-elle. Il était inconcevable qu'ils continuent à être de quasi-étrangers l'un pour l'autre quand ils allaient commencer à passer toutes leurs journées ensemble.

La jeune femme saisit l'occasion de se renseigner un peu plus sur Vivian tandis qu'elle, Miles et le guérisseur mettaient la touche finale à la première rénovation de leur centre, en repeignant de frais le hall d'accueil dont les meubles attendaient dans un coin. Pendant ce temps, deux experts que Miles avait payés rubis sur l'ongle s'occupaient avec application de relier les six cheminées de l'entrée au réseau de Cheminette.

-Doc, je me demandais... s'enquit Hannah en plongeant son rouleau dans un pot de peinture gracieusement fourni par Théodore Nott. Vous avez de la famille, à part Pomona ?

-J'ai une ex-femme, plaisanta le guérisseur en reculant de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre. Et Merlin sait que c'est à peu près autant de soucis qu'une vingtaine de cousins...

-Sérieusement ? fit Miles, surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été marié...

Vivian soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire. Et terriblement cliché, j'en ai peur.

-Racontez ! le supplia Hannah, amusée, en attaquant le mur voisin.

-Oh oui, s'il te plaît ! ajouta Miles avec un large sourire. Le cliché ! Le cliché !

-Moque-toi, fit Vivian avec un sourire en coin. Très bien, si ça vous amuse... C'était il y a une quinzaine d'années. Je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme d'interne de Sainte-Mangouste, dans la même promotion qu'Horace Asclepius, d'ailleurs – ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui, son père était directeur de l'hôpital, donc tout le monde s'imaginait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin pistonné... A tort, il avait une vraie passion pour la médecine. Mais les gens sont comme ça. Bref. Il y avait cette femme... une patiente de longue durée.

-Oh, rit Miles, je vois venir le cliché gros comme une maison...

Hannah retint un léger gloussement.

-Les clichés sont toujours fondés sur quelque chose, insolent. Bref, comme je débutais, j'étais affecté à l'étage des patients à long terme...

-... la tâche ingrate... compléta Hannah avec un sourire entendu.

-...la tâche qui permet de se familiariser suffisamment avec les soins pour ne pas paniquer le jour où on se retrouve en urgence mais que les apprentis considèrent toujours comme ingrate, allez savoir pourquoi...

-... On se le demande.

-Vous avez fini avec vos chamailleries de guérisseurs ? râla Miles en menaçant ses deux comparses de son rouleau à peinture. Je veux la suite du cliché, moi.

-... la tâche des débutants, donc. Et dans le lot, entre divers patients certes un peu... ingrats... Il y avait Joana.

-Elle avait quoi, elle ? s'enquit Miles en s'asseyant à même le sol, fasciné.

-Amnésie complète suite à un accident – son immeuble lui était tombé dessus, en fait. A cause d'une tempête. Elle avait été transférée en urgence à Sainte Mangouste, mais aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, personne n'était venu la réclamer. Elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle, et le propriétaire de l'immeuble ne tenait pas le registre de ses locataires – ils n'étaient pas toujours très clairs, apparemment... Donc on n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être, si elle avait une famille, des amis... C'était le fonds de subventions du Ministère qui payait pour ses soins, du coup. A l'époque, ils prenaient vraiment la santé sorcière au sérieux !

-Mais vous connaissiez son nom quand même, intervint Hannah en rejoignant Miles sur le plancher.

-Oui et non. Elle ne le connaissait pas elle-même, apparemment. L'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle avant que j'arrive avait décidé de l'appeler Joana – c'était la marque du foulard qu'elle avait quand on l'a sortie des décombres. Elle répondait à ce nom-là, mais elle était toujours... déconnectée. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir laissé que sa mémoire là-bas. Comme si une partie de sa raison y était restée aussi.

-Et tu as flashé sur la jolie folle, forcément...

-Ben bravo, fit Hannah d'une voix faussement réprobatrice.

-Oh, ça va, hein. Elle m'intriguait, au début. Il y avait quelque chose... dans ses yeux. J'étais sûr qu'elle était loin d'être aussi folle qu'elle ne le paraissait. Seulement... terrifiée. Les jours passaient, et je continuais à m'occuper d'elle, à lui parler – elle me répondait rarement, au début, et puis, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus. Je gagnais sa confiance, et on en est venus à avoir de vraies discussions. Rien de transcendant, mais elle était présente pendant ces moments-là. Elle était drôle, jolie, terriblement gentille, et de fil en aiguille...

-Je vois le tableau, fit Miles, amusé, tandis qu'Hannah mimait un violon sur son épaule.

-On était le petit couple du cinquième étage. Ça amusait beaucoup les autres patients, ça leur faisait un peu d'animation... Et puis un jour, j'ai craqué, et je l'ai demandée en mariage. Il y avait un fonctionnaire du Ministère parmi les patients de l'étage, alors on l'a fait le soir même, avec des patients comme témoins – bon sang, je me souviens encore de notre demoiselle d'honneur, elle avait le visage couvert de plumes – et Horace pour présider la cérémonie. Ça, ça l'amusait, Horace, il trouvait ça trop mignon, et il était persuadé que ça aiderait Joana à recouvrer la santé... Il n'avait pas tort, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi stable et aussi normale que depuis qu'on s'était rencontrés. Il a eu des problèmes avec son père, après, bien sûr, et moi aussi – Merlin, cette engueulade qu'on a prise dans le bureau d'Asclepius père... Et quand il a éclaté de rire en fin de compte, parce que c'était vrai – Joana allait mieux... Beaucoup mieux. Et ça a été la belle vie, pendant un temps...

Vivian Chourave se tut un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Une ride barrait son front pâle, entre les boucles brunes.

-Et ensuite ? osa à peine demander Hannah.

-Ensuite j'ai commis une erreur. Je voulais... Je voulais qu'on vive ensemble, pour de vrai. Je voulais qu'elle sorte. Et qu'elle aille mieux. Il y avait des traitements expérimentaux sur les troubles de l'esprit, à ce moment-là; on en avait discuté tous les deux, et elle voulait essayer. Elle voulait... Elle voulait me présenter à sa famille, si elle en avait une. Elle voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Alors on a essayé. Et dans le lot, il y avait une potion... L'œuvre d'un petit génie du Département des Mystères. Je n'ai jamais su qui était le type qui l'avait mise au point, mais il n'y travaille plus maintenant – mort ou parti, allez savoir. Je m'étais renseigné auprès du Ministère, parce que... la potion marchait. Vraiment. Et Joana avait recouvré la mémoire.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Vivian sourit amèrement.

-Et moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais voulu embrasser ou frapper le créateur de cette potion. Joana s'appelait Clara. Elle vivait à Manchester, et elle s'était rendue à Londres pour visiter une de ses amies sans prévenir qui que ce soit – c'était pour ça qu'on n'avait trouvé de trace d'elle nulle part. Tout le monde la croyait enfuie, chez elle. Elle était mariée... et elle avait deux enfants. Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui a tout changé – elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de les revoir, qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et elle est partie. Voilà.

-Dur, murmura Miles.

-Mais on a gardé contact. Son mari a insisté pour me rencontrer, moi qu'elle avait présenté comme le sauveur qui lui avait rendu l'esprit. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais épousé sa femme un soir de mai, entre deux lits d'hôpital, avec une femme-oiseau comme demoiselle d'honneur et un morceau de ruban en guise de traîne. Il a insisté pour que je sois le parrain d'un de ses fils. Et je les revois quatre fois par an, pour les anniversaires. Et ils m'adorent.

Hannah sentit son cœur se serrer. Le ton du guérisseur était trop dégagé et rieur pour réellement dissimuler sa souffrance. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, faire un geste de réconfort, mais elle ne savait que faire qui ne risquerait pas de l'embarrasser.

Un des experts du réseau de Cheminette mit fin à son dilemme en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-On a fini. Par contre, les issues sont toutes dans le hall d'entrée, donc vous avez intérêt à bien gérer vos arrivées si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec des embouteillages.

-On s'en occupera, assura Vivian à l'homme. Merci beaucoup.

Miles regarda partir les deux experts, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-C'est fini. Alors ça y est, c'est le grand moment, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Hannah lui pressa la main.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez là, tous les deux.

-Je suggère de profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour trinquer, fit Vivian en posant une main sur l'épaule de ses deux condisciples. A nous, et par là je veux dire nous trois, qui ne resterons probablement plus seuls comme ça très longtemps, maintenant.

Hannah et Miles hochèrent la tête, et un même sourire les unit tandis que le guérisseur débouchait une bouteille qu'il avait mise de côté pour l'occasion.

-A nous, murmura la jeune femme.

Les doigts de Miles se refermèrent discrètement sur les siens.

-A nous...


End file.
